Invisible
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: "- Faudrait pas croire, mais c'est tout un art d'être Invisible ! - Si seulement tu pouvais appliquer cet art, Camille, on t'en serait reconnaissant."
1. 19 juin 2022

**Disclaimer: **On remercie Rowling d'accepter que des lecteurs à l'esprit un peu loufoque s'octroie le plaisir d'écrire sur son univers.

* * *

><p><strong>19 juin 2022.<strong>

Les arbres de Poudlard. Qui n'apprécie pas les arbres de Poudlard ? Enfin, du parc ? Sincèrement. Pas moi, en tout cas.

J'ai toujours adoré les arbres de Poudlard.

Je les avais adorés lorsque j'avais besoin de solitude, et que je me cachais derrière le plus gros tronc qui soit. Alors, j'étais sûre d'être en paix pour les quelques heures à venir. Je les avais adorés lorsque j'avais cherché un refuge au soleil d'été, et un endroit où lire tranquillement des ouvrages d'Histoire de la Magie.

Et, plus récemment, je les avais adorés lorsqu'ils m'avaient offert la possibilité de passer des moments presque tranquilles avec mon petit ami – il ne fallait pas trop compter sur sa famille pour une vraie tranquillité.

James Sirius Potter.

Qui, à l'heure actuelle, me dédaignait totalement. Il venait de découvrir la présence de champifleurs au pied de l'arbre où nous nous étions installés.

Autant vous dire que dès qu'une plante faisait son apparition dans le champ de vision de James, je passais au second plan. Irrévocablement.

- James ? appelai-je vainement, retenant difficilement un sourire.

S'il se retournait, il ne fallait pas qu'il voie que j'étais amusée. Cela me ferait perdre toute crédibilité – et j'en avais énormément besoin dès qu'il fallait décrocher l'attention de James d'une plante. Mais pour le moment, je pouvais me permettre cette faiblesse. James n'avait aucune considération pour moi.

- James… ? tentai-je à nouveau.

Rien à faire. Je n'égalais pas les champifleurs. Beaucoup moins intéressante qu'eux.

Je soupirai, et répondis mollement au salut de Chuck Barrow, mon ami de Serdaigle, en même année que moi, et qui me supportait – de la même façon que je le supportais – depuis notre première année. Il ne fit pas mine de nous rejoindre, cependant. Depuis que je sortais avec James, il m'avait toujours laissé avoir mes moments avec lui. Jamais il n'avait joué le rôle du meilleur ami collant, incapable de se détacher de moi. Il m'avait toujours laissé respirer, comme je l'avais fait pour lui.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers James, retenant de justesse un petit rire d'amusement.

- James ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Je le savais, de toute façon. Il fallait l'attirer autrement.

Je me résignai finalement à l'ultime solution. Je savais que j'allais le regretter, parce que James n'allait pas se gêner pour se moquer de moi. Mais j'étais bien prête à prendre le risque. Qu'il lâche quelques secondes ses plantes pour s'occuper de moi, par Merlin…

- Potter ?

Et là, évidemment, j'obtins une réaction. Il se tourna rapidement vers moi, emmêlant ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux rieurs se fixèrent dans les miens. C'était le moment délicat. Surtout, ne pas craquer devant les yeux noisette de James. Surtout pas. C'était extrêmement difficile. Des mois que je m'entraînais et, par moments encore, je flanchais. Mais cette fois, j'allais tenir.

Je réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à garder un air plus ou moins nonchalant. Ce n'était pas toujours que j'y arrivais…

- Mon nom de famille te plaît tellement que tu te sens obligée de l'utiliser pour m'appeler ? se moqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à avoir ton attention, rétorquai-je.

- Dis plutôt que ton nom de famille est tellement banal que tu adores dire le mien, _Smith_.

Je souris, plus trop amusée alors qu'il touchait la corde sensible, tandis qu'il continuait son petit monologue.

- On sait tous les deux que tu rêves du jour où tu te marieras et changeras de nom. Potter, je te l'accorde, c'est bien plus sympa que Smith.

Je levai un sourcil, étonnée qu'il fasse allusion à la plaisanterie de Paige. Parce qu'à l'époque, lorsque ma camarade de dortoir souvent dans les nuages nous avait lancés sur le sujet, il avait autant pâli que moi.

D'ailleurs, il parut s'en rappeler aussi bien que moi. Il se leva brusquement, abandonnant finalement ses champifleurs et retrouvant sa place derrière moi, m'offrant ses jambes comme dossier.

Le moment parfait pour m'amuser à ses dépens.

- Tu sais, même si je reconnais volontiers vouloir changer de nom de famille, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais m'appeler Potter un jour ou l'autre…

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. James avait déjà plaqué ses deux mains sur ma bouche, chantant à tue-tête.

- La, la, la, la, je ne t'entends pas, la, la, la, la…

Je ris comme je pus derrière ses deux mains. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

- Tu es un peu stupide, murmurai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

- « Qu'on » ? relevai-je.

- Tu ?

Je reculai vaguement mon coude pour le punir d'hésiter. Il l'arrêta avant que je n'atteigne ma cible.

- Tu es trop lente, Astrid, railla-t-il. Ce n'est pas un bon point, pour une poursuiveuse. Crois-en mes connaissances en Quidditch.

Je ravalai une remarque acerbe, tandis qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule, évitant de relever ma mauvaise humeur passagère.

- T'es prête pour ton discours ?

- Mon discours ?

- Bah, t'es bien majeure de promotion, non ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Alors, tout d'abord, on dit major de promotion, James. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tenter de retenir les définitions de mon cours d'études des Moldus.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il se retenait de faire une quelconque réflexion sur l'inutilité d'apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant les Moldus, puisqu'il lui suffisait de demander à sa tante ou à son père.

- Ensuite, je ne suis _pas_ major de promotion. C'est un concept Moldu, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie.

- En attendant, tu as les meilleures notes dans chacun de tes cours.

- Faux, rétorquai-je. Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle à quel point j'ai été humiliée lors du dernier test de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil son petit regard satisfait. Il avait réussi à me désarmer, d'une façon à me mortifier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Forcément, avec un père s'appelant Harry Potter, on avait l'avantage de connaître quelques sortilèges de plus que nos camarades. Et à connaître quelques petites astuces bien utiles. Forcément.

- Ma plus belle victoire…, murmura-t-il malgré tout.

Je me retins de justesse de lui faire regretter son arrogance.

- En attendant, cela prouve bien que je ne suis pas la meilleure élève, dans toutes les matières, tout le temps, grommelai-je.

Je n'avais vraiment pas aimé être humiliée, en fait. Pas du tout. Ma fierté en avait pris un – léger – coup.

- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Il rit doucement contre mon épaule, avant de m'embrasser furtivement dans le cou.

- D'accord. Je t'en veux plus, déclarai-je avec un grand sourire.

- J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il était bien trop sûr de lui dès qu'il s'agissait de mes humeurs.

Je regardai le parc de Poudlard, et soupirai doucement. Ça allait me manquer. Vraiment. Même le lac, y compris le calmar géant. Et pourtant, j'ai vécu une expérience traumatisante avec le calmar, en quatrième année. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher trop près du lac alors que j'avais à la main un sandwich au bacon. Le calmar avait un faible pour le bacon.

Je poussai à nouveau un soupir lorsque je vis les remous provoqués par le calmar. Oui, définitivement, Poudlard allait me manquer.

Je sentis un petit pincement au niveau de mon coude.

- T'as pas le droit d'être nostalgique dès maintenant, me rappela la voix de James.

- Je suis nostalgique si je veux, enfin ! rétorquai-je doucement.

J'étais prête à parier qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, se moquant certainement de mon côté trop sentimental. Il avait bien raison de se moquer, après tout. Du moment qu'il ne criait pas sur tous les toits que j'étais parfois bien trop sensible, moi, ça m'allait.

- On a encore tout à découvrir, Astrid ! me rappela-t-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix. Toi plus que d'autres, si je me souviens bien…

Je grognai le plus discrètement que je pouvais. L'imbécile. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me rappelle que…

- Je te rappelle que tu as accepté de rencontrer mon père la première semaine après les cours, d'ailleurs. Et ma mère, aussi. Tu sais, les Potter… Une famille plutôt connue. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler…

Je gémis, et me cachai la tête derrière mes mains.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, James ! me plaignis-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire dans mon dos.

Après plus d'un an de relation avec le garçon légèrement agaçant derrière mon dos, j'avais finalement accepté de rencontrer ses parents. Ce n'était pas tant que je craignais réellement cette rencontre. Au début, j'avais surtout refusé parce que moi, de mon côté, je n'avais pas grand-monde à lui présenter. Une grand-tante seulement, que j'avais perdue au jour d'aujourd'hui. Non, sincèrement, au début, je n'avais pas de grandes craintes à rencontrer ses parents. Je connaissais déjà les trois quarts de sa famille, vu qu'une grande partie était encore en études à Poudlard. C'était depuis peu que j'avais réalisé que les parents de James étaient _célèbres_. En fait, depuis que les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons étaient venus nous voir, avant Noël, j'avais pris pleinement conscience de ce que le nom Potter signifiait. Et c'était légèrement effrayant. Du coup, j'avais repoussé la présentation à ses parents, qui devait avoir lieu pendant les vacances de décembre.

Eh ! Je n'étais pas Gryffondor. Seulement Serdaigle. Le courage et moi n'avons jamais été très proches. Surtout que Chuck n'avait pas hésité à enfoncer le clou, en me rappelant régulièrement la célébrité des Potter. Chuck avait beau être mon meilleur ami, il aimait particulièrement me mettre mal à l'aise. Et il avait expliqué à James comment me mettre dans des situations qui ne me plaisaient pas…

L'imbécile l'avait amèrement regretté lors de notre dernier cours de Potions.

- Courage ! m'encouragea James. Avec un peu de chance, tu auras rencontré mon père un peu avant, lors de ton examen d'entrée en formation d'Auror…

- Tu le fais exprès ? m'exclamai-je en mettant mes ongles à portée de mes dents.

Dommage pour moi, James tentait de me faire perdre cette habitude. Cette mauvaise habitude, selon ses dires…

- Allez, j'arrête de me moquer de toi, promit-il. Peut-être que mon père se présentera de lui-même, finalement…

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Je lui ai dit. Une petite blonde, avec les yeux verts. Qui rougit facilement. Plutôt douée, il faut se méfier de ses sorts de désarmement, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, éclatant de rire alors que je blêmissais.

- C'était la dernière blague que je te faisais, me jura-t-il. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te faire un coup pareil ?

- On ne sait jamais, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Tu es tout à fait capable de vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise comme ça.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval.

Dans moins de deux semaines, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'être nostalgique alors que tout allait commencer. Une vie active, enfin libérée des obligations des professeurs.

Le travail ? Oui, évidemment que ça serait aussi difficile que les cours. Quotidiennement, s'entraîner, encore et encore… Non, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Mais plus de professeurs.

Plus d'examens à la fin de l'année.

Plus d'escaliers mouvants, plus d'esprit frappeur vous attendant au coin du couloir.

Poudlard allait me manquer, c'était certain, mais ce qui m'attendait était plein de possibilités qui me faisaient rêver.

Le futur allait être magnifique. J'avais toujours voulu être Auror, et il ne me restait que quelques jours avant de réaliser ce rêve.

Mais j'allais profiter pour encore quelque temps du présent.

- Le projet ultra top secret qui n'est quasiment plus secret avance ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Tu sais que je ne te dirai rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pouvais deviner son sourire. Je me retins de le supplier – ma fierté était toujours là, cachée quelque part – et me composai un visage angélique, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de me regarder dans les yeux. Il aurait forcément remarqué que mon regard était inquisiteur, et que je voulais savoir ce que lui, Fred et Roxanne avaient prévu.

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, tentai-je d'un ton enjôleur. Tu me connais, je ne vais rien dévoiler…

Pendant quelques secondes, je crus que ce que Jill appelait « le ton incitant à parler des Smith » allait fonctionner. Je sentis James hésiter légèrement. C'était diffus, mais c'était là. J'étais certaine d'arriver à mes fins.

Mais une fois de plus, il me surprit. Il se secoua légèrement, et se redressa, me faisant comprendre, bien avant ses mots, que je n'allais rien savoir de plus.

- Heureusement que Lily m'a aidé à m'entraîner à résister à cette petite voix innocente, grogna James.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais rien tenter si Lily était passée avant moi. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cette petite était légèrement manipulatrice. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que James ait craqué plus d'une fois alors qu'elle lui demandait un service sur un ton tout mignon.

- Allez, James ! le suppliai-je en espérant que cela fonctionnerait.

Rien à faire. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire, sans aucune honte de me faire bouger, et perdre ainsi la place confortable que j'avais réussi à me trouver.

Je ruminai en silence tandis qu'il continuait de rire. Son rire m'avait toujours amadouée, mais aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement agaçant.

Je _savais_ que Fred, Roxanne et James avaient prévu quelque chose pour nos derniers jours de cours. Je le savais, les trois me l'avaient clairement dit. Mais ce qui m'agaçait, c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Je me demandais si c'était une surprise inoffensive – comme celle pour l'anniversaire du directeur – ou si c'était une farce qui ferait grincer des dents certains élèves – comme celle du premier avril.

Selon James, je devais m'estimer chanceuse parce que j'avais connaissance de l'existence d'une telle farce. Mais c'était tout simplement cruel. Je veux dire, c'est comme si on posait devant moi une carafe de jus de citrouille bien frais, en plein mois de juillet, alors que je suis sous une chaleur accablante, et qu'on me dit que je n'y ai pas droit. C'est cruel, nous sommes d'accord.

Je savais très bien que ça allait être grandiose. Je savais que je ne serais pas déçue. Mais j'étais tout sauf patiente.

- Tu vas voir. Ça va être génial. De quoi terminer Poudlard en beauté.

Je le détestais. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je fichais avec lui, déjà ?

- Et promis. Une petite dédicace spéciale pour les Serdaigle qui ont remporté la coupe cette année.

Et voilà. Voilà. Comme toujours, lorsque j'avais décidé de lui en vouloir, même si c'était pour une raison stupide, uniquement motivée par l'envie d'arriver à mes fins, il trouvait la petite phrase qui faisait que j'abandonnais toute volonté.

Et il savait très bien qu'il touchait là où ça faisait particulièrement du bien. L'année dernière, nous avions raté la Coupe de quelques points. C'était réellement frustrant, et j'avais cru que l'équipe n'allait pas s'en remettre. Ça avait été un mauvais concours de circonstances lors de notre second match qui avait fait que nous avions perdu les points d'avance du premier, et nous n'avions jamais pu rattraper l'écart lors du troisième match. Nous avions beaucoup de points d'avance, mais l'attrapeur adverse avait su trouver la faille dans notre stratégie. Nous pouvions déjà nous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été relégués au dernier rang du classement. Ça avait été un sacré coup dur. Aussi, la victoire de cette année, nous avions fait en sorte de l'arracher à nos adversaires. Ce que nous avions fait. Mais dans les règles de l'art, tout de même.

Et il fallait être honnête. Les Serdaigle avaient hurlé leur joie à la fin de notre match, et ceux qui hurlaient les plus forts n'étaient autres que les sept joueurs de l'équipe en question.

Bref, depuis ce match qui nous avait rendus victorieux, et qui remontait à presque un mois déjà, j'avais adopté un sourire heureux, et le mot était faible, dès lors que je pensais à ce moment. Tout le monde le savait, évidemment, mais celui qui usait à tort et à travers de cet événement pour me changer les idées n'était autre que James.

Ce type était trop fort.

Ne lui répétez surtout pas, il n'arrêterait jamais de s'en vanter. Il a déjà bien assez la grosse tête comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'étais en pleine contemplation de champifleurs, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, dit-il en se levant. Non pas que tu sois inintéressante, mais, vraiment, leur système de vie est fascinant.

C'est lui, qui est fascinant, sérieusement. Comment fait-il pour se passionner, des heures durant, pour des plantes ? D'accord, j'imagine que je devrais le comprendre. J'ai mes petites passions, moi aussi. Mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt énorme que porte James à la Botanique.

Si encore son parrain avait été le professeur Londubat, j'aurais pu comprendre. Mais même pas. J'étais presque certaine que c'était la plus grande déception des deux frères. Albus aurait voulu Ron pour parrain, et James, le professeur Londubat.

Toujours était-il qu'à l'heure actuelle, James, après un baiser des plus furtifs – il était déjà en train de penser à ses champifleurs, j'imagine –, était en pleine contemplation de sa découverte. Je soupirai, amusée, et me levai.

- Je vais voir le professeur Drew. On se rejoint plus tard, d'accord ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête. J'espérais que lorsqu'il serait apprenti en boutique d'apothicaire, il ferait autre chose que regarder les pots, sinon, les clients allaient fuir le magasin.

Le professeur Drew, qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et qui m'avait écrit une lettre de recommandation dont je ne pourrais jamais être assez reconnaissante, m'avait dit qu'il avait plusieurs ouvrages en sa possession – et en double – qu'il estimait être susceptibles de m'intéresser. Je ne pouvais le nier, et il le savait tout à fait, mais j'étais particulièrement stressée par mon examen pour entrer en formation d'Auror. C'était un pas en avant, j'aurais aimé le faire avec quelqu'un de ma famille, mais je n'en avais plus. Alors… Je devais faire ça, et seule. Bien sûr, il y avait James, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était loin d'être la même chose. Mais j'en étais capable.

Il suffisait simplement que je prenne un peu plus confiance en moi.

Ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

En arrivant aux portes du château, je m'arrêtai quelques instants, et observai le parc.

Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui, et tous les élèves étaient dehors. Je vis Albus avec son ami Scorpius, qui évitait soigneusement l'endroit où se trouvait son frère. De ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Albus avait été un peu trop bavard dans une dernière lettre, et il avait parlé de faits concernant James qu'il aurait, selon l'intéressé, mieux fait de taire. Je vis Rose, qui les avait certainement repérés, se lever et tirer son amie Faith Gomenez derrière elle. Cette dernière sortait avec Albus depuis quelques semaines, et j'étais presque sûre que Rose était bien plus intéressée par ce rapprochement que Faith et Albus réunis. Parce que, si Albus et Rose étaient proches, ils avaient aussi leurs amis chacun de leur côté, ce qui dérangeait la petite Weasley – je ne plaisante pas, elle est vraiment petite, surtout lorsqu'on la compare à ses parents ou à son frère – depuis qu'elle regardait sous un autre angle un certain Scorpius Malefoy. James avait éclaté de rire quand je lui avais dit avoir remarqué cela.

Apparemment, toute cette génération de Weasley avait noté l'intérêt de Rose pour Scorpius, mis à part elle.

Mon regard s'attarda sur James une dernière fois, repartit vers le lac où je repérai mon attrapeur fétiche et adoré – je bénis le jour où ce petit a découvert son talent pour le Quidditch – et me décidai enfin à entrer dans le château.

Poudlard était une école magique, sans ironie. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse d'être une sorcière, et d'avoir pu y entrer, y étudier et y rencontrer des personnes formidables durant sept ans. Je savais que toutes ces personnes, j'allais continuer à les côtoyer, à les voir évoluer, et tout ce baratin que je trouve niais à souhait dans les livres que lit Roxanne, mais qui semble parfait pour imaginer mon futur.

Si je bénis le jour où mon attrapeur s'est décidé à passer les sélections de Quidditch, je bénis encore plus mes parents de m'avoir donné leur essence magique. J'allais en profiter au maximum durant toutes ces années qui me restaient à vivre.

En commençant par évacuer mon stress pour mon examen d'entrée en formation.

...  
>...<p>

Il y avait deux hommes dans le bureau aux aspects informels. Deux hommes qui gardaient le silence, lequel était rompu uniquement par le bruit régulier de l'horloge.

Un bureau, une armoire, deux cadres, trois chouettes.

Rien de plus dans ce bureau.

Il n'avait pas vocation à recevoir du monde, et encore moins à être agréable.

C'était un bureau. Ici, on ne joignait pas l'utile à l'agréable. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour les deux hommes qui occupaient à plein temps le bureau.

D'un bref mouvement de poignet, l'homme derrière le bureau scella l'enveloppe qui trônait depuis un moment sous ses yeux. Le sceau s'apposa sur l'encre, donnant une forme particulière à celle-ci. La lettre i, majuscule, se détacha au centre de l'encre violette.

L'homme qui venait de fermer l'enveloppe sourit, et se redressa. Il tint la lettre devant ses yeux, relisant l'adresse. Son sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage, étirant sa bouche en une mimique qui aurait certainement effrayé toute personne n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un sourire aussi peu naturel, froid. Puis, il appela une chouette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accrocher la missive à la patte du volatile, le second homme dans le bureau rappela sa présence en toussotant légèrement.

- Un problème, Jones ?

Le dénommé Jones croisa ses jambes, fronçant doucement les sourcils.

- Eh bien… Pour tout vous avouer, Will, oui, j'ai bel et bien un problème.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Will en se rasseyant. Et quel est-il ?

- Êtes-vous sûr que cette demoiselle est prête à nous rejoindre ?

Will leva les yeux au ciel, ses traits se plissant dans une expression sévère. Il n'aimait pas être contredit. Ni contrarié. Ni subir de contretemps. Or, cette simple question joignait les trois points qu'il abhorrait le plus dans une journée qui ne devait pas être contrariante. Il ne voulait pas de contrariétés. Aussi se prépara-t-il à expliquer pourquoi il savait que la personne qui allait bientôt recevoir une lettre était la plus adaptée à ce qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux, et pourquoi Jones devait arrêter de chercher des motifs stupides pour empêcher Will de faire son travail.

- Vous avez vu le résultat de mes recherches. Elle entre dans nos critères. Cette jeune fille a beaucoup à venger. Elle a perdu ses parents. Sa tante Jill est décédée il y a peu. Elle n'a plus de famille. Elle est extrêmement intelligente, ne supporte pas l'injustice, et estime que parfois, les Aurors n'osent pas assez s'investir dans leurs missions, même si elle a demandé à intégrer cette formation. Pourquoi refuserait-elle notre offre ? Nous lui proposons de se venger, de faire ce que la communauté magique ne veut plus voir dans ses journaux, et qui permet de nettoyer notre société.

Will afficha un air assuré pour ponctuer ses paroles.

- Elle n'est pas aussi seule que vous semblez le croire, rétorqua Jones, sourcils froncés. Elle a des amis. Un petit-ami. Une carrière prometteuse, car nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'aura aucune difficulté à passer les tests d'entrée pour la formation d'Auror. Et il y a toutes ces personnes qui l'apprécient, qui l'envient. Pourquoi abandonnerait-elle tout, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

Will se releva lentement. Il déposa la lettre qu'il tenait encore en main sur son bureau avant d'en faire le tour. Lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de Jones, il s'installa confortablement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, un sourire supérieur étirant ses lèvres vers le haut. Il posa alors une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- Vous ne l'avez pas observée comme je l'ai fait, Jones. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Cette jeune femme déborde d'une énergie qui couve. Une petite allumette, et hop ! elle s'embrasera. Elle laissera l'énergie s'échapper.

Jones esquissa une moue peu convaincue. Il avait de sérieux doutes.

- Mais est-ce la bonne solution pour autant ? Ne pourrait-on pas trouver un candidat plus… sûr ?

Will plissa les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être contredit, et encore moins par un homme qui était situé plus bas que lui sur l'échelle hiérarchique.

- Ai-je déjà eu tort en sélectionnant des candidats ? demanda Wil. En plus de vingt ans, ai-je déjà essuyé un refus, avons-nous déjà eu des problèmes avec nos candidats ?

- Non, reconnut difficilement Jones.

- Et est-ce que nous avons déjà eu affaire à des cas de démission ? continua le premier.

Cette dernière phrase, l'un comme l'autre le savait, n'avait en réalité pas de sens. Personne ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, démissionner du travail qu'ils proposaient.

- Non plus, répondit Jones. Mais nous n'avons jamais engagé des jeunes filles qui ont un petit ami. Et un avenir. Je… je ne suis pas convaincu, Will.

Jones prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait pas peur de Will, certainement pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un tel désaccord. Aussi se retourna-t-il légèrement vers son collègue, espérant être assez clair dans ses prochains mots.

- Will, je pense que vous faites une erreur. Vous avez tellement besoin de nouvelles recrues que vous ne recherchez pas de la bonne façon les…

- Elle a demandé à suivre la formation d'Auror, l'interrompit Will. Elle veut défendre les autres. Et là, nous lui proposons de faire ça à plus grande échelle. D'agir en toute liberté. Vous pensez réellement qu'elle va refuser ?

Jones soupira.

Non, il ne pensait pas. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes de son supérieur. Il n'appréciait pas sa façon de recruter de nouveaux employés. Mais jusqu'à présent, Will n'avait jamais eu tort lorsqu'il sélectionnait des candidats, et il n'avait jamais eu droit à un refus, pas plus que ne s'était présenté le cas d'une démission, comme il venait de lui faire remarquer.

Mais tout de même. Jones n'était pas confiant avec cette recrue-ci.

Il était tout sauf rassuré.

Will se leva soudainement de l'accoudoir qu'il avait élu comme siège, et retourna à sa place, de l'autre côté du bureau. Il appela une chouette, caressa le volatile qui attendait patiemment chaque jour qu'on lui demande de porter des lettres, et se décida enfin à nouer la lettre à sa patte.

- Va donc donner cette lettre à Astrid Smith, ma jolie…

Il se retourna vers son coéquipier une fois que l'oiseau eut disparu, et se rassit en douceur dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis sûre que cette petite sera une parfaite recrue, affirma-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur.<strong>

Bonne année, bonne santé, et tout ça ! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté votre Nouvel An, peu importe où, avec qui, et que vous êtes en forme pour 2015 ! Au diable les bonnes résolutions, en revanche, parce qu'on ne s'en rappelle jamais, et ça sert juste à se donner bonne conscience. Bref, joyeuse année 2015 les lecteurs !

Me voici, de mon côté, avec une nouvelle histoire (et je me demande encore dans quoi je me suis lancée, voyez-vous.) _Invisible_, car c'est son titre, va s'étaler sur deux périodes temporelles, avec pour protagoniste James et Astrid Smith, cette charmante demoiselle qui m'a expressément demandé d'écrire à la première personne (sachant que j'ai jamais eu de journal, c'est DIFFICILE pour moi). Que vous dire de plus ? Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous découvriez au fur et à mesure des publications cette histoire. Malheureusement, comme je suis incapable d'écrire des chapitres de taille raisonnable, et que j'ai pris tout sauf de l'avance, je décide, pour l'instant du moins, de publier une fois toutes les deux semaines, avec la possibilité que le rythme s'accélère ensuite.

Et sinon... si tu n'as pas peur d'une surchauffe de cerveau, que tu te sens prêt(e) à me suivre dans ce que mon cerveau me fait écrire, et que les chapitres inégaux ne te font pas peur, je te dis bienvenu(e) par ici !

Enfin, pour terminer cette note d'auteur, on remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui a la tête plus dure que moi, et qui, du coup, a accepté de repartir à l'aventure des corrections avec moi. Oui, oui. J'imagine que ça ne lui a pas suffi, la dernière fois.

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 15 jours !


	2. 31 décembre 2025

**31 décembre 2025**

Connaissant parfaitement les couloirs du Ministère, il fallut peu de temps à James Sirius Potter pour atteindre les salles d'audience. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner dans l'ultime couloir, celui qui le montrerait à tous ceux qui attendaient d'entrer pour ce qui était une audience des plus… étranges.

Étrange était le mot, certainement. Mais avant de penser à cette fichue audience, il devait vérifier s'il avait tout.

Sa convocation, froissée. Il n'avait jamais été très ordonné, et détestait plus que tout prendre soin de ses affaires.

Les ingrédients de sa boutique d'apothicaire qui étaient mentionnés sur la convocation. Le mélange de ces ingrédients était peu recommandable, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas y voir une coïncidence.

Et des dizaines de papiers qui n'avaient rien à faire dans son sac. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que ces papiers soient bien les siens.

Il soupira, essaya de sourire comme pour se convaincre que tout irait bien, et se redressa avant de poursuivre sa route.

Il faisait un temps horrible, dehors. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette audience à laquelle il n'avait rien compris, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de passer des heures à entendre des témoins déblatérer, il n'était réellement pas de bonne humeur.

En fait, plus il y pensait, et moins il arrivait à se souvenir de moments où il avait été de bonne humeur plus de quelques heures. Cela datait trop. Il finissait toujours par ruminer dans un coin sa détresse, et il fallait toutes les forces réunies de ses amis et de sa famille pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Et puis, il détestait ces foutus couloirs trop sombres. Ses pas résonnaient.

Faux, réalisa-t-il en s'arrêtant à nouveau. Des voix résonnaient, aujourd'hui, et non pas ses propres pas.

Des voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. Le brouhaha qui parvenait déjà à son oreille était un brouhaha qu'il côtoyait depuis qu'il était né, ou presque.

Tous ses cousins et cousines étaient venus avant son audience, chose qu'il leur avait formellement interdite. Se préparant à protester pour la forme, il se décida enfin à reprendre sa marche, tout en sachant ne pas être de taille.

Contre son frère et sa sœur, il pouvait quelque chose. Parfois.

Contre tous ses cousins et cousines, il était perdu d'avance.

- Ah bah t'es enfin là ! s'exclama Fred en lui donnant une grande accolade, qui manqua faire perdre son équilibre à James.

- Ouais. Et vous aussi, alors que je vous avais demandé de ne pas venir, bougonna le principal intéressé en se laissant tomber sur un des deux bancs du couloir, juste à côté de sa petite sœur.

- Tu les connais, lui dit cette dernière. Incapables de comprendre lorsqu'on est sérieux. J'ai eu beau leur répéter que tu ne voulais pas d'eux, je n'ai pas réussi à les faire partir.

Elle avait dit cela sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles. Ses ASPIC étaient dans quelques mois, et elle s'y préparait sérieusement. Pas trop, non. Juste sérieusement, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, prouvant sa concentration. Ses lunettes glissaient sans cesse sur son nez, mais elle refusait depuis toujours de les faire ajuster. Elle disait que les remettre lui faisait prendre conscience de la réalité, et ainsi, elle ne s'embourbait pas dans son travail. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus James, c'était sa capacité à rester concentrée quel que soit le lieu, le bruit ambiant ou les circonstances. Quand Lily Potter devait travailler, elle le faisait.

- Allez, reconnais que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir ! s'exclama Victoire en se laissant tomber à même le sol.

C'était la plus âgée de ses cousines et pourtant, elle était celle qui avait gardé le comportement le plus enfantin. Certainement parce qu'elle était déjà bien assez sérieuse à Gringotts comme cela, et qu'elle vivait avec un futur mari professeur qui, parfois, oubliait qu'il n'était pas en classe mais avec sa fiancée.

James lui adressa un léger sourire, qui fit naître celui de Victoire, bien plus éblouissant.

- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit air satisfait.

Sa sœur poussa un soupir, désespérée, avant de la pousser du pied pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai qu'on est bien, à même le sol, constata Dominique. Alors, tu es prêt ?

- J'ai le choix ? rétorqua James, sans perdre son sourire pour ne pas paraître stressé aux yeux de tous.

- Nan, reconnut Louis dans un éclat de rire.

Il s'installa derrière ses deux sœurs.

- Et dire que maman avait placé tous ses espoirs en vous pour montrer que la famille Weasley peut être civilisée…

- Heureusement pour elle, son fils adoré et chéri est parfait ! répliquèrent ensemble les deux sœurs.

Sa famille était complètement folle, mais c'était bien pour cela que James l'adorait.

- Est-ce que tu as pris tout ce dont tu as besoin ? s'enquit Molly, un peu plus loin.

- Tu as pensé à ta convocation et à ce qu'on t'a demandé d'apporter? renchérit Lucy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux, comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Il fut un temps où elle faisait cela tout en marchant. Après qu'un nombre trop important de murs soient entrés à sa rencontre alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, elle avait jugé plus prudent d'arrêter de marcher.

- Oui, j'ai tout, lui assura James.

Le sourire qui chatouillait ses lèvres ne demandait rien de plus que de s'élargir, mais il ne voulait pas trop se laisser aller juste avant cette audience. Pour rassurer ses deux cousines, il sortit ce qu'elles voulaient voir. Aussitôt, le nez de Molly et les sourcils de Lucy se froncèrent.

- James ! Tu aurais pu…, commencèrent-elles en chœur.

- En prendre soin ? J'ai oublié, rétorqua le garçon.

- Comme toujours, marmonna Roxanne en le poussant sans ménagement pour se faire une place.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son cousin, et lui sourit.

- Tu vas leur écrabouiller la figure et leur montrer que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pas vrai ? devina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai _rien_ à me reprocher, lui rappela James. Je suis appelé comme… témoin. Un truc du genre. J'ai pas bien compris, avoua-t-il en sortant la convocation.

- « Un truc du genre » ? releva Hugo. T'es sûr que tu peux être convoqué pour un « truc du genre » ? On ne peut pas dire que le Ministère apprécie beaucoup les procédures, mais ils essaient de mettre des mots précis sur des faits concrets… en général.

James haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas, non. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un jour, trois hommes étaient venus fouiller sa boutique, puis lui avaient annoncé qu'il devait venir témoigner. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son innocence, mais c'était simplement la procédure. Au début, la manière dont était amené le sujet avait paru bizarre à James, et il s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être qu'un canular. Finalement, il avait reçu cette convocation. Il avait vu la date, et s'était dit que tant pis, il serait au Ministère la veille du nouvel an. La tournure des phrases était étrange, mais toujours pas assez pour qu'il s'inquiète. Ce qui lui avait paru plus bizarre, c'était son rôle. Il devait être témoin, certes, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. En fait, il n'était pas réellement sûr de l'être.

C'était tellement étrange qu'il avait voulu demander à Rose de regarder cette convocation. Il avait bien évidemment oublié de lui demander, et c'était quelques minutes avant le début de l'audience qu'il se rappelait qu'il devait lui demander quelque chose.

Sauf qu'il réalisait maintenant que ni Albus, ni Rose n'étaient présents.

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question. Ses cousins étaient déjà prêts à répondre.

- Albus n'est pas rentré avec moi, hier soir, expliqua Hugo, puisqu'ils avaient été à la même soirée.

- Et Rose ? demanda James, alors qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Pas chez elle. Sauf que là, ça va être plus difficile d'expliquer son absence à maman, grimaça Hugo. Elles devaient prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et j'ai reçu un hibou affolé de maman, qui s'inquiétait parce que personne ne venait lui ouvrir, et qu'elle n'entendait aucun bruit. J'ai rattrapé le coup, mais bon. Comme toujours, Rose va devoir donner des explications…

- Des explications à quoi ? demanda l'intéressée en arrivant, essoufflée, les cheveux pas encore coiffés, et les yeux ensommeillés.

- Pourquoi tu as oublié ton rendez-vous avec ta mère, lui annonça Dominique depuis le sol, où elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise.

Les traits de Rose se tordirent sous l'effet de sa grimace.

- C'était aujourd'hui, grommela-t-elle. Mince…

- Comme tu dis, s'esclaffa Roxanne.

- Comment va Scorpius ? demanda nonchalamment Fred.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce matin, répliqua Rose. Comment va Bethany ?

- Touché, murmura Molly entre ses dents.

- Coulé, même, ajouta Lily, un sourire transperçant sa voix.

Par respect pour Rose et sa relation, personne ne rit. Mais ses cousins et cousines n'en pensaient pas moins. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, choisissant soigneusement d'ignorer sa famille, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à maman ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Comme d'habitude. Que tu étais chez Faith. Mais je pense qu'elle t'en veut. Tu ne l'as pas habituée à oublier un rendez-vous planifié depuis des semaines.

- Je sais, je sais, je m'en veux déjà assez, pas la peine d'insister ! geignit Rose. J'ai complètement oublié. Mais promis, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, jura-t-elle à son frère sans lui donner plus d'explications. James, comment vas-tu ?

Son cousin soupira en se calant contre le mur.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'alors que j'espérais que vous alliez me laisser tranquille, quelqu'un se sent obligé de me demander comment je vais ? Je vais bien, répondit-il en soufflant. Mais je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit ses lunettes.

- Sans vouloir me vanter, je peux t'aider sur tout, parce que je sais tout ! J'ai lu toutes les notes de maman, et je les connais par cœur, dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, et en pointant son front de l'index.

James leva une main pour la faire taire, amusé. Rose avait toujours été expansive, et avait toujours adoré tout ce qui touchait à la justice. Avec une mère dans la Justice Magique, c'était compréhensible. Elle ne souhaitait pas travailler dans le domaine, certainement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire comme sa mère, et aussi parce qu'elle avait ses préférences pour d'autres domaines. Entre autres les langues du monde sorcier. Selon les rumeurs familiales, elle comptait apprendre à parler autant de langues qu'avait su le faire Barty Croupton Senior en son temps. Elle avait réussi à décrocher un stage dans un bureau du Ministère. Elle n'était que l'assistante de l'assistante, comme aimait la taquiner Hugo, mais elle était aux anges. Et comme elle n'oubliait pas ses premières amours, elle épluchait tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux et qui se rapportait aux lois, pour toujours avoir un sujet de discussion avec sa mère.

Ou pour aider un cousin qui lui n'y connaissait rien, en revanche.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'expliques le déroulement de l'audience, ou un terme que je n'aurais pas compris… En fait, je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas clair.

Il tendit donc sa convocation à sa cousine, qui la prit et la lut en silence. Enfin, en silence… Autour d'elle, les Weasley s'agitaient, Lily révisait et Albus ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

- Toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire concernant une certaine Faith Gomenez, lui annonça Rose sévèrement sans lever les yeux.

Albus soupira, et poussa sa sœur pour s'installer sur le banc. Sa petite sœur ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, empêchant Albus de profiter d'une place de choix. Il grogna, et resta debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bougonna Albus à James. J'ai déjà fait l'effort de me lever pour venir te voir.

- Tu es trop gentil, Al, plaisanta James.

- Je sais.

Son petit frère rejoignit ses deux cousines à même le sol, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dominique.

- Je peux dormir ?

- Fais comme chez toi, grommela sa cousine.

- Tu étais où ? voulut savoir Hugo.

- Pas à la maison, ni chez Faith, si telle est la question, répondit son cousin d'une voix pâteuse.

- Et donc… ? l'encouragea Hugo.

- Pose pas de questions. J'ai mal au crâne. Eh, James, avant que je m'endorme… Tu vas tout déchirer, grand frère, je compte sur toi, dit-il en levant un poing victorieux.

James leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Rose.

- C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai, James ? demanda-t-elle alors à son cousin.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ta convocation, si ? Parce que ça, ce n'est pas une convocation, renifla-t-elle avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable, ce qui ne s'élevait pas bien haut.

- Je t'assure que c'est ma convocation, Rose.

Elle renifla à nouveau, les yeux plissés, comme agacée.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, siffla-t-elle. Il n'y a pas ton nom, ça ne vient d'aucun département du Ministère, aucune raison expliquant ta présence à cette audience…

Elle poussa un soupir, et leva des yeux remplis d'interrogations vers son cousin.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas.

Silence dans le clan Weasley.

- Est-ce que je viens d'entendre Rose dire « Je ne sais pas » ? demanda lentement Albus, comme si articuler ces mots prouvait leur stupidité, et leur incapacité à être réels.

- Je ne pensais pas que cette association de mots pouvait sortir de la bouche de Rose, commenta Fred, franchement intéressé par la nouveauté.

Il reçut une claque sur la tête de la part de sa sœur, qui n'en était pas moins intriguée pour autant. À vrai dire, tous étaient surpris. Rose savait. Toujours.

Elle rougit d'ailleurs, comme honteuse d'être incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle se replongea fébrilement dans la lecture de cette convocation, à la recherche d'un nouvel indice, d'une tournure de phrase qu'elle aurait mal interprétée.

- Je… je crois que tu es témoin, hasarda-t-elle. Plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas bien clair, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu devrais le montrer à ma mère, suggéra la rouquine à son cousin. Elle saura peut-être te répondre, même si ça ne ressemble à aucun modèle de convocation qu'elle a dans ses archives. Mais de ce que je comprends plus ou moins, on te demande de venir témoigner… tout en sachant que ce que tu diras n'aura aucune valeur. Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es convoqué. Peut-être qu'il y a un message caché dans cette convocation ? ajouta-t-elle dans le vain espoir de trouver une explication à ce qu'elle estimait être une farce stupide.

Elle retourna le bout de papier, tout en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à son cousin. Si tous les sorciers étaient comme lui, aucun n'aurait jamais de papier dans un état présentable. Et cela mettait Rose dans une rage folle, elle qui avait toujours été ordonnée.

Mais elle ne voulait pas réellement se disputer avec son cousin sur sa manière de traiter ses affaires. Elle était bien trop intriguée par ce bout de papier sans queue ni tête. Comprendre les désirs de l'assistante dont elle était elle-même l'assistante était bien plus simple, à vrai dire. Et si James lui en donnait le droit, elle montrerait volontiers cette convocation qui n'en était pas une à sa mère, pour qu'elle l'éclaire sur sa teneur.

- Juste pour information, vous n'avez pas des trucs à faire, tous ? finit par demander James, alors que ses cousins et cousines s'étaient tous confortablement installés, et se préparaient à passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Par exemple, aller travailler ?

Un grognement de groupe s'éleva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, grogna Molly. Je n'aime pas mon patron.

- Oui, il paraît que le Ministre n'est pas très sympathique, répliqua James. Ta vie est bien trop compliquée…

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en route, attrapant au passage sa sœur d'une main, tout en utilisant l'autre pour relever Dominique, à l'aide de Louis. Lequel en profita pour attraper son autre sœur, et la forcer à se relever, elle aussi. La chaîne des Weasley se mit en route.

- Et tu me diras ce que c'était, finalement ! exigea Rose en tirant son frère, parce qu'elle estimait qu'il devait rentrer travailler.

Albus fut le dernier à se lever.

- Pas de travail pour moi. Ceci dit, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais dormir…

James hocha la tête, son corps tendu par la pression et le stress se relâchant légèrement lorsque son petit frère lui serra l'épaule. Aussi nombreux et bruyants qu'étaient les Weasley et Potter, disparaître était une seconde nature chez eux. Après tout, s'ils ne savaient pas disparaître, ils se retrouvaient rapidement encerclés par une horde de sorciers adorateurs de leurs parents. « C'est vrai que ton père est un presque loup-garou ? » « On dit que ton père a décroché un poste au Ministère juste après Poudlard, c'est pas des mensonges ? »

Et parfois, les demandes étaient bien plus farfelues.

James ferma les yeux, le dos contre le mur froid du couloir. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder bien loin de cette atmosphère froide et impersonnelle, se laissant aller à des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enfermer dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il essayait d'empêcher de surgir aux moments les moins opportuns. Il voulait oublier, il ne voulait plus être mélancolique, ou nostalgique. Il l'avait bien des fois empêchée de l'être, et voilà qu'il n'était pas capable de suivre ses propres conseils. Mais c'était tellement plus simple, parfois, de songer au passé. Il ne voulait pas rester coincé dans celui-ci. Cependant, dans le présent, il n'y avait plus cette luminosité qui rythmait sa vie.

Il poussa un soupir plus profond que les autres, se demandant pourquoi aucune porte ne s'était encore ouverte pour lui demander d'entrer. Tant pis. Il pourrait, quelques secondes encore, vivre dans le passé.

- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça, James.

Il ouvrit un œil. Il avait oublié que Lily était encore là. C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'il se laissait aller au passé. Il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi important cela soit-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de réviser ? lui reprocha-t-il vainement.

- C'est ce que je fais, lui assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Dans un couloir aussi lugubre ?

- Papa va venir m'aider, plus tard. Il ne voulait pas venir avant que tu n'entres.

Les lèvres de James se relevèrent doucement.

- Il ne sait vraiment pas s'exprimer.

Lily rit doucement.

- Tu sais bien que non. Il est fier de nous et ne le dit pas. Mais là, je crois surtout qu'il n'a pas envie d'être stressé devant toi, et te transmettre sa nervosité.

James inclina la tête, compréhensif. Son père pouvait tenter de garder son air sérieux et impassible autant qu'il le voulait, il en était tout simplement incapable. De toute façon, son fils aîné préférait de loin la compagnie de sa sœur avant un tel événement. Même si Lily savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal, et qu'elle avait souvent raison, au grand regret de son frère.

Elle reprit d'ailleurs son air sérieux, et avec une petite pointe de tristesse dans les yeux, elle planta son regard dans celui de James.

- Tu dois vraiment arrêter, James. Ça fait trois ans et demi.

- Je sais.

- Tout le monde sait que tu le sais, dit-elle avec douceur. Et tout le monde sait que tu ne fais rien pour passer à autre chose.

James soupira.

- Tu ne voudrais pas réviser à nouveau ?

- Non, dit-elle avec un sourire étincelant, atténué par ses yeux toujours sérieux. Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, James. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon. Ni pour toi, ni pour nous. On se fait du souci. Depuis trois ans et demi, on attend le jour où tu ne sombreras pas du tout dans la mélancolie. Et…

Sa voix se fit toute petite.

- Et ça fait trois ans et demi qu'on attend, inlassablement. Maman et papa ne te le diront pas, mais ils s'inquiètent énormément, tu le sais.

James hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux se refermant. Cette fois-ci, il empêcha ses pensées de partir loin de sa petite sœur. Il sentit la main de celle-ci se glisser sur son épaule, et dans ce simple geste, il pouvait sentir tout l'amour fraternel qu'elle lui portait. Il accepta avec bonheur cette attention si simple et pourtant si importante, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Lily n'avait certainement pas fini de lui dire ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- Elle est morte, James.

Comme à chaque fois que les mots étaient dits, et bien qu'il les connaisse par cœur, son souffle s'arrêta, son cœur manqua un battement, ses paupières papillonnèrent et sa gorge se serra. Il voyait bien que sa sœur ne voulait pas le blesser intentionnellement. Mais elle devait le lui rappeler. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer à autre chose, faire trois pas en avant au lieu de reculer, jour après jour, comme le ferait un fléreur devant l'eau.

- Astrid est morte, James. C'était le trois juillet deux mille vingt-deux. Ça fait trois ans et demi. Il faut que…

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase. Son frère savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, et il savait tous les deux qu'elle avait raison.

- Je suis désolée, James.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait rien d'important. C'était la stricte vérité, et il devait l'accepter. Trois ans étaient passés. Il devait tourner cette page qui était collée à la suivante. Il devait franchir cette étape.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il s'accordait encore une journée de déni, de plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Demain, peut-être. Ça pourrait être sa bonne résolution. Il n'avait jamais cru à cela, mais il fallait bien commencer à gravir les marches permettant d'accepter de passer à autre chose.

Il se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

- Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, tu le sais ça ?

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire, rappelant que si elle était une interlocutrice avisée, elle n'en restait pas moins sa sœur de quatre ans sa cadette, encore juvénile et qui n'avait pas réellement envie de grandir.

- Je sais. Et je peux être une oreille très attentive, lui offrit-elle gentiment.

James leva une main, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, déjà bien emmêlés.

- Est-ce que tu te coiffes, parfois ? se moqua-t-il en voyant les nœuds formés dans un semblant de queue de cheval.

Elle grommela et écarta sa tête.

- Non.

Un bref rire s'échappa des lèvres de James, tandis que Lily résistait à la tentation de lui dire que si, de son côté, elle ne prenait pas toujours soin de sa personne, lui, en revanche, ne prenait jamais soin de ses affaires. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps en badinage sans importance. Au contraire, c'était le moment d'une véritable discussion entre frère et sœur.

- Ils sont en retard, constata Lily.

- Je ne suis même pas surpris, bougonna James. Heureusement que j'ai pu confier la boutique…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'esprit pratique de son frère. Elle ne releva toutefois pas, et plongea son nez dans ses notes.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Basile ?

James manqua éclater de rire. Il se retint de justesse. Lily passait d'un sujet à un autre, c'était certain, mais quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin de la conversation, elle aurait fait dire à James ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Peut-être que les femmes n'étaient pas toutes des manipulatrices. Mais Lily, elle, en était une, c'était certain.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Je te rappelle que je ne l'ai même pas rencontré.

Lily sourit.

- Tu étais parti en vacances et m'avais dit que tu le rencontrerais à ton retour. Finalement, cela vaut peut-être mieux. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait grande impression à papa, et je pense que tu l'aurais immédiatement détesté.

James haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Si papa t'avait demandé de ne plus le voir…

- Je ne l'aurais pas écouté, assura rapidement Lily. Mais j'aurais pu le comprendre. Au fond, peu importe la relation que j'entretenais avec Basile. C'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Ce que je voulais t'expliquer, c'est que si j'ai rompu avec lui, c'est parce que notre relation était terminée. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Nous en avions fait le tour, et je n'avais pas envie de repartir pour un tour avec lui. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'étais bien, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je pense que c'était pareil de son côté. En attendant, notre histoire était terminée. La page était tournée, on avait refermé le livre. Je ne dis pas que ça s'est passé sans encombre, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Son frère s'apprêtait en effet à lui rappeler les nombreux doutes qu'elle lui avait confiés seulement quelques mois plus tôt, au début de l'été. Il se rappelait avoir vu sa sœur hésiter, une grande première.

- Mais c'était fini. Fin de l'histoire.

Il soupira. Il voyait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il avait compris cela dès le début, lorsqu'elle était venue se confier à lui. Elle ne retournerait pas avec Basile, quoi qu'elle ait pu dire à James, quoi qu'elle ait pu envisager.

- Et tu sais, même si c'est dur au début, lorsqu'une histoire est terminée, avec le recul, on est fier de soi, on est fier d'avoir accompli ça. Aussi, je me doute que ça doit être frustrant pour toi. Tu es triste de la mort d'Astrid, et c'est normal. C'était ta petite amie, et t'en étais fou amoureux, James. Tu le seras toujours. Mais le pire, là-dedans, c'est que votre histoire n'est pas terminée, et ne le sera jamais.

Il ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi Lily le connaissait-elle aussi bien ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire à haute voix ce qu'il tentait de murmurer. Elle ne pouvait pas clamer ce qu'il tentait de se dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité, même si elle était la seule à pouvoir le délivrer.

- Tu dois l'accepter, James. On ne peut pas lire tous les livres, et on ne peut pas tous les achever. Parfois, il faut se résigner, et se dire que l'on n'aura jamais la fin. Les pages ont été arrachées, c'est cruel, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

Il hocha la tête. Il savait tout cela. Il le refusait simplement.

- Des fois, Lily, je me demande pourquoi tu es la plus petite de nous trois.

Elle sourit délicatement.

- Je me le demande tous les jours.

Il éclata doucement de rire, et accepta que ce soit la fin du discours de Lily. C'était à lui de parler. Aussi difficile soit-il de trouver les mots, aussi écorcheurs et meurtriers soient-ils, il devait les extérioriser, les faire sortir de cette prison dorée qu'étaient ses souvenirs, et accepter la douleur plutôt que de la laisser marteler jour après jour et sans aucune pitié son cœur.

- Il y a des jours où je m'en veux. J'aurais dû accepter de l'accompagner dire au revoir à la maison de sa tante. J'aurais dû l'accompagner se promener, et l'empêcher de marcher là où c'était dangereux, parce qu'elle prenait toujours des risques quand il y avait de la hauteur. J'aurais dû… Il y a des dizaines de choses que j'aurais dû faire. Et des dizaines d'autres que j'aurais dû lui dire. Ça va te paraître stupide, et bien trop sentimental pour moi, mais Lily… n'attends jamais une minute pour dire ce que tu ressens pour une personne. La vie est trop courte.

- Et toi, tu es trop jeune pour penser ça, James, rétorqua-t-elle, doucement mais fermement.

- Peut-être que oui. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour les grandes phrases, seulement l'âge de comprendre ce que sont des regrets. Alors, oui, je m'en veux. Mais je lui en veux aussi. Parce que je sais que de son côté, elle n'a pas été honnête avec moi. Elle avait vendu la maison de sa tante sans m'en parler. Elle avait répondu aux Aurors en leur disant que, finalement, elle n'allait pas passer les tests d'entrée. Et elle n'a rien laissé pour moi. Je sais que c'est stupide de lui en vouloir pour cela, mais j'aurais aimé quelque chose lui appartenant pour me rappeler d'elle, tous ces jours où le souvenir était si présent, et pourtant trop loin pour que je puisse l'effleurer. Tu vois, c'est la différence entre une histoire achevée, et celle qu'on laisse de côté. Il y a des regrets que tu ne peux pas régler dans l'une des situations. C'est comme ça. Mais ça fait mal.

Silencieuse, sa sœur ne lui offrit qu'un petit hochement de tête.

- Et parfois, j'aurais voulu…

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Lily le comprenait trop bien.

- Tu n'as jamais pleuré pour sa mort, devina-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça fait de moi un insensible ? Une personne sans cœur ?

- Cela prouve simplement que tu n'as jamais réellement accepté sa mort, souffla sa sœur avec douleur.

Elle haïssait voir la souffrance de son frère, la palper, et être pourtant incapable de la lui arracher pour la jeter au loin, la piétiner, et lui dire de ne plus jamais venir l'embêter. Elle se sentait impuissante. Certainement autant que James lorsqu'il s'en voulait pour des faits qu'il n'aurait pas pu contrôler.

James afficha un petit sourire brisé pour quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux et de les laisser dévier vers les mains de sa sœur, qui ne demandaient qu'à lâcher les feuilles de cours pour enserrer le grand frère.

- Tu révises quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était jamais le moment de se laisser aller. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Même si c'était dur, il devait penser à autre chose chaque fois que ses pensées déviaient et prenaient une teinte orageuse. Surtout devant sa sœur. Il refusait de la voir souffrir à cause de la peine de son grand frère.

Elle lui adressa un sourire désabusé, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait tout à fait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Astronomie. La relation entre la position d'une planète, celle d'une étoile, le jour de l'année et la température ambiante.

James grimaça.

- C'est quel centaure qui enseigne ça, maintenant ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Benz. Il est plutôt sympa, même si je ne comprends pas les trois quarts de ce qu'il nous raconte. Et en même temps, c'est bien plus intéressant que ce que nous fait apprendre la professeure Sinistra. Ceci dit, reprit-elle après une petite pause accordée à la réflexion, je suis bien contente d'avoir eu des cours avec elle, au début. J'aurais certainement abandonné la matière, si c'était Benz l'enseignant entre la première et la cinquième année.

Lily avait cette petite manie de plisser le nez lorsqu'elle annonçait une contradiction dans ses propres pensées. Ses taches de rousseur ressortaient alors, et rappelaient à tout le monde qu'elle devait un nombre aussi important de celles-ci du fait de son affiliation aux Weasley.

- Donc, l'Astronomie te plaît ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- La matière me passionne, reconnut-elle du bout des lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais dédier ma vie entière à cela.

James hocha la tête. Il savait que sa sœur pouvait se spécialiser dans tous les domaines qu'elle étudiait. Elle était douée, c'était certain. Et bosseuse.

Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un choix par défaut. « Peut-être bien que je peux tout faire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me plaît. Tu saisis la différence ? » lui avait-elle dit en début d'année dans une lettre, alors qu'elle expliquait que plus l'année avançait, moins elle voyait où son avenir la menait.

- Tu sais que si tu as des doutes, tu peux en parler ? Avec moi, papa, maman… Même Albus ! plaisanta-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Albus est un piètre conseiller. Ceci dit, je suivrais volontiers sa façon d'envisager la vie. « Bonjour, j'aime beaucoup ça… Je peux travailler chez vous ? »

James laissa son rire rejoindre celui de Lily.

- En attendant, il a trouvé un travail en tant qu'apprenti au magasin de chaudrons, jusqu'à devenir vendeur et réparateur. Et il est vraiment doué pour vendre les chaudrons… surtout aux femmes !

- Tu connais Al. Dès qu'il faut baratiner un peu…

Ils rirent doucement.

- J'aimerais avoir son assurance, parfois, confessa Lily.

- On l'aimerait tous, assura son frère.

Elle hocha la tête, rassembla ses notes, et les mit de côté. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et pesta.

- La seule personne que je connaisse et qui prenne autant de retard dans ses rendez-vous est espagnole. Elle a au moins l'excuse d'être de cette nationalité ! se plaignit Lily. Mais tant mieux, en fait…

James eut la surprise de voir le rouge monter aux joues de sa petite sœur. Elle qui haïssait ça plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains sur son visage, et bougonna quelques mots que ne put saisir James.

- Tu promets de ne pas en parler aux parents ? Et même à personne ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Son frère hocha la tête, et elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac, et en sortit trois lettres, qu'elle garda serrées les unes contre les autres, pour ne pas que James ne lise l'expéditeur de ces lettres.

- En décembre, il y a eu le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

- Je sais, dit James qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sujet avait changé aussi rapidement, ni pourquoi Lily se décidait à lui parler, tout à coup.

- Je m'en doute, railla-t-elle. Je t'en ai parlé dans dix lettres. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, en revanche, c'est qu'il y avait des sélectionneurs de plusieurs équipes. Des petites équipes de sélections, évidemment. Rien de très officiel, comme tu le sais, mais…

Elle montra les trois lettres à James, qui les prit délicatement. Il lui suffit de lire qui envoyait ces lettres pour comprendre leur importance. Leur mère avait été joueuse professionnelle et, à présent, elle était rédactrice pour une rubrique de sports. Ils connaissaient le nom de chaque personnalité du Quidditch qu'il fallait connaître.

Les noms sur chacune des lettres faisaient partie de cette liste.

- Tous les joueurs qui sont passés dans ces petites équipes ont fini en équipe nationale. Et certains en équipe d'Angleterre, murmura James. Maman était dans celle-ci, continua-t-il en décalant une des lettres pour la mettre en évidence.

- Je sais. Je te rappelle que ma mère n'est nulle autre que Ginny Weasley.

Elle tenta de faire passer un trait d'humour dans sa voix, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir reçu, j'en suis sûre, mais…

- Lily. Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Et, surtout… trois lettres ! Si tes camarades en ont reçu une, c'est bien. Mais trois ? Qui peut se vanter d'en avoir reçu trois à l'issue d'un seul match ?

Elle rougit à nouveau.

- J'adore le Quidditch, mais au point de jouer pro ? Je ne sais pas, James. Vraiment pas. J'aurais trop peur de faire comme…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Comme maman, devina-t-il. Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, Lily. Mais si tu en as envie, n'oublie pas qu'on t'en offre la possibilité. Ça serait bête que tu passes à côté de cela juste pour par peur que ton nom ne soit jamais dissocié de celui de maman.

- En fait, je ne pensais pas à…

Elle se tut. Des pas se faisaient entendre du côté du Ministère. Dans un même ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Les pas étaient calmes, pas précipités. Lily soupira, et se tourna vers James.

- Soit quelqu'un arrive en retard et ne s'en préoccupe pas, soit tu t'es trompé d'horaire…

- Mais non ! dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis presque sûr que…

Il sortit la convocation de son sac, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de soupirer. Il s'était trompé d'heure. Ce n'était même pas surprenant. Le papier était tellement froissé, et l'horaire quasiment invisible, qu'il ne fut pas surpris que Rose n'ait pas pu la lire et ne se soit pas inquiétée lorsqu'elle avait eu la lettre en main.

- C'est pas grave, James, je t'aime bien quand même, se moqua sa sœur, retenant son rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il lui adressa un regard noir, démenti par ses lèvres qui remontaient imperceptiblement vers le haut. Ils se turent cependant pour laisser à la nouvelle personne la possibilité d'arriver dans le calme.

Elle avançait précautionneusement, amorça un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'on l'observait, puis elle reprit doucement sa route. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le banc en face de James et Lily, elle s'assit délicatement sur celui-ci, comme s'il était contraire à ses règles d'être brutale. Elle réajusta les plis de sa robe, croisa les jambes, posa son sac à côté d'elle, et se prépara à attendre, sans un mot, comme gênée d'apparaître ainsi.

Elle laissa son regard se balader autour d'elle, vagabondant de James à Lily, puis sur les murs, revenant sur les autres personnes en face d'elle, mais en essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'elle les observe. Elle paraissait gênée d'être aussi curieuse, et les mots semblaient se bousculer pour sortir. Pourtant, elle gardait obstinément le silence.

- Vous êtes là pour l'audience ? demanda James, décidant de rompre la fragile barrière.

Face à lui, on tressaillit et se redressa un peu.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix chantante.

- Moi aussi, lui annonça James. En tant que… personne devant donner son avis, explicita-t-il en ayant le sentiment de ne rien expliquer du tout. Et vous ?

Son sourire poli s'effrita quelque peu, et un voile noir passa dans son regard de la couleur du ciel.

- En tant que victime. Ou, merci mon Dieu, presque victime.

Lily sursauta, fronça les sourcils, et abandonna l'idée de retourner à ses révisions. L'expression n'était clairement pas de celle qu'on pouvait entendre au Ministère.

- Vous n'êtes pas sorcière, annonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

La nouvelle venue tressaillit une fois de plus, son sourire diminuant dangereusement, tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

- Non, désolée, je ne…

Elle prit une grande inspiration. James et Lily n'allaient pas faire un geste vers elle. S'ils étaient très doués pour se parler, ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec les inconnus, au contraire d'Albus, qui pouvait arriver au milieu d'une centaine d'inconnus et connaître la vie de la moitié avant deux heures.

- Je suis une Cracmolle, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire brisé. Rien de passionnant, donc.

Pourtant, sa vie n'avait pas dû être des plus habituelles pour qu'elle soit ici aujourd'hui, chamboulée comme si une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête.

- Je ne crois pas que…, commença James.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas que sa vie n'était pas passionnante sous prétexte qu'elle était Cracmolle, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Comme si les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience savaient que ceux qu'ils attendaient étaient arrivés, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme dont le visage était barré de cicatrices, arrachant un tremblement aux trois personnes dehors.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La Cracmolle se leva, et James ne tarda pas à faire de même.

- Tu devrais remonter, dit-il à sa sœur alors qu'elle replongeait le nez dans ses cours d'Astronomie.

- J'ai de quoi m'occuper, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, lui assura-t-elle. Je t'attends, insista-t-elle alors que son frère aurait voulu la pousser hors de ce couloir à coup de mots.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel, et lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil des plus chaleureux avant de se diriger vers la salle d'audience.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil et la porte fut-elle refermée qu'il se figea net.

Certes, il n'avait pas souvent été dans une salle d'audience. C'était même la première fois qu'il y allait un jour où une audience avait lieu.

Et certes, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait réellement une audience, et certes, il aurait dû se douter que l'étrangeté de sa convocation ne présageait rien d'autre qu'une audience étrange.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était préparé à ce qu'il voyait.

Les hommes déjà dans la pièce n'étaient pas habillés conventionnellement. Certains n'avaient même que leur pantalon. Tous, ou presque tous, fumaient la pipe, et il était certain que seul un ne fumait que du tabac. Les autres prenaient des herbes bien plus puissantes. L'atmosphère était informelle. Mais, surtout, l'absence d'uniformité dans les rangs le surprenait. Il n'y avait pas de tenue particulière. Pas d'ordre hiérarchique. Tout semblait être sous le règne du chaos. Chacun faisait à sa façon.

Il avança d'un pas, sentant que la Cracmolle le collait, rassurée par la présence de cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis deux minutes, et dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom.

- Je suis James, lui dit-il alors, estimant que c'était un premier pas vers la confiance, et que la confiance était ce dont ils avaient besoin dans cette pièce.

- Elena, déglutit-elle difficilement.

- Enchanté.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est… normal ? demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant la pièce d'un menton tremblant.

Il grimaça.

- Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il.

- Eh ! vous deux ! les interpella-t-on. Restez pas plantés là ! Allez-vous asseoir. Où vous voulez, hein. C'est pas comme si on avait des règles…

Sans que James ne saisisse pourquoi, tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Pas de règles ! s'esclaffa l'un des hommes en tapant de poing sur la table.

La bouteille qu'il tenait d'une main laissa échapper quelques gouttes, tandis qu'il lâchait sa pipe sous le choc.

Il était un peu tôt pour boire un tel alcool, remarqua James en fronçant les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade, choisissant d'instinct là où les hommes étaient les plus calmes. Ils étaient seulement deux, avec un air tout juste renfrogné. Un grand noir qui lisait son dossier avec passion, et un homme à la peau mate qui se balançait sur sa chaise.

- Dis, Darren, tu crois que…

- La ferme, Luis, je lis.

- Je sais, mais je me demandais simplement si…

James s'assit derrière eux deux, Elena à ses côtés. Il n'était pas effrayé comme elle l'était, mais très étonné en revanche.

- Imagine qu'on prenne une herbe de salsepareille, et qu'on y ajoute de la corne d'éruptif, ça ferait quoi ?

James connaissait la réponse, et ce n'était pas un mélange qu'il s'aventurerait à tester dans son propre appartement.

- J'en sais rien, Luis, soupira Darren, plus qu'agacé. Je ne fais pas exploser mon appartement toutes les semaines.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Un sorcier avide d'expériences dangereuses. Il en croisait souvent, dans son magasin, et il essayait de ne jamais leur vendre plus d'un produit dangereux par jour. Malheureusement, la réglementation dans le milieu n'était pas encore au point, et de nombreux sorciers faisaient exploser leur appartement toutes les deux semaines, comme cela semblait être le cas de ce Luis. Un Luis qui paraissait d'ailleurs ne pas mesurer le danger, puisqu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du ton agacé de son voisin.

- Eh ! protesta Luis. Je ne…

C'est alors que le dénommé Darren agit d'une manière qui fit amèrement regretter son choix de place à James. L'homme devant lui fit en sorte que la chaise de Luis retrouve ses quatre pieds et, d'un puissant coup de pied, la balança quelques mètres plus loin, au risque de faire tomber le dénommé Luis.

- Je t'avais demandé de la fermer ! gronda Darren en se levant et en faisant jouer ses muscles.

Il prit les affaires de Luis, les lui balança à la figure, et retourna s'asseoir.

- Fait chier, j'ai perdu ma page avec ses conneries, grommela-t-il en reprenant sa place.

James redressa la tête, fixant le dos de l'homme. C'était rare d'entendre de telles vulgarités dans la bouche d'un sorcier. Et aussi grande violence pour si peu n'était pas commune non plus.

Darren se retourna, comme sentant le poids du regard de James. Sans que la moindre émotion ne transperce ses yeux sombres, il fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il était tout dans son intérêt d'arrêter immédiatement. James détourna lentement le regard, le posant sur le dossier qu'avait entre les mains Darren. Il repéra trois oiseaux en haut de la feuille. Il eut le temps de distinguer deux chouettes hulottes et un hibou grand-duc avant que Darren ne referme violemment le dossier, comme agacé par sa journée. James choisit alors de ne pas plus se préoccuper de lui, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Il se retourna vers Elena, terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. James se renfrogna. C'était certainement une des rares fois où elle aurait l'occasion d'être au cœur du Ministère, et voilà qu'elle voyait une telle décrépitude en guise de modèle. Il en oublia les pensées qui l'agitaient quelques minutes plus tôt, et regarda la pièce. Une porte différente de celle qu'il avait franchie pour entrer venait de s'ouvrir sur deux hommes qui ne regardèrent pas les hommes déjà présents, et qui allèrent immédiatement s'asseoir sur une estrade, seuls. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient ceux qui dirigeraient ce simulacre d'audience.

- On m'avait dit que ça serait bizarre, mais là…, murmura Elena.

Lorsque James se tourna vers elle, il comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune explication supplémentaire. Elle s'était figée lorsque Darren s'était tourné vers elle.

- Tu es Elena, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui aurait pu être sympathique s'il avait su parler ainsi.

Elle hocha la tête, pétrifiée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'histoire d'une semaine, deux semaines tout au plus, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Certainement dû à la cicatrice qui tordait sa lèvre supérieure, dédoublant son expression. Elena n'osa même plus bouger, et James était persuadé que si l'homme qui s'était affalé à côté de Darren n'avait pas détourné l'attention de ce dernier, la jeune brune aurait fondu en larmes.

L'homme qui venait de s'installer lança les trois dossiers qu'il avait sous les bras sur la table, étira ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient posés sur le bois et sortit une bouteille qui ne contenait certainement pas que de l'eau. Il en but une grande rasade, poussa un râle heureux, et regarda Darren.

- Toujours rien ? demanda-t-il en désignant les différents dossiers.

Il n'obtint pas plus qu'un bougonnement pour réponse, mais cela parut lui suffire.

- Ouais, je trouve ça bizarre aussi.

Le nouveau venu reprit une gorgée, puis se tourna vers les deux personnes dans son dos. Son regard croisa celui de James, qui se retint de pousser une exclamation.

Cet homme avait passé trois mois en face de sa boutique, en tant que sans-abri. Et maintenant, il lui adressait un clin d'œil amusé et arrogant.

- Et les affaires, ça roule ? s'esclaffa-t-il en constatant l'étonnement de James.

- Ferme-la, Camille, on n'est pas là pour plaisanter, gronda Darren.

- Toi, tu t'es levé du pied gauche, commenta Camille, qui n'était pas aussi impressionné que l'avait été Luis peu avant. Bon, on commence ou pas ?

- On commence ! s'exclama une voix en réponse à sa question.

C'était un des deux hommes que James avait vu entrer dans la salle d'audience.

- Un peu de tenue, exigea d'ailleurs cet homme.

Les hommes et la femme de la pièce bougonnèrent, mais finirent par se redresser légèrement, toussant pour certains. La fumée rendait l'air irrespirable, mais cela ne semblait gêner personne d'autre que James et Elena.

- Bordel, fait un temps pourri, bougonna un homme en ponctuant ses paroles d'un crachat peu appétissant. J'ai les bronches bouchées.

- Prends ça, lui proposa son voisin en lui tendant une bouteille qui de toute évidence ne contenait pas de l'eau. Ça te fera du bien.

- Silence ! siffla celui qui avait déjà pris la parole. On veut tous que ça se termine vite pour reprendre notre travail normalement, leur rappela-t-il. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Will. Et là, c'est Jones.

Tous ricanèrent, à l'exception de James et Elena.

- Y a pas la responsable ? demanda un homme qui était perdu dans la contemplation de ses ongles, noirs et cassés.

- Exclue de l'affaire ! lui annonça Camille.

- Elle le sait ? s'étonna Darren.

- Évidemment, répliqua Will. Il est temps que nous commencions ! leur rappela-t-il, exaspéré.

- Ben, commençons, alors. On vous attend, nous, dit la femme.

À nouveau, ces rires.

- Par Merlin, vivement qu'ils retournent au travail, soupira Will assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Il rassembla ses notes, sortit une plume et son encrier, qu'il tendit l'un comme l'autre à Jones, et s'assit finalement, le visage fatigué.

- Je déteste les jours d'audience, murmura-t-il.

Le silence qui s'était fait pour commencer fut rompu immédiatement par les rires, majoritairement grivois, des personnes dans la pièce.

- On va pas y passer des heures, non plus, grommela Darren. Fermez-la tous, et laissez-le parler, merde à la fin !

Est-ce qu'il avait su raisonner ses camarades, ou est-ce qu'il leur faisait tout simplement trop peur ? James n'en savait rien, mais toujours était-il qu'il devait bien reconnaître l'efficacité de ses méthodes.

- Hum. Merci. Je crois…, dit Will en coulant un regard surpris vers Darren. Bien. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, c'est une réunion tranquille. Elle est tout d'abord organisée pour que vous deux, en tant que, euh... Attendez…

L'homme parcourut rapidement ses notes, cherchant un terme adéquat. James fronça les sourcils. Ceux qui organisaient cette audience ne savaient même pas comment les nommer. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, et ça se mélangeait de plus en plus dans sa tête.

- Je sais que c'est par-là… Oui ! Donc, pour que vous, en tant que témoins…

Il désigna tour à tour James et Elena, qui hochèrent la tête, simplement. L'assistance n'en attendait pas plus, puisque personne ne les regardait.

- Sachiez que vous devez être présents tous les jours. Oui, tous les jours, m'en fiche de ce que vous faites de votre vie, ou quoi. Enfin, sauf pour les week-ends, évidemment…, soupira Will, comme déçu de ce contretemps.

- Demain aussi ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr !

- Mais… ce sera le premier janvier, tenta-t-il.

- C'est toujours férié, le premier janvier ? demanda alors quelqu'un.

Le plus surprenant n'était finalement pas la question, mais le ton sur lequel elle était posée. C'était un véritable intérêt. Will soupira, alors que James et Elena tentaient de ne pas ouvrir de grands yeux.

Et James se demandait de plus en plus où il avait atterri.

- Oui, c'est toujours férié, soupira Will. Mais nous travaillons demain.

S'attendant à une vague de protestations, James s'étonna de ne rien voir de plus que des hochements de tête et des haussements d'épaules.

- Bien, soupira Will. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour plus de deux semaines. N'oubliez pas que c'est avant tout une reconstitution des faits. C'est rapide. Vous avez tous donné vos souvenirs ? Oui ? Parfait. C'est déjà ça en moins à faire. Bien, maintenant, les horaires du…

Il se tut, et se tourna vers la porte qu'il lui avait permis d'entrer dans la pièce. Son expression jusque-là apathique se tordit sous l'effet de la colère. Il tendait l'oreille, et ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas, apparemment.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié d'être mise à l'écart, plaisanta Camille qui se doutait certainement de la provenance du bruit.

- De l'animation ! s'écria Luis, dont le cri fut repris en chœur.

James venait de faire un constat légèrement alarmant. Il était au milieu de sauvages. Voilà où il se trouvait. Au milieu de sauvages. Des sauvages complètement lâchés, et cela ne perturbait personne à part lui. Et peut-être Elena.

Mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait depuis que la porte s'était ouverte. Une tornade blonde avait surgi, repoussant sans ménagement l'homme qui tentait de la retenir. Et avant que quiconque ouvre la bouche, elle se planta devant Will et Jones et pointa vers eux un doigt accusateur.

- C'est une putain de plaisanterie, j'espère ! C'est _mon_ affaire ! _La mienne _! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me l'ôter ! C'est à moi, bordel !

Elle frappa du pied pour ponctuer ses paroles, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Personne dans la salle ne parut prêt à se lever pour aider Will et Jones. Ils étaient tous captivés par le spectacle, comme s'ils l'attendaient depuis des semaines.

- Je rentre chez moi, et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un putain d'hibou qui m'annonce que je suis exclue de cette affaire que j'ai menée du début à la fin ! Si l'enfoiré est sous les barreaux, c'est grâce à moi, alors me cherchez pas trop, et laissez-moi diriger mon affaire ! hurla-t-elle. Mon affaire, mon audience !

- C'est le problème avec nous, murmura Camille, comme affligé, alors qu'un sourire éblouissant éclairait sa figure. On nous laisse tellement la bride abattue que dès qu'on tend un peu les rênes, bam ! dit-il en mimant une explosion des mains. On explose, quel que soit le lieu.

Darren soupira, ne voulant certainement pas répondre à Camille. Il se retourna vers les témoins, et constata l'attitude figée, perdue de James. Il le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, sans que James ne le remarque réellement. Il était bien trop perturbé par la vision qui était sous ses yeux.

Darren se retourna lentement vers le centre de la pièce, que fixait James.

James fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Certainement parce qu'il la connaissait. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux verts. Alors, oui, elle était bien plus en colère que ce à quoi elle l'avait habitué. Oui, elle jurait bien plus qu'avant. Et oui, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. C'était physiquement impossible.

Pourtant, c'était bien elle. Il reconnaissait l'intonation de sa voix. Et il était prêt à parier sa vie que cette personne avait une tache de naissance sur l'omoplate. Il connaissait très bien cette tache.

Le souffle lui manquait depuis un moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tandis qu'au milieu de la pièce, on continuait de jurer, de tempêter, d'insulter et de promettre le pire. Alors, il trouva le courage de murmurer.

Juste un mot.

Juste un prénom.

- Astrid.

Elle hurlait, il l'entendait depuis un moment. Elle assourdissait la pièce. Pourtant, elle parut entendre son prénom. Elle se figea, se tourna lentement vers la voix qui venait de prononcer son prénom, et perdit la sienne. Elle pâlit dangereusement, fit un pas en arrière, chercha une issue de secours, et la trouva en Darren.

- On revient, assura l'homme en se levant prestement, ce que sa corpulence ne laissait pas présager.

Il descendit en trois foulées les escaliers, posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule d'Astrid – parce que c'était définitivement elle – et la poussa vers l'entrée de la salle d'audience utilisée par James et Elena.

Et James restait planté sur sa chaise, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, et pourtant définitivement chamboulé par cette vision.

…  
>…<p>

La porte de la salle d'audience claqua derrière Astrid, qui fonça droit sur un mur, posa son front sur la pierre froide et songea sérieusement à se frapper le crâne, assez longtemps et fortement pour finir dans un coma prolongé.

- Merde, finit-elle par lâcher. Merde, merde, triple merde.

Elle entendit un son d'applaudissement, et se retourna vers Darren, qui frappait des mains, ironique des pieds à la tête. Elle lui offrit son meilleur regard colérique.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il lui adressa un regard noir, lui intimant ainsi le silence, ce qu'elle se refusa à faire.

- Mais merde !

- Bravo, Astrid, siffla-t-il. Je pense que jamais une couverture n'a été grillée aussi stupidement. En fait, c'est même la première fois qu'une couverture est grillée. Tu peux en être fière. C'était beau, tout de même…

Elle serra les poings, et avança d'un pas.

- Je ne…

Il la coupa aussitôt, sa voix comme une lame de rasoir, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Astrid à chacun de ses mots.

- Je m'en fiche, Astrid. _Je m'en fiche_. On a _nos_ règles, c'est pas pour qu'une petite idiote un peu trop fière les bafoue dès que l'occasion se présente.

Il leva un premier doigt.

- Règle quatre, ponctua-t-il avec un air entendu. Et les trois qui la suivent, continua-t-il en levant trois autres doigts. Des règles quatre à sept, tu viens toutes de les violer. Bravo. C'était beau. Je suis certain que Will va te le pardonner facilement…

Elle rougit. De colère.

- Je m'en contrefous !

- Peut-être que tu t'en contrefous. Mais ça peut influer sur l'affaire. Le témoin est-il capable d'être perturbé ? J'imagine que tu le connaissais ?

Elle poussa un long soupir, et adressa un regard entendu à Darren. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour communiquer, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il siffla, moqueur et impitoyable.

- Pas mal… Se faire repérer par son petit-ami alors qu'il vous croit morte. C'est beau.

- Ce n'est plus mon petit-ami, gronda Astrid.

- Pourquoi, vous aviez rompu avant ta disparition ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, n'obtenant rien de plus qu'un sourire dédaigneux. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait qu'elle était en tort, et il n'oublierait pas de le lui rappeler. Elle baissa donc les armes pour une rare minute, et demanda de l'aide à Darren. Toujours sans un mot. Juste avec les yeux.

- Tu veux de l'aide, Astrid ? Mais t'aurais dû suivre les règles, rien de plus. Maintenant, on a deux semaines avec un type qui sait que tu n'es pas morte. Deux semaines à ce rythme, Astrid. Et tout ça parce que t'es trop fière…

Elle souffla un grand coup.

- J'ai merdé. J'ai fait une connerie. Je peux encore te trouver plein d'autres façons de le dire, mais je vais m'arrêter là. Maintenant, Darren, je fais quoi ?

- Tu fais quoi ? Ton boulot. On retourne là-bas dedans, on fait notre espèce d'audience qui n'en est pas une, et dans deux semaines, ton chéri aura perdu la mémoire, et retournera se lamenter sur la mort mystérieuse de cette fille dont il est amoureux. Ça te va comme plan ?

Elle murmura qu'elle était d'accord, soutenant toutefois le regard de Darren pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

- T'es vraiment stupide, Astrid, grommela-t-il avant de lui ouvrir la voie vers le procès.

Elle lâcha un dernier juron avant de passer la porte.

…  
>…<p>

Lily entendit son père avant de le voir, et elle sentit l'odeur du café qu'il lui apportait avant même qu'elle ne se doute qu'il aurait songé à sa dose quotidienne de caféine. Elle tendit une main, par automatisme, et reçut le liquide tant apprécié. Pourtant, elle ne le porta pas immédiatement à ses lèvres. Elle fixait encore et toujours la porte qui s'était refermée alors qu'Harry arrivait.

- Ils commencent tout juste ? s'étonna Harry.

Sa plus jeune enfant secoua la tête.

- Alors, des retardataires ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, et Harry essaya de deviner son expression. Il ne lut qu'un choc profond.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en portant la main à la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, par automatisme.

Sa fille déglutit, et détourna enfin son attention de la porte. Elle papillonna des yeux, reprenant difficilement pied avec la réalité, et essaya de se concentrer sur son père qui était face à elle.

- Papa… Est-ce que la résurrection est possible ?

Son père fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles de cours de sa fille.

- Les cours d'Astronomie ont bien changé depuis mon époque…

Dans la foulée, il posa une main paternelle sur le front de sa fille qui, agacée, repoussa la main.

- Je ne suis pas malade, et ça n'a rien à avoir avec mes cours. C'est…

Elle désigna d'une main tremblante la porte.

- Je viens de voir une personne qui est censée être morte.

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire Lily, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours eu des paroles raisonnées et raisonnables. Jamais des propos sans sens comme aujourd'hui. Elle avait habitué son père à des mots sensés, pas à des paroles rivalisant avec les dires de sa professeure de Divination.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter.

- Astrid.

Harry se redressa lentement. Il connaissait ce prénom, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la personne qui le portait, et qui aurait pu entrer dans la famille Potter.

- Astrid ?

- La petite amie de James. Qui devrait être morte. Elle était là. Et je sais que c'était elle ! cria Lily d'une voix aiguë. Elle a dit des choses, et…

Elle se tut. Elle-même se prenait pour une folle, et si son père décidait de la faire interner, elle le comprendrait.

Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas trop travaillé, ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, et de laisser son cerveau se reposer, et…

La main rassurante de son père se posa sur son épaule, et elle sentit un grand poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas complètement perdu le sens de la réalité, et c'était déjà un bon point. Elle souffla, et regarda son père avec de grands yeux.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Eh bien… Elle a parlé de James comme de son petit-ami. Et il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Un homme. Il a lui aussi parlé… Une histoire de couverture grillée… Je ne sais plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de jurer, grimaça-t-elle. Astrid n'était pas comme ça. Et en même temps, je suis persuadée que c'était elle. Son prénom a été prononcé.

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas cohérente, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Il y a aussi eu une histoire de règles…

La main de son père resserra sa prise.

- Des règles ? Tu en es sûre ?

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Oui, j'en suis sûre, balbutia-t-elle. Papa, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne deviens pas folle ?

Harry s'était levé, et après avoir passé une main lasse sur son front, il regarda sa fille.

- J'ai beau être le chef des Aurors, je ne contrôle pas toutes les autorités du Ministère, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Tu ne deviens pas folle, Lily.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Astrid n'a jamais été morte, de toute évidence. Elle a seulement fait en sorte que tout le monde le croie, pour des raisons que je ne peux pas connaître.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Elle aurait pu faire ça sous la contrainte ?

Harry lui sourit doucement, désolé.

- J'en doute, Lily. Je suis même certain que ce n'est pas ça. Quoi qui ait poussé Astrid à faire croire à sa mort, c'était son propre choix. Personne ne l'a forcée.

Lily se demanda comment son père pouvait rester debout. Il tanguait dangereusement, et il n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

À moins que ce ne soit elle qui soit en train de faire un malaise.

Elle but une gorgée de son café, se brûla la langue, et frissonna.

C'était irréel. On ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour morte, pour ensuite reparaître comme ça. C'était totalement fou, et hors du commun.

Et alors, seulement, elle pensa à James. Et là, dans l'instant, elle voulut être à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Comment va réagir James ? murmura-t-elle, la douleur rythmant sa voix.

…  
>…<p>

L'agitation avait repris ses droits dans la salle d'audience, et Jones comme Will semblaient s'en moquer. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, et c'était à celui dont la fureur serait la plus visible. Du côté des témoins, Elena ne paraissait pas perturbée. James, lui, avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il discutait du décès d'Astrid avec sa sœur, et voilà qu'ensuite, elle réapparaissait. Comme ça. Au bout de trois ans et demi à se lamenter de sa disparition, d'avoir du mal à passer à autre chose, de refuser de le faire, voilà qu'elle revenait. Qu'elle resurgissait.

Il n'avait jamais été pris dans une tempête, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il ne doutait pas que cela devait ressembler à ce qui faisait rage dans sa tête à l'heure actuelle. Des pensées contradictoires, l'envie d'y croire et le besoin de se raisonner, les questions pleines de doute qui renversaient la joie ressentie, et surtout, surtout, ce cœur qui manquait d'exploser, malmené par les émotions nouvelles.

La porte par laquelle étaient sortis Darren et Astrid se rouvrit, l'un comme l'autre affichant une expression impassible, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Tenter de deviner ce qui avait pu être dit était plus irréaliste que la possibilité de tomber sur un nid de Nargoles.

Le ton baissa un peu avec leur entrée, mais fut remplacé par quelques sifflements d'admiration, sans que James ne sache à qui ils étaient adressés.

- Astrid, tu viendras me voir à la fin de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, siffla Will. J'ai quelques mots à te dire.

Elle ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu, suivant Darren, le visage impassible. Et plus elle se rapprochait, moins James ne pouvait nier qu'Astrid était en vie. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ou un cauchemar, dont il allait s'extirper d'ici peu. C'était la réalité.

Mais la réalité avait bien changé. Astrid était souriante. Plus aujourd'hui. Astrid avait les yeux rieurs. Ceux qui s'étaient obscurcis ne montraient aucune compassion. Astrid avait une peau parfaite. Pas une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Astrid était polie. Et pas vulgaire.

- Dégage de là, Camille.

Elle venait d'arriver en face de l'homme, qui se redressa, amusé.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te le demande ? railla-t-elle.

- J'étais là avant toi, lui rappela-t-il en perdant toute trace d'amusement dans la voix.

- Et même si t'étais là avant moi, c'est ma place, siffla-t-elle.

Camille plissa les yeux. Personne dans l'assistance ne faisait rien. C'était entre eux deux. C'était à eux de régler leurs problèmes.

- T'es qu'une emmerdeuse, Astrid, cracha finalement Camille en se levant brusquement.

- Et toi, t'es un petit con, mais comme je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela, je te demande juste de dégager pour que tu ne pollues pas mon espace vital.

Lorsque Camille se leva, elle fut obligée de lever elle aussi la tête, pour garder ses yeux dans les siens. Le courant était électrique, sur le point d'exploser. Camille se déplaça lentement, prenant son temps pour contourner Astrid qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre le temps que dura la manœuvre. Lorsqu'elle s'assit finalement, elle était droite comme un piquet, et James était prêt à parier que les muscles de son dos étaient tendus sous sa chemise, comme lorsqu'elle était sur un balai.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Elena.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce que celle employée jusqu'à présent.

Elena lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Oui, je vais bien.

Astrid hocha sèchement la tête. Elle détourna légèrement les yeux, les posa sur James, lequel ne vit rien de plus que le vide dans les yeux de cette fille dont il essayait de faire le deuil depuis plus de trois ans. Et c'est alors que la tempête acheva ses ravages, ne laissant plus pour seul spectacle que la désolation.

…  
>…<p>

Lily avait depuis bien longtemps reposé ses feuilles de cours. Elle pouvait travailler en toute circonstance, d'accord, mais elle savait quand les circonstances exigeaient qu'elle cesse de travailler. Son père l'avait aidée à réviser ses cours de Défense, avant d'être appelé quelques étages plus haut. Il était Harry Potter, et même si on comprenait son besoin de soutenir son fils, on avait aussi besoin de lui pour d'autres problèmes.

Dès que son père était parti, Lily s'était levée d'un bond, comme si elle avait été sur ressorts, et s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, se retenant de justesse de se ronger les ongles. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés, de plus en plus, mais elle s'en moquait totalement. Elle était furieuse, perdue, énervée, abattue. Et elle voulait que James sorte de là. Elle aurait voulu faire irruption dans la salle, mais son père le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle l'écoutait encore, parfois.

Mais l'attente devenait insupportable.

Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. La première à sortir fut la jeune femme qui était arrivée la dernière. Elle semblait toujours aussi perdue, dans cet environnement sorcier, mais elle n'était pas perturbée. Au contraire de James.

Lily avait toujours admiré ses grands frères, mais elle avait été plus proche de James, dans le sens où Albus l'embêtait et où elle trouvait refuge dans les bras de James. Même s'il n'avait pas été en reste pour la faire tourner en bourrique, il avait une délicatesse qu'Albus, tout baratineur qu'il était, n'était pas capable d'adopter, ni d'adapter, à toute situation. James, au contraire, trouvait presque toujours les mots justes. Presque, parce qu'il restait un garçon et qu'il était parfois complètement à côté de la plaque.

En soi, Lily admirait James. Réellement. Il était toujours là, toujours prêt à la réconforter. Il avait été là même lorsqu'il avait été triste. Même durant son année à voyager à travers le monde et les pays, il avait été là. C'était un roc. L'île au milieu de l'océan. Le rocher auquel s'accrocher durant la tempête. La bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'on est perdu en pleine mer. La corde qu'on retrouve pour s'accrocher en haute montagne. Le panneau d'indication en pleine forêt. La plante qui guérit lorsqu'on est blessé.

Mais pour une fois, rien que pour une toute petite fois, James baissa les armes, et demanda à ce que les rôles soient échangés. Et pour une fois, pour la première fois, ce fut Lily qui ouvrit les bras à son frère pour qu'il fasse couler ce surplus de larmes qui noyaient son cœur depuis trois ans.

…  
>…<p>

Astrid sortit de sa cheminée sans prendre la peine d'épousseter la suie qui parsemait ses vêtements. Elle détacha sa cape de voyage, qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était rentrée de son voyage en Égypte, et poussa un profond soupir. Puis un second. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et ouvrit la porte du frigo, pour constater que seules trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre s'y trouvaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de tendre une main assurée vers l'une d'elles.

- Faut que je pense à faire les courses.

Cela faisait un moment que ça lui avait pris. Lors de sa première année ici. Elle s'était mise à parler toute seule, pour ne pas devenir folle et totalement asociale lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission. Elle parlait toute seule.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis, jamais ce que tu fais.

Elle poussa un juron, et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait la cheminée. Là, elle se planta devant l'un des murs, et regarda son horloge.

- J'aurais jamais dû te donner le don de parole, à toi.

Si l'horloge avait eu une apparence humaine, elle aurait certainement haussé les sourcils. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, Astrid pouvait simplement lui supposer quelques expressions faciales. Étant donné que cette horloge parlante était de sa main, elle supposait généralement assez bien.

- Tu l'as fait, et ça ne tient qu'à toi de me l'ôter ! lui rappela l'horloge. C'était bien, l'Égypte ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot à ton retour !

Astrid haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, lui rappela-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le mur contre lequel était appuyé le sofa.

Elle laissa ses yeux survoler le cadre qui ornait la paroi, seule marque de décoration de la pièce, et soupira à nouveau.

- Sale journée ?

- Ouais. Ils m'ont exclue de mon enquête, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et j'ai violé les règles quatre à sept.

L'horloge poussa un sifflement. Astrid était prête à parier qu'elle regardait le cadre, hochant la tête, comme pour mieux imprégner ce que la violation de ces règles impliquait.

- Eh beh. Ils ne devaient pas être bien contents.

Pas la peine de lui demander à qui « ils » faisait allusion. Astrid se renfrogna.

Non, Will et Jones n'avaient pas été contents, en effet. Elle les avait déjà entendus crier. Hurler, tempêter, s'exaspérer. Mais là, c'était la première fois que cela atteignait de telles proportions, et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa carrière, et ils n'allaient pas le lui pardonner. Elle n'avait droit à aucune erreur, le temps de l'audience. Le temps de balancer un pourri derrière les barreaux après la reconstitution des faits. Elle décapsula sa bouteille, et en but une grande gorgée. Elle s'était mise dans un guêpier dont elle aurait beaucoup de mal à sortir. Deux semaines, c'était peu. Mais le regard de James sur son dos, durant deux semaines… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Elle allait certainement exploser avant la fin.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu comptes l'ouvrir ?

- Et toi, tu comptes la fermer ? rétorqua Astrid.

- Je te parle de la boîte.

- Je sais tout à fait à quoi tu fais allusion, merci, répliqua sèchement la blonde. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la boîte.

Elle eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre l'horloge éclater de rire, se moquant entièrement d'elle et de son mensonge pitoyable.

- Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? À toi-même, peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais ouvert cette boîte, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire ! s'exaspéra Astrid.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où elle crut qu'elle aurait la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur son horloge, qui était particulièrement agaçante, et qui allait sûrement terminer sa vie contre le trottoir, quelques mètres plus bas.

- Alors pourquoi tu la gardes ?

- T'es pas mon psy, siffla Astrid entre ses dents.

- Ah ? J'ai cru que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais donné la parole…

Astrid se leva de sa place, furieuse.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. T'es insupportable.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, furieuse, tapant son poing contre un mur pour évacuer sa frustration, n'arrivant même pas à en laisser échapper un centième. Elle était énervée. Contre elle, contre cette affaire, contre James, contre son passé, contre le monde entier. Mais elle était tout de même sur la première marche du podium. À l'instant précis, elle se détestait, elle, comme jamais encore elle n'avait détesté qui que ce soit. Que ce soit son père, sa mère, les pourris qu'elle arrêtait.

Elle était la pire personne qu'elle connaissait, finalement.

Elle se laissa aller sous ses draps, les genoux relevés sous son menton. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, se rappelant qu'en principe, l'être humain était fait pour boire de l'eau plutôt que de l'alcool, et manger plutôt que de boire, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait réussi, des années durant, à repousser ce moment où elle ressentirait de la culpabilité, où les souvenirs viendraient l'envahir comme des Détraqueurs. Elle avait réussi à enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire tout ce pour quoi elle aurait voulu se maudire. Toutes ces personnes à qui elle avait fait du mal, sous prétexte qu'elle faisait le bien. Et elle avait presque réussi à se convaincre qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, à vrai dire. Elle avait oublié l'égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle avait oublié que, lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle aurait jugé de la pire des manières la première personne qui aurait songé à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à faire.

Et James avait débarqué, la bouche en cœur, et avait prononcé _son prénom_. Et ça, c'était totalement injuste. C'était de sa faute, à lui. Pourquoi avait-il dû être mêlé à cette affaire ? Elle lui en voulait, comme jamais. C'était tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur lui plutôt que d'affronter ce qui n'allait pas tarder à être considéré comme une erreur, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'en fichait complètement.

Elle hésita longuement. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de se défouler. Quand, finalement, elle n'en trouva aucune satisfaisante, elle repoussa les draps, se saisit de son plaid, alla dans sa cuisine, prit une nouvelle bouteille de Bièraubeurre, et alla s'installer sur son canapé. Elle termina rapidement sa première bouteille, et sans se laisser respirer, ouvrit la seconde.

- Et dire que lorsque je t'ai connue, tu ne buvais pas une goutte…

Astrid lança un regard noir à son horloge. Elle visualisait tout à fait les lèvres pincées de l'horloge, et elle avait une forte envie de les lui faire ravaler à coup de poings. Au lieu de cela, elle but une gorgée, lançant un défi muet à l'horloge, celui de trouver encore quelque chose à dire, puis elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur.

- Je te demande d'être ma psy, pas de juger. Alors tu la fermes, et tu m'écoutes. Sois heureuse de constater qu'il n'y a que de la Bièraubeurre dans mes mains. J'aurais pu ouvrir la bouteille rapportée d'Égypte, et ç'aurait pas été la même chose.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, agacée. Elle savait qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne buvait pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais elle s'en foutait totalement.

- T'es prête à m'écouter ?

…  
>…<p>

James leva la main vers la barmaid, qui poussa un profond soupir. Il allait avoir droit à un sacré sermon s'il ne la faisait pas taire.

- James… Je te connais depuis très longtemps. Tu devrais arrêter. T'as beaucoup trop bu.

Il lui lança un regard noir auquel la barmaid n'était pas habituée.

- Je te connais depuis très longtemps, Zoé, et il est grand temps que tu apprennes à te mêler de tes affaires, répliqua-t-il acerbement.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire autant, et encore moins de laisser l'alcool guider ses paroles. Mais puisque le monde ne tournait pas rond, il avait bien le droit de faire une entorse à la règle. Quitte à passer pour le pire goujat de ce bar où s'entassaient les âmes esseulées du Nouvel An.

Le verre que lui servit Zoé fut posé plus brusquement que les autres devant lui. Il s'excuserait un autre jour.

Il le prit, regarda le liquide ambré, le fit tourner dans son verre, et l'avala d'un trait. Tant pis pour son œsophage brûlé, aucune pitié pour ses sens affaiblis et qui criaient grâce, aucun repos pour son foie, nulle compassion pour son crâne qui lui en voudrait le lendemain.

Demain, c'était bien loin, et tout changeait si vite qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce que serait le monde dans quelques heures.

Il s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de lui, et constater que ce n'était autre qu'un ami très proche ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. Il voulait être seul, et pas avec quelqu'un qui allait tenter de le raisonner. Qu'on lui foute la paix, par Merlin.

- James, j'aime pas être celui qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles, tu le sais, mais je reviens de la soirée de Kira, et ta sœur est venue me voir pour m'annoncer un truc complètement dingue. Même les Scamander n'auraient pu songer à cela.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'a dit ma sœur, exactement, Chuck ? railla James, heureux d'entendre le son pâteux de sa voix.

- Ouais, vraiment. Elle disait avoir vu Astrid Smith à ton audience, et…

Chuck Barrow se tut soudainement, ravalant le rire nerveux qui visait à dédramatiser la folie dont il pensait atteinte Lily Potter, et observa James, qui restait droit, les yeux fixés sur les étagères derrière le comptoir. Les yeux de James étaient vides de vie. Vides de volonté. Vides de joie. Chuck regarda alors les nombreux verres que son ami avait déjà bus, nota la détresse et l'incompréhension dans ses expressions, se surprit à espérer en même temps que son âme se vidait d'apprendre le mensonge, et, finalement, se tourna vers Zoé.

- File-moi un verre. Le plus fort que tu aies.

Il vit la colère dans les yeux de Zoé, qui refusait certainement de voir ses amis se laisser tomber dans une telle décrépitude. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit de les empêcher de boire, ils le savaient très bien. Son père lui interdisait de choisir qui elle servait et qui elle ne servait pas, surtout les soirs de fêtes. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse du fils du Survivant. Peu importait la notoriété de Chuck. Elle devait les servir.

- En fait, mets-m'en deux, se corrigea Chuck. Faut que je rattrape mon retard.

La désapprobation de Zoé ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il avala son premier verre en moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Alors, Astrid, dit-il simplement.

- Ouais.

Il poussa un sifflement, et James lui fut plus que jamais reconnaissant d'exister. Plus reconnaissant que lorsque Chuck avait accepté de partir avec lui faire le tour du monde, malgré sa petite amie et ses études. Plus reconnaissant que lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Plus reconnaissant que ces fois où il avait su lui changer les idées.

Chuck était là. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, et peu importait ce qui se passait dans les seconds. Parce qu'alors, il ne tentait pas de se mettre à votre place, ou de vous raisonner. Il n'était pas psychiatre, et ne le serait jamais. Mais il savait que parfois, parler, ça ne servait à rien. En tout cas, pas alors que le choc venait juste d'être vécu.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? murmura Chuck.

- J'ai pas envie de le savoir ce soir, gronda James. Je veux simplement me saouler. T'es avec moi ?

Chuck n'hésita pas. Sa réponse fusa, et il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

À vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas.

- Ouais.

- Pas de copine avec qui passer le jour de l'An ? Pas de séances de dédicaces demain ?

- Elle le fête avec ses amies.

Chuck but son second verre d'une traite, frissonnant sous l'effet de la brûlure.

- Et au pire, j'aurai la gueule de bois.

James hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et, dans un même ensemble, ils commandèrent tous les deux un nouveau verre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong>

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici, comme promis, deux semaines plus tard. J'espère que malgré les récents événements en France, pour ceux qui y vivent, ont suivi, se sentent concernés, etc., vous allez bien. Que vous n'abandonnerez ni plume, ni crayon. Comme je ne suis certainement pas la personne la mieux placée pour en parler, et certainement pas sur la plateforme la plus apte à accueillir ce sujet, je vous propose d'en venir à ce qui nous a réuni ici, à savoir ce chapitre.

Déjà, merci à ceux qui se sont manifestés. Bienvenue à tous, ravie de vous retrouver pour certains ! En espérant ne pas vous faire fuir trop rapidement avec ce chapitre. Si vous vous demandez d'ailleurs ce que vous avez lu, je vous rassure : **DelfineNotPadfoot**, en tant que bêta, s'est posée la même question. Et pour tout vous avouer, je me demande souvent ce que j'écris (je m'en doute, ce n'est pas rassurant. Désolée, ou presque) Comme il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, cette histoire est sur deux périodes temporelles, et nous sommes ici en l'an 2025, qui va d'ailleurs bientôt se terminer. On y découvre une famille Weasley hors normes (mais on n'en attendait pas moins de leur part) et un peu loufoque.

Quant à cette audience, qui n'en est pas réellement une, oui, vous avez bien lu. Oui, certains sont torses-nus (encore désolée, **DNP**, je pensais pas que ça portait à confusion, ah ah !), oui, ils fument la pipe. Et oui, c'est la jungle. D'ailleurs, James le dit lui-même.

A un moment, Lily fait allusion au retard chronique (ou presque...) d'une espagnole. C'est mal de plonger dans les clichés, c'est mal de dire du mal des autres. C'est pour ça que je me moque de moi-même, espagnole à moitié, qui suis incapable d'être à l'heure les trois-quarts du temps. (Mais en étant en Erasmus en Espagne, je suis en réalité tout le temps en avance si on me compare aux Espagnols. Oui, je vous le jure, c'est la vérité. Pardon, on arrête de se moquer)

J'ai pris quelques libertés concernant le nombre de professeurs d'Astronomie. Je me suis dit que la professeure Sinistra commençait à avoir de l'âge, et qu'elle aurait pu vouloir une aide, pour se soulager, sans pour autant abandonner son poste. Et j'ai pensé que les centaures s'entendaient mieux avec les sorciers, ou du moins, avec ceux de Poudlard, que ça avait pu être le cas. Oui, ça fait beaucoup de conditions à remplir, mais c'est comme ça dans ma tête.

Sur quelques petits mots, je vous abandonne : Je vous **remercie** une fois encore d'être là, et on dit **merci **à **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui n'est toujours pas partie en courant. Et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus au cours de ce chapitre ! Promis, à la fin de cette histoire, tout aura une explication. Oui, oui.

En attendant, je vous souhaite **deux belles semaines**, et nous nous revoyons dans **quinze jours** !


	3. Octobre 2020

**Octobre 2020**

Je m'affalai sans aucune délicatesse à la table des Serdaigle, et lançai un regard noir à Chuck Barrow, qui était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Je sais que je ne viens _jamais_ prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mais il ne va pas me rater pour autant, et il va se permettre de faire ses petites moqueries habituelles.

- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Je ne répondis pas, et arrachai le plat de saucisses des mains d'un troisième année. Promis, je m'excuserai demain. Ou après le match.

En attendant, le troisième année m'avait volontiers laissé le plateau. J'entendis murmurer autour de moi. Mon arrivée avait été remarquée, comme tous les matins de match depuis que je faisais partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Et c'était une très bonne chose pour moi.

Des plats de nourriture arrivaient devant moi, à une vitesse telle que je n'avais pas le temps de me servir en bacon que les toasts étaient déjà là. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres, et tant pis si je passais pour une folle à lier. C'était mieux comme ça, à vrai dire.

Plus la nourriture s'entassait dans mon assiette, plus Chuck était dégoûté et me laissait tranquille.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, finit-il par lâcher, évitant soigneusement d'observer la nourriture qui formait une pyramide.

Pyramide que je m'empressai d'entamer. La bouche pleine, je haussai simplement les épaules.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas normal. La plupart des personnes, lorsqu'elles étaient stressées – comme c'est le cas avant un match d'ouverture de Quidditch – n'étaient pas capables d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

De mon côté, c'était l'inverse. Si je ne prenais jamais de petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une journée banale de cours, j'étais obligée d'avaler des quantités – et plus – de nourriture les jours de match. La première fois, ça en avait surpris plus d'un. Et je suis sûr que certains Serdaigle, qui n'étaient pas dans mon année, avaient dû croire que je m'étais trompée de table. Pourtant, non. J'étais bien à ma table. Je n'y étais pas souvent, c'était la simple différence.

Toutefois, être capitaine ne signifiait pas uniquement porter un badge sur sa poitrine – depuis déjà l'année dernière, mais l'année dernière avait été si catastrophique que je préférais ne pas en parler – mais il fallait aussi s'occuper de ses joueurs.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient là. Pâles, tous les deux. Et pourtant, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude des matchs. Mais rien à faire. Fred était dans l'équipe, en tant que poursuiveur, depuis deux ans, autant que moi. Et Roxanne, elle, avait été recrutée l'année dernière, en tant que gardienne. S'ils n'étaient jamais en reste pour les blagues, les matins de match, ils étaient stressés jusqu'aux vestiaires. Une fois qu'ils avaient leur balai en main, leur visage retrouvait des couleurs. Mais avant cela, ils ne parlaient pas, n'avalaient rien.

Mes deux batteurs, Ivan Temor et Pete Harrison, avalaient un peu de nourriture, mais je savais qu'ils se forçaient. Depuis l'année dernière, j'exigeais que chacun d'eux avale un petit quelque chose avant d'aller sur le terrain. Non pas parce que je me comportais en mère poule avec les joueurs de mon équipe. C'est simplement que je refusais que les batteurs, qui devaient être capables de viser et de frapper fort, manquent de force. C'était inconcevable.

Je vis ensuite Vic. Elle était avec ses amies de septième année, et je crois bien que l'une d'elles essayait de la convaincre d'avaler quelque chose. Mais ça, c'était mission impossible. Vic ne mangeait rien avant un match. Il y avait une part de stress, c'était certain. Mais, avant tout, c'était une histoire de concentration. Elle était plus concentrée lorsqu'elle avait l'estomac vide et léger, et non pas rempli et sur le point d'exploser. Son point de vue se défendait. Pour ma part, tant qu'elle continuait de viser et de passer le Souafle à travers les anneaux adverses, ce qu'elle mangeait ou ne mangeait pas m'importait peu les jours de match. Et puis, elle avait de bons résultats, alors je ne pouvais pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Chuck grimaçait toujours en face de moi, mais je ne faisais plus attention à lui. Il me manquait un joueur, et si je l'attrapais…

Non, en fait, tout allait bien. Jason Seek était tout simplement tout petit, et en troisième année. Du coup, je ne le voyais jamais lorsque je le cherchais. Il était ma nouvelle recrue de l'année, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en le voyant se nourrir comme si c'était un jour normal. Il devait être stressé. Par Merlin, c'était son premier match, et on aurait dit qu'il attendait simplement la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Chuck me donna un coup de pied sous la table pour dévier mon attention. Agacée, je détournai lentement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Tu le fixais, se justifia-t-il. C'était suspect.

- J'ai le droit de le fixer, bougonnai-je, un peu agacée. Il n'est pas censé être d'humeur aussi… normale.

Chuck grimaça. Il voyait tout à fait ce que je voulais dire.

Je soupirai, et croquai dans ma troisième saucisse. Il fallait que je me calme.

En réalité, j'étais une personne plutôt calme et douce. Sauf les jours de match, où je devenais presque hystérique. Le jour où Chuck m'avait fait remarquer que l'hystérie était associée aux femmes, il avait manqué recevoir mon livre d'Études des Moldus sur la tête – je me demande d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi ce livre était dans mon sac un jour de match. Ce qui m'aurait habituellement fait rire, et que j'aurais tourné à la plaisanterie rapidement, m'avait ce jour-là sortie de mes gonds. Il n'avait étonnamment plus jamais plaisanté là-dessus.

Oui, promis, je sais me comporter sagement. J'étais même plutôt discrète. Mais chez les Serdaigle, mon côté autoritaire sur les terrains de Quidditch était presque légendaire. Presque, parce que je n'avais pas de surnom.

Donc, oui, j'étais capable de douceur. Mais là, le match me mettait la pression. Et mon attrapeur encore plus…

Notre ancien attrapeur était plutôt doué. Il n'était pas excellent, non, ça, ce n'est réservé qu'à quelques rares joueurs, qui ont les gènes pour, ou qui sont nés avec – je jalouse les premiers et abhorre les seconds, qui me dégoûtent tellement le Quidditch est inné chez eux, et arrivent à faire ce que moi, même en passant ma vie sur un balai, ne serai jamais capable de faire – mais il était doué, et il savait attraper le Vif d'Or. Somme toute, on ne lui en demandait pas plus. Bon, j'exigeais de lui, l'année dernière du moins, qu'il évite les Cognards. Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il termine à l'infirmerie au bout de cinq minutes de match. La défaite et l'humiliation avaient été cuisantes. Mais il restait doué. Alors, cette année, j'avais craint le jour des sélections. Il pouvait y avoir mieux, mais il pouvait y avoir pire. Et la seconde option signifiait que la coupe nous échapperait. À nouveau. Aussi, quand Jason Seek avait fait les essais, nous avions tous été sous le charme. Nous, c'est toute l'équipe. Parce que même si la décision me revenait, ils m'ont tous fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à le prendre. Et je n'avais pas eu à hésiter longtemps. Déjà, il avait le nom de famille pour ce poste. Et ensuite, ce gamin était un génie sur un balai, et en tant qu'attrapeur. À en baver d'envie. Alors, oui, la décision de le prendre dans l'équipe avait été unanime.

Et nous la regrettions à présent tous. Amèrement.

Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il est devenu mauvais du jour au lendemain. Mais un jour, il est bon, et un jour, il est mauvais. Rien de plus. Plus d'étincelles quand il est sur son balai, plus d'éclair de génie, plus de filet de bave qui… Oui, bon, l'image est peu ragoûtante. Jason est bon. De temps à autre. Mais il ne sort pas du lot. Donc, soit personne n'avait les yeux en face des trous le jour des sélections, soit il avait pris une potion pour l'aider.

À vrai dire, ça n'avait plus grande importance. Nous allions nous planter, et j'en prenais l'entière responsabilité.

« Tu t'accables trop, Astrid, on était tous d'accord pour le prendre ! » m'avait rassuré Roxanne. « Faut dire qu'il nous avait éblouis. Mais là, il est un peu terne… » avait dit Vic. « Au pire, on l'envoie à l'infirmerie pour le reste de l'année » avait proposé Pete en caressant sa batte – j'avais d'ailleurs dû lui rappeler que c'était les _adversaires _qu'il devait viser. Il était capable de le faire, j'en étais certaine. Il avait de la force dans les bras, ce petit.

Je finis mon assiette, au grand damne de Chuck, qui n'en revenait pas et qui dramatisait toujours trop, et me levai. Mon mouvement fut suivi par celui de toute mon équipe qui, sans un mot, se regroupa autour de moi.

- Aux vestiaires, dis-je rapidement.

Et nous étions partis. Il y eut quelques encouragements murmurés à notre table, et j'espérais qu'ils nous porteraient chance. Serdaigle n'avait plus remporté son match d'ouverture depuis… longtemps. Certains disaient que ça datait d'avant Harry Potter. Ma fierté me poussait à croire que non, mais étant donné que Serdaigle n'était pas chaque année en match d'ouverture, et qu'on avait une légère tendance à les perdre, c'était malheureusement possible. À nous d'essayer de faire en sorte que cela change cette année.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, et mes yeux s'attardèrent à nouveau sur Jason. Il semblait innocent et, surtout, insouciant. Par Merlin, que quelqu'un le secoue.

- Bon. Poufsouffle, souffla à mon oreille la voix de Vic. Ça devrait aller, non ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Oui, ça devrait aller. Poufsouffle était une très bonne équipe, mais rien d'insurmontable, car leur défense n'était pas géniale. Si on réussissait, par un miracle des plus étranges, à gagner le match d'aujourd'hui, je serais bien plus anxieuse pour le match contre Serpentard. Mais pour ça, nous avions encore le temps. Et si jamais nous perdions aujourd'hui, la question serait réglée.

- Je pense que oui, avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Leur attaque est bonne.

- Mais leur défense est une vraie passoire ! dit rapidement Fred.

Il avait raison, et je hochai la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il disait. Les Poufsouffle jouaient bien, mais pas parfaitement. Et c'était là qu'il faudrait appuyer.

Surtout qu'il fallait qu'on marque un grand nombre de points, au cas où Jason ne se décide pas à jouer parfaitement, lui non plus.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement aux vestiaires. L'avantage d'avoir les jumeaux Weasley dans l'équipe, je suppose. Ils connaissaient des dizaines de passages secrets, et nous en faisaient profiter avant les matchs. Le temps que chacun se prépare, je peaufinai mon discours d'avant-match. Jason allait recevoir une avalanche de conseils, et je le regrettais par avance. Mais il le fallait bien. J'enfilai rapidement ma robe, m'attachai les cheveux, épinglai mon badge de capitaine et, enfin, sortis mon balai de mon casier – mon fidèle Comète 340.

J'attendis que tous soient assis sur un banc, balai en main, pour prendre une profonde inspiration et faire disparaître le tableau blanc des entraînements. L'heure n'était plus aux entraînements. C'était l'heure du véritable affrontement.

Et le pire, c'est que si je n'étais pas stressée par le match, je l'étais par le petit speech d'avant-match. Heureusement que je n'avais jamais dit ça à Chuck. Il ne m'aurait plus laissée tranquille.

- Ok, l'équipe, c'est le moment.

Pourquoi est-ce que dans ces cas-là, ils sont obligés de tous me fixer ? C'est perturbant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qu'est l'objectif. Il est simple, et vous pouvez tous le comprendre. On doit gagner.

Ivan ponctua ma phrase par un cri de victoire anticipée, que je calmai d'un regard noir. On n'avait pas besoin de ça, à vrai dire. Il rougit, s'excusa, et je repris.

- Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas mauvais. Ce serait les sous-estimer de le croire. En revanche, ils n'ont pas une bonne défense. Et nous, c'est là qu'on doit jouer. Sans oublier de protéger Roxanne. On va éviter qu'elle soit obligée d'arrêter le Souafle toutes les minutes.

- Défi accepté ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'était pas un défi, Roxanne, et, par Merlin, tais-toi, soupirai-je alors que je savais qu'il était facile de commencer un jeu de « cap ou pas cap » avec elle. Bien. On doit donc les déstabiliser. Passer au milieu des mailles du filet. Compris ?

J'eus droit à des hochements de tête unanimes. Maintenant que ça, c'était fait, c'était l'heure des conseils personnels.

- Jason…

Autant commencer par lui, il était celui qui allait le plus en entendre. Il aurait le temps de les analyser quand je ferai le discours pour les autres.

- McCall est rapide, lui dis-je rapidement.

Nous en avions déjà parlé, mais je préférais insister sur ce point.

- Lorsqu'il a vu le Vif d'Or, il ne te laisse pas le temps de le repérer après lui, lui rappelai-je.

Et c'était vrai. McCall était trop rapide, pour ses adversaires du moins.

- Par contre, il n'est pas très souple. Je veux que tu le forces à se déplacer beaucoup. Peu m'importe comment tu fais ça. Je veux simplement que tu l'obliges à bouger. Comme ça, si jamais il voit le Vif d'Or avant toi…

Et j'avais peur que ce soit bel et bien le cas. Pourquoi avions-nous choisi cet attrapeur, déjà ? Enfin. L'heure n'était plus aux remords.

- Tu auras un petit instant pour le repérer toi aussi, avant qu'il ne se lance à sa poursuite. Compris ?

Jason hocha la tête. Il paraissait réellement concentré, et j'avais plus qu'envie de croire qu'il allait suivre mes conseils, et que tout allait bien se passer. Malheureusement, nous ne vivions pas dans un conte de fées, et la possibilité que cela rate était grande. Si seulement j'avais la certitude qu'il pouvait jouer aujourd'hui comme le jour des sélections…

Je soupirai, et repris mon discours là où je l'avais laissé.

- Bien. Ensuite, je veux que tu fasses très attention aux batteurs. Et, par Merlin, fais attention à nous, aussi !

Lors du dernier entraînement, il avait gêné Fred deux fois. De quoi me faire perdre mes cordes vocales pour plusieurs jours, si l'infirmière n'avait pas eu un remède miracle – et l'habitude des capitaines qui hurlaient plus fort que ce dont ils étaient capables.

- Ton rôle, c'est d'attraper le Vif avant McCall, et de ne pas nous gêner avant cela. Bon. T'es rapide, agile. Joue là-dessus.

J'étais en train de me répéter, et de l'assommer, pauvre petit. J'inspirai un grand coup, et lui adressai un regard que je voulais rassurant. Je devais lui faire comprendre que j'avais confiance en lui. Et, au fond, j'avais confiance en lui. La part de moi-même croyant aux miracles me soufflait que c'était possible.

- Bon. Tu as compris ? Tu fais attention à McCall, tu essaies de le déstabiliser, et tu fais attention à nous.

Jason hocha à nouveau la tête, et j'étais contente de constater qu'il m'avait écoutée. Maintenant, restait à voir si, sur le terrain, cela donnerait les résultats escomptés.

Je lui serrai l'épaule, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée des vestiaires, mon balai fermement ajusté dans la main. On allait écraser les Poufsouffle.

Bon, peut-être pas, mais on allait au moins s'en tirer avec dignité, j'en étais sûre. Il suffisait que l'équipe suive mes conseils, et…

Merlin.

Par toutes les gargouilles de la planète.

Je me retournai d'un bloc, rouge de honte. Certains de mes coéquipiers étaient franchement intrigués, tandis que Vic, qui connaissait très bien les doutes qui agitaient mon esprit depuis les premiers entraînements avec Jason, se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

Il y avait de quoi. J'étais tellement obnubilée par Jason et ses performances peu louables en entraînement que j'en avais oublié les autres. Et pourtant, chacun avait bien droit à des conseils.

Je tentai de faire disparaître le rouge de mes joues ou, tout du moins, de ne pas paraître totalement mal à l'aise. Et, surtout, de ne pas leur montrer que cette erreur de capitaine me chamboulait.

- Pardon, j'étais prête à y aller, marmonnai-je en essayant d'oublier les sourires moqueurs. Roxanne, par Merlin, n'oublie pas ton but gauche. Les trois-quarts des Souafles passent par l'anneau de gauche. Vic, je sais que tu es très douée toute seule, mais parfois, tu joues _trop_ seule. Pour le dernier match de l'année dernière, tu as raté sept tirs parce que tu voulais absolument les tenter, alors que Fred et moi aurions pu les marquer. Fred, n'oublie pas que pour toi, ça se passe du côté du Souafle. Si tu voulais être batteur, il fallait postuler pour ça. Alors arrête de donner des conseils à Pete et à Ivan, et joue avec Vic et moi. Pete, Ivan… N'hésitez pas. Je veux que McCall soit déstabilisé, je veux que les batteurs des Poufsouffle soient occupés à renvoyer nos Cognards, et pas à en envoyer vers nous. Je veux que leurs attrapeurs n'aient jamais le Souafle. Et je veux que leur gardien se transforme en passoire. C'est bien clair ?

Les hochements de tête qui me répondirent me rassurèrent. L'équipe était derrière moi.

- Parfait ! m'exclamai-je en tapant dans mes mains. Une dernière précision. Je veux qu'on gagne, dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

- Compris, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Je retins mon sourire, et me dirigeai à nouveau vers la porte du vestiaire. Cette fois, nous étions prêts.

- Faudrait qu'on se trouve un cri de guerre, suggéra Fred avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

- Je songerai à ta proposition si nous gagnons, lui assurai-je. Mais maintenant, je veux une concentration totale. Plus personne ne parle, et tout le monde est sur son jeu. C'est bien clair ?

Je ne me retournai pas pour vérifier. Je savais que c'était clair, et que le message était compris. On allait pouvoir aller affronter les Poufsouffle.

Et faites que tout se passe bien…

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du vestiaire, je fus, comme toujours, surprise par la différence entre le vestiaire, plutôt sombre et calme, et le terrain, où régnaient la lumière du jour – ce qui tenait presque du miracle, vu que nous étions déjà en octobre et qu'il avait fait un mauvais temps toute la semaine – et le bruit des gradins. Le premier match de l'année était toujours bruyant. Nous étions contents de retrouver Poudlard et, surtout, nous étions contents de pouvoir extérioriser notre trop plein d'énergie lors d'un match, que ce soit en se donnant à fond sur le terrain, ou en faisant le plus de bruit possible en tant que spectateur.

La surprise passée, je me ressaisis et me dirigeai vers le terrain où m'attendait McCall, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le commentateur qui citait nos noms. Les Poufsouffle sont connus pour arriver en premier sur l'herbe. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. Ils ne devaient pas passer beaucoup de temps à donner des conseils avant leur match. Je m'arrêtai face à mon homologue, et attendis que l'arbitre nous fasse signe de nous serrer la main.

L'arbitre valait le coup d'œil. On disait que c'était un ancien joueur de Quodpot, ce que j'estimais tout à fait probable si je prenais en compte la présence de très nombreuses brûlures sur le visage et les avant-bras de l'homme. La rumeur n'avait cependant jamais été avérée. Tout d'abord parce que personne ne connaissait son prénom, et que son nom était extrêmement répandu aux États-Unis – au moins huit autres joueurs nationaux possédaient le même nom de famille que lui et, pour cela, j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour lui. Je savais ce que cela faisait d'avoir un nom plus que banal. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais voulu dire si, oui ou non, il avait effectivement joué à ce jeu.

- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main !

Je tendis rapidement la main vers McCall, qui souriait largement, assuré. Mauvais pour moi, ça.

- Smith, il paraît que ton attrapeur n'est pas si bon que ça, finalement.

Rappelez-moi de vérifier la non-présence d'espions lors du prochain entraînement. Je maudis celui qui avait bien pu rapporter cela, et tentai de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

- Vraiment ? Ton attrapeur n'est pas si mauvais que ce qu'on dit ? Dans ce cas, tu veux bien accepter un petit défi ? Si j'attrape le Vif avant lui, tu devras dire oui à la prochaine invitation à Pré-au-Lard qui te sera faite.

J'avais oublié ce détail. McCall adorait les paris, et il les gagnait souvent. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas le temps de discuter. L'arbitre n'allait pas tarder à lancer le match et, surtout, je ne pouvais pas hésiter. Ce serait donner de l'assurance à McCall.

Je retirai rapidement ma main, et, toujours impassible, je hochai la tête.

- D'accord, McCall. Mais sache que ni l'équipe, ni l'attrapeur, ni moi n'avons l'intention de perdre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! s'exclama-t-il en enfourchant son balai en même temps que moi.

Je donnai un grand coup de pied sur le sol à l'instant même où le début du match était sifflé. Le Souafle était lâché, et Fred le récupéra rapidement. Il était agile, quand il s'agissait de rattraper le Souafle.

Je me penchai légèrement en avant, ravie de retrouver la sensation du vent et celle de la vitesse, et en passant vers Jason, je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement.

Il avait _vraiment_ intérêt à attraper le Vif avant McCall.

- Et c'est Serdaigle qui a le Souafle ! Weasley le passe à Claim, qui le repasse à Weasley pour éviter un Cognard, qui le passe à Smith, qui… le perd au profit d'Argent, qui l'envoie à Walls, lequel lui renvoie, et Argent tire... et merci Weasley numéro deux, qui arrête le tir !

- Pourquoi « numéro deux » ?! s'exclama Roxanne en me lançant rapidement le Souafle. J'ai un surnom, en plus !

- Parce que t'es née après moi, petite sœur ! s'exclama Fred en récupérant la balle que je lui envoyais.

Le match continua un moment comme ça. D'une oreille distraite, j'essayais d'écouter ce qui se disait du côté des attrapeurs. Apparemment, Jason se débrouillait bien, et suivait mes conseils à la lettre. Je pris le temps de l'observer quelques secondes, et me retins de pousser un cri de surprise.

Jason ne se débrouillait pas bien.

Il se débrouillait parfaitement.

C'était tellement inattendu, et cela me captivait tant que je n'évitai de recevoir un Cognard m'expédiant à l'infirmerie que grâce à Pete.

- Alors, capitaine, on rêvasse ? plaisanta-t-il en repartant vers le centre du terrain.

Je devais bien reconnaître que je m'étais laissée distraire pendant quelques secondes, et je me giflai mentalement. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Si Jason était bon lors de ce match, voire excellent, c'était génial. Mais il fallait que je le laisse se débrouiller. Chacun son rôle. Le sien, c'était d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Le mien, de lancer le Souafle à travers les anneaux adverses.

Nous ne menions que de vingt points, et uniquement parce que les Poufsouffle avaient fait deux fautes. Il fallait que nous percions mieux leur défense, et Jason devait passer en second plan. Ma priorité, c'était de marquer le plus de points.

Nous avions remonté d'encore vingt points lorsque l'agitation se fit du côté des attrapeurs. Du côté des poursuiveurs, nous ne pouvions rien suivre. Les Cognards sifflaient bien trop près de nos têtes, personne ne cédait un pouce de terrain à son adversaire. Je tirai et réussis par miracle à marquer quand j'entendis le commentateur s'énerver au bout du micro.

- On dirait que le Vif d'Or est repéré ! Oui, ils l'ont vu ! ATTENTION ! Ouf, Cognard évité ! Et…

- Mais qui a évité le Cognard ? grommelai-je en volant le Souafle à Walls.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lâcher Fred et Vic, et devais bien prendre mon mal en patience pour savoir ce qui se passait du côté des attrapeurs. Mais c'était insoutenable.

- Ils sont au coude à coude… Non, en fait, il y a une grande avance ! Oh la, la, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu ça, et...

Je n'ai jamais entendu ce qu'avait dit le commentateur. Le cri de joie de l'attrapeur vainqueur était tel qu'il avait couvert tous les autres bruits du stade.

…

…

Nous étions dans les vestiaires, encore abasourdis par la vitesse à laquelle s'était terminé le match. Personne n'avait dit un mot depuis que le Vif d'Or avait été attrapé. Ça avait été tellement soudain et inattendu que nous n'étions pas sûrs que ça se soit réellement passé.

Et puis, au bout de dix minutes d'ébahissement, Fred se leva. Il s'assit sur le banc, à califourchon, et, prenant un air de profonde concentration, se mit à sautiller frénétiquement sur le banc, le bras brandi, poing fermé.

- _J'AI LE VIF_ ! hurla-t-il soudainement dans une tentative pathétique d'imiter Jason parlant français lorsqu'il avait attrapé la petite balle dorée.

C'est à cet instant que nous commençâmes à rire. Heureusement pour chacun d'entre nous, nous étions assis, parce que nous aurions eu du mal à garder notre équilibre. Quant à Jason, le seul à ne pas rire, il était rouge de gêne, mais aussi de satisfaction. Et il avait de quoi.

Nous avions retrouvé, durant le match, cette petite étincelle qui nous avait poussés à nous dire qu'il serait sensationnel en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait tourné, viré, feinté, fait peur à McCall, fit mine d'avoir vu le Vif d'Or et plus d'une fois, tenté de le mettre sur une fausse piste – il y serait arrivé si McCall n'était pas plus méfiant – avait presque réussi à le lui voler sous le nez, pour, finalement, l'attraper avant d'être obligé de faire une roulade du paresseux pour éviter un Cognard.

Ce gamin était un génie.

- Tu es un génie, Jason, finis-je d'ailleurs par lui dire, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Il parut encore plus confus, mais c'était mérité. Il avait été éblouissant, vraiment.

Lorsque tous les rires furent calmés, et que Jason eut reçu son lot de compliments, Pete se décida à poser la question qui nous hantait tous.

- Comment tu as fait ?

Chacun reprit son sérieux, et regarda Jason, intéressé. C'était vrai. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire cela ? Non pas que je lui en voulais. Mais comment pouvait-il être moyen aux entraînements, où j'étais toujours derrière lui pour le corriger, et excellent lors d'un match, alors qu'il était livré à lui-même ?

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Jason, paraissant encore plus confus, si cela était possible, qu'avant.

Je me décidai à intervenir avant que quelqu'un de l'équipe ne lui pose la question trop franchement, au point de le vexer.

- Ce que Pete veut savoir, c'est qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé, aujourd'hui, à voler comme ça ? Avec les derniers entraînements, j'étais un peu inquiète, confessai-je franchement. Tu ne te donnais pas à fond comme aujourd'hui…

Je me tus avant d'aller trop loin, mais cela suffisait. Jason avait compris.

- En fait… Je ne travaille bien que sous la pression. Quand il y a un objectif, je fonce. Pareil pour aider mes amis… Et puis, faut dire aussi que j'avais très envie de gagner, reconnut-il du bout des lèvres avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Un peu de Serpentard, un peu de Poufsouffle, un peu de Gryffondor… Heureusement que tu as atterri chez nous ! siffla alors Ivan. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau pour les prochains matchs.

Sa remarque fut approuvée par de nombreux hochements de tête. Quant à moi, j'étais repartie pour mes plans de grande envergure. Puisque Jason se révélait effectivement être un petit Merlin du Quidditch, je pouvais rêver de la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch de l'année.

Sauf si Vic se décidait à détruire mon rêve éveillé.

- Hum…, toussota-t-elle.

- Tu veux un sirop ? proposa Fred, évidemment moqueur.

- Non, merci, répliqua Vic en le fusillant du regard.

Vic avait toujours eu des difficultés avec les personnes plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle supportait très mal les réflexions qui pouvaient lui être faites si la personne n'avait pas son âge. Elle acceptait les miennes parce que j'étais sa capitaine, mais je savais que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je vous rappelle simplement qu'on vient de gagner le match _d'ouverture_, dit-elle en appuyant les mots.

Aussitôt, ce fut le retour de l'euphorie dans le vestiaire. Vic grommela quelques mots pour elle, avant de se tourner vers moi, comme si j'étais son seul espoir au milieu de ces joueurs déchaînés.

- Le match _d'ouverture_, Astrid. Qu'est-ce qui caractérise le match d'ouverture ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Le match d'ouverture, premier grand rassemblement de l'année. Tout le monde est très content, et pour que personne ne soit fâché d'avoir perdu, à la fin, il y a une grande fête…

Organisée par l'équipe vainqueur.

Je grimaçai.

- Tu as compris le problème, en déduit Vic.

Le problème était que, de mémoire de Serdaigle et depuis que cette tradition avait été lancée, Serdaigle n'avait jamais gagné son match d'ouverture. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient leur salle réservée pour cette petite fête organisée dans le dos des professeurs. Serpentard occupait un cachot ensorcelé, qui n'existait dans aucun des souvenirs des professeurs. Poufsouffle s'était approprié une salle de classe désaffectée, juste à côté de la Grande Salle. Ça pouvait paraître dangereux mais, étonnamment, les professeurs n'étaient jamais venus nous trouver par-là. Gryffondor avait choisi les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les plus grandes du château. Jamais personne n'y allait, et si la compagnie de Mimi était parfois dérangeante, elle ne nous dénonçait jamais aux professeurs. Elle était bien trop contente d'avoir de la compagnie pour toute une soirée.

Mais Serdaigle… Serdaigle, en revanche, était à la traîne.

- On n'a nulle part où organiser la soirée, grimaçai-je.

Les autres comprirent alors le problème, eux aussi. Dans un ensemble parfait, nous prîmes des airs concentrés.

- Il faudrait connaître les salles près de la tour qui sont inutilisées, dit tout à coup Roxanne.

En disant cela, elle fixa son frère, qui gardait son air concentré. Alors, Roxanne se racla la gorge, sans pour autant obtenir de réaction de la part de Fred.

- Il faudrait qu'on puisse avoir un plan des salles inutilisées, reformula-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Je vis qu'elle commençait à s'échauffer.

Vous avez déjà vu un hippogriffe en colère ? Personnellement, jamais. Mais je me suis toujours imaginé que ça pouvait ressembler à une Roxanne Weasley en colère. En toute franchise, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Fred…, gronda-t-elle.

Certainement parce qu'il la connaissait bien, Fred leva les yeux à temps pour voir son Cognard de sœur lui sauter dessus.

- Eh !

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, parfois ? gronda-t-elle en le secouant comme le ferait le Saule Cogneur.

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute ! assura-t-il tout en tentant de se dégager.

Pete et Ivan prirent Roxanne d'un côté – il fallait bien la force de deux batteurs pour la contrôler – tandis que je m'occupais de Fred, avec l'aide de Vic. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne savait ce que lui reprochait sa sœur qu'il n'allait pas se lancer dans la bataille tête baissée.

Ils me fatiguaient, si vous saviez…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, alors ?

- Qu'il nous faudrait un plan pour localiser les salles qui peuvent accueillir la soirée, récita-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Ce qui mit encore Roxanne dans une rage encore plus folle.

- Merlin, pourquoi suis-je celle qui possède le cerveau ? marmonna-t-elle. Un plan, Fred. Un _plan_…

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle conviction que nous étions tous captivés, maintenant, par ses paroles. Fred la regarda sans comprendre. Et puis, la lumière se fit dans ses yeux.

- Mais oui ! Évidemment ! J'y vais immédiatement !

Il se dégagea de mes bras et de ceux de Vic.

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens avec l'homme de la situation, nous assura-t-il en claquant la porte du vestiaire.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur Roxanne.

- Un semblant d'explications, peut-être ? ironisai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Secret défense des Weasley et Potter, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je tentai de garder mon calme.

- Weasley et Potter, tu dis ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Tu te souviens de mon cousin James, pas vrai Astrid ?

…

…

Je vis à Poudlard depuis cinq ans. Je débute ma sixième année. Tout ce temps, je suis passée par l'escalier menant à la tour des Serdaigle sans jamais apercevoir la porte dérobée à côté de la vingt-septième marche de l'escalier. Et le plus incroyable, dans cette histoire, c'est que la personne qui aura montré à tous les Serdaigle l'existence de cette pièce dérobée ne fait même pas partie de notre maison. Il s'agit de James Sirius Potter, le cousin de Fred et Weasley, et qui a le même âge qu'eux.

Je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment il a appris l'existence de cette pièce. Le fait que Fred, Roxanne et lui soient aussi souvent en retenue ne m'a jamais étonnée. Je veux dire, ils _cherchaient _les retenues. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils connaissaient aussi bien le château – ou, tout du moins, que James connaissait aussi bien le château. Et je pensais que si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient mieux su se cacher des professeurs.

Je m'occuperai des mystères concernant cette famille trop nombreuse plus tard. À l'heure actuelle, j'allais profiter de la soirée.

L'équipe ne s'était pas encore dispersée pour aller avec ses propres amis, ou discuter avec les élèves d'autres maisons. C'était notre petit moment à nous. Celui où l'on profitait de la victoire comme il se devait.

- D'accord, on a gagné, c'est super, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de me regarder en disant « J'ai le Vif ! » maintenant ? se plaignit alors Jason.

Cinq regards entendus se tournèrent vers lui, puis vers moi. Je lui souris, faussement désolée, et posai une main grave sur son épaule.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Jay le Vif. Tu ne t'appelleras plus jamais Jason. À Poudlard, tu seras toujours connu comme Jay le Vif. C'est le risque quand on est bons. On obtient un surnom dont on ne peut plus se défaire…

Il parut déconfit quelques instants, avant d'accepter son sort. Il haussa alors les épaules, et porta sa Bièraubeurre aux lèvres.

- Bon, si je suis à présent Jay le Vif… C'est quoi, vos surnoms ?

- Tout le monde n'en a pas, lui dis-je. Pete et Ivan, par exemple. Et je ne crois pas que Fred en ait un…

Je me tournai vers mon poursuiveur, qui secoua la tête, dépité.

- Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est Roxanne qui en a un ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé. « Weasley-Laisse-Rien-Passer », grommela-t-il.

- Ne sois pas jaloux uniquement parce que je suis la première Weasley depuis notre oncle Ron à avoir un surnom, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Des fois, je me demandais sincèrement comment ils pouvaient encore se supporter.

- Mais mon surnom n'est pas devenu mon prénom à Poudlard, reconnut-elle. Pas comme Jay, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil au nouvel attrapeur. Ou comme Vic…

- Vic ? s'étonna Jay. Ce n'est pas ton prénom ?

La poursuiveuse secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais ce sont les initiales de mes prénoms, et de mon nom. Very Important Chaser. Vic. Et ça m'arrange. Mon prénom est particulièrement nul.

- Et ton deuxième prénom ? voulut savoir Jay.

- Je pourrais te le dire, dit Vic. Mais si je faisais cela, je serais obligée de te torturer pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais prononcer un seul mot, lui assura-t-elle, sadique.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Vic n'aime pas trop ses prénoms, dis-je en adressant un sourire rassurant à Jay qui s'était décomposé sous les rires.

Il tenta de retrouver une façade avant de me poser la même question.

- Moi ? Je n'ai pas de surnom…

- Ah ? Mais pourtant…

- Oh, regardez, une partie de Bavboules ! s'exclama Ivan en s'éloignant, prenant au passage Jay par un bras.

- Ouais, faut qu'on y aille, s'empressa de dire Vic en le suivant, Pete à sa suite.

Je posai mon verre et attrapai par le col les deux Weasley qui tentaient de s'échapper.

- Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas, murmurai-je. C'est quoi cette histoire de surnom que je ne connais même pas ?

Je n'avais pas de surnom. J'en étais certaine. Plus que certaine. Posséder un surnom n'est pas un secret, et à Poudlard, les secrets sont de toute façon très mal gardés. Donc, je n'ai pas de surnom.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous avez trois minutes pour me donner une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? m'interrogea une voix nouvelle.

- Ils ne répondent pas à ma question, voilà le problème, grommelai-je.

Et puis, je réalisai qui venait de me parler.

Un Potter.

Attention. Je ne suis pas une groupie des Potter. Non pas que je ne les connaisse pas. J'ai simplement grandi en dehors du monde des sorciers, ce qui explique que je n'ai pas la même attitude que d'autres concernant la famille Potter.

Ensuite, pour avoir vu James Sirius Potter dans des situations plutôt embarrassantes, et qui cassent l'image que beaucoup se font de lui – je vous assure qu'il n'a aucune prestance lorsqu'il dort en plein milieu de la bibliothèque en ronflant. Vraiment aucune – je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'en s'appelant Potter, ce soit un demi-dieu, ou le fils de Merlin. Oui, bon, il reste le fils d'Harry Potter, mais c'était une _image_. Suivez, par Merlin.

Tout ceci pour dire que je ne suis pas gênée par James Sirius Potter.

Juste un peu.

Je relâchai – contre mon gré, mais je le fis tout de même – les jumeaux, et retrouvai une apparence plus ou moins calme. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer pour une hystérique finie.

- Si tu veux des réponses, menace-les d'envoyer une lettre à leur mère. Ça fonctionne toujours, m'assura James avec un petit sourire.

- J'y penserai, merci…

- Alors, cette question ? insista-t-il.

- James ! s'exclama Fred. Elle allait oublier !

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, moi, contrairement à toi, rétorquai-je en lui rappelant cette fois où j'étais venue le chercher un dimanche matin, dans son dortoir, avec pour réveil un seau d'eau glacée.

Il n'avait qu'à régler son réveil pour les entraînements de Quidditch.

Je croisai les bras, et me tournai vers James.

- Ils refusent de me dire quel est mon surnom de Quidditch.

- Ah. Ça. La Tyrannique, c'est bien ça ?

Dans un ensemble parfait, Fred et Roxanne se frappèrent le front, alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

- Pardon ? La Tyrannique ? Moi ?! m'offusquai-je.

Depuis quand étais-je une tyrannique ? J'étais douce. Jamais je ne les tyrannisais, par Merlin ! Peut-être qu'une fois ou deux, j'avais exagéré, mais de là à dire que je les tyrannisais… C'était des petites natures, voilà tout.

- Fred aime son sommeil, m'éclaira James. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié le réveil, l'année dernière. Et je crois que leurs courbatures après les entraînements ont fait que le surnom a été adopté par toute l'équipe…

J'avais très envie de répliquer, mais je me retrouvai à court de mots. Il était vrai que, si j'étais plutôt calme avant un match, pour ne pas augmenter le stress de mes joueurs, j'étais en revanche intransigeante lors des entraînements. Mais de là à me considérer comme tyrannique…

- C'est exagéré, grommelai-je.

- Assurément, dit James avec le sourire qui le faisait passer pour le garçon le plus charmeur de Poudlard.

Attention. Charmeur. Pas charmant. Ce prix, nous l'avions attribué à Stiles Stuart, Serpentard.

- Comment une petite chose pourrait être aussi tyrannique ? continua-t-il.

Je n'étais pas une petite chose. Mais me lancer dans un tel débat avec James Potter était au-dessus de mes forces. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'étais peut-être pas totalement insensible à la prestance du Potter, même si les ronflements avaient un peu diminué celle-ci. Honte à moi, je ne valais pas mieux que les autres.

Je soupirai, et me rabattis sur les jumeaux.

- Vous savez quoi ? Tant pis si je suis considérée comme tyrannique. Je vais vous prouver que je le suis tout au long de l'année.

- Super, soupira Roxanne. Comme si nous ne souffrions déjà pas assez…

Je souris, amusée. C'était presque exagéré.

- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir vendu le surnom, je vous offre les Bièraubeurres ! dit James.

Il en tentait effectivement trois, par je ne sais quel miracle, en plus de la sienne.

- Confisquées à ma sœur et ses amies, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est de la Bièraubeurre, James, soupira Roxanne. Tu ne vas pas empêcher de vivre ta sœur, tout de même !

- Elle en boira plus tard, répliqua-t-il en signifiant que la discussion était close. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en me la tendant.

Je refusai avec un petit sourire gênée.

- Astrid ne boit rien d'autre que du jus de citrouille, dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Reconnais que le jour où on gagnera la Coupe, tu boiras autre chose…

- Peut-être, reconnus-je. Mais en attendant, mon verre est vide, et le jus de citrouille est excellent, alors je vais vous laisser.

Je n'étais pas réellement en train de m'échapper, mais je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas toujours à l'aise avec James. J'avais déjà travaillé avec lui et les jumeaux, l'année de nos BUSE, et je n'avais jamais réussi à être totalement décontractée. C'était peut-être dû au fait que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et qu'il semblait toujours faire des efforts pour me parler.

Je traversai la foule, m'arrêtant pour parler à Paige, qui me demanda qui avait gagné.

- Mais… c'est nous, Paige ! lui rappelai-je.

Paige Andersen est une personne très gentille, mais je crois que trop de sorts ont ricoché contre les murs, quand elle était petite, et que certains l'ont frappée de plein fouet. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée à ses humeurs étranges.

- Ah… Et donc, la Coupe est à nous ?

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. J'étais totalement surprise de sa réaction, comme souvent, à vrai dire. Heureusement, Mélina Wilson vint à ma rescousse.

J'appréciais beaucoup Mélina. Elle était vraiment très gentille, et aidait souvent Paige à s'en sortir avec ses problèmes parfois existentiels. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour où Paige s'était levée en cours d'Astronomie et avait demandé à la professeure si elle était dans la même réalité que nous.

Je n'avais jamais compris la question.

- Je m'en occupe, va donc te chercher de quoi boire. Et méfie-toi.

Je levai un sourcil, mais n'eus pas le temps de plus m'attarder. Mélina était déjà partie avec Paige, lui expliquant que nous n'étions qu'en début d'année, et qu'il y avait encore quelques mois avant que le vainqueur de la coupe soit désigné. Cela m'étonnait encore, mais Mélina savait y faire, avec Paige. Pourtant, en apparence, Mélina aurait pu passer pour une fille superficielle qui ne se préoccupait pas des autres. C'était en réalité tout le contraire. Mélina est presque trop généreuse.

J'aperçus rapidement Gary qui se promenait dans la foule. Il était à Serdaigle, en même année que moi. Il m'adressa un signe de la main, se retourna vers Chuck qui était à côté de lui. Les deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi, mais s'ils voulaient me dire quelque chose, je ne sus ce que c'était. Ils étaient à présent dissimulés par la foule.

Je me tournai vers la table, pour tomber nez à nez avec le second fils Potter, son ami Malefoy et la cousine Weasley, une autre branche de la famille. Comment je savais tout ça ? Par Merlin, toute personne résidant à Poudlard le savait. Que le fils Potter soit ami avec un Malefoy faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit, mais ajoutez une Weasley à l'équation, et l'imagination s'enflammait.

Il m'adressa un bref signe de tête, comme se retenant de rire à une plaisanterie plutôt drôle. Ça faisait quelques mois que ça durait, et je n'avais jamais compris ce qui lui prenait. Et je n'allais pas lui demander. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer. Surtout pour lui demander pourquoi il riait dès que j'apparaissais dans son champ de vision. J'avais un peu peur du ridicule qui pourrait me frapper lorsqu'il répondrait à la question. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait me dire, et ça ne serait peut-être pas à mon avantage.

Je pris un verre de jus de citrouille sur la table, vérifiai qu'il n'y avait _que_ du jus de citrouille dedans, et m'accordai enfin le droit d'en boire toute une gorgée.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas l'alcool. En réalité, je n'y avais jamais goûté. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en boire. D'après ma tante, Jill, je changerai d'avis un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

En attendant que se vérifie sa théorie, j'allais plutôt m'interroger sur l'agitation nouvelle qui se faisait dans la foule. Et qui ne semblait toucher que les Serdaigle.

Il y avait deux explications possibles à une agitation chez les bleu et bronze.

La première, c'était que Roxanne et Fred se soient décidés à faire une mauvaise blague. Nous, leurs camarades, commencions à connaître les signes avant-coureurs, et nous savions quand il fallait fuir.

La seconde, c'était l'alerte verte. L'alerte verte me concernait, et il fallait que je trouve rapidement une échappatoire.

Un souffle parvint jusqu'à mon oreille, prononçant les deux mots qui voulaient dire que je devais fuir. Les fameux « alerte verte ».

Je me retournai donc.

Pour être face à l'alerte verte, dommage pour moi.

L'alerte verte a le même âge que moi, est à Serpentard, est capitaine de son équipe, gentil, loin d'être stupide, plutôt charmant, et avait avoué avoir un faible pour moi en mars, l'année dernière. Alors, oui, Stiles Stuart était charmant – après tout, nous, filles de cette école, lui avions décerné ce prix, et je reconnaissais volontiers qu'il le méritait – et il avait beaucoup pour plaire. Sauf que moi, en mars dernier, j'avais une autre personne en tête. Et qu'ensuite, j'avais décidé que Stuart Stiles ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami.

Dommage pour moi, il ne partageait pas ce point de vue.

- Astrid ! Je ne t'avais pas vue depuis un moment.

Tu m'étonnes. Je repoussais ses demandes pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble depuis des mois, et je n'avais pas envie de lui dire non une fois encore. Je n'aimais pas lui faire de la peine. Et même s'il prenait mes refus avec le sourire, je me disais que ça ne devait tout de même pas être agréable.

C'était pour cela, aussi, que je ne voulais pas perdre le match contre les Poufsouffle. McCall est un ami de Stiles, et je savais qu'il voulait aider son ami à sortir avec moi. Il savait aussi que c'était Stiles le premier qui me demanderait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas d'explications à donner pour mes refus. J'imaginais que c'était parce que je savais que nous n'avions pas les mêmes attentes l'un envers l'autre.

- Oui… J'ai été plutôt occupée, avouai-je.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Préparer un match était très occupant. Et l'éviter aussi, d'accord.

- Bah, si c'est pour gagner le match comme tu l'as fait, je peux accepter tes excuses, m'assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

J'ai une liste d'au moins trois personnes qui voudraient être à ma place, à l'instant même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'y sont pas, par Merlin ?

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien…

Du coin de l'œil, j'essayai de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Je savais que le cerveau des Serdaigle tournait à plein régime. Ils savaient que je n'étais pas proche de Stiles, et que je n'avais pas envie de l'être, alors, ils essayaient de m'aider. Mais pas tous. Après tout, ils avaient autre chose à faire, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en train de fêter la victoire de la journée.

Je vis une troisième année qui cherchait quelqu'un du regard, en me lançant des œillades désolées. Fred et Roxanne, pour une fois, semblaient à court d'imagination. Jamais quand il fallait, évidemment. Ça, pour énerver les professeurs, ils étaient les premiers, mais pour m'aider, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Ça va plutôt bien, dis-je tout en essayant de trouver comment me sortir de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, tant que je suis là, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Je croisai les doigts derrière mon dos, à la façon Moldue. Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne perd jamais. Et là, je croisais les doigts dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise, afin d'empêcher que Stiles demande, une fois encore, si j'étais d'accord pour une sortie ensemble à Pré-au-Lard.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec Pré-au-Lard ? On la connaissait par cœur, cette ville, à force !

- Tu sais, dans deux semaines, il y…

Et là, ce fut le moment où le miracle auquel je ne croyais plus se produisit.

- _« It was the lark, the herald of the morn,_

_No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks_

_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east »_

- Je crois que je dois y aller, murmurai-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux.

L'avantage de la situation cocasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, c'est que personne ne s'étonna des soubresauts qui secouaient mes épaules alors que je me dirigeai vers le centre de la pièce, où tous les regards étaient tournés.

Chuck Barrow s'était mis debout sur une table, avant de nous déclamer cette tirade, à grand renfort de gestes qui laissaient douter de sa sobriété. Je m'approchai de lui, afin de l'aider.

- Allez, Chuck, viens par-là, lui dis-je en le tirant par la manche.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini ! protesta-t-il difficilement.

- Si, je crois que tu as fini, si…

À contrecœur et affichant une mine boudeuse, il accepta de descendre de la table. Je lui fis passer un bras autour de mes épaules, et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Le spectacle est terminé, je m'en occupe ! assurai-je aussi fermement que possible.

Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier que l'on m'écoutait, et fonçai vers la porte, Chuck protestant faiblement.

Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, dans le silence total, je tentai de rester calme.

- Il faut qu'on monte un peu, dis-je à Chuck, lequel affichait un grand sourire.

Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être entendue. Je traînai Chuck, qui n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules que moi, sur quelques marches, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Là, nous nous laissâmes tomber contre le mur, l'un en face de l'autre.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de qui de nous deux a commencé à rire. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne restait plus rien du silence du couloir, et qu'il n'y avait plus que de nos deux rires, qui se battaient pour être le plus bruyant.

- Par Merlin, finit par s'essouffler Chuck en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Je hochai la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Par Merlin, oui.

- Heureusement que tu étais là pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas, soupirai-je en me retenant difficilement d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

- Oh, je t'en prie, c'était un service on ne peut plus simple à te rendre. Et pour une fois, j'ai eu plus d'imagination que les jumeaux. Tout le monde est gagnant, m'assura-t-il.

Je pouffai, chose que je détestais, mais je ne voyais pas comment réagir autrement. La situation était irréelle.

- De tous les auteurs Moldus que tu pouvais citer, tu as choisi Shakespeare ? relevai-je alors.

Il me sourit, amusé.

- C'était pour ton dernier devoir d'Études des Moldus. Je t'ai aidée à le réviser, et c'était sur la littérature des Moldus… Tu te souviens ?

Je grimaçai. Non, je ne me souvenais pas. Il faut dire que j'avais développé une allergie assez sévère à tout ce qui avait trait à la littérature de divertissement, au grand damne de Jill.

- En attendant, j'aurais mieux fait de suivre cette option. Parce que de toute évidence, j'aurais eu de meilleurs résultats que toi…

Je secouai la tête, amusée. Comme s'il pouvait réellement me battre.

- Bon. Tu me dois une fière chandelle, tu le sais, ça ? dit Chuck. Je me suis ridiculisé devant tout Poudlard.

- Pas tout Poudlard, rétorquai-je.

- Demain, tout Poudlard sera au courant, alors oui, je me suis humilié devant toute l'école, répliqua-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais avoir en échange ?

- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais promis, ce sera sensationnel. Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir sauvé de Stiles Stuart.

- Tu sais, un jour, il faudra que tu sois franche avec lui.

- Très drôle, grognai-je.

Il éclata de rire, et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre.

- Bon, on reste encore combien de temps ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'escalier qui descendait.

- Le temps qu'on oublie ton petit discours, assurai-je en croisant les jambes, après les avoir étendues face à moi.

Il hocha la tête, et je le vis chercher une position plus confortable contre le mur.

Chuck Barrow était un ami génial. Certainement mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre première année à Poudlard, et même si nous n'étions pas toujours collés l'un à l'autre, nous avions l'habitude de passer une partie de nos vacances ensemble, et de nous parler de tout et de rien.

Et surtout, il était capable de me sortir des moments difficiles. Rien que pour ça, il méritait le titre de meilleur ami. Il savait aussi m'écouter quand j'en avais besoin, et je lui rendais la pareille quand c'était nécessaire. Et puis, en première année, alors que j'étais un peu perdue en arrivant à Poudlard, il m'avait aidée à m'intégrer, et à comprendre les règles des sorciers, règles que je ne connaissais presque plus.

- Contente de votre victoire ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je hochai la tête, souriante comme jamais.

J'étais plus que contente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Encore vingt minutes ? proposa-t-il.

- Je suis pour, confirmai-je.

- Tant mieux. J'étais harcelé par Murray, et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser…

- Murray ? Gryffondor, sixième année ?

Chuck confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me voulait. En fait, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il essayait de me retenir d'aller je ne sais où. Il est un peu bizarre, ce type…

- C'est un McGonagall, lui rappelai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire de lui qu'il est bizarre…

Il leva la main pour m'intimer le silence. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

Il me désigna l'escalier qu'on avait grimpé il y a peu, et j'entendis du bruit.

- Tu crois que c'est un professeur ? murmurai-je, légèrement paniquée.

Beaucoup, paniquée. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver face à un professeur alors que je devrais être dans mon dortoir.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas un professeur.

Seulement James Sirius Potter.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je me tournai vers Chuck, hésitante. Chuck était plutôt bon acteur quand il s'agissait de me sortir d'un mauvais pas. Mais être surpris en parfaite santé, et pas du tout sous l'emprise de l'alcool, cinq minutes après avoir fait croire qu'il l'était le déstabilisait quelque peu, et il ne semblait pas prêt à m'aider à me sortir de ce nouveau mauvais pas.

- Euh… Oui. Ça va plutôt bien, oui…, prononçai-je lentement.

Je suis aussi une pitoyable menteuse, de toute évidence. James leva un sourcil des plus surpris et me fixa. Même si je ne le regardais pas, je me sentis rougir légèrement. Il se tourna alors vers Chuck, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour rester crédible dans le rôle du meilleur ami qui ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

- C'était une diversion ! s'exclama alors James.

- La preuve que les Gryffondor sont plus lents d'esprit que les Serdaigle, plaisanta Chuck en faisant certainement allusion au temps qu'il avait fallu à James pour réaliser ça.

- Qui est-ce que vous évitiez ? demanda ce dernier, sans relever la remarque.

J'avais ceci dit bien vu son regard noir pour Chuck. À mon avis, Chuck joue à un jeu dangereux en se frottant à un Potter qui est tout le temps fourré avec Roxanne et Fred. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

- Je n'évite personne, répliqua Chuck. Mais j'aide Astrid à en éviter…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression que c'était la première fois que James Potter entendait mon prénom. Ce qui était plutôt vexant, quand on savait que nous avions travaillé sur un projet pas plus tard que l'année dernière.

Et puis, cette impression disparut alors que James se laissait glisser à côté de Chuck.

- Qui, en particulier ?

- Stiles Stuart, répondit immédiatement Chuck.

Je tentai de lui faire passer un message plutôt clair, à savoir éviter de continuer à parler avec James, mais de toute évidence, Chuck était lancé, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Astrid ne le trouve pas à son goût, plaisanta-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires.

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai pu dire de gentil sur Chuck. Je ne l'aime plus. C'est terminé. Il n'est plus mon ami.

- J'ai en tête au moins trois personnes qui adoreraient lui parler, pourtant, grommela James.

- Je pense qu'on a tous une liste comme ça à l'esprit ! s'esclaffa Chuck.

Je soupirai. Parti comme ça l'était, James allait rester là un moment, et je n'en avais que moyennement envie.

- Pourquoi Shakespeare ? demanda alors James.

- Tu connais ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ma tante est Hermione Weasley, railla-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Sur ses étagères, ce sont des livres Moldus, pour le plus grand plaisir de ma cousine, et le plus grand mécontentement de mon oncle. Et mon père a beau être Auror, il lui arrive d'ouvrir un livre qui soit Moldu. Évidemment que je connais.

Ou comment nous rappeler qu'il fait partie d'une famille connue. Sauf qu'apparemment, le but n'était pas de nous rabaisser, puisqu'il revint à sa préoccupation première presque immédiatement.

- Donc, tu connais ?

- J'aide Astrid à réviser, c'est tout, dit Chuck. Mais on ne va pas parler de cours à l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigle, parce que même nous, on profite de nos week-ends, assura-t-il en faisant rire James de la plaisanterie. Pourquoi tu es là, toi ?

Tiens, maintenant qu'il posait la question, ça m'intéressait aussi de savoir ce que James faisait ici.

- Ben…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- En fait, Fred et Roxanne ont prévu une petite plaisanterie dont je devais être la victime, avec mon frère et ma sœur. Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être celui qui subit une plaisanterie, j'ai préféré partir… quitte à laisser ma sœur et mon frère seuls dans cette mauvaise situation. Ils m'en voudront un peu, mais leurs représailles ne seront jamais pires que ce dont sont capables Fred et Roxanne. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fui la salle.

- Donc, pas de problème pour être le persécuteur, mais plus de problèmes pour être persécuté ? remarqua Chuck.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse de James.

- Et puis, je voulais m'assurer que ça allait.

Je vis que Chuck partageait mon étonnement. Si nous étions plutôt proches des jumeaux, parce qu'ils étaient en même année et dans la même maison que nous, nous n'étions pas réellement proches de James Potter. Même pas du tout. Je suis la plus proche de James, et pourtant, je ne lui ai plus reparlé depuis la fin du travail en commun que nous avions fait. Et durant ce travail en commun, nous ne nous étions presque pas adressé la parole. J'avais même eu l'impression qu'il était soulagé que ça se termine.

D'ailleurs, il parut se rendre compte lui aussi que ce n'était pas la phrase la plus adaptée à la situation. Il se releva souplement.

- Bon, je vais voir dans quel état se trouvent Lily et Albus…

Il disparut rapidement, sans demander son reste.

- C'était bizarre, non ? grimaçai-je en regardant l'escalier qui descendait.

- Ce qui était particulièrement bizarre, c'est toi tentant de me faire passer un message, rétorqua Chuck. Comme si tu ne voulais pas que James Potter reste trop longtemps dans ton périmètre vital…

Je jurerais qu'il se retient difficilement de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dis-je, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Il afficha un petit air supérieur.

- L'année dernière. Travail avec James Potter. « Mais ce n'est pas qu'il me plaît, c'est juste que… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Oh, et puis Chuck, tu m'énerves… ! »

J'aimais beaucoup porter des ballerines. Il me suffisait de replier la jambe, d'un petit geste de la main, et ma chaussure devenait une arme qui pouvait rencontrer aisément le front de Chuck. Il ne fut pas déstabilisé pour une Noise, et continua d'irriter mes oreilles en riant. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

Je devais avouer quelque chose. J'avais quelque peu menti. Je ne trouvais pas James Potter quelconque. Du moins, je ne l'avais pas toujours considéré comme ça.

L'année dernière, lorsque j'avais travaillé avec lui, j'avais remarqué son charisme. Ces petits détails un peu stupides qu'une fille remarque, et qui la font passer pour une énamourée. Je le reconnaissais volontiers, j'avais beaucoup apprécié la présence de James Potter avec moi, durant les semaines qu'avait duré notre travail ensemble. Ceci dit, mon impression que l'intérêt pouvait être réciproque avait rapidement diminué. D'abord, parce que James ne me parlait jamais directement. Il passait toujours par l'intermédiaire de ses cousins, et c'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ma présence dans la pièce. Ensuite, parce qu'une semaine après la fin de notre travail de groupe, toute l'école était au courant qu'il sortait avec Emily Macmillan. Ce qui compliquait les choses pour moi.

Et disons que c'était plus ou moins de l'histoire ancienne. Ça avait été un coup plutôt dur pour moi, de voir que James Potter était intéressé par une fille qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Tout le monde connaissait Emily Macmillan, alors que je n'étais pas connue de toute l'école. Et elle était plutôt brune que blonde. Et ses yeux avaient une teinte chocolat que mes yeux verts ne pourraient jamais atteindre naturellement.

Chuck me sortit de mes pensées en me renvoyant ma chaussure, et en se levant.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais quand même reparaître à cette soirée dans un état à peu près normal, pour éviter les rumeurs les plus folles dès demain matin, m'avoua-t-il, un clin d'œil accompagnant ses paroles. Allez, viens. Je promets de ne pas te parler de James Potter de la soirée. Et je promets aussi de ne pas laisser Stiles Stuart t'approcher.

Je soupirai.

Si seulement Chuck pouvait être mon garde du corps…

…

…

J'étais fatiguée.

Très fatiguée.

La fête s'était terminée vraiment tard, et les fêtes du dimanche soir alors que nous avions cours le lendemain n'étaient définitivement pas pour moi. J'avais besoin de toutes mes heures de sommeil. J'en avais certainement besoin de trop, mais si je ne les avais pas, je devenais irascible. La preuve. Roxanne et Fred cherchaient le meilleur moyen de me mettre en pétard. Et je savais très bien pourquoi ils faisaient cela. Si jamais j'étais trop énervée contre eux, je refuserais de leur parler durant plusieurs jours. Et lorsque je ne leur parlais pas, je les laissais tranquilles durant les entraînements.

J'aurais pu faire comme bon nombre des autres élèves de Métamorphose et qui étaient restés jusqu'à la toute fin de la fête hier soir. Oui, j'aurais pu faire comme eux, et laisser ma tête reposer contre le bois, et dormir. Sauf que le seul cours où je m'autorisais à dormir était celui d'Histoire de la Magie, et que je n'avais pas cette matière aujourd'hui. Mais, surtout, j'avais besoin d'avoir de bonnes notes en Métamorphose. C'était une des matières clés pour être acceptée en formation d'Auror – ce qui était mon rêve depuis ma deuxième année à Poudlard.

Qui plus est, le professeur était juste génial. Il savait nous captiver. Et il faisait ce truc, avec ses cheveux… ils changeaient tout le temps de couleur. Ce qui était fascinant. Et me permettait de rester éveillée, maintenant que je réalisais que cela faisait bien vingt minutes que mes yeux étaient scotchés sur sa chevelure.

Je me retournai discrètement sur ma chaise pour voir ce que faisaient les autres élèves.

Mélina dessinait sur son parchemin. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir d'ici, je savais que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait tout le temps ça. D'ailleurs, notre dortoir était décoré de ses dessins, et chacune avait droit à son portrait. Enfin, c'était assez perturbant d'être fixé par soi, alors j'avais déplacé le mien, pour ne plus me réveiller et avoir mon sosie me regardant. Elle dut sentir que je la regardais, parce qu'elle leva brièvement les yeux, m'adressa un petit sourire et retourna à son dessin. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme depuis la rentrée, mais elle refusait d'en parler.

Stiles Stuart était là, lui aussi, mais il dormait. Un bon point pour moi. Son ami, Liam Pierce, me lança un regard noir. Je crois que Liam ne m'a jamais appréciée. Je grimaçai, et continuai de regarder toute la classe.

Nous n'étions plus très nombreux, après les BUSE, et de ce fait, les quatre maisons étaient réunies, pour les cours de Métamorphose tout du moins. J'avais entendu dire que ce n'était pas le cas en Botanique, mais je n'avais pas repris cette matière.

Valentina, une élève de Poufsouffle, me sourit avant de grimacer. Oui, je pouvais la comprendre. Je lui avais pris le Souafle plus d'une fois, hier… Elle retourna dormir sur sa feuille.

Fred et Roxanne discutaient de je ne savais quoi, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de m'envoyer consciencieusement des boules de papier dans les cheveux. Du moins, d'essayer. J'avais découvert le sortilège de protection en quatrième année, et j'avais pris l'habitude de le lancer chaque fois que les jumeaux s'asseyaient derrière moi.

Je regardai ce qui se passait devant moi.

Emily et James étaient à côté.

Pas de jalousie.

Aucune.

Vrai de vrai.

Juste de la déception de ne pas être en train de rire à la place d'Emily.

- Miss Macmillan, si vous voulez une retenue, continuez, je vous en prie, dit alors sèchement notre professeur.

Finalement, j'étais bien contente de ne pas être à sa place.

- Et monsieur Potter, vous pourriez lire le livre de Métamorphose, plutôt que celui de Botanique ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger…

- Pourquoi ? Je lis bien celui de Métamorphose en Botanique… C'est un juste retour des choses, non ?

L'intérêt de la classe sembla renaître, et tous les regards se tendirent vers le professeur et James.

- Retenue, Potter. Jeudi soir.

- Comme toujours ! dit le garçon, en refermant toutefois le livre qui n'était pas celui de Métamorphose et en le laissant retomber dans son sac.

Incroyable. Il venait d'écoper d'une retenue, et il ne disait rien. Cela parut même fatiguer le professeur, qui soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et replongea le nez dans ses notes.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, décida-t-il toutefois. N'oubliez pas le parchemin que vous devez me rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

Je suis toujours ébahie par la rapidité à laquelle peut se vider une salle de classe à la fin d'un cours, quand elle met dix minutes à accueillir tous les élèves en début d'heure. J'ai toujours été plutôt lente, ce qui fait que j'étais encore en train de ranger mes affaires lorsque mes camarades avaient presque tous désertés.

- Smith ? Pardon, Astrid ? m'interpella le professeur, en utilisant mon prénom, vu qu'il y avait aussi un Smith en sixième année, à Serpentard – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dans cette matière, ce qui me fit penser que mon professeur n'était pas en grande forme non plus. Est-ce que vous…

Il fut interrompu par le cri d'un élève restant.

- Mais évidemment !

Je haussai le même sourcil surpris que mon professeur. C'était James Potter qui venait de dire ça.

- Un problème, James ? demanda le professeur, qui avait abandonné le ton formel pour s'adresser à James une fois le cours terminé.

J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient plutôt proches, même si je n'avais jamais compris d'où venait cette proximité. Je veux dire, notre professeur n'était pas un Potter, ni un Weasley. C'était un Lupin.

- Pas de problème, Teddy, assura Roxanne en prenant le bras droit de son cousin.

- Tu connais James. Il se souvient d'un truc, et se sent obligé de le crier, ajouta Fred en prenant l'autre bras de son cousin.

J'eus l'impression que notre professeur se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il parut abandonner l'idée, comme désespéré.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez tenter la formation d'Auror ?

Je hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais crié sur tous les toits, mais tous les professeurs devaient être au courant, puisque j'avais demandé à tous les enseignants des matières indispensables pour cette formation si j'avais mes chances de réussir mes BUSE, et de continuer à suivre leur cours.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il est nécessaire, maintenant, d'avoir une lettre de recommandation. Professeur, ou autre…

J'hochai la tête. Oui, je le savais. C'était d'ailleurs une contrainte qui m'effrayait un peu. Non pas que je doutais obtenir une de ces lettres. Tous les professeurs les donnaient volontiers. Mais ce qui m'effrayait un peu plus, c'était de ne pas en obtenir une différente des autres. Je n'avais pas un nom qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et personne dans ma famille, du côté sorcier, n'était connu. À vrai dire, je n'avais plus de famille du côté sorcier, ce qui me faisait partir avec un déséquilibre certain. Et là où le déséquilibre s'accentuait, c'est que dans mon année, il y avait deux autres élèves qui voulaient postuler pour la formation d'Auror, et ces deux élèves avaient des noms de famille bien plus connus que le mien.

- Si jamais vous en voulez une, l'année prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me la demander. C'est avec plaisir que j'en écrirai une pour vous, continua mon professeur. Une élève qui réussit à faire assez peur aux jumeaux pour qu'ils restent calmes le temps d'un entraînement de Quidditch mérite certainement sa place au sein des Aurors, m'assura-t-il.

Je me retins de pester contre les jumeaux. Si même les professeurs étaient au courant…

Attendez. Comment peut-il être au courant ?

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ils s'en plaignent assez souvent, en famille, reconnut le professeur Lupin.

Je détestais être indiscrète. Mais c'était la faute des jumeaux. Ils ne se vantaient pas assez des enseignants qui faisaient partie de leur famille. Je veux dire, il avait fallu attendre la quatrième année pour découvrir que notre professeur de Botanique était le parrain du second fils Potter, et qu'il dînait chez eux presque tous les week-ends ! Par Merlin, quand on a une famille et des relations aussi connues, on en parle un peu plus. Que la curiosité de chacun soit satisfaite, voyons. Alors, je savais qu'ils étaient plutôt proches du professeur, parce qu'ils l'appelaient par son prénom. Mais à vrai dire, je pensais qu'à force d'être en retenue avec lui, ils avaient fini par tous lier connaissance…

Oui, j'étais naïve.

- En famille ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il sourit, amusé. J'étais persuadée que je n'étais pas la première à lui poser cette question.

- Ne leur répétez jamais que je vous ai dit ça, me dit le professeur Lupin. Mais je les connais depuis qu'ils sont nés. Le père de James est mon parrain, et mon père était un ami de son père…

Je fronçai les sourcils, dubitative. Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, ne leur dites pas. Vous comprenez, je ne suis qu'un professeur de Métamorphose. Ils préfèrent sans aucun doute leur oncle qui élève des dragons…, termina-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, filez avant d'être en retard en Potions.

Il me désigna gentiment la porte du doigt, et je me dépêchai de suivre la direction qu'il me montrait. Même si la professeure de Potions était la directrice de la maison Serdaigle, je préférais ne pas être en retard. Elle n'avait jamais été connue pour son indulgence, et avoir gagné le match d'ouverture d'hier n'était pas une raison valable pour arriver en retard. Alors, je me dépêchai de descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, en espérant que Mélina m'aurait gardé une place.

J'arrivai essoufflée à la salle de classe, et entrai sans vérifier si je ne dérangeais pas la classe. Mélina avait bien gardé une place pour moi, et je m'y jetai rapidement. Je remarquai alors seulement l'agitation ambiante de la salle, le large sourire de Mélina, et le fait que Paige était avachie sur sa chaise, sans professeure pour lui reprocher sa tenue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je entre deux souffles.

- C'est la fête chez les Serdaigle, m'avoua Mélina avec un grand sourire.

- Ce qui veut dire ? m'étonnai-je.

- Il semblerait que la professeure Misenpot ait un peu trop fêté la victoire de sa maison, hier…, m'apprit Mélina. Vraiment trop. Elle n'a pas été capable de donner cours aux troisièmes années, c'est ce que m'a dit Jay. Ou, du moins, elle leur a demandé de lire comment préparer une potion d'éveil, mais de ne surtout pas la préparer. Parce que, tu comprends « Les vapeurs me montent à la tête... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant difficilement un sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Mélina hocha la tête.

- Vraiment. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps avec notre professeur « Je change de couleur de cheveux toutes les dix secondes ? »

Mélina ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce changement de couleur permanent était frustrant pour elle. Elle aimait beaucoup le professeur Lupin – ce que je pouvais lui accorder – mais elle n'avait jamais pu le dessiner, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de crayons magiques qui changeaient de couleurs par eux-mêmes. Véritablement frustrant.

- Il voulait me parler de l'année prochaine. On a le temps, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Dis-moi, tu savais qu'il était vraiment proche de la famille Potter ?!

Si j'avais escompté la surprendre avec cette nouvelle, mes espoirs furent rapidement détruits. C'est tout juste si je vis de l'étonnement dans ses yeux.

- En fait, j'ai appris ce matin qu'il était l'élève à avoir instauré la tradition des fêtes lors du match d'ouverture. Comme quoi, tout est surprenant de nos jours… Qui eût cru que notre professeur ne supportant pas un élève parlant plus fort qu'un autre en cours puisse avoir lancé la tradition des plus grosses fêtes organisées à Poudlard ?

- Pas moi, reconnus-je, n'en revenant pas de ce que m'apprenait Mélina.

- Comme tu dis. Je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même manière.

- Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Chuck qui s'asseyait devant nous, à côté de Paige.

- Tu arrives en retard en Potions, maintenant ? relevai-je.

- J'avais une lettre à envoyer, et j'ai croisé un Serpentard de troisième année quand je descendais aux cachots. Il m'a dit que notre professeure ne se sentait pas très bien. J'ai aussi croisé des jumeaux, qui m'ont dit que tu fixais un peu trop un certain Potter en cours de Métamorphose.

- C'est totalement faux, rétorquai-je. J'étais captivée par la chevelure de notre professeur. Il a réussi à atteindre une teinte, à un moment…

- Aaaah, le professeur Lupin…, murmura Mélina.

- Il est fiancé, dit alors Paige.

- Pardon ?!

Ça, nous l'avions dit en chœur. Chuck, Mélina et moi.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Mélina.

- J'ai entendu un cousin Weasley le dire. Il est d'ailleurs fiancé à une Weasley, nous annonça Paige, toujours avec son air rêveur.

Je secouai la tête, dépitée, tandis que Mélina soupirait.

- Il y a trop de Weasley. La concurrence est rude, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda alors Chuck, échangea un sourire avec lui, et se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi le sujet « James Potter » est ressorti ?

- Pour rien, grommelai-je.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il vous a suivis, après le petit numéro de Chuck… ?

Aussi neutre que possible, je regardai Mélina.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à te mêler de tes affaires, tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais si tu veux, je peux…

- Ne rien faire du tout ? demandai-je avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'étais capable de lui offrir. Ce serait sensationnel.

Elle parut sur le point de dire encore quelque chose, mais un élève de Poufsouffle arriva à ce moment, en nous prévenant que la professeure descendait les escaliers.

Et même si Arabella Misenpot n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, elle n'accepterait aucune discussion durant son cours, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

En revanche, tout comme les troisièmes années, nous n'allions pas pratiquer aujourd'hui. Non pas que la théorie me dérangeât réellement. Seulement, pour me tenir éveillée, ça aurait été une méthode bien plus efficace que la lecture des effets du Felix Felicis.

Je savais bien que je n'avais droit qu'à une courte pause. Chuck et Mélina n'allaient pas me lâcher de sitôt, et je me doutais que s'ils en parlaient aux jumeaux, ce que je n'espérais définitivement pas, je n'aurais plus jamais la paix.

Le problème, c'est que je pourrais facilement _trop_ apprécier James Potter. Il était très gentil, je n'en doutais pas. Il adorait sa famille, et même si parfois, je trouvais que lui et les jumeaux allaient trop loin dans leurs plaisanteries, ils le reconnaissaient volontiers, et n'avaient jamais crié au scandale pour une retenue qu'ils méritaient. James était sympathique, intelligent, et, pour ce que j'en savais, serviable. Alors, oui, je le disais volontiers, dans un petit coin de ma tête, que James Potter était certainement un ami super, et qu'il ferait même un petit-ami tout sauf détestable.

Le seul problème, c'est que si l'idée m'avait plu, et qu'elle pourrait rapidement revenir s'installer dans ma tête, je doutais vraiment qu'elle soit aussi invasive chez l'intéressé.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur.<strong>

Et, comme vous le voyez, ce chapitre n'a strictement rien à voir avec le dernier. Juste pour vous embêter, parce que c'est ma spécialité. Bon, en réalité, c'est plutôt mon cerveau, qui m'embête, puis qui vous embête par procuration. J'espère que vos deux dernières semaines se sont bien passées, et que vous êtes bien contents d'être là pour retrouver Astrid et toute cette bande de joyeux lurons, avec la différence qu'ils sont encore adolescents. Et tous en vie. Et bien différents de ce qu'on a vu la dernière fois.

Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, du coup, je vais vous remercier tout plein pour vos reviews, pour être là et me suivre, et puis, surtout, on n'oublie pas **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes chapitres aux longueurs vertigineuses. D'ailleurs, si comme elle, certains passages vous ont surpris, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas immédiatement de réponses, soyez rassurés. Les réponses viendront bien rapidement !

Sur ce, **je vous dis à dans deux semaines** !


	4. 1er janvier 2026

**1****er**** Janvier 2026**

Astrid poussa un soupir plus que profond. Elle repoussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée, sortit de son lit, et inspira profondément. Comme depuis qu'elle était dans cet appartement, elle prit le temps de faire des étirements avant de sortir de la pièce.

Darren était certainement paranoïaque, mais il n'avait pas tort quand il disait qu'il était nécessaire d'être éveillé aussi rapidement que possible dans leur cas. Ils étaient invisibles, d'accord. Mais on cherchait plus ardemment les personnes qui tentaient d'être invisibles que celles qui s'exposaient en plein jour.

Et puis, finalement, elle ne valait pas mieux que Darren, se dit-elle en serrant fermement sa baguette, et en vérifiant dans chaque recoin de la pièce qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé dans son appartement durant son sommeil. Elle fit ça dans sa chambre, puis dans son salon, évitant soigneusement d'adresser le moindre coup d'œil à son horloge. Elle l'avait particulièrement agacée, la veille au soir. Elle aurait préféré que cette foutue horloge s'abstienne de la juger. Après tout, Astrid était adulte, et responsable de ses actes.

Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs, toujours à la recherche d'un éventuel piège, les faisant claquer contre leurs rails. Et puis, une fois que tiroirs et placards furent inspectés de fond en comble, tout comme sa fenêtre, elle se mit à la recherche désespérée d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo.

- T'es encore de mauvaise humeur ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son horloge. Cette dernière avait la mauvaise habitude de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal, et cela commençait à agacer particulièrement Astrid. Elle soupira, et finit enfin par trouver de quoi écrire.

Elle avait abandonné le parchemin et la plume quand elle s'était rendu compte que cela demandait trop d'entretien. Il fallait tailler la plume, avoir un encrier toujours sous la main… Quant au parchemin, c'était bien trop friable. Quoi qu'elle ne disait pas que le papier était infaillible. Seulement, un stylo et des feuilles de papiers côté Moldu coûtaient bien moins cher que du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre du côté sorcier.

Elle ouvrit son frigo, le stylo coincé entre ses dents, le papier dans la main gauche. Elle faisait toujours ça, pour se donner des idées pour sa liste de courses. En réalité, comme son frigo était toujours vide, elle inventait au fur et à mesure, et c'était l'unique habitude qu'elle avait gardée de sa tante Jill.

Elle referma violemment la porte tout juste ouverte, nota quelques mots sur son papier, et alla ensuite à la fenêtre.

Dans cet immeuble, il y avait une aide pour les courses. Aucun besoin de se déplacer. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, d'appeler une des chouettes qui volaient dans le patio si elles n'étaient pas en train de se reposer, et d'attendre que le colis arrive. Jamais Astrid ne s'était demandé comment fonctionnait ce système. Elle était juste contente de pouvoir remplir ses placards sans même avoir à se déplacer.

La chouette effraie qui se posa devant elle hulula doucement, et elle attacha sa liste à la patte que lui tendait le volatile. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à repartir, et elle sut que pour le lendemain, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui ne consistait pas en grand-chose.

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, regardant son horloge qui, avant d'être une oreille aussi attentive qu'agaçante, était une horloge, et donnait l'heure. Elle constata qu'il lui restait encore deux heures avant d'être obligée d'aller aux sous-sols du Ministère. Et affronter, une fois encore, James.

Elle allait pester, tempêter, et se maudire une fois encore, quand elle se rappela que sa fenêtre était toujours grande ouverte, et qu'il faisait froid, aujourd'hui. Non pas que le froid la dérangeât, à présent. Être frileuse appartenait à son passé. Mais elle restait humaine, et donc sensible aux maladies. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer les vitres quand un animal sauta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

- Eh ! Fléreur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Fléreur était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un fléreur. Il se promenait dans le patio de l'immeuble, et quand l'envie lui prenait, il sautait de rebord de fenêtre en rebord de fenêtre pour aller rendre visite aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas fermé la leur. Astrid, qui aujourd'hui vivait les fenêtres grandes ouvertes lorsqu'elle oubliait qu'elle pouvait encore tomber malade, avait souvent droit à ses visites. Selon Darren, Fléreur était là depuis toujours, et si ce fait devait s'avérer, il ne surprendrait certainement pas Astrid.

L'animal entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de répondre à Astrid. Il salit instantanément son carrelage, ce qui fit se demander à la jeune femme, une fois de plus, où il pouvait traîner quand il n'était pas chez les uns et les autres. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le salon, et sauta sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle le suivait.

- Humpf. Ce fléreur est toujours là, à ce que je vois.

- Tu n'as jamais apprécié Fléreur, reprocha Astrid à son horloge.

- Évidemment. Cette sale petite bestiole veut toujours me sauter dessus, grommela l'objet.

- Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, rétorqua Astrid. Et puis, laisse-le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait aujourd'hui…

En effet, l'animal était à présent lové sur le canapé, faisant sa toilette. Il releva rapidement la tête, miaula après Astrid, comme l'invitant à le rejoindre sur le sofa, et retourna se laver. Astrid se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause.

- Alors, Fléreur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant mon absence ?

- Tu parles vraiment à n'importe quoi, grommela l'horloge.

- La preuve, je te parle à toi aussi, soupira Astrid en jouant avec le plaid de son canapé. Au lieu de me rabaisser, tu n'aurais pas des conseils à me donner pour aujourd'hui ?

- À part le conseil de faire correctement ton travail ? railla l'horloge.

- Mis à part celui-ci, oui, siffla Astrid.

L'horloge comme Astrid se turent. Songeuse, tout à coup, la jeune femme laissa son esprit s'immerger dans le passé. Elle l'en empêchait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, mais c'était parfois difficile. Lorsque le barrage cédait, l'eau déferlait sur vous, et lui tenir tête ne servait à rien. Il fallait accepter la vague, la pression de l'eau, pour mieux la dompter. On ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée contre les éléments naturels.

Et pour les pensées, c'était la même chose.

Il fut un temps où Astrid vivait dans ce qui ressemblait certainement à un conte de fées. Il y avait ses amis, il y avait sa tante, il y avait James. Seulement, ce conte de fées était révolu. Totalement. Il n'existait plus, et ne serait plus jamais d'actualité. Elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé.

Un trait qu'elle pouvait redessiner à tout moment, elle le savait bien. Tout du moins dans ses pensées.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent jusqu'au meuble d'entrée. Le seul meuble, avec son canapé et son horloge, qui agrémentait cette pièce, et l'empêchait d'être totalement vide. Elle savait que dans ce meuble, il y avait une boîte. Et dans cette boîte, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait dû brûler. C'était une tradition, et son premier mensonge, il y avait trois ans et demi de cela, avait été de dire qu'elle l'avait fait disparaître de sa vie.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi ces photos, ces lettres, ces vestiges du passé étaient toujours dans son appartement. Et parfois, elle se rappelait que si elle devait enlever ces vestiges, le creux qui lui remémorait douloureusement ce qu'elle était et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être s'agrandirait.

Elle se leva soudainement, nerveuse. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Et qu'elle maudisse James Sirius Potter.

Que fichait-il là, par Merlin ?

Astrid savait bien que ce n'était pas de la faute de James. Mais elle lui en voulait énormément. Même si elle tentait de lui imputer tous les maux de cette histoire, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité.

Elle aurait dû s'en tenir aux règles. On l'avait mise à l'écart, et elle n'avait aucune raison de transgresser ces règles.

Décidément, elle était devenue bien trop fière, elle qui avait toujours prêché la modestie.

Ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout, c'est que ces réunions dans les sous-sols du Ministère, qui n'auraient dû être rien de plus qu'une simple formalité, bouclée sous dix jours, allaient devenir une véritable épreuve pour elle. Un test, le dernier. Si elle le réussissait, jamais plus on ne pourrait douter de son intégrité, de son implication, ou nier qu'elle était vouée corps et âme à son travail. Elle l'était. Jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais on ne la croirait que lorsqu'elle l'aurait prouvé. Une fois de plus.

Ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait leur montrer que le passé qui l'avait définie des années plus tôt n'existait plus. Elle ne faisait plus partie de cette vie. Elle avait signé pour une nouvelle vie, une vie bien plus intéressante, et bien plus utile. Au plus profond de son être, elle le savait. Pour toujours, et à jamais, elle ferait partie de cette organisation.

Tant pis s'ils ne la croyaient pas. Dans chacun de ses gestes, elle allait leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort de douter d'elle.

Mais si elle osait regarder la réalité en face, elle aurait compris que si elle devait encore prouver quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait encore rien prouvé, à personne. Et surtout pas à elle.

…  
>…<p>

_« Gueule de bois tu n'as pas, les lutins ne dansent pas,_

_Gueule de bois tu as, les lutins dans ton crâne dansent la java. »_

Il s'était toujours moqué de ces quelques mots que lui disait Chuck les lendemains de fêtes trop arrosées. Chuck affirmait qu'avec cette litanie, qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête, il était capable d'affronter une journée entière avec des éditeurs, ou des lecteurs. Et même de retourner boire le soir.

James avait de sérieux doutes quant à la véracité des affirmations, mais comme Chuck était capable de beaucoup de choses, surtout lorsque les situations étaient improbables, il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Lui, en revanche, devait s'avouer vaincu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait réussir à tenir une journée entière.

Le premier janvier était une journée difficile, par principe. Les sorciers fêtent la nouvelle année, dépassent un grand nombre de limites, oublient les résolutions à peine étaient-elles faites, et dorment jusqu'à ce que le premier janvier soit terminé. Le deux, s'ils le souhaitaient, ils se rappelaient de ce qui s'était produit deux nuits auparavant.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que supposait James. En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Oui, ses amis faisaient la fête, mais à part Zoé Barthemi, ses amis se rappelaient toujours de leur soirée, et ne grimaçaient pas à la simple évocation de celle-ci. Chuck était un cas à part. Chuck ne buvait jamais trop avec ses amis, seulement lorsqu'il était invité à une fête pour le travail. Et comme il ne supportait pas les personnes avec qui il travaillait, il tentait de rendre le moment plus facile en buvant. Selon lui, ça donnait mal au crâne le lendemain, mais il passait une soirée bien plus amusante.

Toujours est-il que, parmi les amis proches de James, seuls Chuck et Zoé buvaient parfois trop. Et Zoé, la veille au soir, tenait un bar. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir la gueule de bois.

La seule personne pouvant comprendre sa détresse, ce matin, c'était Chuck. Et Chuck avait dû aller travailler, lui aussi.

En somme, ils étaient deux âmes esseulées, qui avaient beaucoup trop bu pour les mêmes raisons, et qui ne pouvaient pas se lamenter plus longtemps sur leur sort ensemble.

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir envoyé un hibou à tous ses amis, la veille au soir. Ou très tôt ce matin. Peut-être que c'était entre deux et trois heures du matin… ou après. Toujours est-il que selon les diverses réponses qu'il recevait avec une régularité déconcertante depuis qu'il était en mesure de lire des mots et d'en comprendre le sens, il avait donné rendez-vous à grand nombre de ses amis ce soir, pour discuter.

Le sujet de la discussion n'avait pas besoin de précision. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était. Lily s'était chargée de faire circuler l'information. Et pour le moment, les réponses étaient toutes positives.

C'était bien.

Parce que même si ces réponses n'étaient qu'à une petite question de rien du tout, une question qui n'avait aucune conséquence, une question qui avait pour vocation uniquement la réunion d'anciens amis, c'était la première question à laquelle James obtenait une réponse concrète en vingt-quatre heures. On ne réalise certainement la frustration de n'obtenir aucune réponse à ses questions que lorsqu'on se retrouve face à des situations comme celle-ci. Une situation où une personne censée être décédée, enterrée, reparaît soudainement, comme n'ayant jamais disparu.

C'était frustrant de n'avoir aucune réponse, et frustrant de constater qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais terminer son histoire, plutôt que de devoir tout à coup l'affronter aussi brutalement.

Il traversait une foule bruyante, agitée, qui allait travailler, qui n'avait aucune estime pour lui, qui ne se préoccupait pas de son air préoccupé et perdu, parce que cette foule avait ses propres préoccupations. Et lui, il avait toujours apprécié regarder ces foules. Les voir s'agiter, les voir se dépêcher, revenir sur leurs pas, repartir en avant, appeler quelqu'un, courir pour ne pas manquer les ascenseurs. Oui, il le savait, il pouvait l'affirmer, il avait toujours apprécié ces foules mouvantes, bruyantes, agitées.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était une foule à lui tout seul. Pas extérieurement, non, certainement pas. Il savait que quiconque le regarderait verrait un jeune homme normal. Certainement plus fatigué que la moyenne, mais ses cernes auraient tôt fait d'être imputés à une soirée de nouvel an, et si quelqu'un s'inquiétait plus, il détournerait rapidement le regard en remarquant que James était plongé dans ses pensées.

Non, définitivement, il n'était pas agité extérieurement.

Mais intérieurement …

Il était fébrile et indécis, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, et plus il tentait de trouver des explications, plus ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé les trois dernières années. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu une réalité alternative ? Il était persuadé que Chuck lui avait parlé de ces univers semblables mais pourtant différents qu'on pouvait trouver dans les romans Moldus. Peut-être que c'était cela. Peut-être que durant trois ans et demi, il avait vécu dans une autre réalité, et maintenant qu'il revenait dans la première, il ne discernait plus le vrai du faux.

Ou peut-être qu'il devait réellement arrêter de trop réfléchir après une soirée qui l'avait complètement retourné. Son crâne réclamait du calme, et du silence. Son cerveau, en revanche, exigeait des explications, et ses arguments étaient bien plus convaincants.

Seulement, il devait bien se l'avouer. Obtenir des réponses, aussi libérateur que cela puisse être, était effrayant. Définitivement, il avait peur des explications qui pouvaient lui être données. Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un doux rêve. Que durant un moment, un simple instant, cette fille dont il avait été amoureux, et qu'il n'avait pas su oublier malgré son décès, retrouve une place dans sa vie avant de l'abandonner à nouveau.

Il savait que les illusions étaient destructrices. Bien plus que la réalité. La réalité faisait mal. Elle vous frappait de plein fouet, sans aucune pitié. Mais les illusions étaient cruelles. Elles vous donnaient de l'espoir. Et ensuite, alors que vous appréhendiez tout juste cet espoir, elles vous l'ôtaient sans aucune compassion. Son but était de laisser de la désolation.

Et James le savait très bien.

Mais il ne pensait pas être assez fort pour les empêcher de le mettre à terre.

Ses pensées étaient moroses. Elles devaient l'être. Pourtant, il apercevait une minuscule lueur d'espoir qu'il n'avait plus entrevue depuis des années. Alors qu'il aurait dû creuser encore plus loin dans l'abîme de son désespoir, il apercevait une toute petite flamme, au loin. Vacillante, pas vraiment rassurante, et certainement pas réchauffante. Il essayait de la chasser, parce qu'elle faisait partie de ces illusions dévastatrices. Seulement, malgré sa faible force apparente, la lueur résistait. Et au lieu d'être salvatrice, elle ne ferait que désespérer encore plus James.

Mais l'être humain aimait se détruire. Et lui allait encore une fois en payer les conséquences.

- Alors, James, ça roule ?

Il sursauta. De surprise, d'abord. De peur, ensuite. Et parce qu'on venait de lui asséner une telle frappe sur l'épaule qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que de sauter pour amortir le choc.

Murray McGonagall, qui fut un temps son meilleur ami, avant de comprendre qu'être un meilleur ami était celui présent dans les bons moments, mais surtout dans les mauvais, se tenait devant lui. James avait gardé peu de contacts avec lui, après Poudlard, mais il savait tout de même que Murray travaillait au département des Transports Magiques, section balais volants. Murray, en revanche, ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui avaient reçu un mot la veille au soir.

Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de soutenir James après la disparition d'Astrid. Enfin, sa fausse disparition.

- On fait aller, grommela James en entrant dans la cage dorée. Pourquoi tu travailles, aujourd'hui ?

Murray soupira.

- Je me pose la même question. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ça vient de tout en haut.

Par « tout en haut », il fallait certainement comprendre le Ministre.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit nécessaire qu'un membre de chaque bureau soit présent aujourd'hui, soupira Murray. Et j'ai été tiré au sort par mon patron, parce que lui a des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

- Plus urgentes ? releva James.

Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement intéressé par l'affaire que Murray semblait prêt à lui révéler, mais après tout, il ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une distraction pour éloigner ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu n'as pas dû voir ton père, alors, dit Murray. Il y a eu une énorme dispute familiale en Écosse, hier soir. Nouvel an familial, et les conflits et rancunes sont tous ressortis. Seulement, ils étaient tous doués, comme sorciers, et ils ont semé une panique monstre. De ce que j'en ai compris, ils ont lâché des balais et des tapis volants dans leur village. L'un d'eux, qui est membre d'une réserve, avait apporté une licorne pour la montrer à sa nièce. Sauf que la licorne se promène maintenant dans le village. Tu as déjà capturé une licorne ? C'est coriace, ces bêtes-là !

Oui, James avait une vague idée de ce qu'une licorne colérique était capable de faire.

- Enfin. Comme il y a des transports, des animaux, des sorciers et des chaudrons à gérer, il a fallu détacher un membre de beaucoup de départements, en plus d'une petite dizaine d'Aurors. Et pour un problème aussi stupide ! Vu la lettre de ma tante, je peux t'assurer que ceux qui ont vécu la guerre doivent trouver tout ceci bien puéril. Mais bon, c'est un problème comme un autre…

Murray haussa les épaules, secouant la tête par dépit, avant de se tourner vers James.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Audience.

- Ah ! Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Ça se passe bien ?

Ils arrivaient à l'étage de Murray.

- Il y a pire, dit James.

- Tu es sûr que c'est maintenu ? Je veux dire, avec toute cette histoire, les Aurors…

James secoua la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas les Aurors qui gèrent l'affaire.

- Le Magenmagot ? Wah, c'est pas n'importe quoi comme affaire ! siffla Murray.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de James n'avait aucune sincérité. Ses yeux brillèrent à peine lorsqu'ils se levèrent vers son ancien camarade de dortoir.

- Ce n'est pas le Magenmagot non plus. C'est mon ex. Enfin. Je crois que c'est mon ex.

Murray fronça les sourcils.

- Kira ? Emily ?

- Je ne suis pas sorti avec Kira, rétorqua James. Et Emily n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Murray retint les portes de l'ascenseur encore quelques secondes. Son regard était à présent celui d'une personne inquiète. Non pas parce qu'il comprenait la vérité. Plutôt parce qu'il se demandait si James Potter n'était pas en train de divaguer sérieusement.

- Tu essaies de me dire quoi, exactement, James ?

- Astrid Smith. Rien de plus.

Ce fut certainement la surprise et l'effroi qui firent reculer Murray, et lui firent perdre sa prise sur les grilles, qui se refermèrent bruyamment.

- Dix-neuf heures, les Vampires Diurnes. Tu verras, la soirée sera pleine de révélations…, ricana James.

Son ascenseur s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds du Ministère. Mais étonnamment, il se sentit satisfait de voir la stupéfaction qui déformait les traits de Murray.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à passer une journée avec un mal de crâne inoubliable.

Il y avait certes une foule importante dans le hall du Ministère, et James comprenait à présent que c'était dû à cette affaire dont venait de lui parler Murray, mais les autres étages étaient déserts, et son ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas avant le niveau dix, celui des audiences. Et c'était tant mieux. Les arrêts brutaux à chaque étage n'étaient pas appréciés de James lorsqu'il était en forme. Mais lorsque garder les yeux ouverts nécessitait plus que sa simple volonté, sinon une force dont il ne se savait pas capable, rester debout et accroché aux arrêts relevait du miracle.

Il soupira en sortant de la cage, et se sentit vaciller. Était-ce la fatigue de la veille, ou celle d'avoir à affronter à nouveau une fille dont le souvenir l'avait hanté, il n'en était pas certain. Mais il parcourut les couloirs comme s'ils étaient ceux d'un condamné à mort, trouvant chaque pas plus difficile à effectuer que le précédent. Et réaliser que la porte de sa salle d'audience était ouverte, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se préparer à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur déjà massacrante.

Lorsqu'il entra, l'ambiance était la même que la veille. Les membres de l'audience s'étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Beaucoup tenaient déjà une bouteille à la main, et certains semblaient même avoir délaissé la première pour en entamer une autre. Qui serait certainement suivie par d'autres, comprit James en voyant les réserves que certains avaient apportées. La salle était déjà troublée par les volutes de fumée, et il plissa le nez, irrité par les senteurs âcres qui l'assaillaient sans pitié.

Tentant de passer outre les mauvaises odeurs, il traversa la salle, sans regarder les autres. Ceci dit, il se doutait qu'ils ne le regardaient pas non plus. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui le mèneraient à la même place que la veille. Derrière Astrid. Derrière Darren. Et à côté d'Elena.

Il aurait voulu grimper sans se raidir, sans lancer un rapide coup d'œil à Astrid, sans entendre pulser dans son cœur un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu étouffer, sans sentir son mal-être augmenter jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Et pourtant, chacun de ces détails qu'il aurait voulu éviter déferla en lui.

Il s'assit aussi calmement qu'il le put, essayant de croire qu'elle avait eu un regard pour lui, un coup d'œil qui aurait pu expliquer toute cette histoire, ses trois ans et demi d'absence, être une preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été pris dans une tempête sans en trouver l'issue.

Mais elle l'ignora. Superbement. Magistralement.

Et elle continua sa discussion, assise en tailleur sur son bureau tandis que Darren, assis sur sa chaise mais les pieds posés sur la table, l'écoutait attentivement tout en hochant la tête.

James ne savait pas quel était le sujet de la discussion. Et il s'en moquait.

Parce que la réalité lui était bien égale, lorsqu'il se sentait brisé comme il l'était.

…  
>…<p>

Darren fit glisser un dossier bien trop fin au goût d'Astrid devant ses yeux, qui s'assombrirent.

- C'est tout ? grogna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. S'il avait l'habitude d'émettre des sentiments, il aurait certainement montré son désappointement à toute la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Astrid soupira, et ouvrit le dossier. Elle lut les premières lignes.

_« À l'heure actuelle, aucune preuve avec les Rapaces Nocturnes dans l'affaire menée par Astrid… »_

Elle tourna les trois pages composant le dossier, et arriva à la dernière ligne.

_« Aucune preuve reliant les Rapaces à l'interpellé. »_

Cette ligne datait de la veille.

- Super, souffla-t-elle. Alors là, c'est du bon boulot. Vraiment, c'est génial. On n'a rien. Rien, de rien.

- Faux. On a un type qui va bientôt terminer ses jours à Azkaban.

- Sérieusement, Darren, ne me fais pas chier. Et je reste polie juste parce que je sais que si je t'insulte, tu me fais ma fête, cracha-t-elle en lui balançant le dossier à la figure.

Il le rattrapa prestement, son regard noir dardant l'impertinente qui osait le traiter de cette façon. Astrid n'y fit pas attention, et secoua la tête, énervée, agacée.

Elle s'était dit que s'asseoir sur une table la ferait changer de point de vue. Qu'elle réussirait à voir la pièce dans son ensemble, mais aussi l'affaire. Pourtant, rien ne changeait. Tout semblait aussi figé. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Ils allaient être obligés de conclure que l'homme n'avait rien à voir avec les Rapaces Nocturnes.

Évidemment, dès le moment où ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de tatouage sur les poignets, ils auraient dû savoir qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Mais se douter par avance d'une défaite ne l'empêchait pas de laisser un goût amer lorsqu'elle s'affirmait.

Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un truc.

Elle commença à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Elle avait presque perdu cette habitude, jusqu'à il y a trois ans et des poussières. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Parce que si cette méthode s'était jusqu'à présent révélée infaillible, elle venait de démontrer ses limites en ne fonctionnant pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se concentrait sur l'affaire, mais c'était peut-être ça le problème. Cette affaire prenait une tournure bien trop personnelle, quand les deux personnes qui devaient participer à la reconstitution étaient aussi proches d'elle.

Bien trop proches d'elle.

Par Merlin, Elena, ce n'était rien. Elle avait passé presque six mois à vivre avec elle, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était rien.

James, en revanche, c'était beaucoup. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait des trois dernières années. Et qu'elle ne savait pas, non plus, s'il en avait parlé aux autres. C'était ça, finalement, qui la rongeait. Qu'il en ait parlé. S'il l'avait fait, ça donnerait lieu à encore plus de paperasses, et encore plus de procédures. Et encore plus de lancements de sortilèges d'Oubliettes.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne vois rien, dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers Darren.

- Et moi, j'en vois beaucoup trop, bougonna la voix de James derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

On ne se retournait pas vers le passé. On regardait le futur, quand on voulait avancer.

- Au fait, c'est quoi votre prénom, déjà ? demanda avec gêne James.

Mais évidemment, il était obligé de lui rappeler tous les petits détails du passé. Elle ne voulait même pas écouter la réponse d'Elena.

…  
>…<p>

- On devrait vous prendre en photo, fit la serveuse en faisant descendre lentement les différentes consommations devant chaque personne les ayant commandées.

Les cinq sorciers qui étaient déjà présents hochèrent la tête.

- Et encore, grommela Chuck. Si tu attends un peu, tu auras beaucoup plus de têtes déprimées.

- Oh, allez, vous êtes jeunes, beaux, et avec la vie devant vous ! Qui plus est, vous faites tous ce que vous aimez. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être déprimé, assura la serveuse en s'éloignant.

Les cinq sorciers ricanèrent.

- C'est qui, déjà ? demanda alors Mélina.

- Une amie d'une fille d'un ami de mon père… Je crois ? demanda James.

Chuck s'esclaffa, sans que ce ne soit vrai. Son rire sonnait faux. Il ne provenait certainement pas du cœur. Mélina grimaça, et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes, qui n'étaient autres que les jumeaux Weasley. Roxanne et Fred faisaient tous les deux grise mine, et traînaient derrière eux un objet volumineux, caché sous des draps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mélina.

- Un mémorial qui n'a plus lieu d'être, grommela Roxanne.

Son frère hocha la tête pour confirmer, tandis que les autres soupirèrent, comprenant sans peine ce que cela signifiait.

Ils prirent leurs consommations, et les burent lentement.

- Je me demande si j'ai mal au crâne à cause de la veille, ou si j'ai mal au crâne à cause de ce que j'ai appris, la veille, grommela Mélina.

- Tu n'as pas bu, hier, lui rappela Roxanne.

- Donc, j'ai mal au crâne à cause de ce que j'ai appris, grommela-t-elle. Et toi, ne bois pas trop, siffla-t-elle en pointant Chuck du doigt. Une journée de gueule de bois par mois, ça suffit, surtout lorsque ce mois est un mois de promotion.

Chuck soupira.

- Ne soyez jamais amis avec votre agent, mit-il en garde ses amis. Sinon, elle se permet de vous harceler y compris en dehors des heures de travail.

- Méfie-toi que je ne me mette pas à te harceler durant tes heures de sommeil, rétorqua d'un air las Mélina.

Elle aurait certainement voulu sourire à ces piques, se dit James en la regardant étirer difficilement ses lèvres vers le haut. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, qui le pouvait, à cette table ? Ils étaient tous passés par les sept étapes du deuil, en trois ans et demi. Le déni, la culpabilité, la colère, la négociation, la dépression, la reconstruction et l'acceptation. Pour chacun, ça avait pris plus ou moins de temps. Et certains pensaient même avoir brûlé certaines étapes. Pourtant, ils avaient tous fini par accepter.

Et aujourd'hui, on leur demandait d'oublier ces trois années de souffrance, pour se plonger dans l'incompréhension ?

C'était hors de question. Et c'était ce que lisait James sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Il voyait bien que ses amis étaient aussi retournés que lui, à la différence que lui sentait son cœur s'effriter à mesure que la réalité s'insinuait, pernicieuse, dans son esprit.

- Qui d'autre doit nous rejoindre ? demanda finalement Mélina dans un souffle, abandonnant toute volonté de faire croire au commun des mortels qu'elle allait bien.

- Murray, annonça James.

- Murray ? s'étonna Chuck. Arf. Pourquoi pas, finalement…

- Paige, Emily, continua James.

- Emily ? C'est vrai que lorsqu'elles ne se fusillaient pas du regard, elles s'entendaient presque bien…, ricana Mélina, sarcastique comme jamais.

- Ah, et j'ai croisé Jay, hier, marmonna Fred. Je lui ai dit de venir.

- Lily et Albus doivent venir aussi, ajouta James.

- Donc, Scorpius et Rose aussi, en déduisit Fred.

- C'est quoi cette déduction digne d'un troll ? releva James.

- Scorpius devait aller voir Albus à la fin de sa journée de travail, vu qu'Albus est d'astreinte. Et si Rose et Scorpius ont eu la possibilité de passer la journée ensemble, ils l'ont fait, répliqua Fred. Et un troll aurait mis plus de temps à venir à bout de cette réflexion, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait tenté de mettre de la colère dans sa voix, mais comme Mélina n'avait pas su rire, Fred ne réussit pas à mettre la moindre volonté dans son intonation.

Deux chaises apparurent tout à coup à côté de James, tandis que la table, par un procédé magique qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie d'apprendre aujourd'hui, s'étendit pour faire de la place aux nouvelles venues.

- Salut, dit Emily en se laissant tomber sans vie sur sa chaise. Je suis venue avec Ruby. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Les anciens arrivants secouèrent la tête pour lui dire que non, cela ne les dérangeait pas.

- Tant mieux, soupira Ruby. Parce que je voulais m'assurer que ce soit vrai. Et apparemment, ça l'est, vu vos têtes. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne nous fiche jamais la paix ?

- Ou la mort, selon le point de vue…, murmura Chuck d'un air songeur en faisant tourner le fond de sa bouteille. Ah, au fait, Lola doit venir.

- On ne s'en serait pas doutés, railla Roxanne. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en rougissant et en plongeant le nez dans son verre.

Les rancunes de cœur pouvaient être tenaces, et la part Weasley de Roxanne accentuait ce trait de caractère. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuses à Chuck, qui claqua de la langue. Il n'y pouvait rien. Définitivement.

- Je n'ai pas invité Valentina, dit rapidement Emily, pour que le centre d'attention se porte sur elle. Je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que tant de personnes soient au courant… Et je prendrai la même chose que James, Giulia.

La serveuse hocha la tête, prit la commande de Ruby, et s'éloigna rapidement avant d'être obligée de prendre aussi les commandes de Lily et Jay, arrivant ensemble.

- Vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux ? releva James.

Jay ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et fut interrompu par Lily, bien plus rapide que n'importe qui dès qu'il s'agissait de répondre à son frère.

- C'est de la faute d'Albus, dit-elle. Il est parti plus tôt du travail, et n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire. Donc je suis tombée sur Jay, qui m'a proposée de venir avec moi.

Fred toussa, s'étouffant avec sa boisson, et s'excusa d'un regard auprès de James, qui aurait voulu en savoir plus sur son frère qui désertait le travail avant l'heure.

- Oui, oui, on sait, nous sommes en retard, dit Albus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de sa sœur.

Il lui lança un regard entendu, et fit apparaître deux chaises pour Rose et Scorpius.

- Ils ont voulu venir, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, figure-toi qu'on avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, marmonna Roxanne. Il manque qui ?

- Lola. Murray. Ah, et Paige, évidemment.

Le silence se fit autour de la table alors qu'ils attendaient les trois derniers invités de la réunion. James se prit à espérer qu'il allait sortir de ce mauvais rêve, et se réveiller dans un lit. Dans son lit. Et de réaliser que tout ce qu'il vivait depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se demandait réellement si ce n'était pas pire qu'Astrid ait réapparu. Quand quelqu'un était mort, cela faisait mal, évidemment, mais c'était surmontable. On pouvait finir par l'accepter. Mais savoir qu'une personne avait fait semblant d'être décédée, qu'elle avait pu disparaître volontairement… C'était pire que tout.

Sa sœur lui adressant un regard d'encouragement, James sourit pitoyablement. Il vit les mains de sa petite sœur se nouer, comme si elle était stressée. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Lui-même était dans un bourbier bien trop profond pour se plonger dans ceux des autres.

Lola fut la première à arriver. Elle embrassa rapidement Chuck, avant de saluer toute la tablée, puis de prendre place.

- Bon. Comment vous allez ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Mal, lui répondit-on en chœur.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-elle, son accent relevant quelque peu ses mots. Si vous voulez, on peut discuter…

- Avec l'amie, ou avec la psy ? voulut savoir Fred. Non parce que c'est pas le même tarif, selon un cas ou l'autre…

- Avec l'amie, lui proposa Lola. Mais tu paies le restau, dans ce cas.

Chuck passa un bras derrière les épaules de sa petite amie, et soupira.

- Toi non plus, ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de Lola tremblèrent légèrement, et elle détourna le regard, refusant de montrer la détresse qui habitait pourtant les yeux de chacun.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, murmura Chuck.

James leva alors le bras pour faire signe à Murray de s'approcher, lequel ne se fit pas prier. Il traînait derrière lui Paige, l'air hagard, comme toujours.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, dit-elle d'ailleurs en prenant place.

- Dis-toi que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, tu t'en porteras mieux, lui annonça Mélina, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec sa camarade de dortoir.

- Donc…, avança Paige.

- Astrid Smith est toujours en vie, grommela Murray. Par Nicolas Flamel. J'ai vu des trucs dingues, dans ma vie, je vous le promets. Mais alors la résurrection, c'est bien la première…

- C'est pas une résurrection, siffla la voix de Lily.

Le silence se fit.

Lily n'avait jamais été une fille qui prenait des pincettes. Avec deux frères qui ne cessaient de la taquiner, à la mesure de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, elle avait dû apprendre à se défendre. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi méchamment de quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était emportée en aussi peu de mots. Jamais elle n'avait montré un tel dédain pour une personne qu'elle avait appréciée, qu'elle avait aimée, qu'elle avait intégrée, ou presque, à sa famille.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour-là.

Elle demanda à Giulia de lui servir l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle possédait, ses yeux s'obscurcirent de rage, et elle ne prit pas attention à la main réconfortante que voulut lui offrir Jay. Ils avaient été proches à Poudlard, malgré leur petite année de différence, c'était vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, Lily Potter ne ferait plus confiance à personne. Aujourd'hui, elle laissait sa colère faire rage, sa colère tempêter. Elle se moquait de ce qu'on lui dirait le lendemain. Elle voulait simplement dire, ou plutôt cracher, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Ce n'est pas une résurrection. C'était voulu, d'accord ? Elle l'a _voulu_. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Ce n'était pas un choix inhumain. Elle aurait pu choisir, et lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle a choisi de disparaître de nos vies, de cette façon. C'était égoïste.

Elle prit une longue gorgée du verre que venait de lui servir Giulia, et, les yeux toujours colériques, reprit sa petite tirade. Personne ne voulait la faire taire.

Certainement parce qu'ils se doutaient qu'elle allait trouver les mots justes pour leurs maux.

- Vous avez tous vécu sa disparition. Certains plus douloureusement que d'autres…

Elle désigna d'abord son frère, ses cousins jumeaux, Chuck. Et puis, elle montra Rose et Scorpius, et elle-même.

- Mais on a tous vécu sa mort. Sa mise en scène, plutôt. Et aujourd'hui, elle revient pour quelques jours, avant de disparaître à nouveau ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout, même ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle nous a fait souffrir, et mademoiselle revient comme une fleur ?

- Toi, tu as eu le temps de cogiter depuis hier, remarqua Albus.

- Tu n'as pas idée, Al. J'ai vraiment eu le temps de cogiter. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fini par me dire ? Que j'étais enragée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça.

Elle se tourna vers James.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de _te_ faire ça, surtout, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se tut, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir tant parlé, et d'avoir mis tant de cœur dans chacun de ses mots. James pencha légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour prendre la parole. Seulement, il avait vécu trop d'années avec sa petite sœur pour qu'elle ne devine pas ses intentions.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'ajouter un « mais » à ce que je viens de dire, James, siffla Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que tu vois, il y a un temps encore très proche où tu avançais dans la vie sans réellement savoir où tu allais. Et t'avais fini par retrouver des repères. Je refuse qu'à nouveau, tu sois totalement perdu. Tu me comprends ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, oubliant momentanément la présence des autres. Et puis, James hocha lentement la tête, faisant la promesse à sa petite sœur de ne pas se laisser abattre, une fois encore. Il allait rester lui-même, aussi longtemps que devait durer cette affaire. Ensuite… Ensuite, il aviserait.

Il y eut un soupir unanime autour de la table, tandis qu'ils prenaient tous leur boisson, et en buvaient une gorgée.

Lorsqu'Astrid avait été déclarée morte, ils s'étaient tous réunis, et avaient passé des jours et des nuits à se remémorer tout ce qu'elle était. Sa gentillesse, sa timidité, son grand cœur, sa volonté à tirer le meilleur de chacun, et ses capacités à donner confiance à tout le monde, sauf à elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Ils n'avaient pas de deuil à faire. Ils devaient revenir en arrière, accepter le mensonge qui les avait menés en bateau durant des années. Le mensonge, définitivement, n'était pas la solution adéquate pour permettre aux autres de vivre correctement, de profiter correctement de leur vie. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un miroir qui ne reflétait que du faux, et qui finissait par se briser.

Le silence était de plomb, et ces amis, regroupés autour de souvenirs, appréciaient cette atmosphère lourde. Ils ne voulaient pas se sentir trop légers. Même Paige, dont les comportements n'étaient que rarement adaptés à la situation, n'osait respirer plus fort que la normale. Mais ce fut tout de même elle qui brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux, en pointant du doigt le paquet qu'ils avaient déposé derrière eux.

Fred soupira, et sa sœur, le visage fermé, tendit le bras pour jeter le paquet au milieu de la table. Bien que volumineux, un seul bras fut suffisant pour le propulser. Le drap qui le recouvrait tomba, dévoilant un balai. Une plaque était accrochée au manche de celui-ci.

Lola, la plus proche de la plaque, se pencha en avant.

- « À Astrid, notre capitaine. Tu disais que la vie était trop courte pour avoir peur de perdre. Tu avais raison. La vie est trop courte… ». Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le balai d'Astrid, dit Fred.

- Notre premier balai construit, le corrigea Roxanne. Astrid nous trouvait toujours des vieux balais à démonter, quand on était à Poudlard, pour qu'on étudie leur structure. Elle savait qu'on voulait devenir fabricants de balais. Et quand elle nous a apporté notre cinquième balai, on a promis de lui offrir le premier qu'on construirait. Mais du coup…

Roxanne sortit sa baguette, et quelques jets de lumière bleue plus tard, la plaque se décrocha du manche, produisant un bruit sourd en tombant lourdement contre le bois de la table.

James se rappela du jour où Astrid lui avait annoncé que les jumeaux voulaient monter leur propre entreprise de balais, et qu'ils seraient aussi les seuls revendeurs. Il n'avait pas cru que cela fonctionnerait. Pour lui, il fallait dissocier les deux. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait dit de faire plus confiance à ses cousins. Ils en étaient bien évidemment capables. Et elle lui avait démontré, malgré son absence, qu'elle avait eu raison de croire en eux, et qu'il avait eu tort de douter. Mais dans l'ensemble, James avait souvent eu tort.

Surtout le jour où il avait décidé de croire chacun des mots d'Astrid, de toute évidence.

- Vous pensez qu'elle ne nous aimait pas ? demanda soudainement Paige.

C'était une question qui hantait James, c'était vrai, et en observant ses compagnons d'infortune, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être posé la question.

Qu'avaient-ils pu faire pour qu'Astrid disparaisse du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces, sans se retourner ? Pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de tout quitter, s'ils étaient ce tout ? Qu'avaient-ils pu faire de si horrible pour qu'elle ne supporte plus leur compagnie, leur présence dans sa vie ?

- Et dire qu'elle disait qu'il ne fallait rien cacher aux autres, grommela Jay.

La phrase était sortie de son contexte, James en avait conscience, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était bien ce qui s'était produit. Astrid ne voulait jamais qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, et voilà qu'elle prouvait que sa vie était loin d'être la clarté absolue.

L'ambiance se refit songeuse, avant d'être brisée.

De la manière la plus surprenante.

La moins adéquate, aussi.

Un éclat de rire.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais Chuck venait de s'écrouler de rire, littéralement.

Lola avait éloigné la chope qu'il tenait, et qu'il n'avait pourtant presque pas entamée. Elle pinçait les lèvres, réprouvant certainement son comportement.

Mais Chuck riait. Peu importait l'air désapprobateur de Lola.

Et peu importait que ses amis le considèrent comme fou.

Peu importaient beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire.

James compris que la pression s'évacuait soudainement, chez Chuck. Comme lui avait accepté la situation en pleurant dans les bras de sa petite sœur la veille, Chuck acceptait la situation en éclatant de rire.

Cela leur parut long. Tous observaient Chuck, se demandant s'il avait sombré dans la folie plutôt que dans l'incompréhension ou le déni, et espérant qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir sous peu.

Et puis, aussi vite que cela était arrivé, son rire se calma. Il reprit son souffle, se redressa, retrouva un air rembruni, et regarda Mélina.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible de changer les dédicaces de chacun de mes livres, ou pas ? Non parce que je les ai tous dédiés à Astrid, cette chère amie décédée et qui m'a tant inspiré.

Mélina grimaça.

- J'ai quelques doutes. Et puis, tu voudrais mettre quoi ? « À Astrid, cette amie censée être décédée, mais qui ne l'est pas, et qui m'a inspiré ? »

Chuck grimaça.

- Dans ma tête, ça sonnait quand même beaucoup mieux.

Il secoua la tête, reprit sa chope, mais n'y toucha pas pour autant.

- Je vous le dis. La vie, c'est franchement pourri.

- Ce sera le titre de ton prochain roman ? railla Ruby.

James se rappelait qu'elle était plutôt proche d'Astrid, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais su montrer ce sentiment autrement que par l'agression orale. Ruby n'était pas expansive, et le proverbe « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » prenait tout son sens avec elle, selon les propres mots d'Astrid.

Par Merlin, c'était difficile de se rappeler des petites habitudes de sa petite amie, non pas pour se consoler de sa mort, mais pour accepter l'idée douloureuse qu'elle avait choisi de disparaître sans un seul regard en arrière.

- C'est une idée, reconnut Chuck, dont l'esprit semblait avoir fait le même raisonnement que James, alors qu'il lui adressait un regard lourd de sens. Ou alors… « Cette amie qui revenait d'entre les morts sans avoir changé ». Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas changé, grommela Lily. Pour le peu que je l'ai vue, elle jure.

Grimace générale autour de la table.

- Astrid Smith ? Jurer ? releva Murray. La petite princesse du vocabulaire, et qui ne supporte pas les moindres insultes ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Murray appréciait Astrid, mais pas au point de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il la tolérait parce qu'elle était la petite amie de James, et ce dernier se rappelait parfaitement de son camarade de dortoir lui reprochant cette petite amie parfois trop lisse. Elle ne jurait pas, ne buvait pas une goutte d'alcool, ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et s'en voulait pour un rien. Alors, l'entendre, aujourd'hui encore, lui parler d'Astrid avec ce ton pincé ne le surprenait pas.

- Elle-même, répondit James d'un ton las. Elle-même… Mais je crois bien que ne pas jurer est le cadet de ses soucis, à l'heure actuelle.

- Et ses soucis, c'est quoi, dans ce cas-là ? demanda Mélina.

James se tourna vers elle, et se retrouva désemparé devant les yeux bleus de l'ancienne Serdaigle. C'était une bonne question.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il savait qu'Astrid était en vie, deux jours qu'il avait passés en grande partie avec elle, et au final, il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé le moindre mot. L'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, le choc avait été trop grand, la peur d'entendre des mots blessants, et qui ne seraient pas ceux qu'il espérait… Toutes ces petites frayeurs l'avaient empêché de parler à Astrid, et il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser l'échéance trop longtemps, s'il souhaitait des réponses.

Seulement, il avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle puisse lui répondre, il n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il apprendrait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son verre et, sous l'œil désapprobateur de sa petite sœur, le vida d'un seul trait.

- Et elle boit, maintenant que j'y pense.

Il se rappelait en effet avoir vu Astrid prendre la bouteille de Darren. Une bouteille qui contenait tout sauf de l'eau, vu sa couleur.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de chacun.

Tous ses compagnons firent le même geste que lui, quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'Astrid soit en vie, et totalement changée, ça vous fichait un coup au moral.

Définitivement, plus rien ne tournait rond.

…  
>…<p>

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent tous qu'ils avaient des obligations pour le lendemain. La vie réservait des surprises chaque jour, et malgré la circonstance exceptionnelle, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'arrêter de vivre. Ils avaient donc fini par se lever, chacun sentant le poids de la douleur peser sur chacun de leurs pas.

Après que chacun ait payé sa consommation, ou presque – « Mais je te dois un verre, de la dernière fois… Mais si ! C'est trois fois rien, laisse-moi payer » – ils avaient tous transplané. Il ne restait à présent plus que les trois frères et sœur Potter, devant un bar plus apprécié par les jeunes de leur âge que ne l'avait jamais été le Chaudron Baveur.

- Bon, allez, on arrête les plaisanteries, les mauvaises langues, et on se parle franchement, dit alors Albus.

Il se balançait sur ses talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, le nez caché par son écharpe. Il avait toujours été le plus frileux de la famille, et l'hiver était une saison qu'il appréhendait une année à l'avance. James retint un sourire moqueur, tout comme Lily. Eux, à l'inverse, avaient toujours aimé le vent qui les giflait, la neige engourdissante, et le froid éreintant. Surtout Lily.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à son frère aîné.

James haussa les épaules. Mettre des mots sur le vide qui l'envahissait était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette détresse mélangée à cet espoir. Il ne trouvait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer ce déchirement interne.

Mais de toute évidence, son silence était plus significatif que le moindre de ses mots. Albus hocha la tête.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu comptes aller lui parler ? En tant que petit frère avisé, je te dirais d'y aller.

James haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

- Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! se défendit automatiquement Albus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis incapable de parler que tu dois faire pareil.

- Et en tant que petite sœur qui vous supporte, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas devenir comme Albus. Un frère comme ça, ça suffit, râla-t-elle pour la forme.

C'était difficile de croire à ses plaintes lorsque son frère avait un bras autour de ses épaules, et qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

- Sérieusement, James, tu devrais lui demander quelques explications. Et, plus franchement, elle te _doit_ ces explications, continua son petit frère. Tu sais, j'appréciais bien Astrid, mais je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle. Je veux dire, c'était ta copine, et je ne vous ai pas collés quand vous étiez ensemble. Je n'ai pas passé des journées entières avec elle. Pourtant, son comportement me met dans une rage folle, et j'imagine que toi aussi.

James hocha la tête. C'était un des sentiments qui se battaient en son for intérieur. La colère. Ce n'était pas le plus fort, mais il en faisait partie, et sa colère sourdait.

- Et si cela me met en rogne, qu'est-ce que cela doit être pour Lily, plaisanta Albus en pinçant la joue de sa petite sœur.

Elle ne sourit même pas.

- Je suis totalement enragée, grommela celle-ci. Je ne comprends pas, et quelles que soient ses raisons, elles sont injustifiées, siffla Lily. Alors tu vas lui demander des explications, James, et quand elle te les aura données, tu lui diras que tant mieux qu'elle soit en vie, mais que jamais tu ne reviendras vers elle. Parce que tout ça, c'est fini. Tu es passé à autre chose. Tu n'es pas son pantin. T'es mon frère. Pas un pantin, ajouta Lily.

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, plaisanta James. Lui demander des explications, et puis partir sans me retourner. C'est bien ça ?

- Voilà. Exactement comme elle l'a fait. C'est tout simple, assura Albus.

Son grand frère garda son masque souriant, sans oser lui dire que non, rien n'était aussi simple. Il voulait une lueur d'espoir, il voulait encore y croire, et pour cela, il devait accepter le départ d'Astrid sans aucune explication.

Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Albus, et s'approcha de James, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

- James, aussi heureux que tu sois de la voir en vie, tu ne dois pas oublier que durant trois ans et demi, tu n'as pas pu vivre pleinement, et que c'est de sa faute. Seulement de sa faute. D'accord ? Il n'y aucune raison qui justifie cela. Aucune.

Elle mit une telle conviction dans sa voix que James réalisa enfin qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Qu'elle possédait une minuscule information supplémentaire que lui-même ignorait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Lily ?

Elle soupira, et recula.

- Tu devrais en parler à papa, à un moment donné. Il aura peut-être des explications, lui aussi.

James se rembrunit. Oui, bien sûr. Il devrait en parler à son père. C'était évident, cela tombait sous le sens. Mais pour le moment, tant qu'il n'en parlait qu'à ses amis, cette histoire restait encore irréelle. Il réussissait encore à se convaincre que c'était sorti de son imagination. En parler à ses parents reviendrait à avouer qu'il n'avait jamais su tourner la page, et que les blessures étaient encore bien trop cuisantes. Il hocha cependant la tête, douloureusement, comme acceptant sa sentence.

- Bon. Maintenant que c'est réglé, si chacun rentrait chez lui ? Il fait froid, je travaille demain, et notre petite sœur vit encore chez ses parents, il faut donc qu'elle leur rende des comptes… Allez, je te ramène ! s'exclama Albus.

- Je peux rentrer toute seule ! s'offusqua Lily.

- Pour que je me fasse disputer par papa ? C'est inenvisageable, assura Albus. Pas vrai, James ?

- Il a raison, Lily. T'es notre petite sœur. On te raccompagnera chez toi jusqu'à tes trente ans, lui affirma James.

- Par Merlin, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement vous pouviez être moins protecteurs…

James rit doucement, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- On se voit très vite, lui promit-il. Et j'irai parler à papa.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, certainement plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? s'enquit-elle. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi ?

- J'irai très bien, petite sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton grand frère.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de repousser ses lunettes. Elle prit ensuite le bras d'Albus, qui adressa un dernier regard à son frère.

- N'oublie pas que si tu veux me parler, je peux quitter le travail quand je veux. Alors, n'hésite pas.

James hocha la tête. Un premier flocon tomba alors entre eux.

- Par tous les sorciers célèbres ! gronda Albus. De la neige. Quel est imbécile qui a décidé que l'hiver était une saison obligatoire ? bougonna-t-il en frissonnant. Lily, on rentre vite, avant que je n'attrape une pneumonie.

- Tu portes cinq couches de vêtements, ça ne risque pas ! assura-t-elle.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendit James. Ensuite, le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage précéda leur disparition.

Il enfourna ses mains au fond de ses poches, jouant avec les nombreux papiers qui avaient été oubliés dans sa veste. Et puis, au lieu de transplaner, il tourna sur ses talons, et se dirigea lentement vers son appartement.

Le froid et la nuit l'aideraient peut-être à se rafraîchir les idées, et à leur donner un sens plus clair. Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas capables d'être ordonnés, il pouvait toujours espérer que sa logique le soit.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire, il y avait trois ans et demi, pour que tout bascule aussi dramatiquement ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur.<strong>

Bonjour la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis deux semaines. En parlant de deux semaines, il est possible que d'ici mi-mars, début avril, la cadence accélère. A savoir, passer à un chapitre par semaine. Bon, je ne suis encore certaine de rien, mais disons que les chapitres avancent bien. Enfin, il y a encore le temps d'y penser.

Avant que je n'oublie, merci à ceux qui ont la patience de lire et d'attendre les explications, et qui laissent des reviews. Je me doute que c'est compliqué, ces sauts dans le temps, j'en suis désolée. Mais en même temps, certains rappels de ce qu'ils sont/ont été, se font à la suite. Donc il vaut peut-être mieux que vous ayez les chapitres comme ça, les petits détails seront plus frais dans votre esprit ! (Voyez comme je vends cette histoire). Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'éterniser durant des heures, simplement remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui a la patience de corriger pour vous les chapitres. Et sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	5. Novembre et Décembre 2020

**Novembre et Décembre 2020.**

Nous étions fin novembre, et aujourd'hui était le jour de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances de Noël.

J'aimais beaucoup profiter des sorties dans le village totalement sorcier d'Écosse, seulement, comme depuis deux ans, lors de cette sortie, j'étais toute seule. J'avais pour habitude de faire toutes mes courses de Noël en une seule fois. Je n'avais pas une famille très étendue – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – mais je gâtais toujours Jill, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour moi, depuis mes trois ans. Ensuite, il y avait mes cadeaux personnels. Et ceux pour mes amis. Et tout ça commençait à faire du monde. Qui plus est, je passais Noël avec Chuck, cette année. Pour remercier ses parents qui m'invitaient, j'avais aussi des cadeaux. Et il avait quatre sœurs, que j'adorais, et qui méritaient bien quelques présents elles aussi. Je ne dépensais presque jamais rien à Pré-au-Lard, sauf lorsqu'on s'approchait des fêtes.

J'avais donc une pile de cadeaux conséquente sur les bras, et heureusement pour moi, le vendeur de Scribenpenne me connaissait depuis ma première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et il m'appréciait assez pour me tenir la porte afin de me faciliter la sortie dans la rue.

- Merci, Rudolf ! Et, vraiment, je t'assure que Rudolf, c'est un renne chez les Moldus…

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est ça, ma petite, c'est ça… Un prénom humain pour un animal… Enfin, vu l'excentricité des Moldus, je ne devrais pas m'étonner !

Il referma la porte rapidement, après m'avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main, et je pris le chemin des Trois Balais. Je voulais vérifier qu'aucun de mes amis ne s'y trouvait avant de rentrer au château. Avec un peu de chance – ou beaucoup, selon le point de vue – j'allais en trouver un qui accepterait de m'aider à rapporter mes achats.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Depuis trois jours, il faisait extrêmement froid. Tellement froid que la veille, lors du match opposant les Gryffondor à Serpentard, il y avait plus de flammes magiques pour réchauffer les spectateurs que de personnes dans les gradins. Tellement froid que mon écharpe, mon bonnet, mes gants et mes bottes fourrées n'étaient pas suffisants. J'avais dû lancer un sortilège de chaleur ambiante. Certes, j'étais plutôt frileuse. Mais quand même. Il faisait vraiment froid.

Cependant, si mon sortilège me gardait plus ou moins au chaud, il n'empêchait certainement pas le vent de me gifler les quelques centimètres carrés de peau exposée, et mes yeux étaient sur le point de pleurer. J'avais commis l'erreur de ne pas attacher mes cheveux, qui plus est, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me cacher la vue à la moindre bourrasque. Mes mains étaient prises sous le poids des cadeaux, et ma bouche était cachée sous l'écharpe, m'empêchant de souffler pour les dégager.

Franchement, je n'avais pas pour habitude de me regarder dans le miroir, ni de vérifier chacun des petits détails de mon apparence, mais je crois bien que si j'en avais l'occasion, à l'instant même, j'aurais certainement pris peur.

Définitivement, j'étais bien contente d'être toute seule dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

J'arrivai difficilement aux Trois Balais, et j'eus la bonne surprise de voir quelqu'un sortir, et me tenir la porte.

- Eh ! Salut, James.

Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de me prendre. Enfin, si, je le savais. Je le connaissais, je le voyais, je le saluais. Mais vu son air surpris, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

La vérité, c'était qu'à force d'entendre Chuck ou Mélina m'en parler, j'avais fini par le considérer comme faisant partie de mon quotidien, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mes amis n'étaient pas énervants, ou envahissants, mais j'avais eu un gros faible pour James Sirius Potter, et ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. De ce fait, avec les événements du premier match de l'année, que nous avions gagné – cela me faisait toujours plaisir de penser à cette combinaison de mots – Mélina et Chuck ne m'avaient plus laissée tranquille. Ce n'était rien de méchant, et ça ne m'avait jamais fait rougir, même. Seulement, en entendant parler de James, jour après jour, et soirée après soirée, j'avais fini par oublier qu'il n'était pas dans mon cercle d'amis proches.

Heureusement que Roxanne et Fred n'étaient pas au courant de cela, sinon, je n'aurais vraiment plus eu la paix.

En revanche, j'arrivais à me mettre dans des situations délicates toute seule. Parce que j'eus l'impression que James ne s'était pas tout à fait remis du fait que je l'avais salué.

- Courses de Noël ? finit-il cependant par dire.

Et c'était à ce moment que je bénis les cadeaux de me cacher partiellement, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon air gêné, et mon visage maltraité par le froid.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Et on pouvait évidemment me décerner le prix de la jeune fille la plus éloquente de la journée. Entre le fait que mes quatre mots n'étaient pas des plus recherchés, ma voix était étouffée par mon écharpe, et je doutais qu'il ait compris le sens exact de ce que je venais de dire. D'ailleurs, il paraissait se retenir difficilement de rire.

- Attends, je vais t'aider…, me proposa-t-il.

Il m'ôta quelques paquets des mains, et je pus en libérer une pour descendre mon écharpe, remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes cheveux et essuyer les quelques larmes produites par le vent.

- Je disais donc qu'effectivement, ce sont bien mes cadeaux de Noël, baragouinai-je en reprenant les paquets.

Finalement, j'avais pu produire une phrase presque intelligente. Plutôt pas mal.

- Je parie que je peux deviner pour qui sont les cadeaux, plaisanta-t-il. Les avantages quand on a une très grande famille. On devine pour qui sont chacun des cadeaux.

Je haussai un sourcil, amusée. James pouvait être vraiment étrange, parfois. Ceci dit, ça m'intriguait de penser qu'il était peut-être capable de trouver pour qui seraient les cadeaux.

- Alors… Les chocolats, pour une tante. Les livres… une sœur, ou un frère. Aaaah, des plumes ! Hum… Ta mère. Je t'imagine bien avec une mère écrivant tout et n'importe quoi sur un carnet en cuir… Qui est dans les paquets ! remarqua-t-il. Donc, pour ta mère.

Je me crispai.

- Et le cirage magique, pour ton…

Je toussotai, et je le vis blanchir d'un coup.

- Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai pas dit ça, murmura-t-il, horrifié. Je suis… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Je tentai de paraître peu touchée, mais c'était difficile. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas perdu mes parents dans d'atroces circonstances, alors, ce n'était pas un sujet dont tout Poudlard parlait, et qui trottait dans les têtes de chacun. Pour autant, ce n'était pas agréable de constater que certains étaient capables d'oublier ce détail, tout de même important pour moi.

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien, mais je fus plus sèche que je ne l'avais souhaité, et je le vis se décomposer légèrement.

Le silence s'étira, et commença à devenir gênant. Je voulais entrer aux Trois Balais, mais il avait relâché la porte, et me barrait plus ou moins la route. J'étais obligée de le contourner, et fuir sa compagnie. Sauf qu'il paraissait tellement mal de sa maladresse que je craignais qu'il prenne mal le fait que je parte, et que je n'avais pas envie qu'il le prenne mal. Je soupirai, pas assez discrètement pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna-t-il rapidement. C'était maladroit, et pas sympa de ma part.

- C'est bon, c'est rien, assurai-je, bien que j'en pensais le contraire. Je vais juste aller au Trois Balais, et on oublie l'incident.

Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit le terme le plus adéquat à la situation, mais c'était le premier à m'être venu à l'esprit.

- Tu rejoins des amis ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'espère qu'ils sont là, soupirai-je. Je voudrais bien leur demander de l'aide pour rentrer au château, avec tous ces paquets, confessai-je.

James se retourna légèrement vers le pub, et je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait m'ouvrir la porte. Il me refit toutefois rapidement face, et secoua la tête.

- Il n'y avait personne que tu connaissais, je crois bien, me dit-il alors.

La surprise dut se peindre sur mes traits, parce qu'il enchaîna aussi rapidement.

- Je suis juste allé saluer un ami de mon père, mais tout le monde est parti. Il faisait tellement froid que personne n'a voulu s'attarder à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est bien ma veine, soupirai-je, légèrement découragée.

J'aurais pu utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation pour me soulager, c'était évident, mais avec le vent qui soufflait, l'opération se révélerait à tous les coups plus compliquée qu'en portant simplement les paquets.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. J'allais rentrer, ajouta-t-il rapidement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

J'eus l'impression qu'il regrettait cette proposition, mais je ne le relevai pas. À vrai dire, j'allais accepter son aide. Parce que j'étais une profiteuse.

Non, c'était faux.

Parce que je n'avais pas envie de porter tout ça toute seule.

Je hochai donc vivement la tête.

- Volontiers ! Tiens, tu peux prendre les cinq premiers, s'il te plaît ?

Il se saisit des paquets, et je fis demi-tour, en faisant attention à où je posais mes pieds. Avec le froid qui siégeait sur la ville, le verglas avait pris ses aises.

- Hum, et du coup, ces cadeaux sont pour qui ? me demanda James alors que nous dépassions le dernier commerçant.

- Pour ma tante, en grande partie. Elle adore les belles plumes, et les carnets en cuir. Sauf qu'elle ne les remplit jamais. Les sucreries et les livres, ce sont pour les petites sœurs de Chuck, vu que je passe Noël chez lui. Le chocolat et le cirage pour ses parents.

Il hocha la tête, et je me demandai pourquoi je lui avais dit pour qui était chaque cadeau. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le savoir, et je n'avais pas de raison particulière de le lui dire. Ma langue s'était certainement déliée pour combler le silence que je redoutais entre nous, et qui prenait d'ailleurs ses marques à l'instant présent.

Je me rappelai soudainement, et avec force, que lorsque nous avions dû travailler ensemble, nous n'avions presque jamais échangé un seul mot. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait dû changer aujourd'hui ?

- Et le paquet de chez Gaichiffon ? C'est pour ta tante, aussi ?

Mince.

- Euh… Pour moi, avouai-je.

C'était très prétentieux, de s'acheter ses propres cadeaux, et de le dire. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Seulement, j'avais un peu de mal à penser rationnellement, dans l'instant. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était très déstabilisant d'être à côté d'un garçon à qui vous n'aviez presque jamais parlé.

Bon, d'accord, j'étais très déstabilisée d'être à côté de James Potter, tout simplement. Mais j'essayais de me complaire dans l'illusion que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui en particulier.

- Et tu emballes tes propres cadeaux, mais pas ceux pour les autres ? se moqua-t-il en faisant allusion à l'emballage, et à l'étiquette indiquant la provenance du paquet.

Je grimaçai, et remerciai mon écharpe et mon bonnet de cacher en grande partie mon visage.

- En fait… Ma tante passe la commande de mes cadeaux, et je les récupère avant Noël, pour les avoir pour Noël, et puis pour mon anniversaire, expliquai-je. Mon anniversaire est début janvier, ajoutai-je, pour une raison que je n'arrivai pas à déterminer.

- Pas de chance. Ton anniversaire juste après Noël… Tu as toujours moins de cadeaux, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis légèrement, hochai la tête, et me concentrai sur mes paquets, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne tombaient pas.

- Et tu n'as pas encore l'étiquette ? plaisanta-t-il.

Faussement toutefois, je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix. Il était en train de se forcer à faire la conversation, de toute évidence. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais je crois que plus ça irait dans ce sens, et plus je me sentirais mal à l'aise.

- L'étiquette ? demandai-je toutefois.

- Tu sais… « Ce cadeau est de la part de ta tante, pour… », continua-t-il.

Je compris à ce moment ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi James ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom.

Il aurait pu faire passer son absence de fin de phrase comme rien d'important, comme s'il disait ça en guise d'exemple. Mais il avait tellement hésité que j'avais compris que ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Il avait voulu terminer sa phrase, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se terminait cette phrase.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le plus dur, sur l'instant. Est-ce que c'était de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas mon prénom, alors que nous avions travaillé ensemble, que j'étais dans la moitié de ses cours depuis plus de cinq ans, que je faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, ce qui permet généralement d'être connu de toute l'école, et que j'étais amie avec ses cousins les plus proches, ou bien simplement de comprendre que je ne faisais que partie des figurants de l'école, pour lui.

Je veux dire, tout le monde connaissait son prénom.

Le mien, forcément, avait moins d'importance.

Je me sentais légèrement diminuée.

Et en plus, j'avais eu un faible pour lui.

_Et il ne connaissait pas mon prénom !_

Par Merlin, ma fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais, dis-je rapidement en m'arrêtant.

Il s'arrêta aussi, et se retourna lentement.

- De faire quoi ?

- De te forcer à être gentil avec moi. Je suis amie avec tes cousins, pas avec toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas connaître mon prénom, mais ne fais pas des efforts comme ça. Parce que tu te forces à faire quelque chose que tu n'apprécies pas, et, surtout, c'est humiliant pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tu as pitié de moi, et que tu t'obliges à être là, à l'instant présent.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais aussi en colère. Ce qui était sûrement normal, mais qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes – j'avais perdu cette habitude en remarquant la facilité que j'avais de me mettre à pleurer quand j'étais en colère. Mais là, comprendre qu'il se moquait un peu de moi, et qu'il s'amuserait certainement de la situation dans quelques heures, ça m'énervait.

- Je vais reprendre mes paquets, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

Je réalisai que l'opération allait être particulièrement délicate. Mes mains étaient déjà prises, et les siennes aussi. Qui plus est, lui-même paraissait en colère, et j'étais tout à fait prête à avouer que l'énervement dans ses yeux m'effrayait légèrement.

- Écoute, James, ce n'est rien, soupirai-je. Maintenant, c'est mis au clair, et on peut repartir chacun de notre côté. D'accord ?

Il se taisait toujours, et j'avais dans l'idée qu'il vivait un sacré combat intérieur. Ses pupilles marron faisaient des allers-retours entre la droite et la gauche, et sa mâchoire était tendue, tout en la faisant craquer, j'avais l'impression.

- Pas d'accord, bougonna-t-il finalement.

Il reprit rapidement sa route, m'abandonnant au milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Abandonner, d'accord, c'était un bien grand mot. Mais il me laissait en plan, ce n'était pas rien tout de même.

Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre, une fois que je fus remise du choc. Heureusement que j'étais endurante grâce au Quidditch, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas revu avant qu'il ne le décide. Il semblait réellement énervé, mais ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'est que ce n'était pas contre moi, comme je l'avais cru. Je pensais qu'il était fâché contre moi, pour avoir dit ces mots un peu durement. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même.

- James ? tentai-je.

Il secoua la tête, mais sans me regarder. Je doutais que ce signe me soit adressé.

- Je… écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna-t-il sur un ton bougon.

Je haussai un sourcil, qui fut rapidement caché sous mon bonnet en laine.

- Pourquoi ? Pour mes parents ? James, tu ne connais pas mon prénom, lui fis-je remarquer sur un ton légèrement vexé. Alors que tu oublies ça, c'est presque normal…

- C'est pas ça, soupira-t-il. Je te le promets ! Je connais ton prénom ! m'affirma-t-il. Enfin, je le connaissais. J'ai une mémoire vraiment mauvaise, pour les prénoms, m'avoua-t-il rapidement. Ne te moque pas ! ajouta-t-il immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, parce que je n'en avais pas l'intention. Ça mène à des situations vraiment gênantes. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé devant le ministre de la Magie, qui est un grand ami de ton père, que tu connais depuis ta naissance, mais dont tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir du prénom, alors que tu as déjà onze ans ? C'est vraiment gênant. Et heureusement que les journalistes n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce jour-là.

- Parce que tu connais le ministre en personne ? glapis-je, en me giflant mentalement.

J'avais de sérieux problèmes de priorités. James Potter venait de m'avouer qu'il était incapable de retenir le moindre prénom, mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était qu'il me parlât du ministre. Ceci dit, j'estimai quand même que j'avais le droit d'être surprise.

Enfin, lui, en tout cas, ça ne lui plaisait pas que ce soit le seul élément que je retienne.

- Oui, oui, oui, je connais Kingsley Shacklebolt, grommela James. Et c'est l'ancien ministre, maintenant. Et un grand nombre de joueurs internationaux de Quidditch, pas mal de personnalités politiques, et, oh, grande révélation, mon père s'appelle Harry Potter.

Bien. J'avais réussi à vexer James Potter. Donnant, donnant. À la différence que lui, c'était malheureusement une faiblesse de sa personnalité, alors que moi, je l'avais fait maladroitement. Et grâce à ma maladresse, nous étions repartis pour quelques minutes de silence.

Que je finis par briser, en rassemblant tout mon courage. J'étais à Serdaigle, moi, pas à Gryffondor. Le courage, ce n'était pas mon point fort. Mais quand il fallait en faire preuve, j'y arrivais. Parfois.

- Je suis désolée, James, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu…

J'hésitai deux petites secondes, avant de me secouer.

- Tu n'arrives pas à retenir les prénoms, donc ?

Ça expliquait beaucoup. Ça expliquait qu'il ne me parlait jamais directement lorsque nous avions travaillé ensemble, et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il ne m'interpellait pas, préférant me tapoter l'épaule lorsqu'il devait s'adresser à moi. Ça répondait aussi à son comportement étrange, en cours de Métamorphose, un mois plus tôt, lorsque le professeur Lupin m'avait appelée par mon prénom. Et maintenant que j'y repensais, les rares fois où il avait utilisé mon prénom, quelqu'un l'avait fait juste avant.

Tout s'expliquait, étonnamment.

- Non. C'est plutôt problématique.

- Surtout quand tu as une famille qui rassemble au bas mot vingt personnes.

- Surtout dans ce cas-là, reconnut-il dans un faible rire. Enfin, comme je les vois souvent, j'ai retenu leurs prénoms. Mais ça a été long. Je crois que mes parents ont désespéré, pendant un temps. Et ils désespéreront encore un moment, je suppose. Bref, tu sais tout. James Sirius Potter, le fils aîné du plus célèbre des sorciers à l'heure actuelle, est incapable de se rappeler des prénoms des personnes qu'il rencontre. Par toutes les créatures de la Forêt Interdite, le monde ne tourne plus rond.

Je retins un petit rire, essayant de me mettre à sa place. C'était certain que je n'aurais pas apprécié être dans une telle situation.

- Astrid, dis-je alors, pour que le moment cessât d'être étrange.

Quoi que toute cette conversation était étrange.

- Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il se frappe le front de la main. Sauf qu'il avait mes paquets, et que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se retrouvent par terre.

- Je vais essayer de le retenir. Mais je ne te promets rien.

J'étais touchée de l'attention. D'accord, ce n'était pas une attention qui menait bien loin. Nous ne nous croisions jamais, et selon ses dires, s'il ne voyait pas une personne, il ne retenait pas son prénom. Mais c'était déjà très gentil.

- Pas avant quelques mois, continua-t-il alors que le château se faisait de plus en plus distinct dans mon champ de vision. Mais j'ai certaines méthodes pour m'en souvenir. Qui ne fonctionnent pas, maintenant que j'y pense, dit-il en grimaçant, alors que je me retenais, de plus en plus difficilement, de rire. Merlin, le concierge…

Le ton n'avait plus rien de plaisant, ni d'amusé, et je ne tardai pas à retrouver un air sérieux de mon côté aussi. Ce concierge est immortel, à mon sens. Et sa chatte aussi. Même les fléreurs doivent mourir à un moment ! Mais Miss Teigne, parce qu'il fallait bien l'appeler par son nom qui lui correspondait si bien, était toujours en vie. Elle perdait des poils par poignées, elle avait des bourres, elle se déplaçait comme si elle était saoule, elle ne savait plus miauler, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle était aveugle d'un œil. Mais elle était toujours là, dans un état presque aussi lamentable que son propriétaire. Je m'étais longtemps demandé s'il n'était pas possible de les renvoyer, ou s'ils s'accrochaient à ce poste en faisant pression sur le directeur. Même les demi-gobelins étaient soudoyables, j'en étais certaine. Le directeur Flitwick avait bien le droit à quelques faiblesses, lui aussi.

- Vous ne pensez que je vais vous laisser rentrer comme ça, Potter ? grommela le concierge alors qu'on arrivait devant lui. Je connais bien trop la réputation de votre famille pour ne pas me méfier de vos paquets…

- Ce ne sont pas les siens, dis-je rapidement, alors que j'avais dans l'idée que James allait se comporter comme l'auraient fait Fred et Roxanne, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Ce sont les miens, qu'il m'aide à transpo…

Je compris que ma phrase ne mènerait nulle part à l'instant où je le vis se saisir de son étrange bâton, pour vérifier les contenus des paquets.

Je soupirai, résignée.

C'était parti pour vingt longues minutes…

- Il a été plutôt sympa, pour une fois, remarqua James alors qu'on s'éloignait de Rusard.

Je grimaçai.

- Sympa ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le mot qui me viendrait le premier à l'esprit…

- Je te jure que c'est le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit lorsqu'à ton arrivée à Poudlard, en première année, le premier septembre, il t'a demandé de vider toutes tes malles, et qu'il a inspecté chaque plume de ton hibou, parce qu'il est persuadé que ta famille y a caché des produits interdits, grommela James. Et je pense que j'ai évité la fouille au corps uniquement grâce à l'intervention du directeur, marmonna-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Vu comme ça, effectivement, il a été plutôt sympa, reconnus-je.

Je me souvins de ce jour, lors de notre première rentrée à Poudlard, où la rumeur avait couru que le concierge avait fouillé plus que nécessaire les affaires d'un élève. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je n'étais pas surprise que ce soit tombé sur James, ni que sa famille, dans sa totalité, soit fauteuse de troubles. Quand je voyais les Weasley et les Potter qui évoluaient autour de moi, je ne pouvais que supposer qu'ils avaient hérité de cette turbulence de quelque part.

Les repas de famille devaient être plus que mouvementés.

- Bon… Je vais devoir te laisser. J'aime beaucoup la tour de Serdaigle, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour celle de Gryffondor, m'avoua-t-il en désignant le côté opposé de celui vers lequel j'allais me diriger. Ça ira ? finit-il en me montrant tous les paquets.

Je hochai la tête, me demandant si je pouvais décemment lui dire que j'avais besoin d'aide. Ce n'était pas vraiment lourd, et, surtout, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une jeune demoiselle en détresse qui avait besoin d'un preux chevalier.

Ceci dit, ça avait fonctionné pour Emily, l'année passée. Peut-être que je devrais essayer, moi aussi.

- Pas de problème, assurai-je cependant en tournant les talons. À plus tard, et encore merci, James.

- À plus tard, oui. Et il n'y a pas de quoi, euh…

Je soupirai, et secouai doucement la tête.

- Astrid, lui rappelai-je.

- Évidemment. Mais évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers sa tour.

Prise d'une inspiration subite, je pris une grande bouffée d'air, et lui proposai, avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement :

- Si tu veux, on pourra faire visiter le château à nos correspondants ensemble, la semaine qui vient. C'est toujours difficile d'être tout seul avec une personne qui ne parle pas vraiment anglais…

Il parut soudainement gêné, et se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux.

- Euh… Ouais. Enfin, non. Je veux dire, ça pourrait être sympa, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je dois y aller.

Il disparut avant même que je ne puisse comprendre la fin de sa phrase. Je fronçai les sourcils. Nous venions de passer un moment sympa. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous étions proches, mais ce n'était pas un de ces moments inconfortables, qu'on ne veut plus jamais voir se reproduire. Je ne lui proposais rien de plus qu'une aide pour la semaine qui allait venir. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait en courant à l'idée qu'on puisse passer une petite heure ensemble ? Et même pas réellement ensemble. Il y aurait mon correspondant et le sien. C'était stupide, comme réaction.

Je décidai de ne plus y penser. J'avais des paquets cadeaux à faire, et bien mieux à faire que réfléchir aux comportements étranges de James Potter. Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée de ma salle commune, et son incontournable question qui vous retournait de temps à autre le cerveau – je n'avais jamais digéré devoir attendre après l'énigme pourtant toute simple « La première engendre la seconde et la seconde engendre la première. » - je me dépêchai d'emballer ce que j'avais acheté. Il ne manquait plus que je tombe sur Chuck, ou Mélina, avant de les avoir dissimulés à leurs yeux.

Ce fut après que tous les cadeaux furent emballés, cachés au fond de ma malle et protégés par cinq sortilèges – Mélina était très impatiente de connaître ses cadeaux – que je m'étonnai enfin de leur absence. Lorsque James m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au Trois Balais, j'en avais déduit qu'ils étaient rentrés. Vu le froid, ça ne m'aurait pas surprise. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là.

Somme toute, ils avaient bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais c'était étrange, tout de même.

Je me saisis d'un livre d'histoire de la magie – le passage sur les sorciers égyptiens du treizième siècle avant notre ère était passionnant – et je descendis dans la salle commune.

J'aimais beaucoup la salle commune de Serdaigle. Bon, je n'étais certainement pas objective en disant cela, déjà parce que je n'étais jamais allée dans aucune autre salle commune et, ensuite, parce que j'étais une Serdaigle. Et puis, il y avait des avantages indéniables à cette salle commune. Nous avions notre propre bibliothèque, et cela nous épargnait bien des passages à la bibliothèque de l'école, principalement en hiver, lorsqu'il faisait trop froid dans les couloirs, et que nous préférions rester proches de la chaleur du feu. Ensuite, notre plafond était une carte du ciel d'une précision jusque-là inégalée, et j'avais dû passer plus de temps que n'importe quel élève à le regarder. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, ou très peu d'élèves, je m'allongeais sur un canapé, et je regardais les étoiles. Ce n'était pas tant que j'avais une passion secrète pour l'astronomie, loin de là. Simplement, je trouvais reposant de regarder ces étoiles. Et ensuite, nous avions vue sur les montagnes. Et j'adorais cette vue. Mais pour une fois, je n'allais pas la contempler. Il faisait trop froid pour que je me risque à m'approcher des fenêtres, et je me lovai simplement sur un canapé, avisant une bouilloire sur la petite table devant moi. Je me servis une boisson chaude, et me plongeai dans mon livre.

Vous saviez que trois des plus proches conseillers de Ramsès II étaient en réalité des sorciers ? Pas des sorciers comme nous, pas avec des baguettes, évidemment – à cette époque, la fabrication des baguettes n'était pas encore répandue, quoi qu'il ne manque qu'un petit siècle pour qu'elle le soit – mais ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art de préparer des potions. D'ailleurs, les poisons étaient monnaie courante, en ce temps-là, et il était nécessaire de posséder des antidotes des plus variés pour sauver son pharaon.

Bon, ceci dit, ils n'avaient pas la pierre philosophale, à l'époque, alors ils pouvaient posséder autant d'antidotes qu'ils le souhaitaient, les pharaons allaient tous y passer.

Je fréquente trop Chuck, je crois bien. Il n'y a que lui pour dire que l'histoire de la magie, ça ne sert à rien puisque les sorciers dont on étudie l'histoire sont morts et enterrés. Sauf Harry Potter, mais c'est une toute petite partie du programme, en septième année. Selon des rumeurs du Chicaneur, il devrait bientôt y avoir un cours dédié à lui, mais rien d'officiel encore.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter les rumeurs dans les couloirs. Et encore plus de penser aux Potter.

- Par la barbe argentée de Merlin, il fait froiiiiid ! se plaignit Chuck en entrant dans la salle commune.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et le vis traverser rapidement la pièce, suivi de Mélina, Paige et Gary Lockman, un autre Serdaigle de notre année. Tous les quatre se jetèrent devant le feu de cheminée, bonnets et écharpes encore sur la tête.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on y est allés, grommela Gary. Il faisait tellement froid !

J'aimais bien Gary. Il était plutôt expansif, et je ne le voyais presque jamais dans la salle commune, parce qu'il était toujours à vadrouiller dans le château, mais je l'aimais bien quand même. Son rêve, c'était d'aller travailler aux États-Unis, une fois qu'il saura ce qui lui plaît.

- On aurait dû faire comme Astrid, et rester ici, soupira Mélina qui se décida à se détacher de la cheminée, et à se laisser tomber en face de moi, sans quitter une seule couche de vêtements pour autant.

- J'étais à Pré-au-Lard aussi, leur révélai-je avant qu'ils ne se décident à m'envier pour quelque chose de totalement faux.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints ? s'étonna Chuck. Je t'avais dit qu'on irait aux Trois Balais.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'avais deux options, à l'instant présent. Soit je leur expliquais que j'avais voulu les rejoindre, mais que j'avais préféré croire James Potter lorsqu'il me disait que mes amis n'étaient pas dans le pub, soit je trouvais rapidement un mensonge – chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas douée. Et, surtout, mon cerveau n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir à une histoire qui tenait la route. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'idée que James Potter m'ait menti, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas. Et, Merlin me soutienne, j'étais une Serdaigle, et j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui m'entourait.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne nous aime pas, dit alors tranquillement Paige.

- Paige…, soupirai-je. Bien sûr que je vous apprécie ! C'est simplement que…

Je ne sus comment tourner ma phrase. Mélina m'observa étrangement, et j'eus peur qu'elle devine que je lui cachais quelque chose – et, surtout, _ce_ queje lui cachais. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'illuminèrent, qu'elle se redressa et qu'elle me regarda avec l'air d'une enfant de trois ans qui venait de se souvenir de la proximité de Noël, je compris que mes craintes étaient infondées.

- Elle avait nos cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais les chercher, tout de suite !

Elle se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers notre dortoir, sans égard pour le troisième année qu'elle bouscula.

- Obstruction au passage d'une Préfète, t'as de la chance que je ne te file pas une retenue ! le menaça-t-elle alors qu'il protestait.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi on lui a donné le badge, grommela Gary en baissant rapidement les yeux vers le sien. Bon. Je vais me promener.

Il ressortit immédiatement de la salle commune, alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer.

Chuck prit place sur le fauteuil en face de moi, suivi de Paige, qui choisit de s'installer sur un tapis. Je la comprenais. Ils étaient extrêmement confortables.

- Encore en train d'étudier ? me surprit-il.

Je m'attendais plus à une question sur pourquoi je ne les avais pas retrouvés. J'avais déjà lancé des sortilèges de Dissimulation sur les paquets qui étaient réservés à mes amis pour qu'ils n'en connaissent pas la teneur et alors que j'avais besoin de leur aide pour les rapporter au château. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas préoccupé par ça.

- Tu ferais mieux de lire un livre de loisir, me dit Paige avec un gentil sourire.

Ma moue de désaccord les fit rire tous les deux, et je refermai mon livre.

- Vous êtes prêts pour demain ? voulus-je savoir.

- Pour recevoir nos correspondants ? Ouais, dit Paige. Enfin, je ne sais toujours pas comment se prononce le prénom du mien. Mais bon…

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si cela comptait peu. Après tout, même si le prénom avait été prononçable, elle n'aurait certainement pas été capable de l'articuler.

La soirée fut plutôt tranquille. Mélina, après sa recherche infructueuse des cadeaux, était partie aux cuisines pour calmer sa déception. Comme elle n'était pas capable d'être longtemps en colère, elle était revenue les bras chargés de provisions. Il s'agissait des plats du soir, et les Elfes avaient accepté de la laisser repartir avec. Il y avait même une part pour moi, malgré sa rancune de ne pas savoir ce que j'allais lui offrir.

Nous mangeâmes tous les quatre dans le dortoir des garçons, et Gary nous rejoignit alors que nous n'avions pas encore commencé le plat de résistance. Je ne m'étonnai pas de l'absence des jumeaux, certainement perdus quelque part dans le château, à préparer une énième bêtise.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une fois dans mon lit, les paupières lourdes, et que j'entendis Roxanne rentrer, que je m'inquiétai.

Il était plus de minuit, et elle rentrait tout juste. Qui plus est, elle paraissait agitée. Je pouvais le deviner sans ouvrir les yeux. Roxanne était une fille plutôt discrète, mais là, elle manqua de faire tomber trois fois son sac avant même d'atteindre son lit, qui était pourtant le plus proche de la porte.

- Roxanne ? balbutiai-je en ouvrant mes rideaux.

Elle leva les yeux, comme fautive. Je la vis rougir – et ce n'était pas facile de le voir, dans le noir, étant donné qu'elle et son frère avaient hérité d'une couleur de peau plus foncée que la majeure partie des Weasley.

- Rendors-toi, exigea-t-elle.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas me dire. Elle ne faisait qu'éveiller ma curiosité.

- Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part, m'assura-t-elle. Ah, et, au fait, Fred et moi ne serons pas là cette semaine à l'entraînement. On est en retenue, avec Lupin.

C'était une discussion que j'aurais aimé avoir à une autre heure que celle-ci. J'aurais été plus réactive, et j'aurais certainement empêché Roxanne de se cacher derrière ses rideaux et de lancer quelques sorts de protection pour que je ne la harcèle pas.

Ils allaient m'entendre, ces deux-là, demain matin, et ce, dès la première heure.

…  
>…<p>

- Et là, ce sont les escaliers menant aux dortoirs de Poufsouffle, dis-je à Françoise Gemini, ma correspondante de Beauxbâtons.

Parce que c'était la semaine des correspondants. Que je m'explique.

Depuis le début des années deux mille environ – depuis que les plus gros problèmes de la seconde guerre des sorciers étaient réglés, en somme – les trois plus grandes écoles d'Europe avaient décidé de resserrer les liens entre leurs élèves. Étant donné que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze n'avait pas mérité le nom de « réussite », l'idée était venue de faire un échange. Enfin, presque.

Pendant une semaine, les élèves de cinquième année de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang venaient à Poudlard. La logique voudrait qu'ils soient avec des cinquièmes années de Poudlard. Seulement, il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves à Beauxbâtons en cinquième année que d'élèves en cinquième année à Poudlard. C'était le problème avec ces écoles qui n'accueillaient pas qu'une seule nationalité. Non pas que je le déplore. Mais si on ajoutait Durmstrang à l'équation, il était nécessaire, à Poudlard, que des élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années s'occupent des correspondants.

C'était plutôt amusant, je trouvais. On découvrait de nouvelles personnes, et on pouvait discuter avec elles. Plus ou moins.

J'avais de la chance, cette année. Françoise parlait presque bien anglais, alors que moi, je baragouinais deux mots de français, et pas un seul des autres langues européennes.

- Poufsouffle, c'est la dernière maison, c'est ça ? me demanda Françoise.

D'accord, j'avais un peu de mal à la comprendre, à cause de son accent. Mais au moins, je la comprenais. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai dû faire appel à une aide extérieure, l'année dernière, alors que ma correspondante ne parlait que français et italien…

- C'est ça, oui ! confirmai-je avec soulagement.

C'était un peu exagéré comme réaction, je vous l'accordais, mais c'était vraiment un soulagement pour moi de voir qu'elle comprenait – et retenait – ce que je lui disais.

Elle sourit gentiment, et je l'invitai à aller faire un tour dans les différentes cours de Poudlard. Il y en avait beaucoup, et je savais que les correspondants étaient plus ou moins lâchés à eux-mêmes au cours de la semaine, ce qui signifiait qu'ils risquaient fortement de se perdre, à cause des escaliers mouvants, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller.

J'expliquai à Françoise que ce morceau de marécage portatif était là depuis plus de vingt ans, et que c'était l'œuvre d'anciens élèves turbulents, qui avaient d'ailleurs quitté Poudlard d'une façon prodigieuse, lorsque j'aperçus le professeur Lupin qui traversait la cour rapidement.

- Tu m'excuses une minute ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et me jetai sur mon professeur, qui parut étonné, et s'arrêta brutalement.

Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver Fred et Roxanne, aujourd'hui, mais je ne comptais pas abandonner cette histoire de retenues et d'entraînements de Quidditch sans deux de mes coéquipiers.

- Professeur Lupin, il faut vraiment que vous releviez les retenues de Roxanne et Fred, exigeai-je immédiatement. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait.

D'accord. J'avais plutôt supplié qu'exigé, mais ça faisait du bien à mon amour propre de croire que j'avais une once de courage en moi, un courage capable de s'élever contre un professeur.

Professeur qui ne parut pas comprendre ce que je lui disais.

- Les retenues de Fred et Roxanne ? Mais…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, et il parut soulagé, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Oui, oui, leurs retenues ! Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ! Eh bien… C'est dommage. Mais ils sont en retenue. C'est tout.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Non, professeur, vous ne comprenez pas ! m'exclamai-je en le rejoignant. Nous n'avons que trois semaines d'entraînement avant les vacances. Ensuite, tout le monde rentre chez soi, puis on revient, et il nous reste juste une petite semaine avant le match contre Serpentard ! Nous avons besoin de toutes nos dates d'entraînements !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertuai à lui parler. Il semblait totalement distant.

- Lupin ! s'exclama soudainement la voix du professeur Drew, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Nous en reparlerons en cours, miss Smith, me dit-il rapidement, en s'éloignant sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement.

Je rêvais, ou un professeur venait simplement de fuir devant moi ? Par Merlin, je n'étais pas effrayante, pourtant ! Et surtout, je n'avais eu droit à aucune des réponses que j'estimais être en droit de recevoir.

Je grommelai quelques insanités pour moi-même – ce qui ne s'élevait pas bien haut, je détestais les injures, et trouvais cela vraiment stupide de se laisser aller à quelques faiblesses de langage pour si peu – avant de me souvenir que Françoise devait toujours m'attendre.

Dès que j'aurais mis la main sur un des jumeaux, je me ferais le plaisir de l'étriper pour que l'autre accoure le sauver. Et que je l'étripe aussi.

Mais je vous promets que je suis incapable de faire preuve de violence.

…  
>…<p>

J'avais à présent un problème plus grand que la disparition mystérieuse des jumeaux. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, à vrai dire, c'est que je semblais être la seule à m'en apercevoir. Personne n'en faisait toute une histoire, et j'étais la seule que cela perturbait, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin des jumeaux pour nos entraînements. La veille, mardi, j'avais vainement espéré les voir arriver pour l'entraînement, mais ils n'avaient jamais daigné pointer le bout de leur nez.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Jay ne m'avait pas fait remarquer la disparition des Potter.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu James Potter ? me demanda-t-il ce matin en sortant de la Grande Salle, son correspondant derrière lui.

- Non… Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vu ? dis-je plus rapidement que je n'aurais dû.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Chuck et Mélina, qui le suivaient, s'en rendirent compte, eux. J'allais avoir droit à quelques piques, pour un bout de temps.

- J'en sais rien, grommela Jay.

Il se tourna vers son correspondant, et lui glissa quelques mots en français. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Je veux dire, il a hurlé en français le jour où il a attrapé le Vif. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander d'où venait sa connaissance de la langue, d'ailleurs.

- Il voulait le voir, m'expliqua Jay alors qu'il se retournait vers moi.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- À ton avis ? releva Mélina en dépassant Jay. Allez, Jay le Vif, nous t'abandonnons, nous avons cours de Métamorphose. Et ne dis pas à ton correspondant qu'il risquerait d'y croiser James Potter. On a déjà assez à faire avec une seule groupie dudit garçon !

Je lui pinçai les côtes pour avoir osé dire cela, mais à part la faire éclater de rire, je n'obtins rien d'elle. Et moi qui avais espéré des excuses pour avoir prononcé ces mots… Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Dis-moi, tu comptes nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé, à ton retour de Pré-au-Lard ?

Ou bien j'étais celle qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je soupirai.

- Tu fais allusion à quoi ?

C'était pitoyable, surtout lorsqu'on sait que je suis une menteuse effroyable.

- Eh bien… Kira Shacklebolt t'a vue rentrer accompagnée, et Emily Macmillan jure qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Quand on sait qu'elle est sortie avec lui, j'ai tendance à lui accorder du crédit lorsqu'elle affirme l'avoir reconnu.

Je pestai.

Petit un, parce que je n'avais pas pensé aux autres élèves.

Petit deux, parce que, que venait faire Emily dans cette conversation ?

- Tu réfléchiras plus tard. Maintenant, je veux que tu répondes à ma question. Alors ?

Je n'allais pas m'en sortir avec un joli sourire, ou la promesse de lui donner son cadeau en avance, de toute évidence. Je pris un air contrit avant de lui répondre.

- On s'est croisés à l'entrée des Trois Balais. J'allais voir si vous y étiez, et il m'a dit que non, et m'a ensuite proposé de me raccompagner.

Mélina haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné – et cette fille n'était pas capable de se trouver un petit ami, par Merlin. Ceci dit, j'étais mal placée pour parler de ça.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu voulais quoi d'autre ? grommelai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle. Mais… James Potter te propose de l'aide, et il ne se passe rien d'autre ? Tu acceptes, et puis c'est tout ?

- Bah… Oui, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi il m'a menti ? Je veux dire, d'accord, il y a toujours un monde fou aux Trois Balais, mais lorsqu'il m'a dit que vous n'y étiez pas, il semblait vraiment sûr de lui… Sauf que vous y étiez ! Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ?

Mélina me lâcha le bras alors qu'on arrivait devant la salle de classe. Et elle éclata de rire, ce qui était réellement vexant.

- Un peu de calme, miss Wilson. Je sais que l'arrivée des correspondants est toujours source de joie, mais tout de même…

Elle rougit un peu face à la remontrance du professeur Lupin, et beaucoup face à son charme, et entra en classe sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

Ils vont tous me rendre chèvre avant la fin de la semaine. Un hippogriffe en cage garderait son calme plus facilement que moi. Roxanne garderait son calme plus facilement que moi, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Nous prîmes place en cours, et je remarquai rapidement qu'il manquait trois élèves. Trois élèves, dont deux qui étaient dans mon équipe de Quidditch, et le troisième qui était leur cousin.

- Tu as remarqué que Roxanne n'a pas dormi avec nous, cette semaine ? Et d'après Chuck, Fred non plus. Ils ont tous les deux désertés de nos dortoirs…

- Ils ont _tous_ déserté, marmonna Emily Macmillan devant nous.

Ceci dit, elle n'ajouta rien pour nous donner un semblant d'explications à ses paroles étranges, et nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de regarder son dos, dans l'espoir que celui-ci nous donnerait une réponse, alors que le cours commençait.

Et la classe avait déjà commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque les trois absents arrivèrent, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne donnèrent aucune explication au professeur.

- James a déjà fait ça hier, en Botanique, m'apprit Mélina. Et le professeur Londubat n'a rien dit.

Maintenant que j'y repensais, je les avais vus arriver en retard en cours de Défense, et le professeur Drew, qui était pourtant réputé pour être intraitable, n'avait émis aucun reproche.

Et voilà que notre professeur de Métamorphose s'y mettait aussi. Par Merlin, si la ponctualité n'était plus respectée à Poudlard, plus rien n'allait. Déjà que nos horaires de cours n'étaient pas longs, si en plus nous rations dix minutes à attendre tous les élèves…

Non pas que je regardais ma montre, pour être sûre que nous ne rations aucune minute. Ça, c'était réservé aux Serdaigle fanatiques – notre Préfet-en-Chef, donc. Non, simplement, je n'aimais pas devoir me dépêcher dans une partie du programme juste parce que nous avions perdu dix minutes, d'une manière stupide, à chaque cours.

J'essayai de me sortir les retardataires de la tête, et de me concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Lupin, mais ça s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué. D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient passés à côté de moi sans qu'aucun m'accorde un regard – il y en a deux qui me doivent de sérieuses explications, et un troisième qui a promis de se rappeler mon prénom, pour rappel. Ensuite, parce que je voulais vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils avaient le droit à un tel traitement de faveur.

Je me retournai donc sur ma chaise, pour voir qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'écart de tout le monde, et qu'ils n'adressaient de regard à personne.

Génial.

- Miss Smith, puisque vous semblez tellement agitée, vous accepterez certainement de nous faire la démonstration de l'exercice, n'est-ce pas ?

Double génial.

Je revins lentement à ma position initiale, vers le professeur, et tentai de ne pas laisser la panique transparaître.

La métamorphose humaine, c'était le pivot du programme de sixième année. Et avec des sortilèges informulés, qui plus est. Si j'arrivais à maîtriser mes sortilèges informulés, pour les formules que je connaissais déjà, ce n'était pas encore une totale réussite pour les nouveaux sorts.

Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Je déglutis.

- Quand il faut y aller…, m'encouragea Mélina d'une petite tape dans le dos.

Je soupirai, et me levai.

Et puis, d'abord, c'était sur quelle partie du corps ?

Paniquée, je regardai rapidement le tableau. Les oreilles. Bon. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je devais pouvoir y arriver.

…  
>…<p>

Chuck tourna la tête, me regarda par en-dessous, prit un air très concentré, puis hocha la tête.

- C'est quand même bien réussi.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, dont il ne prit pas ombrage.

- Raconte-lui comment tu as réussi à rater ce sort, Astrid ! s'esclaffa Mélina avant de nous abandonner pour aller en heure de travail.

Je me retins de lui dire ses quatre vérités – parce que je n'aimais pas les injures – et je plaquai les mains sur mes oreilles, dans l'espoir qu'elles cessent enfin de s'agiter. Peine perdue.

- Raconte-moi, je suis impatient d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, dit Chuck en prenant une posture nonchalante contre le mur de pierres.

Je soupirai.

- J'ai, euh… été déconcentrée.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Je rougis.

- Je devrais plutôt demander par qui, c'est ça ? devina-t-il sans peine en s'esclaffant.

- Est-ce que Fred a lui aussi déserté ton dortoir ? demandai-je alors pour changer de sujet.

- Non, je ne…

Il se tut, se mettant à réfléchir.

- En fait, oui, reprit-il d'une voix lente et mesurée. Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais il n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir… Il a peut-être une copine, et… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Roxanne ne dort pas non plus à la tour de Serdaigle.

Chuck haussa les épaules après quelques instants de brève réflexion.

- Et alors ? Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Les jumeaux ont toujours été bizarres, on ne va pas commencer à les comprendre aujourd'hui. On va déjà essayer de réussir à bien lancer nos sortilèges d'Amnésie, et ensuite, on réfléchira à ce qu'on fera pour les jumeaux… Et, c'est marrant, parce que si on réussit vraiment à se lancer nos sortilèges, on aura oublié, et du coup…

Je secouai la tête alors qu'il s'esclaffait tout en racontant sa blague à Gary. Par Merlin, rien ne tournait rond dans ce château.

…  
>…<p>

Le château s'était vidé de ses invités depuis quelques heures, et cela se sentait. Les armures perdaient en prestance – les vilaines, elles ne faisaient aucun effort pour nous ! – le Chevalier de Catogan avait eu l'autorisation de circuler à nouveau dans tous les tableaux, en hurlant ce qu'il voulait, et Peeves, qui avait dû être enfermé à l'aide de sortilèges de tous les professeurs, ainsi que de ceux du directeur, avait recouvré sa liberté. D'ailleurs, il se vengeait en sévissant au cinquième étage.

La bibliothèque était le seul endroit où Peeves n'entrait jamais. J'avais en tête qu'il avait peur de la nouvelle bibliothécaire, arrivée il y a trois ans. Je pouvais le comprendre. Autant l'ancienne était acariâtre, et ne supportait pas la moindre micro entorse au règlement, autant celle-ci avait la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaître derrière vous, et de vous donner un cours détaillé – trop, détaillé – sur l'invention de l'écriture, du livre, ou de l'imprimerie, au choix. J'avais appris des mots totalement nouveaux, et qui ne me serviraient jamais, depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et puis, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ces mots.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais tranquille. Elle était occupée avec des premières années. Je les plaignais un peu, tout de même. Peut-être que j'irais les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

En attendant, j'avais mon cours d'Études des Moldus à travailler.

Je ne levai pas la tête lorsque quelqu'un prit place en face de moi. D'abord, parce que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes amis Serdaigle. Ensuite, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, il était connu que j'acceptais quiconque à ma table, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit et ne m'empêchait pas de travailler.

- Salut, euh… Astrid, chuchota cependant la personne qui venait de s'installer.

Je ne sus quelle attitude adopter.

Que James se rappelle de mon prénom tenait du miracle, selon ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ensuite, qu'il soit là, exactement en face de moi, alors qu'il y avait une dizaine de tables vides entre l'entrée de la bibliothèque et l'endroit où j'étais moi-même assise, tenait d'un hasard quelque peu bancal. Pour terminer, je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement en mesure de lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir adressé de regard de la semaine, ou si je lui en voulais uniquement parce que ses cousins avaient adopté la même attitude, ou si j'exagérais en ressentant une petite pointe de colère.

Ma plume, dont j'avais suspendu le mouvement, choisit cet instant pour lâcher une goutte d'encre qui s'écrasa sur mon parchemin jusque-là impeccable. James fut plus rapide que moi, et la tache d'encre s'évapora rapidement. Je soupirai, posai ma plume doucement, et levai les yeux.

- Salut, James.

- Faut pas que tu en veuilles aux jumeaux, me dit-il immédiatement, me laissant tout juste le temps de terminer ma phrase.

- Il ne faut pas que je leur en veuille ? relevai-je.

- C'est simplement que c'est mal tombé, cette semaine intensive d'entraînements, ajouta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce qu'il me disait n'avait aucun sens.

- Mal tombé ? Par Merlin, ils le savaient depuis un mois !

Je baissai d'un ton, en me rappelant que j'étais dans la bibliothèque, et surtout, que ce n'était pas contre James que je devais m'énerver pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas mal tombé, lui rappelai-je. Ils ont eu des retenues toute la semaine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est de la leur.

Il grimaça, et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Pourtant, il se tut obstinément, faisant rouler sa baguette de sa paume au bout de ses doigts.

Je repris ma plume, et la trempai dans l'encrier.

- Je dois travailler, expliquai-je.

- Un dimanche ?

- Un dimanche, oui, confirmai-je.

- Pourquoi à la bibliothèque ? Tout le monde évite la bibliothèque un dimanche. Il n'y a personne, et madame Glose essaie toujours de nous apprendre un mot technique sur les livres quand il n'y a personne à réprimander… et tout le monde sait que les Serdaigle travaillent dans leur salle commune. Vous avez votre propre bibliothèque ! Plutôt jolie, d'ailleurs.

Je soupirai. Il était là, le problème.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, tout le monde sait que les Serdaigle travaillent plus facilement dans leur bibliothèque. Et comme tu l'as aussi remarqué, se promener dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la tienne n'est pas un problème.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Il y a des personnes que tu voudrais éviter ? hasarda-t-il.

- Tu savais que Stiles Stuart est allergique aux acariens ? demandai-je, mine de rien.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire. D'ailleurs, cet éclat de joie disparut rapidement.

- Le plus charmant de l'école, pas vrai ? C'est Roxanne qui a vendu la mèche, m'expliqua-t-il alors que j'étais surprise de l'entendre dire ça.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais compris que James avait plus ou moins harcelé sa cousine pour connaître les détails de cette liste. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas été le seul. Fred aurait pris un malin plaisir à faire de même.

- Le garçon le plus charmant de l'école s'intéresse à toi, et tu ne veux pas lui laisser une chance ?

- Le fait qu'il soit le plus charmant ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il m'intéresse, rétorquai-je un peu rapidement.

J'avais eu cette conversation tellement de fois avec Chuck, Mélina, Roxanne ou Paige que j'étais fatiguée de répéter les mêmes choses.

- Il est intéressant, me corrigeai-je. Il ne m'intéresse juste pas. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, soupirai-je. Écoute, j'ai un devoir d'Études des Moldus à rendre pour jeudi, et je ne vais vraiment pas avoir le temps de le travailler avant, vu que j'ai besoin de doubler le nombre d'entraînements. En plus, Chuck ne peut même pas m'aider à réviser, il est en train d'écrire une lettre de vingt parchemins, me plaignis-je. Sa correspondance personnelle, continuai-je alors que James semblait passablement surpris de la longueur des lettres – ce que j'étais moi aussi. Ne me demande pas le contenu, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je me replongeai dans mes notes. L'évolution de ma compréhension de la matière était allée décroissante. En troisième année, lorsque j'avais choisi cette option, j'avais réalisé que tout ce qui était abordé m'était familier, sûrement parce que je passais plus de temps dans le monde des Moldus, lors des vacances, que dans celui des sorciers. Depuis, j'avais compris qu'en passant dix mois du côté sorcier, je n'allais pas être capable de combler mon absence en deux mois chez les Moldus. J'étais incapable de comprendre certaines des technologies évoquées dans ce cours – et pourtant, elles dataient déjà d'une quinzaine d'années ! Quand on savait que ma tante était une Cracmole ayant travaillé dans l'informatique, c'était légèrement gênant – et heureusement pour moi que le professeur n'était pas au courant. C'était le risque en ayant un pied dans chaque monde. On s'y perdait parfois.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? me proposa James.

Je relevai les yeux rapidement, surprise.

- De l'aide ?

- Je peux t'aider, m'expliqua-t-il. Enfin… te faire réviser. Ou réciter. Ou un truc du genre.

Il devait avoir réalisé à l'instant ce qu'il me proposait tout juste. Il toussota pour retrouver une contenance, et se balança sur sa chaise – ce qu'on pouvait faire depuis que madame Pince était partie à la retraite.

- Si tu veux, évidemment…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Comme la dernière fois, à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais une porte ouverte, et je pouvais m'y engouffrer. En même temps, ce serait abuser de la gentillesse de James.

Un autre détail me frappa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me proposes cela ?

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant, m'agaçant prodigieusement par ce geste. Cela me donnait l'impression qu'il ne faisait rien d'important, alors que moi, j'étais capable de monter toute une histoire par une simple main tendue. J'hésitai encore quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne peux pas accepter de l'aide d'un type qui arrive en retard en cours et disparaît durant une semaine.

J'étais plus acerbe que ce que je souhaitais, mais leur disparition, à tous – parce qu'il n'y avait pas que les trois cousins de mon âge qui s'étaient évaporés durant une semaine, mais bien toute la famille – m'avait affectée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Il soupira.

- Écoute, ce n'était pas voulu. C'était indépendant de notre volonté.

Bon. Il avait bien compris que je faisais allusion à toute la famille.

- Indépendant de votre volonté ?

Je compris que je n'aurais pas de réponses supplémentaires quand je le vis hausser les épaules.

- Tu es frustrant, lui annonçai-je en délaissant mes notes et en me calant confortablement contre ma chaise.

C'était quand même bien plus agréable d'avoir des conversations à la bibliothèque depuis que madame Pince était partie à la retraite. Madame Glose ne nous disputait jamais lorsqu'on discutait.

- C'est l'une de mes principales qualités.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, rétorquai-je.

J'eus le plaisir de le voir grimacer. Un point pour moi.

- Et si on oubliait ma disparition, et que tu décidais plutôt d'accepter mon aide pour tes révisions ? proposa-t-il rapidement. Tu en dis quoi…

Ses yeux traînèrent un peu.

- Astrid ? termina-t-il.

J'hésitai un fragment de seconde, avant de rassembler mes notes.

- Une fois encore, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

- Je vois. Le problème des Serdaigle, c'est qu'ils ont toujours besoin d'obtenir des réponses à tout, soupira-t-il. Je fais ça… pour t'éviter de tomber sur un Serpentard allergique aux acariens. Est-ce que la réponse te va ?

Je souris.

- On va dire que oui, répondis-je en lui tendant mes notes.

J'étais vraiment faible. Il suffisait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom pour que je cède.

La pente était dangereuse.

…  
>…<p>

J'accrochai la lettre à la patte tendue par la jolie chouette hulotte de l'école. À peine eut-elle senti que la missive était nouée qu'elle s'envola, comprenant sûrement le caractère urgent de la situation. En réalité, il n'y avait aucune urgence, à part celle de calmer mes inquiétudes, plus grandes chaque fois que je recevais une lettre de Jill. Bien sûr, ma tante, chez qui je vivais depuis la mort de mes parents, quand j'avais trois ans, minimisait sa fatigue, et me promettait que tout allait pour le mieux. Pour autant, je savais que c'était faux. Sa main tremblait, je le constatais à chaque fin de lettre qu'elle m'envoyait.

La chouette n'était plus qu'un point dans le ciel, une tache que je devinais plus que je ne la voyais, mais je n'avais pas envie de redescendre. Je ne voulais pas retrouver immédiatement les regards rassurants de mes camarades, ni leur parler. Et puis, j'aimais bien la volière. Je n'avais jamais eu de hibou, et je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Les oiseaux de Poudlard étaient tout à fait capables d'envoyer les rares lettres que j'écrivais. Et durant l'été, mes amis étaient les premiers à m'adresser des lettres, et je répondais via leur chouette.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de ma grosse veste, me morigénant, une fois encore, pour l'oubli de mes gants. Je craignais bien trop le froid pour des étourderies pareilles.

Ma main gauche buta contre un bout de parchemin. Mes doigts s'en saisirent, et je l'extirpai difficilement de mon vêtement. En le dépliant, je reconnus l'écriture difficilement déchiffrable de James, qui avait griffonné deux mots. « Moyen mnémotechnique comme un autre » m'avait-il assuré lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette méthode pour m'aider à retenir les différentes parties composant un ordinateur. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que ce n'était pas ce passage qui me posait problème dans mon cours d'Études des Moldus. Ou peut-être que je n'avais rien dit parce que je venais de réaliser qu'il m'aidait à réviser depuis plus d'une heure, ou encore parce que je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'il m'aidait, justement. Qui plus est, il ne se forçait même pas, ou alors il le cachait vraiment bien. C'était moi qui avais finalement mis fin aux révisions, et mon esprit quelque peu vagabond s'était imaginé qu'il était déçu – comme il s'était imaginé que croiser James Potter à chaque coin de couloir, ou presque, n'était pas qu'une coïncidence. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Surtout qu'il ne venait même pas pour moi. D'accord, il me saluait, mais ne débutait pas de véritable conversation. Il attendait toujours quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était de simples coïncidences.

- Salut… Astrid.

Des coïncidences vraiment fréquentes, certes, je vous l'accordais.

- Salut, James.

Heureusement qu'il faisait froid. Cela donnait une explication aux rougeurs de mes joues. L'avantage, c'est qu'il était rouge, lui aussi.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis, plaisantai-je.

Il sourit, paraissant gêné, et je crus que mon cerveau n'avait pas tort de croire qu'il s'agissait de plus que de coïncidences. Pourtant, il sortit une lettre de sa poche.

- Je dois envoyer ça à mes parents.

Il appela un hibou grand-duc, que j'avais déjà repéré quelques fois dans la Grande Salle. L'oiseau était magnifique. Je ne devrais même pas être surprise qu'il appartienne aux Potter.

- Albus va me tuer quand il saura que j'ai emprunté son hibou, mais ma chouette est malade, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

- Vous avez chacun votre oiseau ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ouais. Et Lily a un fléreur. Comme ça, elle trouve toujours des excuses pour ne pas écrire aux parents. Je plaisante, me dit-il avec empressement.

- Je m'en doute.

Il se détourna, attachant la lettre à la patte de son hibou. Je remarquai que son écriture était plus soignée que celle qu'il y avait sur le papier que je venais de retrouver dans ma poche, mais que l'enveloppe, au contraire, semblait avoir été faite dans l'urgence.

- Noël approche, et je dois m'assurer que mes parents connaissent tout ce qui a été reproché à Albus… avant que le traître ne leur dise tout ce qui _m'est_ reproché, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui relevait plus du sadisme qu'autre chose. Mais on s'aime beaucoup, tous.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. J'avais parfois du mal à suivre les déboires familiaux de Roxanne et Fred, mais je crois bien que dans la famille de James, ça devait être pire.

- Et nous sommes presque normaux, je te l'assure, dit-il en riant. Hum…

Il y eut un petit silence gênant. Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis censée débuter une conversation, mais je n'avais rien à dire. Enfin, si, j'avais des dizaines de choses à dire, mais je doutais qu'il veuille les entendre.

- Et, euh…

Il se balança sur ses talons, et je ne fis rien pour l'aider à parler. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me prendre en main, et d'ici peu. Ça devrait être interdit d'être incapable de parler à un garçon qui prend simplement de vos nouvelles.

- Stiles n'est pas revenu te voir, par hasard ?

Il y avait une intonation dans sa voix qui me fit perdre patience. Comme ça, d'un coup, alors que j'étais une personne extrêmement calme.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin daigner me laisser tranquille avec Stiles ? Tes cousins m'ennuient déjà bien assez, je commence à en avoir assez, flûte !

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche. Si j'avais d'abord surpris James par mon soudain accès de colère, l'effet était passé dès lors que j'avais prononcé le mot « flûte ». Il tenta de garder son sérieux, mais il éclata soudainement de rire, me faisant sentir encore plus honteuse que je ne l'étais.

- Flûte ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux soubresauts.

Mortifiée, je ne sus quoi lui dire.

- Même Lily est plus malpolie que ça… Pardon. C'est juste que… Pourquoi « flûte » ?

- Je n'aime pas les injures, marmonnai-je. Peu importe lesquelles. C'est comme ça. Je n'aime pas les injures.

Étonnamment, alors que je m'attendais à entendre à nouveau son rire, il garda son sérieux. Il semblait préoccupé par autre chose.

- Est-ce que tu as dit que mes cousins t'ennuyaient avec Stiles Stuart ?

Je réfléchis rapidement. C'était allé très vite, et…

- Oui, je crois bien que je l'ai dit.

Il se renfrogna.

- Il faut que je discute avec Roxanne…

- Pourquoi ça ? lui demandai-je.

Il sursauta, comme ayant momentanément oublié ma présence.

- Euh, c'est… compliqué, m'assura-t-il.

- Compliqué, répétai-je.

- Exactement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas compliqué, avec vous ? soupirai-je.

Entre ses phrases énigmatiques, son besoin de dénoncer son frère à ses parents, ses arrivées impromptues là où je me trouvais, et ses cousins qui n'étaient pas en reste… Pas plus tard que ce matin, Roxanne m'avait réveillée pour me montrer les trois pauvres flocons de neige qui étaient tombés dans la nuit. Cette famille est usante.

Et incroyablement charismatique, réalisai-je alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur James Potter. Il m'offrit un grand sourire, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines.

- Bientôt Noël ! s'exclama-t-il comme un enfant. Contente de… partir ? se rattrapa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Même si la famille de Chuck n'était pas ma famille, je les appréciais, et j'étais contente de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

- C'est vraiment gentil de la part des parents de Chuck de m'accueillir chez eux, reconnus-je.

Je le vis changer de posture, comme gêné tout à coup, avant de se mettre à parler.

- C'est presque normal, dans un sens, non ? dit-il tout à trac.

- Normal ? relevai-je.

- Ben… C'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. Avec Chuck, et tout ça…

J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté un morceau de la discussion.

- Chuck et moi, on est proches, mais de là à dire que c'est normal… Ça le serait si on était plus qu'amis, et…

Je rougis brutalement. C'était _là_ où voulait en venir James, apparemment, étant donné sa gêne au moins aussi grande que la mienne.

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, m'empressai-je de dire. Nous sommes… amis. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait, marmonnai-je, mortifiée. Roxanne n'a fait que le répéter, l'année dernière, lui rappelai-je.

- Je crois que tout le monde le sait, mais que tout le monde se pose des questions, surtout, m'avoua James. Et Roxanne n'est pas une source si fiable que ça…

Je rougis encore plus.

- Non, lui assurai-je. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un très, _très_ bon ami. Mais certainement pas mon petit ami, grommelai-je avec une petite moue de dégoût.

Ça serait bien trop bizarre. Et, sincèrement, Chuck me fatiguerait bien trop. J'aurais trop souvent envie de mettre les voiles, s'il devait être plus qu'un ami. Je frissonnai en songeant à cette éventualité, arrachant une grimace amusée à James. Je rougis encore un peu plus, puis toussotai.

- Je vais y aller, finis-je par dire.

- Je te raccompagne, proposa-t-il aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Mais j'en ai envie, m'assura-t-il.

J'hésitai une petite seconde.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Vraiment, répondit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je connais tout de même le château. Je ne devrais pas me perdre, insistai-je.

- Mais on peut toujours avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît encore mieux le château que soi.

- Je me retrouve vaincue par cet argument, reconnus-je en lui souriant. Monsieur Potter, présentez-moi ce château que vous connaissez mieux que moi.

J'eus l'impression qu'il fut surpris que je cède aussi facilement, mais il en fallait certainement plus pour le déstabiliser complètement, car il se redressa, et fit mine de me laisser passer vers les escaliers.

- Après vous…

J'éclatai de rire, et descendis les escaliers, lui sur mes talons.

J'étais au bord d'une pente de plus en plus dangereuse. Mon béguin pour James risquait fortement de resurgir si je le laissais passer autant de temps avec moi, et surtout, il risquait d'être plus fort que celui d'il y a quelques mois, parce qu'il m'adressait à présent la parole. C'était bien plus dangereux. Mais c'était aussi tellement facile de se laisser porter que je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Il paraît que le concierge part à la retraite l'année prochaine, m'annonça James alors qu'on croisait une Miss Teigne boiteuse.

- Ce ne serait pas trop tôt, grommelai-je.

- Reste à savoir s'ils vont nous trouver un concierge qui déteste encore plus les élèves que celui-ci, plaisanta James.

- C'est possible ? demandai-je sérieusement.

- Tout est possible à Poudlard, et…

Sa phrase fut vérifiée dans la seconde. Il me poussa violemment contre un mur.

Ou contre ce que je croyais être un mur, et que je traversai sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La main de James se plaqua sur ma bouche.

- Stiles Stuart, me dit-il simplement.

Je n'avais vu personne d'autre dans le couloir, pourtant, James semblait si sûr de lui que je ne tentai pas de le contredire. J'ouvris simplement de grands yeux surpris.

- J'ai mes méthodes, m'assura-t-il. Et la tour des Serdaigle est par-là, m'annonça-t-il en me montrant le chemin, qui n'allait pas du tout vers la direction que j'aurais prise.

Mon sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer.

- On voit rien, marmonna James alors que je me faisais justement la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je sorte ma baguette, et aie recours à l'indéfectible Lumos.

Je sentis alors sa main se poser sur mes épaules.

- Par-là. Attention, il y a une marche dans… trois pas.

Il me l'avait dit. Pourtant, je la manquai. J'étais trop surprise par le geste qu'il avait eu – et qu'il avait toujours. Je réussis toutefois à me rattraper, avec un peu de dignité – heureusement qu'il faisait sombre – et repris ma route.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais tous ces endroits secrets ? demandai-je rapidement pour que nous oublions ma presque chute.

- Secret de famille, me dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

Ça, je voulais bien le croire. Les jumeaux connaissaient eux aussi le château comme leur poche. Mais ne pas connaître la réponse était frustrant.

- Merci, en tout cas, dis-je tout à coup.

- De quoi ?

- De me permettre d'éviter Stiles Stuart.

- Oh.

Il toussota.

- De rien. C'est normal, non ? Tu ne veux pas lui parler, alors je t'aide à l'éviter…

J'éclatai de rire.

- Normal ? Tu devrais en toucher un mot à tes cousins. Roxanne a encore essayé de me piéger dans une salle de classe avec lui, il y a deux jours de ça. Quand je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu m'en parles, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'aurais trop peur de ce que vous seriez capables de faire, à vous trois.

Je l'entendis trébucher à son tour, et pousser un juron. Je grimaçai à l'entente de celui-ci, mais ne dis rien.

- Je leur en toucherai un mot, grommela-t-il derrière moi.

- Super. Est-ce que je peux maintenant connaître ta méthode pour l'éviter ? Tu comprends, j'aimerais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule, plaisantai-je.

Il rit doucement, comme moi. À la différence que je n'étais pas sincère. C'était faux. Je ne disais pas non à être aidée par James.

- Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ? demandai-je, prise d'un doute.

- Oui. On y est, d'ailleurs.

Serait-ce égoïste de ma part de vouloir faire demi-tour et de l'empêcher de me guider jusqu'à la fin du passage ? Je supposais que oui, mais en même temps… l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Mais j'étais une Serdaigle, et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de duper mon entourage.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Et de m'avoir évité un moment embarrassant avec Stiles.

- J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher dans ta salle commune, plaisanta-t-il.

Je gémis, désespérée à l'idée. Il l'avait déjà fait, et rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

- Si tu ne veux pas de lui, tu devrais lui dire, me dit tout à coup James.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! protestai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil entendu, que je peinai à entrapercevoir dans la faible luminosité ambiante.

- Je ne voudrais pas… le vexer. Ou lui faire de la peine.

- Je pense que tu lui en fais en l'évitant comme tu le fais, et en n'étant pas claire avec lui.

Je grimaçai. Il avait raison.

- Moi, ça me ferait de la peine, m'assura-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas.

- Je dois y aller. Je dois retrouver les jumeaux. Rentre bien, me dit-il rapidement.

- Mais, eh… !

Sauf qu'il avait déjà fait demi-tour, et que j'étais totalement incapable de le rattraper. En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? Pas grand-chose, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

…  
>…<p>

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Serdaigle, il y avait une règle instaurée depuis notre troisième année – l'année où Stiles Stuart avait été nommé garçon le plus charmant de l'école, d'ailleurs – qui consistait à se retrouver une fois tous les deux mois, rien qu'entre nous, filles. C'était compliqué, nous n'avions jamais tenu, mais nous avions conservé cette règle, même si elle n'était jamais appliquée. La dernière réunion datait de mai dernier, quand un plan avait été plus ou moins été monté pour m'épargner la compagnie de Stiles Stuart – plan qui n'avait jamais été mis à exécution, soit dit en passant.

Mais aujourd'hui, une semaine avant les vacances, nous avions trouvé l'occasion de nous réunir toutes les quatre. Étant donné que Paige n'était pas capable de rester en place, et vu que Roxanne ne pouvait jamais rester séparée de son frère jumeau plus d'une heure, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il ne tenait qu'à Mélina et moi de lancer la conversation, et de faire en sorte qu'elle dure l'heure entière.

- Pourquoi on fait des réunions où on ne se dit rien ? s'enquit alors Paige.

- Bonne question, s'exclama Roxanne en se jetant sur son lit. Enfin, je crois que c'est pour s'éloigner de la foule ambiante. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, c'était pour parler garçon, leur rappela Mélina.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi on ne parle jamais de tes coups de cœur, Mélina ? m'enquis-je.

- Parce que Mélina ne se jette jamais à l'eau. Ce qui est extrêmement dommage, dit Roxanne en sortant des fondants au chaudron de son sac.

- Comment tu les as eus ? s'étonna Mélina.

- Elle les a volés à son frère, nous apprit Paige.

Nous jetâmes un regard surpris à Paige. Parfois, ses éclairs de lucidité nous laissaient pantoises.

- Elle a raison, répondit finalement Roxanne. Il ne sera pas bien content quand il s'en rendra compte. Sinon, Mélina, tu sais que tu as une touche avec l'ami de Stiles ?

- Lequel ? voulus-je savoir.

- C'est vrai que tu connais bien les amis de Stiles, puisqu'ils essaient tous de te retenir le temps que leur ami arrive, plaisanta Roxanne.

Je lançai un regard noir à Roxanne, sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Fred en lançait des bien plus menaçants.

- Il y a McCall. Ou Liam.

- Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à retenir le prénom de McCall ? s'étonna Paige.

- Si, répondis-je. Mais il est trop long, grommelai-je.

C'était vrai. Il avait un prénom composé extrêmement long.

- Quelle idée de s'appeler LATP, aussi, soupira Mélina.

- Louis Antoine Tomas Peter, dit d'une traite Roxanne. Et comme il s'énerve lorsqu'on oublie un seul de ses prénoms…

- C'est McCall. Alors, c'est lequel des deux ?

- McCall, nous dit Roxanne. T'as plutôt de la chance. Il est mignon, dit-elle d'un ton songeur. Et joueur de Quidditch, ce qui est une qualité indéniable.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que le garçon sur lequel tu as des vues est joueur de Quidditch ? demanda innocemment Paige.

Tiens, j'avais presque oublié ce détail. Roxanne était attirée par un garçon, mais elle ne nous en parlait jamais. J'avais toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que cela finisse par arriver aux oreilles de son frère, qui se serait fait une joie d'aller farfouiller du côté de ce garçon – et de l'éloigner de sa sœur, surtout. Je constatai d'ailleurs les joues légèrement rougissantes de la rouquine, tandis qu'elle balayait la question d'un grand geste de la main. Nous n'aurions pas plus de détails ce soir.

Faire parler un Weasley, c'était plus difficile que les missions impossibles d'Ethan Hunt. Ma tante était une grande fan de l'acteur. J'avais droit à l'intégrale durant les vacances d'été. Depuis toujours.

- Je consens à vous dire que non, dit-elle tout de même. Mais si Mélina veut un joueur de Quidditch, je lui en trouve un.

- Et si Mélina veut qu'on lui fiche la paix, tu lui accordes cette faveur ? plaisanta la principale intéressée, avec un sourire amusé. Le sujet du jour, puisqu'il faut bien recentrer, devrait être Astrid.

Je sentis que la conversation allait prendre une tournure qui ne me plairait pas.

- Tu as raison. On parlera de McCall un autre jour. Ou je vous enfermerai dans une pièce. C'est une de mes spécialités, lui annonça Roxanne.

- Je confirme, grommelai-je.

- Je trouve que tu irais bien avec Stiles, tout de même, dit Paige, l'air rêveur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Mais il vaudrait mieux James Potter.

- OK, quand est-ce que cette heure se termine ? soupirai-je.

- Dans quarante-cinq minutes, m'annonça tranquillement Mélina, jambes croisées, sourire resplendissant.

Cette fille était resplendissante dans n'importe quelle situation, mais sans petit ami. C'était incompréhensible, à mon avis. Surtout qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec plus d'un garçon de Poudlard.

Mais non, elle préférait sans aucun doute s'acharner sur mon cas.

- James, alors. Entre nous, c'est mon cousin, et je t'avoue qu'il a un grand nombre de défauts, me dit Roxanne, nez plissé. Mais ce n'est pas le pire de mes cousins. Et puis, ça vaut toujours mieux que Fred, finalement, me dit-elle. Fred est invivable. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Et il ronfle, qui plus est.

Je haussai un sourcil. Ça, Chuck ne me l'avait jamais dit. Et puis, l'argument du ronflement était caduc. James ronflait, lui aussi. Mais ça, je n'allais pas le dire à Roxanne. Elle serait bien trop contente de me faire remarquer que je connais ce petit détail.

- Bon, il reste potable. C'est tout de même mon frère jumeau. Mais j'ai reçu plus de qualités que lui, c'est certain. James, en revanche, a hérité de presque toutes les qualités de la famille. Ginny et Harry ont des gênes qui se mélangent bien, en fait. Je pense qu'Albus va en faire tomber plus d'une. Et Lily a hérité d'une sacrée répartie, qui va plaire à beaucoup de garçons de Poudlard… et d'en dehors. Si je peux tout de même me permettre, James n'est pas facile à vivre. Surtout avec… son défaut que tu connais, me dit-elle d'un air entendu.

Je secouai les mains pour la faire taire.

- Attends, Roxanne. Je crois que tu vas un peu trop vite pour moi. Tu parles de quoi, exactement ?

- Je te préviens qu'il va falloir que tu t'accroches avec James.

Je levai un sourcil, amusée à présent.

- Tu as conscience que je ne sors pas avec ton cousin, au moins ?

- Pas encore, fit remarquer Paige.

Je piquai un fard.

- Et ce n'est pas dit que ça arrive un jour.

Mélina échangea un regard entendu avec Roxanne, laquelle éclata de rire.

- Je suis sa cousine. Je te jure que je sais plus que toi ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon cousin. Pour le moment en tout cas.

J'avais les joues de plus en plus chaudes. Cette conversation ne me plaisait définitivement pas, et je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains.

- Pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette discussion, moi… ? soupirai-je dramatiquement.

- Parce qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

Merci, Paige pour cette réflexion on ne peut plus judicieuse, une fois encore, songeai-je.

- Un point pour Paige, dit tranquillement Mélina. Astrid, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu continuais à apprécier James ?

Je soupirai. Nous y étions – le moment que je voulais éviter.

- Parce que… C'était pas réciproque, l'année dernière, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait cette année. Et aussi parce que Jill ne va pas bien, et que je me trouve égoïste d'être joyeuse, de mon côté, alors qu'elle-même est au plus bas, confessai-je à ma plus grande surprise. Il y aussi le fait que…

Je grimaçai.

- Eh bien, euh… Le fait que… je ne sais pas.

En fait, je savais très bien quel était le problème. J'étais trop timide pour sortir avec un garçon dont le nom de famille était Potter. Si j'écoutais les conversations autour de moi, toutes les filles de l'école, excepté leurs cousines, avaient espéré sortir avec un Potter, un jour. Et lorsqu'Emily était sortie avec James, l'année dernière, la nouvelle avait mis… cinq minutes à traverser l'école. Et franchement, me retrouver au centre de l'attention, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je recherchais.

- Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque, m'entêtai-je.

Roxanne laissa tomber sa tête dans son édredon, comme désespérée.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas, dit alors Mélina.

Roxanne prit son temps pour relever la tête. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose à qui il fallait tout apprendre de la vie.

- Cette année, vous venez au Nouvel An de notre famille, d'accord ? Peu importe ce que vous aviez prévu. Vous venez, c'est tout.

Mélina et moi échangeâmes un regard désolé. Nous avions toujours refusé le Nouvel An des jumeaux, parce que nous savions que c'était toujours une grosse soirée, où nous n'avions pas notre place.

- Vous venez, insista Roxanne. Mélina et Paige, vous êtes mes invitées.

- Et moi, je viens les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était ? raillai-je.

- Toi, tu attends que quelqu'un d'autre t'invite, rétorqua Roxanne. Je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail, non plus. Nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor, d'accord. Mais il faut quand même savoir se lancer.

Elle se redressa vivement, et descendit de son lit.

- En parlant de se lancer… Si vous voulez garder votre couleur de peau naturelle, évitez le cinquième étage. Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Elle disparut sans demander son reste. Mélina soupira, et se redressa, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Par Merlin. Il y a des fois où être Préfète me fatigue vraiment, se plaignit-elle en sortant à la suite de Roxanne.

Paige la regarda sortir, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Donc, tu n'es pas invitée ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je crois bien.

- Roxanne n'est pas polie, constata-t-elle.

- On est au moins d'accord sur ce point, grommelai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je crois que voler allait me faire du bien. Et si j'attrapais Jay au passage pour lui enseigner quelques trucs, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Nous avions déjà manqué une semaine d'entraînements. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes à prendre pour rattraper notre retard.

…  
>…<p>

J'étais fichtrement dans la panade, comme aurait si bien dit Jill.

Mélina et Chuck me harcelaient depuis le mois d'octobre, et Roxanne semblait être de mèche avec eux. J'entendais le prénom James une vingtaine de fois par jour. Et depuis que les vacances avaient débuté, ce n'était plus l'entendre, mais le lire. Mélina m'envoyait une lettre par jour, et c'était une lecture quotidienne presque fastidieuse. Elle ne savait pas s'arrêter. Quant à Roxanne, elle et son frère avaient trouvé judicieux de m'envoyer un cadeau encombrant. C'était une peluche Boursouf – merci Merlin, ils ne m'avaient pas offert un véritable Boursouf – qui chantait dès qu'on la frôlait. Et pour la faire taire, il fallait prononcer le prénom James. Ça avait fait rire toute la famille de Chuck. Moi, beaucoup moins. Et Chuck, que je voyais tous les jours, ne se gênait pas pour faire quelques allusions bien placées, qui me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise face à son père et sa belle-mère, qui s'amusaient de la situation.

Ceci dit, j'avais réussi à m'échapper pour une petite demi-journée. À mon avis, d'ici moins d'une heure, Chuck m'aurait retrouvée, et serait en train de pester contre moi pour l'avoir abandonné. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je profitais du calme.

- Je peux avoir une boule à la Bièraubeurre, une au jus de citrouille, et une saveur chaudron…

- Fumant ! s'exclama le serveur avec un sourire. Comme toujours, Astrid.

Je souris, et ris doucement avant de me replonger dans mon livre.

J'adorais l'Histoire de la Magie, et si je détestais lire pour le plaisir, lire pour les cours me passionnait. D'accord, dit comme ça, je donnais l'image de la parfaite petite Serdaigle. Je l'étais certainement dans un sens. Mais j'aimais surtout apprendre dans les livres parce qu'on y trouvait tous les petits détails qui étaient absents dans les cours de nos professeurs.

Par exemple, le professeur Binns ne parlait jamais des vampires, et du rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans les guerres de Gobelins. Ce qui valait peut-être mieux, parce que je doutais que mes camarades puissent réellement comprendre nos compagnons nocturnes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et soulignai un passage dans un livre. _« Les vampires, bien que créatures nocturnes par excellence, ont demandé à signer le traité de jour. Lady Carmilla Sanguina notamment, connue chez les Moldus comme Elizabeth Bathóry, aurait voulu cette signature diurne pour s'assurer que tous les sorciers présents puissent attester de son teint juvénile, et de sa beauté légendaire. »_ J'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà lu ce nom… mais dans un livre Moldu.

- Tiens, tiens, les Serdaigle écrivent sur des livres, maintenant ?

Je sursautai, lâchant stupidement mon stylo.

- Merlin, vous êtes obligés d'apparaître ainsi, les Gryffondor ? bougonnai-je, sous l'effet du choc.

Je voulais être polie avec James Potter, mais franchement… on n'avait pas idée de faire peur aux gens de cette manière.

Il se baissa pour le ramasser, alors que je remerciai le serveur, Thierry, de m'apporter aussi rapidement ma commande. Et, sans me demander, James s'installa en face de moi. Non pas que ça me dérangeait, ceci dit.

- Alors, tu travailles trois jours avant le Nouvel An ? nota-t-il avec intérêt.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête. Le fait qu'il me rappelle que nous n'étions qu'à trois jours du Nouvel An me ramenait au fait que Roxanne voulait que je vienne à celui qu'elle organisait, mais qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de m'inviter. J'avais ce problème à régler, et rapidement si possible.

- Ce n'était pas une moquerie, hein, me dit James, interprétant mal mon silence.

Je rougis.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu viens de dire. C'est juste… laisse tomber, lâchai-je, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qui me tracassait à l'un des organisateurs de la tracasserie, justement.

- Comme tu veux. Tu travailles quoi ?

- Histoire de la Magie.

Il grimaça.

- C'est soporifique, se défendit-il rapidement.

- Non, le corrigeai-je. Binns est soporifique.

Il éclata de rire, et je le rejoignis sans attendre. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui mettait toute l'école d'accord, c'était le pouvoir surnaturel de Binns pour endormir ses élèves.

- Tu as déjà réussi à prendre des notes dans son cours ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

- Tu plaisantes ? m'exclamai-je. C'est tout simplement impossible, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Il hocha la tête, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers Thierry.

- Eh, je peux avoir…

- Triple chocolat, double chocogrenouille, et une boule Bertie Crochue… sans aucune garantie concernant le goût ! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

- Il est trop fort, soupirai-je.

- Il a une bonne mémoire, rétorqua vertement James. C'est tout de même différent.

Surprise, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Il haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance, avant de regarder le Chemin de Traverse, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Nous ne dîmes rien avant que Thierry ne revienne.

- Tu es là tout seul ? demandai-je finalement, alors qu'il semblait toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Hein ? Euh… Oui. En quelque sorte, bougonna-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace.

Je fis de même.

- Ah, Merlin, c'est froid, se plaignit-il.

- C'est le but des glaces, ris-je.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai commandé une en plein hiver.

- Parce que c'est le meilleur moment pour manger des glaces, assurai-je. Même quand on est frileuse comme moi, lui dis-je. Je déteste le froid, et pourtant…

- Tu t'entendrais bien avec Albus. Mon frère, me précisa-t-il, comme si j'avais besoin d'une telle précision. Il déteste l'hiver aussi.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des affinités avec ton frère, avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil, me mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je rougis, et avalai rapidement ma cuillerée.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui… Enfin ! Tu savais que Chuck a quatre sœurs ?

James ouvrit de grands yeux, et secoua lentement la tête. Je grimaçai.

- Stéphanie, Carole, Veronica et Lisa sont adorables, mais… Merlin, elles ont entre cinq et neuf ans. C'est très agité, chez lui, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. J'ai toujours vécu avec ma tante, seule, alors forcément…

James hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Ouais, j'imagine. J'ai déjà du mal avec une sœur, alors quatre… Mais ne le répète jamais à Lily. Elle me tuerait d'avoir osé dire que c'est fatigant de l'avoir pour sœur.

J'éclatai de rire. Pour l'avoir observé avec sa petite sœur, j'étais persuadée qu'il l'adorait plus qu'il ne le disait, et que jamais il n'avait regretté de l'avoir.

- Et, euh…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, désordonnant encore plus la masse célèbre pour son dérangement permanent, avant de poser la question qui semblait le gêner un peu.

- Roxanne m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais j'avoue que je suis curieux… Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée fêter Noël avec ta tante ?

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas un secret, mais ce n'était pas agréable d'en parler pour autant.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ou…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, en parler n'est pas facile, mais pas parce que c'est toi, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est simplement le sujet. Jill est… malade. Très malade. Et disons qu'elle est à l'hôpital pour tenter de se soigner. Ce n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne, mais elle veut tenter tout de même ce qu'elle… fait. Mais du coup, elle ne pouvait pas être à la maison pour Noël. Enfin, je suis allée à la voir, mais ce n'était pas une visite très agréable, confessai-je avec tristesse.

Les médicaments contre la douleur qu'on lui administrait l'empêchaient d'être totalement lucide, et elle avait été à peine capable de me souhaiter un joyeux Noël avant de s'endormir, à nouveau. J'avais laissé son cadeau sur sa table de chevet, et la chouette de Chuck s'était occupée d'aller récupérer son mot de remerciement. Je devais aller la voir demain, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait dans un meilleur état.

Comme toujours lorsque je pensais à Jill, mes pensées prirent une tournure particulièrement triste, et je savais que les larmes montaient rapidement, dans ces cas-là. Je me mordis la joue pour m'empêcher de pleurer stupidement au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

- Désolé, marmonna James.

- C'est pas ta faute, lui assurai-je. C'est pas facile d'en parler, c'est tout. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et dont je me rappelle réellement. Les souvenirs de mes parents sont de plus en plus flous, avouai-je. Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va aller, me dit-il.

- Mais si, mentis-je rapidement.

Pas convaincu, il hocha tout de même la tête, et termina rapidement sa glace. Je fermai le livre, trouvant malpoli de le laisser ouvert alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un partageant ma table.

- Tu te sens quand même en état de faire la fête ? me demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Étonnamment, j'étais contente qu'il change de sujet. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur un moment de tristesse. Ce n'était généralement pas bon. Je répondis donc par l'affirmative.

- Au moins, j'aurais l'occasion de me changer les idées. Enfin, il faut juste que je trouve une fête.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que Roxanne t'avait invitée pour le Nouvel An.

Je secouai la tête.

Concrètement, c'était vrai. Roxanne ne m'avait pas invitée.

Il jura aussi discrètement que possible. Ses yeux virèrent au noir.

- Je dois _encore_ avoir une discussion avec elle, me dit-il en guise d'explications. Euh… Bon. Bah, je vais t'inviter, hein… Il y a tous les Serdaigle qui ont répondu présents, et…

Il se tut.

- J'ai l'impression de t'inviter par défaut, grimaça-t-il. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es la bienvenue, et… Je pense que je m'enfonce.

Il inspira profondément, alors que je me retenais de rire. Définitivement, ils avaient des problèmes dans cette famille. Soit ils s'exprimaient trop, soit pas du tout…

- Je viendrai, dis-je finalement, alors qu'il se démenait toujours pour chercher les mots qui convenaient.

Il parut apprécier que je le dépêtre de ce mauvais moment.

- Super. Et si jamais tu reçois une lettre de Fred, te demandant de t'habiller d'une certaine façon, ne le crois pas, me prévint-il. Il fait le coup chaque année, mais c'est un piège.

- J'imagine que je ne devrais pas être surprise, murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et si Roxanne te dit que tu ne peux pas venir accompagnée, c'est faux aussi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne relevai pas. À vrai dire, cela m'arrangeait de pouvoir inviter quelqu'un.

- OK. C'est sympa de me laisser inviter quelqu'un. Merci.

- De rien, dit-il, presque à contrecœur. Laisse, je te l'offre, se proposa-t-il alors que Thierry approchait tout juste pour savoir si nous avions besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait une aussi mauvaise invitation, insista-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je protestai un peu, mais n'eut pas réellement le choix. James avait déjà donné plusieurs pièces à Thierry, et je ne pouvais que grommeler contre mon incapacité à être plus rapide. Je me levai tranquillement.

- Tu vas vers où ? me demanda James en faisant de même.

- Je pensais aller…, commençai-je.

- ASTRIIIIIIIIIIID !

- Nulle part, soupirai-je, alors que déboulaient devant moi quatre fillettes, la plus petite traînant derrière elle Chuck.

Chuck qui me lança d'ailleurs un regard noir, sous le regard médusé de James, alors que je tentais de me dépêtrer de la prise simultanée de Carole et Veronica.

- Je te déteste, Astrid Smith, geignit Chuck. Vraiment. Il faut au moins être deux pour gérer ces quatre piles électriques !

- Je suis désolée, Chuck, mais tu sais, moi et les grandes familles, ça ne me connaît pas trop, grimaçai-je.

- Justement ! Il faut que tu t'y habitues ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Astrid, Astrid, c'est vrai qu'ici, on peut acheter des Boursouflets ? me demanda alors Carole.

- Euh…

- C'est quoi, des pourtouflets ? demanda Lisa, toujours accrochée à Chuck.

- On peut en acheter ?! s'exclama Stéphanie, qui avait soit mangé trop de sucre, soit raté le mode « pause » de la journée, vu sa capacité à sautiller dans tous les sens.

- Astrid, tu m'offres un cadeau ?! enchaîna Lisa.

- Je t'ai déjà offert un cadeau, lui rappelai-je. Tu sais, le… paquet de Chocogrenouilles !

Je compris mon erreur quand je vis Chuck se décomposer, et les larmes de crocodile de la plus jeune arriver.

- Mais Carole a tout mangééééé…

Oh, Merlin, sauvez-moi.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des grandes familles, je me trompe ? plaisanta James.

Je l'avais presque oublié, à vrai dire.

- Non, tu crois ? soupira Chuck. Je vivais seul avec mon père, jusqu'à ce que ma belle-mère débarque… avec déjà une fille ! dit-il en désignant Stéphanie. Et ensuite, il y a eu les jumelles. Et puis Lisa. Et c'est…

Lisa continuait de pleurer, et ça montait de plus en plus haut.

- Je vois…, murmura James. Eh, Lisa, tu as déjà vu un balai volant ?

Fin des pleurs. Intérêt général porté sur James. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Chuck les connaissait par cœur, et était incapable de les dompter aussi rapidement. Et pourtant, il avait déjà essayé plus d'une fois.

- Non…, dit la plus petite, légèrement méfiante.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une démonstration de balais presque rien que pour toi, aujourd'hui ? Tu pourras même essayer de voler, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

La main de Lisa quitta celle de Chuck, pour voler dans celle de James, qui l'accueillit sans broncher.

- C'est vrai ? C'est pas un mensonge, comme quand maman dit que je serai une sorcière comme Chuck si je mange mes légumes ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

À la décharge de Lisa, le mensonge avait été répété la veille au soir. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit encore un peu méfiante.

- C'est vrai de vrai, lui assura James. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que Chuck est venu aujourd'hui avec vous, ici. C'était pour vous faire la surprise.

Alors qu'on prenait la route du magasin, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Chuck détestait tout ce qui pouvait l'approcher d'un balai – mis à part le Quidditch, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il était fils d'une ancienne joueuse, selon ses propres dires. D'ailleurs, si la reconnaissance était présente dans ses yeux, on sentait aussi qu'il en voudrait longtemps à James pour ce mensonge. Je pouvais le comprendre. Ses sœurs n'allaient plus le lâcher maintenant qu'elles allaient découvrir ce qu'était un balai volant.

- Et dire que j'avais espéré ne pas m'approcher de la boutique de Quidditch aujourd'hui, soupira dramatiquement Chuck. Ceci dit, je lui suis reconnaissant de me débarrasser des petites pour un moment. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi, qui es lâchement partie, m'abandonnant avec les filles…

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais te permettre de passer un peu de temps seul avec tes sœurs, voyons.

Il se retint de justesse de me faire une réflexion désagréable, et je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

- On voit bien que tu es fille unique, toi, grommela-t-il. Ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas son cas, murmura-t-il en désignant James. À ton avis, combien de fois il a dû s'occuper des plus jeunes de sa famille ?

Je haussai les épaules, regardant James Potter discuter avec le vendeur, qui semblait très bien le connaître – on disait qu'il avait fourni les Harpies de Holyhead, ce qui expliquerait qu'il connaisse James –, avant de mettre Lisa sur un balai, et d'envoyer les trois autres à un atelier expliquant comment s'occuper d'un balai.

- Pas bien difficile, dit James alors que Chuck semblait prêt à l'embrasser pour le remercier d'avoir occupé aussi rapidement les petites.

- C'est que tu ne les connais pas, assura Chuck. Pas vrai, Astrid ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Elles sont intenables.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais eu Lily débarquant dans votre chambre à trois heures du matin, exigeant un cours sur les métamorphoses humaines. Et elle s'est fait un plaisir d'aller réveiller tous les cousins plus jeunes que moi quand j'ai refusé. Vous savez ce que c'est, lorsque vous avez cinq cousins, excités comme des Botrucs devant des Cloportes, dans votre chambre ? Faut bien les occuper et faire en sorte qu'ils se rendorment. Fred était pour la méthode massue, maintenant que j'y pense ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Vu que je n'ai pas pu dormir avant le lendemain soir, j'aurais dû l'écouter… Quatre sœurs, alors ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, pas vrai ?

Chuck soupira.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mon père et ma belle-mère travaillent tous les deux dans un hôpital, alors leurs horaires ne sont pas toujours compatibles avec ceux des petites. Donc quand je suis là… je suis le grand frère qui s'occupe d'elles !

- Belle-mère ? releva James.

- Mon père s'est remarié. Ellie avait déjà Stéphanie quand elle est arrivée dans la famille. Les trois autres sont mes demi-sœurs. Mais on ne sait pas si elles seront sorcières… Carole et Veronica n'ont encore montré aucun signe de magie. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elles ne le soient pas. Déjà qu'Ellie n'a pas encore totalement accepté les chouettes, les chaudrons, et les mini-explosions dans ma chambre… Je ne sais pas si elle sera capable d'accepter ça en double !

- Ouais… Enfin, même quand ils se doutent que ça va arriver, les explosions ne sont jamais bien appréciées, grimaça James.

- Et vous arrivez encore à faire le Nouvel An chez vous ? plaisantai-je.

- Pas chez nous. C'est une vieille maison d'héritage. On vous enverra l'adresse, d'ailleurs. Il y a un sortilège de protection dessus… Enfin. Elle est indestructible, cette maison, ce qui vaut mieux, quand on sait que c'est là où mon oncle va tester ses produits…, grimaça-t-il. Sans vouloir vous effrayer.

Me doutant que l'oncle dont il parlait était aussi le père de Roxanne et Fred, et connaissant assez bien les jumeaux, je devais avouer que si, il m'effrayait. Un peu.

- Je crois que c'est terminé pour Lisa… Je vais aller la récupérer avant qu'elle ne fasse les yeux doux à l'animateur, dit Chuck en disparaissant.

Je ris en voyant que ce que Chuck craignait était effectivement en train de se produire, avant de me tourner vers James.

- Trois heures du matin ?

- Lily a toujours eu des tendances insomniaques. Ou, plutôt, lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, elle doit la mettre immédiatement à exécution…

Il grimaça, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je pense qu'elle a trop pris exemple sur moi pour ça.

J'éclatai de rire. Cela ne m'étonnait presque pas.

- Et sur Albus. Que je ne sois pas le seul à assumer tous les torts, dit-il dans un sourire craquant.

Je rougis, en même temps que je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Si je n'avais pas l'habitude des familles nombreuses, et si je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais parfois étouffée par l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Barrow, j'avais souvent imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si mes parents étaient restés ensemble. Je suis certaine qu'il y aurait eu d'autres enfants. Mais peut-être que j'ai une idée de plus en plus altérée de ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec eux.

- Comment est-ce que tu savais, pour aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je en désignant le magasin, et l'activité qui s'y déroulait.

- Ma mère, expliqua-t-il. Ils lui ont demandé si elle pouvait couvrir l'événement. Ce n'est pas du tout dans son domaine de rédaction, donc ça ne s'est pas fait, mais du coup, je le savais. Je voulais y faire un tour, de toute façon, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Lily est du mois de février, et Albus de mars, et je sais que s'ils ont tous les deux un cadeau de cette boutique, ils seront contents. Je voulais jeter un œil au catalogue. Ou je vais demander au vendeur, tout simplement…

- Dans ce cas-là, je t'accompagne. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau cirage, pour mon balai. Chez Nimbus, ils font de très bons balais, mais pour les entretiens…, me plaignis-je.

Il fit une mimique dégoûtée.

- Barf, Nimbus… Leurs produits d'entretien devraient être dénoncés pour destruction de balais. Essaie ceux de chez Brossdur. Bien plus performants. On n'a que ça, dans la famille, et nos balais sont dans un parfait état.

- Je le saurais si je voyais la moindre brindille d'eux, mais on n'a jamais vu le moindre Potter, depuis ton père, dans une équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, lui fis-je remarquer.

- J'adore le Quidditch, mais pas au point d'être aux entraînements. Et il y a de meilleurs joueurs que moi.

- Toi ? Mauvais joueur ? Comment peut-on l'être, avec de tels parents ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Disons plutôt que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de travailler mon jeu autant que Fred et Roxanne, si tu préfères. Albus, lui, ne veut pas être dans l'équipe. Ça prendrait trop de son temps.

- Et Lily ? demandai-je alors qu'il se taisait obstinément.

Il plissa le nez.

- C'est difficile de savoir ce que veut exactement Lily… Et elle a douze ans. Elle a le temps, j'imagine.

J'acquiesçai. C'était certain. Rares étaient ceux qui intégraient l'équipe dès la seconde année.

- En tout cas, vous avez mis la pression à l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec votre premier match, m'annonça-t-il. Je crois que notre capitaine te maudit encore d'avoir été nommée capitaine.

- Si je ne détestais pas être maudite, je suppose que je serais contente d'entendre ça, plaisantai-je. On a une très bonne équipe. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la coupe soit pour nous cette année.

- Je n'espère pas, grimaça-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous. C'est simplement que je ne voulais pas parier sur Serdaigle, à cause des jumeaux, qui… non, pour rien. Bref, j'ai parié que cette année, la coupe serait pour Poufsouffle.

Il y avait deux ans de cela, les paris avaient commencé à devenir monnaie courante à Poudlard. Entre la rentrée, et le premier match, chacun pouvait parier sur qui serait le vainqueur de l'année. C'était très aléatoire, mais plusieurs en ressortaient vainqueurs. L'année dernière, un Serpentard avait raflé une grosse mise, en devinant non seulement le classement entier, mais aussi le résultat de chaque match. Épatant, tout de même.

- T'es pas vexée ? demanda James alors que je gardais le silence.

- Évidemment que je le suis, grommelai-je. J'ai bien prévu de gagner la coupe cette année, et apprendre que tous ne me font pas confiance pour mener l'équipe à la victoire…

Je croisai les bras, posture que j'adoptais à chaque fois que j'étais contrariée. Notre équipe était douée. Carrément douée, même. On pouvait gagner la coupe cette année. Et même l'année prochaine.

- C'est marrant, Fred a eu la même attitude lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais parié contre vous…

- Tu t'enfonces, là, lui appris-je.

Il pouvait sourire de la façon la plus charmeuse qu'il voulait, à partir du moment où il avait avoué avoir parié contre Serdaigle, ça ne me faisait aucun effet. Surtout si je ne le regardais pas.

- Eh, si je n'ai pas parié pour vous, je n'ai pas parié pour ma maison non plus, me fit-il remarquer.

Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Et je peux te dire que ça a pas mal jasé…

Je voulais bien le croire.

- Est-ce que tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? s'esclaffa-t-il alors que je ne le regardais toujours pas.

En fait, je ne l'ignorais pas. Je venais simplement de voir qu'ils allaient sortir un nouveau balai Nimbus. Depuis le Nimbus 2010, qui datait d'il y a quinze ans, on n'avait plus entendu parler de la firme. On murmurait que de nouveaux projets étaient en cours, mais rien de bien précis.

Or, le magazine que j'avais sous les yeux donnait une date. Rien que ça. Une date pour dans un mois. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'apprenais que maintenant ?

J'arrachai le magazine de son présentoir, et me mis à le feuilleter, ignorant totalement les haussements de sourcils de James Potter.

- Là ! m'exclamai-je en trouvant la page. Le nouveau Nimbus !

- C'est _ça_ qui te met dans tous tes états ?

- C'est le _nouveau_ Nimbus ! rétorquai-je.

- Il y a eu des tests. Il n'est pas génial, me confia-t-il.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Il afficha un sourire suffisant, qui allait certainement me faire regretter ma question.

- Parce que ma mère était présente à ces tests. Elle interviewait un joueur qui était invité aux tests. Et qu'elle l'a testé.

Je refermai sèchement le magazine.

- C'est déprimant, murmurai-je. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour connaître ce genre d'informations en avant-première, et ne pas t'en vanter ?

- Eh bien… Disons que lorsqu'en troisième année, tu as été harcelé parce que tu as laissé entendre que tu connaissais Viktor Krum, tu apprends à être plus discret.

Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

- Attends, tu connais vraiment Viktor Krum… ?

Il m'offrit un regard qui voulait dire « À ton avis ? ». D'accord, question stupide. Évidemment qu'il le connaissait.

Moi aussi, je voulais une famille plongée dans le Quidditch. Non pas parce que je voulais faire carrière là-dedans, mais simplement pour pouvoir leur parler – et en parler – avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je soupirai.

- Tant pis. Ce ne sera pas le Nimbus 2015, alors… D'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ils ont sauté quatre Nimbus ? m'étonnai-je.

- Les autres n'ont jamais pu s'envoler, me dit-il sérieusement. Non, je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que j'allais le questionner à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas _tous _les renseignements non plus. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais pourquoi tu voulais absolument ce Nimbus ? Tu veux changer de balai ?

- Peut-être. Le Comète 340 est bien, mais…

- Au bout de plus de trois ans d'utilisation, il commence à présenter des dysfonctionnements qui peuvent être légèrement problématiques. J'en ai entendu parler.

Je haussai un sourcil. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à…

- Oui, toute l'école est au courant que tu as été obligée d'emprunter un balai de l'école lors d'un entraînement, parce que ton balai a tout simplement refusé de s'envoler.

Je grimaçai. Malheureusement, mes doutes se confirmaient. Toute l'école était au courant de ce moment.

- Heureusement pour toi, ça n'a pas eu lieu au début du match contre les Poufsouffle…

- C'était déjà assez humiliant quand c'était dans un cercle privé, mais maintenant que je sais que toute l'école est au courant…, soupirai-je. Bon. Donc, j'abandonne l'idée du Nimbus 2015. De toute façon, il était bien trop cher.

- Si tu veux…, commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par Lisa.

- J'ai volééééé ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, les bras en l'air.

Je détestai cette petite, là, dans l'instant.

- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir mon propre balai ? me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Si tu es sage. Que tu as des bonnes notes. Que tu manges tes légumes. Et que tu écoutes ta maman, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

OK, c'était cliché, mais j'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça, alors maintenant que l'occasion se présentait…

Elle partit en grommelant, alors que James se retenait de rire.

- Tu sais que ce genre de phrases, ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- Je m'en doute. Mais j'aurai au moins pu la dire une fois, rétorquai-je. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur. Elle se débrouillera avec Chuck pour ses futurs cadeaux.

- En tant que grand frère, je dois t'annoncer que tu es le pire cauchemar de tous les grands frères et sœurs. Je veux dire, l'amie qui fait des promesses que _nous_ devons tenir… C'est pas sympa.

- Désolée, lui dis-je, presque pas désolée.

Je me tournai vers la porte du magasin, m'attendant à y trouver Chuck. Maintenant que Lisa avait terminé son tour de balai, j'étais presque certaine de le voir sur le point de partir. C'était le cas. Ils étaient tous les cinq dehors, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre quelqu'un.

- Je crois que ta sœur t'attend, appris-je à James.

Il se tourna, et étouffa un juron en voyant la tête rousse, tapant du pied avec impatience. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Cela fait quinze minutes que j'aurais dû la retrouver à la librairie, s'expliqua-t-il. Je leur achèterai un cadeau une autre fois.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, les ressortit, y jeta un œil, puis les y remit.

- C'était sympa de te croiser, Astrid. On se revoit bientôt. N'oublie pas pour le Nouvel An !

Je hochai la tête, sans avoir le temps de dire un mot de plus.

S'il avait la capacité d'apparaître n'importe quand, il avait aussi la capacité de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Je payai mon cirage, et allai rejoindre Chuck, dont les sœurs étaient presque calmées.

- On rentre, m'annonça Chuck. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à t'arracher des griffes de James Potter, plaisanta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Arracher, c'est un bien grand mot, tu ne crois pas ? rétorquai-je.

- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, vous sembliez plongés en pleine conversation !

Je haussai les épaules.

- À vrai dire… On parlait simplement de Quidditch.

Il me lança un regard plein de reproches.

- On était dans un magasin de Quidditch ! me défendis-je. De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

- C'est désolant, murmura Chuck. Tellement désolant… J'espère que tu lui parleras d'autre chose, le soir du Nouvel An. Tu t'en sens capable ? railla-t-il.

- Tu sais, la seule chose qui me console de passer mes vacances chez toi, c'est de savoir que si je les avais passées avec n'importe qui d'autre, cette personne m'aurait encore plus harcelée que toi, bougonnai-je en le bousculant légèrement.

Il éclata de rire, pas du tout préoccupé par mon ton bougon. Depuis quand je n'effrayais plus Chuck ? C'était totalement injuste.

C'était sûrement la faute de Fred. Ce traître avait dû lui dire que je n'étais pas aussi méchante que je voulais bien le faire croire.

Il fallait dire que j'avais refusé de chasser la mouche qui hantait notre vestiaire, avant les vacances, parce que j'avais peur que la pauvre meure de froid si elle sortait. C'était certain que ça décrédibilisait.

…  
>…<p>

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, le temps de reprendre mes esprits, alors qu'une énième tête rousse me saluait, certainement plus par politesse que parce qu'elle me connaissait.

Exactement, il y avait_ combien _deWeasleydans cette famille ?!

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'avais l'impression que les têtes rousses, ou celles parsemées de taches de rousseurs, ne cessaient de croître. C'était particulièrement perturbant, à vrai dire. J'en connaissais plusieurs, parce qu'ils étaient de mon âge, ou proches de ceux qui étaient de mon âge, mais les plus âgés, qui avaient quitté Poudlard depuis quelques années, ne me rappelaient rien du tout.

- Est-ce que tu savais que notre professeur de métamorphose est fiancé à une cousine Weasley _blonde_ ?!

Je me tournai brusquement vers Mélina, qui venait de surgir de je ne savais où, Paige derrière elle.

- Il y a des Weasley blonds ? m'exclamai-je une fois la surprise passée.

- Ouais, m'affirma-t-elle. Je viens de la voir, et les rumeurs concernant le fait qu'elle soit en partie Vélane viennent de se confirmer. Ou alors, elle est particulièrement jolie. Tu crois que j'ai le droit de déprimer, pour si peu ? Je veux dire… C'est totalement injuste que toutes les belles personnes finissent ensemble !

Paige adopta alors un air concentré.

- En même temps, c'est ton professeur. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Mélina haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas directement à cette question. À mon avis, elle ne s'attendait à rien en particulier.

- Et le grand frère de Stuart sortait avec une autre cousine, ajouta-t-elle.

- Stuart a un grand frère ?

- Oui. Même qu'il a conseillé à Stuart de ne jamais se frotter à un Weasley. Ou à une branche des Weasley, m'apprit Paige.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? soupira Mélina.

- Je l'ai entendu en discuter avec Liam quand je suis montée explorer la maison. Cette maison est désolante, se plaignit Paige.

- Je crois que le terme « effrayante » est plus adapté, frissonna Mélina. Paige, tu vas où ?

- Danser ! s'exclama notre camarade en levant les bras en l'air.

Mélina poussa un long soupir, et je me retins d'éclater de rire.

- Tu veux que j'aille m'en occuper ? proposai-je spontanément.

- Non, ça va aller… Je commence à avoir l'habitude ! me dit-elle. Au fait, tu sais où est Chuck ?

Je secouai la tête.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Lola, qui présentait son amie à… je ne sais plus qui, et il faisait office de traducteur. Plus ou moins, grimaçai-je alors que Mélina éclatait de rire. Mais ça fait déjà un moment. Et il y a tellement de monde…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je te comprends. J'étais à l'étage pour respirer un peu quand j'ai trouvé Paige… Mais c'est bien trop effrayant pour moi, là-haut. C'est pire qu'une maison hantée. Je suis presque certaine que les penderies ont murmuré sur mon passage… Oh, Merlin. Paige, souffla-t-elle. Je vais la rejoindre.

Elle disparut dans la foule, me laissant à nouveau seule.

J'avais essayé de trouver Roxanne, puis Fred, mais l'un comme l'autre était trop occupé avec les invités. Chuck était avec Lola, et je ne parlais pas un mot d'espagnol pour m'occuper de l'amie de Lola. Gary était en train de draguer Emily, si je me souvenais bien. D'ailleurs, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Paige et Mélina étaient introuvables jusqu'à présent, et maintenant que je les voyais au milieu de la foule, je n'avais pas envie de les rejoindre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi.

Je pouvais très bien aller explorer la maison avant de revenir faire la fête.

Étonnamment, si la musique s'assourdissait au fur et à mesure que je montais les marches, le bruit ne diminuait pas. Je n'étais de toute évidence pas la seule à avoir voulu m'éloigner de la foule ambiante. Je n'avais plus qu'à éviter les couples, et découvrir quelle pièce était vide.

Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps… ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire. J'arrivai dans un salon lugubre, sombre. Enfin, je supposai qu'il s'agissait d'un salon, à cause du canapé moisi qui donnait tout sauf envie de s'y jeter.

Et depuis quand on brûle les tapisseries de son propre salon ?

Je m'approchai du mur qui avait subi les dommages. C'était vraiment étrange. On avait brûlé quelques morceaux, mais pas l'ensemble de la tapisserie. Je sortis ma baguette pour allumer la zone, mais n'en eus pas le temps.

- Ce sont les membres reniés.

Je sursautai. Il faisait sombre, j'étais dans une maison qui, selon les dires de Mélina, était effrayante, je découvrais des morceaux de tapisserie brûlés, mais il fallait encore qu'on me surprenne. Quelqu'un voulait que mon cœur lâche avant l'heure.

- _Lumos_, murmurai-je en dirigeant ma baguette vers le nouvel arrivant – James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il presque hostilement.

Je reculai d'un pas alors qu'il avançait de trois.

- Je cherchais un peu de tranquillité, balbutiai-je.

- Tu es toute seule ?

J'hochai la tête, et il parut se détendre.

- Bon. Au moins un invité qui sait se tenir… Je viens d'aller vérifier toutes les pièces des étages supérieurs, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, m'expliqua-t-il dans une grimace. J'ai dû verrouiller presque toutes les portes.

Je ne préférais pas savoir qui il avait pu trouver. Ni avec qui étaient ces personnes.

Il s'approcha de la tapisserie, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué… L'arbre s'arrête. Sûrement suite à la mort de la vieille folle…

Je regardai plus attentivement la tapisserie, et compris enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était un arbre généalogique, dont certains membres avaient été brûlés, et qui n'avait plus été remis à jour depuis soixante-dix ans, au bas mot.

- Reniés, tu disais ? répétai-je en survolant un nom qui devait commencer par un A, mais dont on ne voyait rien de plus.

- Ouais. La maman Black n'a jamais trop aimé les contrariétés, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ricana-t-il. Enfin… Elle serait folle de rage si elle apprenait ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, et je me gardai bien de lui dire que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être la « maman Black ».

- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois bien qu'elle était en train de hurler quelques jolies insultes contre nous… C'est sa spécialité. Mais j'ai rapidement fermé la porte, il y a des mots que peu d'oreilles peuvent supporter, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est son tableau. On a jamais réussi à le décrocher du mur, seulement à le déplacer. Enfin… Heureusement qu'on n'est pas reliés à eux. Enfin, si, on l'est sûrement, mais vu que notre branche ne méritait pas de figurer là-dessus…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Les Black et leur pureté du sang. Je crois qu'il y a toute une bibliothèque, à l'étage, remplie de documents expliquant comment faire pour renier des membres de la famille, comment certains ont réussi à être exclus, et ce qu'ont fait ceux qui sont restés… Charmant. Ça devait être sympa, les repas de famille, par ici ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'en organiser ait pu être la priorité des Black… Tu connais un peu leur histoire ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Pas vraiment… Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait des livres de généalogie sorcière chez mes parents, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, ensuite. Je ne crois pas que Jill les ait récupérés, et pour tout t'avouer, me renseigner sur une telle famille n'a jamais été ma grande priorité.

Il grimaça.

- J'imagine.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Prête à retourner au milieu des fauves ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je disparais trop longtemps, Chuck va s'en apercevoir, et il est capable de retourner toute la maison, juste pour savoir où je suis. Il devient un peu trop protecteur, avec le temps, me plaignis-je faussement sous un rire de James.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il était bien trop occupé avec une fille pour se préoccuper de toi…

- Avec Lola ?

- Je ne suis pas allé lui demander son nom.

- C'est certainement elle, affirmai-je. Elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, dans une situation comme ça, ce qui peut se comprendre. Elle ne maîtrise pas très bien l'anglais, et quand il y a beaucoup de monde, elle est un peu perdue. Enfin, comme elle dit, avoir un petit ami anglais t'aide à faire des progrès rapidement !

James s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Attends. Quand tu dis petit ami, tu parles de Chuck ?

Je me retournai, surprise de sa réaction.

- Évidemment.

- Chuck Barrow a une petite amie, à Beauxbâtons, et personne n'est au courant depuis début décembre ? Comment il a réussi l'exploit de cacher quelque chose à Poudlard ?! Je n'ai _jamais_ réussi, et j'ai essayé des _centaines_ de fois !

Je n'étais pas certaine d'où menait cette conversation.

- Euh… Si tu le dis. Par contre, Chuck et Lola sont ensemble depuis plus longtemps. Elle est venue l'année dernière à Poudlard, et Chuck était son correspondant. Après… pas la peine de te faire un dessin, j'imagine.

Il secoua les mains comme agacé.

- Oui, j'ai une vague idée de ce qui a pu se produire… Merlin, soupira James. Est-ce que Fred est au courant ?! demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Fred ? Euh… Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Ils sont dans le même dortoir, mais je ne sais pas s'ils parlent de ce genre de… OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement, James ?

Il était agité, et s'emmêlait de plus en plus les cheveux - selon Fred, c'était la preuve que les Potter étaient en proie à un grand trouble. J'avais tendance à le croire, étant donné qu'il faisait partie de cette famille.

- C'est juste que… il n'a jamais rien caché à Roxanne, et je doute qu'elle soit au courant, soupira-t-il.

- Euh… Je ne vois pas ce que Roxanne vient faire dans l'histoire.

Il était en train de m'embrouiller l'esprit.

Il se redressa, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Je relevai ma baguette pour mieux voir son visage, mais j'avais toujours été nulle pour lire les expressions faciales, et ce n'était certainement pas avec une lumière aussi mauvaise que celle de ce soir que ça allait changer.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? insistai-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Je dois en parler à Fred d'abord. Puis à Roxanne.

Le problème que je m'étais toujours reproché, et qui avait toujours bien fait rire Jill, ou mes amis, c'était que j'étais très expressive. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que, même si je détestais le froid de l'hiver, je le remerciais de me permettre de porter trois couches de vêtements. Et de grosses écharpes, qui cachaient mon visage.

Seulement, là, dans une maison plus ou moins chauffée, je ne pouvais pas porter mon écharpe, et encore moins pour me cacher le visage. Du coup, j'imaginai que ma déception était visible à des kilomètres.

Franchement, ça craignait d'être attirée par le cousin de vos amis. Vous le croisiez tout le temps, ou presque, mais ce n'était rien de plus que naturel, alors vous ne pouviez pas exiger quoi que ce soit de plus. Oui, vraiment, ça craignait.

Surtout lorsque vous le montriez presque directement au principal intéressé.

- Ceci dit, ça peut attendre, dit-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

Je secouai fermement la tête.

- Non, vas-y. Je veux dire… je cherchais du calme, de la solitude, tout ça, bafouillai-je.

- De la tranquillité. Pas de la solitude, me rappela-t-il.

Un point pour lui.

- Tu ne devais pas vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les pièces ?

Il haussa les épaules, et sortit sa baguette.

- _Lumos_, dit-il à son tour. J'ai déjà fait un tour de la maison. Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à tous les surveiller… et j'ai déjà évité pas mal de destructions de meubles, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ris. Je voulais bien le croire. Connaissant plus ou moins bien les invités, j'avais déjà eu vent de leurs exploits lors de soirées.

- Et Murray est dans la pièce principale, donc je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, cette maison devrait tenir debout encore un moment.

Murray McGonagall était connu pour perturber un peu les soirées. Si nous l'écoutions, nous l'entendions dire qu'il voulait simplement nous réveiller, mais nous réveiller à coup de feux d'artifices en forme de dragons, et crachant du feu, c'était une méthode que je trouvais discutable. Et particulièrement du meilleur ami d'un Potter, j'imaginais.

- Murray est… spécial, reconnus-je.

- Tout comme Paige. Elle a une vision de la vie pour le moins… particulière.

- Et encore, soupirai-je. Tu ne partages pas son dortoir. Tu parlais de ta sœur qui t'avait réveillé à trois heures du matin, lorsqu'on s'est vus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais est-ce que tu sais qu'on fait des tours de garde, nous, pour nous assurer qu'elle ne part pas se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Un peu, avouai-je en rougissant. On l'a fait en première année, et durant l'été, Mélina a appris à lancer des sorts d'alarme. Quand elle bouge de son lit, on le sait immédiatement, et on peut la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le réveil est plutôt fort. C'est pas agréable.

- C'est toujours mieux que Murray qui te réveille parce qu'il veut absolument te parler d'une idée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit. C'est pas non plus agréable, m'assura-t-il. Ceci dit, il ne l'a fait qu'une fois. On l'a ligoté, avec les gars, pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

- Votre méthode est bien plus radicale que la nôtre.

- C'est certain !

Franchement, je ne savais pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il était onze heures. Dans une heure, nous changions d'année. Je n'avais presque jamais parlé à James Potter de ma vie, et voilà que je me retrouvais invitée au Nouvel An légendaire de cette famille. Je ne savais pas où étaient mes amis, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que je ne voyais pas le temps passer, et que j'étais certaine qu'eux non plus. James était en train de m'expliquer pourquoi tous les Weasley étaient partis en Écosse « Il y a moins de soleil, c'est mieux pour leur peau » alors que ses parents étaient dans le sud de l'Angleterre « Tu comprends, ma mère fait partie des rares Weasley qui ne deviennent pas rouges dès cinq minutes d'exposition, alors elle en profite ! », tout en me disant qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient presque jamais chez eux parce qu'ils avaient toujours mieux à faire ailleurs.

Et, c'était tout bête, mais alors qu'il me parlait de tout, et principalement de rien, je comprenais de mieux en mieux pourquoi il avait su m'intéresser l'année dernière.

Et pourquoi il était dangereusement en train de m'intéresser à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong>

Hello la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis deux semaines. On se retrouve cette semaine pour un chapitre dans le "passé" de nos protagonistes... qui ont du mal à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passe. Mais ils vont y arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas (trop) pour eux !

J'avais certainement des choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais de toute évidence, j'ai oublié. Donc ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews lors du précédent chapitre, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot **(la super-bêta, comme elle aime se surnommer. Je ne plaisante pas, les deux chapitres qu'elle a corrigé pendant qu'elle squattait mon appartement ont été renommés comme ça) qui corrige tous ces chapitres. Et qui ne pleure même plus en voyant leur taille.

Sur ce, avant de vous assommer avec une note d'auteur aussi longue que le chapitre, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! (Et je vous promets que d'ici peu, j'augmenterai la fréquence de postage).


	6. 2 janvier 2026

**2 Janvier 2026**

En déambulant dans les couloirs du Ministère, James se demanda combien de jours encore il pourrait éviter ses parents. Il n'était pas allé leur rendre visite depuis le début de cette fichue audience qui n'en était pas une, et n'avait pas été leur souhaiter la bonne année. Lui qui disait toujours que les cartes de vœux étaient pour les personnes qui ne portaient aucune considération à leur famille se retrouvait à agir de même. Sa grand-mère risquait de lui en vouloir encore un moment.

Quoi que.

À l'heure actuelle, toute sa famille devait être au courant, et il était prêt à parier que sa grand-mère réfléchissait plus aux plats qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer pour le réconforter, en ajoutant une lettre dans laquelle elle ne cacherait certainement pas son ressenti envers Astrid, plutôt que se morfondre de l'absence de son petit-fils. Et puis, des petits-enfants, il y en avait tellement que si un manquait à ses devoirs une fois dans l'année, cet oubli était rapidement noyé dans la masse.

Sa vieille besace en cuir, qu'il n'avait pas changée depuis Poudlard, et dont le cuir était de plus en plus patiné avec le temps, cisaillait son épaule tout en heurtant violemment sa hanche à chacun des pas qu'il effectuait. Un jour, c'était promis, il jetterait un œil dans cette besace, et il ôterait toutes les affaires inutiles qui s'y disputaient le moindre centimètre carré de place. En attendant, il continuait d'y enfourner, jour après jour, les documents et objets dont il avait besoin pour la journée. Besoins qui ne cessaient d'augmenter depuis que cette plaisanterie avait commencé, à peine deux jours plus tôt.

- Oh, Merlin, ça fait seulement deux jours, comprit-il tout à coup.

Il était arrivé à l'étage où se déroulaient les audiences, et heureusement pour lui, cela faisait partie des étages les plus vides du Ministère. Parler à voix haute n'y était pas pris pour un signe de folie, puisque personne ne pouvait vous entendre.

Ce qui venait de frapper James, c'est qu'en seulement deux jours, il avait le cerveau qui avait tellement surchauffé et réfléchi à Astrid, qu'il lui paraissait à présent impossible de penser à autre chose. Deux jours plus tôt, il assurait à sa sœur, et se faisait presque la promesse d'essayer de l'oublier, et deux jours après, il réalisait qu'elle était toujours aussi présente dans son esprit. Mais que la douleur de sa mort avait été remplacée par la douleur de son existence, de ses mensonges, de sa disparition, de son inintérêt.

Il n'allait pas tenir.

C'était impossible, inhumain.

Il porta le poing à sa bouche, et s'apprêta à le mordre pour s'empêcher d'hurler, une technique qu'il avait développée dans les premiers mois de la supposée mort d'Astrid. Pour que Chuck ne s'interroge pas sur ses hurlements accompagnés d'aucune larme.

- James ? Vous allez bien ?

Il se retourna vivement. Elena venait d'arriver, et à quelques mètres de lui, elle hésitait vivement à avancer, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant ce qui ressemblait à une crise de détresse.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? proposa-t-elle difficilement, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

James descendit lentement son poing crispé le long de son corps, et secoua la tête, comme si c'était le geste le plus difficile qu'on lui demandait de faire.

- Je vais bien, merci…

Il se tut, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il fit l'effort de se rappeler son prénom, mais rien à faire, il lui échappait, comme bon nombre de prénoms avant le sien.

- Elena, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

Il claqua des doigts.

- Bien sûr. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que cela m'a joué des mauvais tours, de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler des prénoms des gens !

- Je veux bien vous croire. Vous… vous êtes prêt à y aller ? le questionna-t-elle avec une légère appréhension.

James soupira, et se retourna vers la porte de la salle d'audience.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas repousser ce moment. Aujourd'hui, c'est… ce qu'on sait de l'affaire, c'est bien ça ?

Elle frissonna, à côté de lui.

- Exactement. Si seulement je pouvais tout oublier rapidement…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle semblait perturbée par ses pensées, et par courtoisie, il préféra ne pas lui poser plus de questions.

- Allez, il faut y aller, se reprit-elle rapidement. Si eux ont l'habitude d'être en retard, ils ne supportent pas que les gens comme nous le soient. C'est ce qu'Astrid m'a dit en tout cas.

Le nom d'Astrid le frappa de plein fouet, comme une corne de licorne qu'on aurait plantée droit dans son cœur. Il ne broncha pas, ne tressaillit pas, mais intérieurement, il sentit que ce qui lui restait de clairvoyance se brisait encore un peu.

Oh, par Merlin, ça allait être long.

…  
>…<p>

Astrid jeta son sac sur sa chaise, se moquant du bruit sourd qu'il provoqua. Elle savait que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était protégé par des sorts trop puissants pour qu'un simple choc le brise. Elle prit ensuite place sur la table, s'asseyant en tailleur et attendant que la journée débute.

- Combien de temps, ce matin ? demanda laconiquement Darren.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui.

- Deux heures et vingt minutes, coach, railla-t-elle.

- Pas mal. N'oublie pas de dormir, quand même.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction, et fixa le dos de la blonde qui ne le regardait pas.

- Fais attention à ton dos. Tu te tiens mal, tu vas finir par te blesser. Tu crois qu'un Rapace te le pardonnera ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, évitant soigneusement le regard de James.

- Si je croise un Rapace, j'en fais de la charpie.

Un sourire moqueur effleura les lèvres de Darren.

- Les Rapaces ne se déplacent jamais seuls, ne l'oublie pas, petite princesse.

Astrid lui lança un regard noir à l'entente du surnom que lui avait attribué Camille des années plus tôt, pinça les lèvres, et s'empêcha de parler alors que Will et Jones entraient dans la pièce.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Darren.

- J'attends de voir, petite princesse.

Elle ne répondit rien, gardant pour elle tout ce qu'elle comptait ensuite lui faire regretter, et se tourna vers Will et Jones, qui s'étaient déjà installés, mais ne semblaient pas prêts à commencer. C'était leur routine. Ils attendaient de voir si leurs hommes se taisaient d'eux-mêmes, mais c'était généralement peine perdue.

- Et alors, là, le type, il me regarde, et il me dit « Eh, gars, tu crois que tu peux approcher ma fille comme ça ? », imitait grossièrement Camille.

Astrid se retint de se lever pour le faire taire. Ou Darren la retint de se lever pour le faire taire, elle n'était plus certaine, à présent.

Elle détestait Camille. Cela datait de leur première mission ensemble, et cela avait continué au fur et à mesure des mois, des années. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère rapidement. C'était pour cela que chaque fois qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble, ils avaient des rôles de personnes censées se détester. Les rôles leur seyaient à la perfection.

- Alors là, je me tourne vers le père, qui n'avait toujours pas compris que sa petite fille était tout sauf innocente depuis le temps, et je lui dis « Mon pote, d'ici deux heures, tu ne te souviendras de rien, et ta fille sera envoyée à Azkaban… Si tu nous laissais faire notre travail, et que tu retournais faire mu-muse avec tes copains Aurors, pendant que d'autres arrêtent les vilains ? »

Un éclat de rire général traversa la pièce, résonnant contre les murs.

- Putain, il est vraiment con celui-ci, siffla Astrid.

- C'est pas nouveau, ricana Darren.

- C'est pas ça. C'est plus…

Elle se tourna à demi vers James, figé.

- Son nom, c'est Potter, murmura-t-elle à Darren. Déjà que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Darren s'était retourné vers James, puis vers Camille.

- Eh, Camille ! l'interpella-t-il sèchement.

- Ouais ?

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Du genre ? Tu sais que mes tarifs sont chers, Darren, plaisanta Camille, et que je ne donne jamais rien en dessous de trois bouteilles du meilleur vin d'Égypte. Et le vin d'Égypte, c'est ta petite protégée qui l'a, pas toi.

Darren sourit, sarcastique.

- Eh bien, disons que je ne te casse pas quelques dents, si tu fermes ta grande gueule durant toute l'audience pour nous éviter plus de problèmes qu'on n'en a déjà avec Harry Potter. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, évidemment.

Il avait accompagné sa tirade d'un petit signe de tête vers James.

Camille fronça les sourcils, regarda ses collègues et les invités d'honneur du jour, et afficha un petit sourire entendu.

- Je vois… Nous avons des grands pontes avec nous. Est-ce qu'on doit se découvrir, devant le fils Potter, ou bien nos chapeaux sont trop sales pour lui ?

- Et si tout le monde se calmait, plutôt ? tonna Will. Par Merlin, vous êtes intenables. Je vous jure qu'un jour, ça vous sautera à la figure… Camille, vous vous asseyez, lui ordonna-t-il. Astrid, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, prenez une chaise, arrêtez de vous asseoir sur les tables, on a reçu des plaintes.

- Des plaintes de qui ? grommela-t-elle en obéissant tout de même.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Will. Darren, arrêtez de menacer tout le monde, et Luis, lâchez cette fichue bouteille, vous n'êtes plus en mission, vous avez le droit d'arrêter de boire !

- Luis, arrêter de boire ? Tu rêves, Will, ricana Camille.

- On va commencer, soupira Jones, en empêchant Will de reprendre la parole, et de continuer d'escalader l'échelle de celui qui ferait taire l'autre en premier. Aujourd'hui, ce sont nos deux… invités d'honneur, comme les appelle Camille, qui vont être au centre de l'attention. Enfin… si vous êtes capables de prêter attention à autre chose qu'à vous-mêmes, se désola-t-il. Will ?

Will était engagé dans un duel de regards avec Camille, lequel semblait persuadé d'être sur le point de gagner. Son supérieur ne détourna pas les yeux en répondant à son collègue.

- Nous aimerions que l'un après l'autre, vous nous expliquiez exactement ce que vous savez de toute l'affaire. Ensuite, vous devrez nous dire ce que vous avez vu, qui vous avez vu. Puis, vous devez nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici, et ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire. Et pour terminer…

Il prit une petite pause, sans lâcher le regard de Camille.

- Vous allez devoir nous dire qui est au courant de votre présence ici. Toutes les personnes qui en ont eu vent. Vraiment toutes.

- Toutes ? releva James. Mais pourquoi cela ?

Un éclair de gêne traversa les yeux de Jones avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

- Parce que nous en aurons besoin. Pour après l'enquête. Hum. Vous, Potter… vous commencez. Et plus vite que ça. On voudrait les lâcher avant qu'ils ne deviennent intenables.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle, sourcils haussés.

Il n'avait pas tort, le premier jour, lorsqu'ils les comparaient à des sauvages.

…  
>…<p>

- Donc, tout ce que je sais de cette affaire ? répéta-t-il.

- Tout ce que vous savez. Avec les personnes présentes, du moins.

- Les personnes présentes ? releva James.

- Il s'avère que la personne accusée de ce que nous… l'accusons n'est pas encore là, toussota Jones. Mais il viendra bientôt. Nous avons juste quelques… problèmes de coopération.

- Ouais, il a refusé de nous dire pour qui il travaille, en gros. Et comme nous ne pouvons pas être « violents » dans l'enceinte même d'Azkaban…, grommela Luis. Quoi ? C'est vrai, bordel ! Il y a trop de gardes, et ils rapportent tout ce qu'on fait au Chef des Aurors, alors forcément, on peut pas bien faire notre boulot !

Des commentaires approbateurs fusèrent suite à cette remarque, qui furent plus ou moins calmés par Will.

- Ceci est un débat que nous n'aurons pas ici, comme je m'efforce de vous le rappeler à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons, soupira-t-il. Bon. Astrid, vous voulez bien nous présenter les deux… témoins ?

Toujours cette même hésitation avant l'emploi du mot « témoin ». James en venait à se demander quel était le terme qui leur était réellement réservé. Mais cette question fut rapidement oubliée alors qu'Astrid se levait.

- Elena, comme vous le savez presque tous, est notre victime. James est celui qui a aidé à ce que notre victime en soit une.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

Son ton outragé, le fait qu'il se soit levé et se soit penché pour toucher l'épaule d'Astrid, et sa volonté d'en savoir plus eurent le mérite de lui faire obtenir une réaction qu'il attendait depuis deux jours. Elle se retourna violemment, le regardant directement cette fois, et même si elle le fusillait du regard plus qu'elle ne le regardait amoureusement, comme elle savait si bien le faire il y a quelques années, elle le regardait. Lui. Elle n'évitait pas son regard.

- Enlève ta main de mon épaule, cracha-t-elle.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire, sachant que celui-ci n'aurait pas été sincère.

- C'est marrant, c'est pas ce que tu disais, à Poudlard.

Elle se dégagea violemment, lui offrant un dernier regard noir.

- Je n'ai jamais aidé qui que ce soit à…

- Indirectement, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Il a aidé à ce que notre victime en soit une, mais indirectement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il vendait.

James regarda autour de lui, notant que sa réaction n'avait pas choqué, mais qu'elle avait au contraire intéressé plus d'une personne dans la salle d'audience.

- Intéressant, murmura Camille. Franchement intéressant… On a enfin une information sur notre chère Astrid… Vous vous connaissiez à Poudlard.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Camille ? Ou tu veux qu'on étale _tes _problèmes maintenant ?

Camille se leva.

Astrid se leva.

Et un gros dossier, jusqu'à présent dans les mains de Will, alla s'écraser contre le sol.

- Par Merlin, vous allez vous calmer ?! s'écria-t-il. Vous vous asseyez ! Tous. Et on commence cette foutue journée ! J'ai des dossiers qui s'entassent sur mon bureau, et parce que vous n'êtes pas capables de rester tous ensemble dans une même pièce sans vous étriper, on prend du retard, et je n'ai pu attribuer à personne sa prochaine mission ! Alors vous vous la fermez, vous vous asseyez, et on laisse le garçon prendre la parole ! Compris ?

Vu la surprise sur les traits de chacun, ce n'était pas souvent que Will devait se faire respecter de cette façon.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, murmura Astrid en se rasseyant. Tu peux y aller.

Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

- Donc, euh… Tout ce que je sais ? Euh… je ne crois pas que cela aille très loin, reconnut-il, gêné.

Sa main s'envola vers ses cheveux – héritage familial – et il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Euh, eh bien… Il y a deux semaines de cela, trois personnes de cette pièce sont venues dans ma boutique.

Il désigna tour à tour deux hommes et une femme, qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Ils ont regardé toutes mes étagères, ont pris quelques plantes, et m'ont demandé leurs usages. J'ai donné des explications, et ils sont partis. J'ai reçu votre, euh…

Il repensa à ce qui était censé être une convocation, mais qui en était éloignée au possible.

- Convocation, et je suis venu ici, avec les plantes demandées. Arrivé ici, j'ai reconnu quelques personnes, qui j'imagine étaient sur l'affaire…

Il chercha des yeux Camille.

- Cet homme, notamment, était devant ma boutique ces trois derniers mois.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé suspect, en le voyant tous les jours ? se moqua la femme qui avait fouillé sa boutique.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suspecter les hommes qui vivent dans la rue, rétorqua James.

- Eh, pas mal ! félicita un autre homme, en se tournant vers Camille, lequel fit semblant de se moquer des éloges.

- Tu sais, ce n'était trois fois rien, pour moi…

- On peut continuer ? s'enquit Will, alors que la discussion déviait une nouvelle fois.

Les regards se focalisèrent sur James, lui offrant leur attention presque totale.

- J'ai aussi reconnu cette femme, dit James en désignant une petite sorcière extrêmement discrète. Elle est venue tourner autour de ma boutique. Le jour où j'ai reçu votre convocation.

- Ah, Cassy, tu nous avais habitués à plus de discrétion ! se moqua Luis.

- Désolée, dit la sorcière, qui paraissait tout sauf sincèrement désolée. Je croyais en avoir vu un, et j'ai abandonné ma couverture pour vérifier mon intuition…

- Dans ce cas-là…, soupira Jones. C'est tout ? Ce sont les seules personnes que vous reconnaissez ?

- Eh bien, je reconnais aussi la personne qui semble avoir été à la tête de cette affaire. Astrid Smith.

Astrid se retourna vers James, le regard noir.

- Je ne suis plus Smith.

Il ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Il aurait volontiers voulu lui demander, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

- Smith ? Sérieusement ? Tu m'étonnes que tu aies toujours dit que ton nom était nul, ricana Cassy.

- Contente-toi de m'appeler Astrid, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, ajouta la blonde, en fixant longuement James.

Il eut un réflexe un peu stupide, celui de descendre jusqu'à son annulaire gauche, avant de relever les yeux.

- Comme tu veux, Astrid.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis, une fois encore, elle rompit le contact.

- Je pense que tout le monde s'en doutait, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû être sur cette reconstitution parce qu'il était là. Fin de l'histoire.

- Pouvez-vous nous donner la nature de vos…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Jones, insista Astrid d'un ton sec.

Elle imaginait déjà l'air goguenard de Camille, et les réflexions qui lui seraient à nouveau faites. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir toute la confiance de ses collègues, et ce n'était pas en apprenant ce qu'elle avait pu être aux yeux de James, et réciproquement, que cette confiance augmenterait.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le décider, Astrid, lui rappela sèchement Will.

- Mais je… Toi et Jones savez que ce qu'il en est !

- Rien du tout. C'est _nécessaire_, c'est à nous d'en juger. Continuez, reprit-il à l'intention de James.

Lequel déglutit, en fixant cette chevelure blonde avec laquelle il avait adoré jouer.

- Nous étions un… couple.

- Rien que ça, siffla Luis. Bon, on continue ? enchaîna-t-il. Je veux pas y passer la journée.

Des hochements de tête appréciateurs suivirent cette déclaration, et James eut à nouveau la surprise d'obtenir une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il soupira, et repartit dans ses explications.

- Je ne connais, ou, plutôt, ne reconnais personne d'autre dans cette salle. Voilà tout.

- Vous avez apporté ce qui vous était demandé ? soupira Jones, comme accablé par la liste de ce qu'il devait demander.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, comme…

- Montrez-le nous.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Vous l'avez, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Will.

- Eh bien. Oui, je l'ai. Dans ma besace, expliqua James en se penchant vers celle-ci.

- Alors, sortez donc ce que vous avez apporté.

James grimaça, et se saisit de sa besace. Il l'ouvrit, et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

- Il se trouve que cela risque de prendre un peu de…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer le mot « temps ». Darren s'était retourné sèchement, avait pris sa besace, et la retournait sur la table de James.

- On ne va définitivement pas y passer des heures, dit-il en guise d'explications. Ce sont ces bocaux ?

James hocha la tête en voyant les trois bocaux.

- Parfait, grommela Darren en reprenant sa position initiale. On peut continuer.

- Tout est là, dit James. Voilà…

Jones et Will jetèrent un coup d'œil à sa table, sans même vérifier que ce qu'il avait était bien ce qu'on lui avait demandé. De toute évidence, ils n'estimaient pas possible son manque de coopération.

- Et pour les personnes qui savent que vous êtes là ?

James ricana.

- Toute ma famille ? hasarda-t-il avec sarcasme. Et bon nombre de mes amis.

- Les noms, exigea Jones.

- Tous ? s'étonna James.

- Tous.

- Eh bien… Chuck Barrow, Mélina Wilson,…

Il lui fallut presque cinq minutes pour arriver au bout de sa liste. Lorsque ce fut fait, Cassy applaudit, ironiquement.

- On va avoir du ménage à faire… Super. On pourrait songer à des aides qui ont moins d'amis, dans le futur ?

- On pourrait songer à ne plus avoir besoin de ces foutues aides, dans le futur ? répliqua Luis.

L'impression d'avoir aggravé une situation dont il n'était pas encore conscient crût vertigineusement dans l'esprit de James. Il déglutit difficilement, lucide qu'il était d'être au centre de l'attention, et que cette attention n'attendait qu'un petit signal pour lui faire regretter ses bavardages.

- Bien…, murmura lentement Will, son regard songeur faisant des allers-retours entre James et la feuille que tenait Jones. Jones ?

- J'ai tous les noms, assura son voisin. Seulement… Je suppose que tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Will, hésita-t-il.

- De la paperasse de notre côté, oui, oui, je sais tout ça, rétorqua Will, sourcils froissés, airs soucieux et agacé ancrés sur son visage. Nous réglerons cela entre nous. Vous pouvez attester de la dangerosité des plantes que nous vous avons demandé d'apporter ? enchaîna-t-il.

James baissa les yeux sur les flacons.

- Indépendamment, elles ne le sont pas, mais réunies…

- Oui, oui, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, assura Will, rien de plus, cela suffira.

- Manquerait plus qu'on soit obligé de donner des détails, tiens, pesta Camille.

- C'est bien ironique de ta part de dire ça, alors que ta dernière reconstitution a duré _sept_ jours, lui rappela Astrid. Et tu étais le seul à parler. Insupportable. Ta voix de crécelle, décidément…

- Putain, vous allez arrêter de vous bouffer, un jour, vous deux ?! s'exclama Cassy. On n'a pas toute la journée, et j'ai pas envie de dormir ici ! On a terminé avec le garçon ? Oui ? Bon, eh bien maintenant, à la fille ! s'écria-t-elle. Merde, j'en ai déjà marre de cette journée…

Elle tapota l'épaule de Luis, assis à ses côtés, qui lui tendit sans poser de question la bouteille qu'il avait presque terminée.

- C'est pour ça que j'aime être assise à tes côtés, grogna-t-elle après une gorgée. Allez, la fille, à toi de parler.

James se tourna doucement vers Elena, dont les joues rouges laissaient présager une incapacité à parler de forme intelligible durant les prochaines minutes.

- Euh, eh bien, euh… J'ai, hum, rencontré Astrid il y a quelques mois, c'était en août, à une soirée, et, euh…

Elle toussota, rougit encore plus. Elle se doutait certainement qu'aucune indulgence ne lui serait accordée pour avoir quelques difficultés à s'exprimer. Pourtant, le silence persista, attendant qu'elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour expliquer ce qu'elle connaissait de toute cette histoire.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre réellement, secondes durant lesquelles James aurait volontiers sauté à son secours, comme il avait toujours su le faire, quelle que soit la personne qui en avait besoin. Il fut un temps où cette qualité avait plu à Astrid. Apparemment, elle ne lui avait pas assez plu pour rester.

Il devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit pour Astrid. Il devait réellement accepter ses secrets, ses mensonges, et toute cette horrible mascarade, ou le nouveau départ dont il avait désespérément besoin ne serait jamais pour lui. Il baissa la tête, la saisit à pleine main, et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, pour lui permettre un peu de repos. Mais les mots d'Elena ne tardèrent pas à percer la muraille qu'il essayait de construire, et lui firent cesser ses vains efforts.

De toute façon, le vide n'était pas plus rassurant que le tumulte qui le tourmentait.

- … et c'est là que j'ai su qu'elle était une sorcière. Vous comprenez, mes parents en sont, mais comme je suis une Cracmole, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre au milieu des Moldus, et mon père m'a accompagnée lors de mes premières sorties, alors je connaissais les trucs et astuces d'un sorcier pour tenter de passer inaperçu… Ceci dit, Astrid s'en sortait mieux que mon père, il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour la percer à jour.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé le don de la parole, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait interpellé James. Ce qui réellement le marquait, à présent, c'était le lien.

Elena était une Cracmole.

Comme l'avait été la tante d'Astrid.

Pourquoi cela ne le marquait que maintenant, alors qu'Elena n'avait pas caché être une Cracmole, il ne le savait pas. C'était simplement une coïncidence qu'il refusait de voir comme telle, certainement à tort.

Seulement, cette coïncidence disparut dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'Elena continua son récit.

- Quand je l'ai mise devant les évidences, elle n'a pas nié, et elle m'a expliqué l'affaire. Que… qu'il y avait un trafic, et que je pouvais être la prochaine sur la liste.

- Quel trafic ? demanda laconiquement Jones. C'est pour être certain que vous avez toutes les données en main, avant qu'on nous reproche de vous influencer, ou autre connerie du genre…

- Trafic de…

Elena déglutit, comme refusant de dire à haute voix ce qui la terrorisait tant.

- Trafic d'êtres humains. De Cracmols, pour être exacte.

Les grognements dégoûtés occultèrent le cri de surprise de James.

- Les enfoirés, murmura Camille, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pour une fois, il paraissait qu'Astrid était en total accord avec lui. James pouvait noter la tension qui avait augmenté dans ses épaules. Il connaissait plutôt bien les épaules de la jeune femme. Il les avait observées des jours, des mois durant, les avait frôlées, caressées. Il savait les lire à la perfection, aujourd'hui encore. Et il pouvait y interpréter tout le dégoût qui devait être peint sur le visage d'Astrid.

- Elle m'a expliqué que depuis quelques mois, des Cracmols disparaissaient. Comme la plupart d'entre… nous, dit-elle difficilement, comme refusant de se considérer différente, vivent dans le monde Moldu, vous ne vous êtes pas rendus compte immédiatement de ces disparitions. Mais lorsque les Moldus n'ont pas pu découvrir ce qui se passait, l'affaire est remontée jusqu'à vous. Ensuite, eh bien… Comme j'étais sur la liste, et potentiellement la prochaine victime, il fallait qu'on me protège. D'où le fait qu'Astrid ait intégré mon environnement durant des mois. Il ne s'est rien passé, jusqu'à… eh bien, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, murmura-t-elle. Peu avant Noël, nous étions à une soirée, et… j'ai remarqué ce type, qu'on avait déjà vu à d'autres sorties, et Astrid a vu qu'il s'était approché de nos verres, donc…

- On a arrêté le méchant, fin de l'histoire ! s'exclama Camille. Sauf qu'on est tous coincés là parce que sieur Harry Potter exige des explications sur chacun de nos mouvements, grogna-t-il.

- Et qu'on n'a pas pu le relier aux Rapaces, lui rappela Darren.

- C'est un sujet sur lequel on reviendra, avec plus de nouvelles, j'espère, murmura Will. Même si j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas se faire trop d'espoirs là-dessus.

- Trop d'espoirs ? ricana Luis. On _sait_ que les Rapaces sont liés à cette affaire, mais on doit attendre, les bras croisés, qu'ils viennent se montrer ? Super. Super. C'est brillant. Si seulement on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait à Azkaban… Il aurait déjà parlé, cracha-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas su le faire parler en l'y emmenant, rétorqua Darren. Et pourtant, il n'était pas en forme une fois dans sa cellule. Tu crois qu'il pourra parler sous la surveillance des Aurors, sans aucune de nos méthodes ? Sérieusement, vous êtes tous cons dans cette pièce, ou quoi ?

- J'ai toujours apprécié le choix des mots de Darren, commenta Cassy en levant la bouteille qu'elle avait finalement terminée, au grand désespoir de Luis qui n'avait pu faire autre chose qu'en ouvrir une nouvelle. On sent l'amour qu'il nous porte dans chacune de ses paroles. Adorable.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent, mais fanèrent aussi vite. Qui étaient les Rapaces, James n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas bien appréciés dans la pièce.

- Que je n'apprécie personne n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, pour autant que je sache. Elena, tu n'as pas dit qui était au courant pour ta présence ici.

La réponse fusa aussitôt.

- Mon père.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Luis. Bordel, pas de grand nettoyage, finalement…

Will le fit taire d'un signe de la main, accueillant avec surprise l'obéissance immédiate de l'homme. Il réitéra ensuite la question posée par Darren, en insistant sur l'importance de l'information.

- Oui, c'est… tout, murmura Elena. Je suis une Cracmole ! leur rappela-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Aucun de mes amis n'est au courant pour le côté sorcier de ma famille, et quant à ma famille, moins elle a à se soucier de moi, mieux elle se porte. Mon père est le seul qui se préoccupe encore un peu de moi, et je n'en ai parlé qu'à lui.

- Arf, c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours des problèmes avec les Cracmols et leur famille, se désola Camille. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Désolé pour toi et ton grand nettoyage, Luis !

- Je m'en remettrai. Plus de temps pour boire, dit-il après une rapide réflexion. Bon, on a tout dit, je crois, non ?

Jones et Will hochèrent la tête.

- Donc on se voit demain ! s'exclama Camille en se levant.

- Lundi, lui rappela Jones. On se voit lundi. Le week-end, on ne se voit pas. Directive du grand chef.

- Mais c'est génial, grommela Camille. On perd deux jours sous le prétexte idiot qu'on a besoin de repos. Et quant au grand chef qui, je vous le rappelle, n'est pas le nôtre… On pourrait pas envoyer son fils lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, et nous laisser un peu tranquille ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Petit James, que dirais-tu de dire à ton papa qu'il arrête de fouiner par chez nous ?

James regarda rapidement ses affaires qui s'étalaient sur la table derrière laquelle il était assis. Il avait toujours haï lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire passer des messages à son père, sous prétexte que celui-ci écouterait plus facilement son fils, et il avait toujours ressenti cette envie diabolique d'envoyer un objet sur la tête de la personne lui demandant ce « service ». Estimant que les objets renversés avaient bien trop d'importance pour atterrir sur la tête d'un petit crétin prétentieux – et cela valait pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce – il releva les yeux, qu'il ancra dans ceux de Camille.

- Et si vous alliez lui demander vous-même ? hasarda-t-il.

Camille renifla.

- Il ne nous reçoit pas. Il a la légère tendance à éviter les problèmes, railla Camille.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on disait, lorsqu'il cherchait à vaincre Voldemort.

Camille se leva violemment. Pendant un instant, James crut qu'il venait de franchir une limite qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et puis, l'homme se détourna, et sortit par la petite porte dérobée. James poussa un profond soupir.

- Je préfère quand même la méthode avec les poings, mais je crois qu'il a réussi à vexer Camille, remarqua Darren avec une pointe d'envie. Joli.

Ce fut comme si Darren avait donné le signal du départ, plus que n'auraient pu le faire Will et Luis. Toute l'assemblée se leva, et se mit en mouvement, échangeant des paroles à voix basse, tandis que James réalisait que le contenu de sa besace était toujours en dehors de celle-ci.

Fatigué, il se résigna à l'idée qu'il devait de toute façon récupérer ses affaires.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? demanda Elena.

- Merci, mais ce ne sera…, commença-t-il, exaspéré, non par la proposition, mais par l'idée de devoir le faire.

Elena ne l'écoutait de toute façon pas. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires, et il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il lui suffisait d'un tour de baguette pour tout ranger – notion relative, dans son cas – dans sa besace.

- Dites, vous avez parlé de Chuck Barrow, plus tôt… Vous parliez bien de l'écrivain ?

James hocha la tête.

- Mon père m'a offert ses deux livres pour mon anniversaire. Je les ai adorés. Vous savez s'il a prévu d'un sortir un bientôt ?

James sourit. Les mêmes questions lui étaient toujours posées, lorsqu'il avouait connaître Chuck.

Décidément, il était entouré de personnes bien trop célèbres.

- C'est son mois de promotion. En fait… Vous avez entre les mains son prochain livre.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Il faut absolument que je demande à mon père d'aller me l'acheter, murmura-t-elle. Vous savez qui…

Elle tendit en même temps le livre à James, qui ne put le prendre. Astrid avait empêché l'échange en se saisissant de l'ouvrage.

Elle déglutit, et leva les yeux vers James, qui éprouvait une satisfaction malsaine à la voir tourmentée comme elle l'était.

- Perturbant de voir comme les gens changent quand on n'est pas là, pas vrai ?

Sa jubilation s'évapora rapidement alors qu'Astrid recouvrait un air neutre et détaché. Un air qui, décidément, détruisait James bien plus rapidement que ne l'avait fait la disparition de cette fille.

Elle lança sans grand ménagement le livre, qui atterrit étonnamment dans la besace de James. Ceci dit, elle avait été une poursuiveuse douée – de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes.

Elle se détourna sèchement, et descendit les marches, s'entretenant à voix basse avec Darren, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de Will et Jones, et que ceux-ci se joignent eux aussi au conciliabule.

Rageur, et à présent frustré, il remit les rares objets qui traînaient encore dans sa besace, se jurant une fois de plus de bientôt faire le tri, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau ne lui avait jamais réussi, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change aujourd'hui.

La porte se referma lentement derrière lui, magiquement, et il regretta amèrement n'avoir pu la faire claquer. Cela lui aurait permis d'évacuer en partie sa frustration. Les yeux fermés, il se poussa du passage, et se positionna contre le mur, inspirant et expirant profondément.

- Je me dis que j'ai bien fait de venir voir comment tu allais !

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

Emily l'attendait, souriante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je suis venue voir ton état. Et je constate qu'il se dégrade de minute en minute, grimaça-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, dédramatisant à sa façon la situation. Elle sourit tristement, posa sa main sur son épaule, et la pressa doucement, en guise de soutien.

- Disons que j'ai connu des situations plus faciles, reconnut-il aisément.

- Je veux bien te croire. Tu ne dois pas te laisser déstabiliser. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue ne doit pas te perturber, ou, du moins, tu ne dois pas lui montrer.

- Plus facile à dire…

- Qu'à faire, je le vois, dit-elle avec douceur. Mais n'oublie que nous sommes là, nous. Depuis toujours, et aucun n'a simulé sa…

Elle se tut lorsque la porte que venait tout juste de franchir James se rouvrit, laissant passer Elena. Tous deux fixèrent l'arrivante. Et celle qui la suivait.

- Je ne peux pas aller de ce côté, Elena, mais je voulais être certaine que ça allait. Est-ce que ton père vient te chercher ? Tu restes chez…

- C'est presque pire de réaliser que tu n'étais pas en train de devenir fou, marmonna Emily avec verve.

Astrid, sur le pas de la porte, cessa d'observer Elena, pour regarder Emily. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard, se jaugeant, se rappelant tout ce qui avait pu les différencier, et ce qui les différenciait aujourd'hui encore, jusqu'à ce que le malaise soit tel qu'Astrid recule d'un pas tandis qu'Emily enlevait sa main de l'épaule de James.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, murmura Astrid, tu peux demander à Will ou à Jones. Sinon, nous nous verrons lundi. Je sais que ce sera un jour difficile pour toi, mais il est nécessaire.

Elena hocha la tête, avant de lui dire au revoir. Astrid hocha sèchement la tête, et disparut.

C'était devenu sa spécialité.

- Je me souviens d'une époque où elle était bien plus polie, grinça Emily.

James aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se rappelait d'une époque où Astrid était son centre de vie, et qu'il croyait que la réciproque était vraie, mais il choisit de se taire.

Cette discussion ne mènerait à rien, surtout pas avec Emily.

- Tu veux venir à la maison, te remonter le moral en pensant à autre chose ? proposa-t-elle.

- Je… Non, merci. Je vais passer du temps avec Albus et Lily, avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard.

Emily hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Est-ce que tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant Elena qui passait près d'eux. Comme il l'avait déjà vu des années auparavant, il notait cette étincelle de supériorité qui brillait dans les yeux d'Emily lorsqu'elle avait la sensation de valoir mieux que la personne face à elle. C'était une attitude qui avait fatigué James, et qu'il n'avait jamais cautionnée.

Il se dégagea donc tranquillement du cercle intime qui s'était formé autour d'eux, réussissant à ne pas vexer Emily Macmillan – c'était une technique qu'il avait développée au fil des années.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, James, tu m'envoies un hibou, d'accord ? Tu sais que tes amis ne t'ont pas abandonné. Allez, viens, on va remonter à des étages plus agréables…

Docile, il la suivit lentement, laissant quelques pas de distance entre eux deux. Il regarda les longs cheveux bruns de cette fille avec qui il était sorti, et les différences qu'il avait déjà observées des années plus tôt revinrent le frapper de plein fouet.

Une blonde, une brune. Une tolérante, une aux idées plus arrêtées. À l'époque, Astrid avait les cheveux plus longs qu'Emily – aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse. Une allure souple, sportive pour l'une, un pas élancé, charmeur pour l'autre. Des rougissements contre une assurance sans borne. Et toujours, toujours la même certitude.

Il y avait une des deux pour qui il aurait tout fait.

Et à une époque, il avait cru que la réciproque était vraie.

…  
>…<p>

James leva la tête vers l'enseigne, étonné. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Albus, qui haussa les épaules avant de pousser la porte.

- Tu sais, plus le temps passe, et plus je crois que notre petite sœur connaît plus de pubs que nous. Il faut simplement faire en sorte que papa n'apprenne _jamais_ cela. Il serait capable de beaucoup pour nous punir de ne pas plus la surveiller, affirma sérieusement Albus.

James éclata de rire. Jamais leur père n'avait été capable de trop grande sévérité envers ses trois enfants, qui n'avaient jamais cessé d'en profiter.

Le pub _Le Loup Boiteux_ n'était pas celui dont la réputation était la plus parfaite du Chemin de Traverse. À vrai dire, James était légèrement inquiet de savoir que sa petite sœur traînait dans ce type d'établissements, et malgré l'air amusé d'Albus, il était certain que son frère pensait la même chose. Le pub n'avait pas su se faire apprécier du grand public en se nommant tout d'abord _Le Loup-Garou mordeur_. Si la plaisanterie avait fait rire quelques sorciers aux idées extrémistes, la majorité s'était soulevée pour protester contre ce nom, qui ne menait nulle part ailleurs qu'à la haine cultivant la haine. Ou aux idées fausses et préconçues. Le nom avait été changé, mais le mal était fait. Le pub n'avait pu espérer redorer son blason que depuis quelques mois, lors d'un changement de propriétaire. Pour autant, la clientèle était formée, et peu appréciée.

Heureusement pour eux, l'établissement était encore vide, et leur petite sœur les attendait, seule au comptoir. Elle sourit en les voyant.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas le type d'établissement auquel je vous ai habitués, mais on ne devrait croiser personne que l'on connaît. C'est déjà bien, non ?

- Si tu le dis…, murmura Albus en regardant d'un œil désapprobateur le tableau au-dessus de l'étagère des bouteilles.

Sa sœur suivit son regard, et rougit, gênée.

- Oui, bon, euh… Je ne voulais pas aller dans un pub à la réputation irréprochable.

- C'est certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut dire d'un bar où l'on accroche une peinture d'un groupe de loups-garous en train de festoyer, grimaça James.

- Croyez-le ou non, mais elle est indécrochable, leur dit le barman, les surprenant avec son arrivée subite. Glu perpétuelle. J'ai appelé des gars du Ministère, mais évidemment, ils ont mieux à faire… Il faut que je pense à mettre un drap pour cacher cette horreur. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les jeunes ?

- On peut attendre un peu ? demanda Albus, qui avait toujours eu la sainte horreur de commander à peine installé – même s'il prenait toujours la même chose.

- Comme vous voulez. Simplement, on nous a prévenus que nos petites équipes dénicheuses de talents de Quidditch allaient passer faire un tour par-là. Si vous voulez éviter de commander quand il y aura du monde…

- Bièraubeurre, décida rapidement James. Pour nous trois. Fais pas cette tête, Al, t'aurais pas pris autre chose.

Il s'attendit à la réflexion approbatrice de sa sœur, mais ne l'entendit pas. Albus tourna la tête à gauche pour regarder sa sœur. James tourna la tête à droite pour faire pareil.

- Lily ? demandèrent-ils dans un même ensemble.

- Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on change de bar, par hasard ? murmura-t-elle piteusement.

Moins d'une minute après qu'elle ait dit cela, ils avaient tous les trois une bouteille à la main. Albus porta la sienne à ses lèvres rapidement, avant de regarder, songeur, sa petite sœur.

- Lily, c'est quoi le problème exactement ?

- Quel problème ? tenta-t-elle vaillamment.

- Celui que tu essaies de nous cacher ? proposa James.

- Ce n'est rien d'important, assura-t-elle. De toute façon, on doit simplement passer une soirée tranquille, entre frères et sœurs, pas vrai ? Avant que je ne reparte, avant que… James ne fasse une dépression nerveuse ! Ah. Voilà. Si on doit parler des problèmes de chacun, on devrait commencer par James. Et ensuite, on enchaînerait avec Albus. Et pour finir, si on n'est pas trop déprimés, alors seulement on parlerait de moi. Mais comme on ne veut pas parler de nos problèmes… On pourrait parler de tout et de rien, pas vrai ? proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James et Albus échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus la tête de Lily.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose, affirma James.

- De toute évidence, confirma Albus. Maintenant, il faut découvrir comment la faire parler…

- La ferme, grommela-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrant et laissant passer un flot de sportifs noyait ses paroles.

Le temps que le calme revienne, Lily avait repris contenance, et fixait James.

- Quand je serai de nouveau à Poudlard, tu ne devras pas te laisser aller, d'accord ?

- Promis, petite sœur, je ne me laisserai pas aller. Pas de fainéantise, je me lèverai avant midi, je…

Il se tut lorsqu'il reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Je crois que je l'ai bien méritée, celle-ci, grimaça-t-il.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as pas le droit de te languir pour Astrid. Tu la snobes. C'est tout ce que je veux que tu fasses. Elle t'a snobé ces dernières années, donc tu peux bien le faire toi aussi…

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Lily, tu le sais…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Albus, à la recherche d'un soutien. Son frère soupira, mais se résigna.

- Elle a raison, James. En quelques jours, elle a su te retourner comme une crêpe… Merlin, j'aime les crêpes, murmura-t-il songeur. Vous pensez qu'on…

- Al…, soupirèrent Lily et James en chœur.

- Pardon. Mais la nourriture, c'est… D'accord, je me tais ! James, la petite gamine a raison.

- La petite gamine va te faire mal, siffla Lily.

- Même pas en rêve, assura Albus. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que tu as toujours été guidé par tes sentiments, et ça t'a bien réussi, mais là…

- Là, tu fonces dans un mur, et puis c'est tout, grommela Lily. Enfin, tous tes souvenirs vont être effacés, ensuite !

- Hein ? s'exclama Albus.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'étonna James.

Lily rougit.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai dû oublier, murmura-t-elle. Je… Le premier jour, lorsque je l'ai vue, avec ce grand type… Il y a eu cette histoire, à un moment. Astrid, ou le type, je ne sais plus, a parlé du fait qu'à la fin de l'audience, eh bien… Tes souvenirs seront effacés.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. James pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Albus qu'il se sentait aussi mal que lui. Nauséeux.

Comment pouvait-on être prêt à modifier, ou effacer, sciemment la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura Lily d'une petite voix. J'étais persuadée t'en avoir déjà parlé. Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et James posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Albus fit de même.

- C'est pas grave, Lily. Et puis, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ils n'ont fait que parler de « nettoyage », des trucs comme ça, aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû savoir qu'après le retour à la vie d'Astrid, la vie ne pouvait pas reprendre son cours naturellement.

La rouquine hocha la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Allez, tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Albus. Et puis, pour une fois que tu gaffes, plutôt que moi ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Merlin, tu te souviens quand Basile est venu à la maison ? Je me suis trompé de prénom ! Heureusement que vous avez rompu juste après…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? s'offusqua James.

Lily rougit encore plus.

- Al, si tu pouvais… oublier cet incident, surtout en ce moment, ça m'arrangerait, grommela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes retourner avec Basile.

- Non, je ne…

Elle se tut, les yeux sur la personne qui venait de se planter derrière Albus.

- Salut, Jay ! dit James, tranquillement.

L'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle menée par Astrid se trouvait dans le bar. James se rappelait maintenant avoir entendu dire par Roxanne, à moins que ça n'ait été par Fred, qu'il était venu leur acheter un balai, en leur annonçant qu'il était sélectionné dans une équipe dénicheuse de talents, et qu'il comptait bien leur faire de la publicité.

- Je me disais bien que le clan Potter était parmi nous… Vous êtes repérables, expliqua-t-il.

- Les Potter ont cette qualité indéniable, reconnut Albus en se retournant, tout sourire. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Jay regarda la table qu'il venait de quitter.

- Je pense que Jay avait prévu de passer du temps avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec nous, siffla Lily.

- Depuis quand tu es méchante avec Jay ? rétorqua Albus.

- C'est vrai, Lily, depuis quand tu es aussi peu sympathique avec moi ? rétorqua Jay. Je crois qu'ils vont pouvoir se passer de moi, le temps d'une Bièraubeurre.

- Adjugé, tu restes avec nous ! s'exclama James. Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter comment ça se passe, dans ces petites équipes…

Lily lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère, qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Oh, c'est pas pire qu'à Poudlard…

Il se tut quelques instants, ne sachant comment réagir devant celui qui était sorti avec celle que son équipe surnommait la Tyrannique.

- C'est certain qu'après que tu sois devenu capitaine, les entraînements devaient être plus agréables qu'au temps d'Astrid, grommela James en buvant – trop – rapidement une gorgée.

- Plus agréables ? railla Lily. Les Serdaigle revenaient en pleurs.

- Et aujourd'hui, _je_ reviens en pleurs, grommela Jay. Franchement, si j'avais su…

- Mais justement, nous, on veut savoir, insista Albus.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jay. Toi, tu t'intéresses aux équipes de Quidditch ?

- Je prends des renseignements. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un que je connais, répondit Albus, nonchalant.

Lily se figea sur son tabouret. James fixa son frère. Jay passa d'Albus à James, de James à Lily, de Lily à James.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode…

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, gronda Lily en dardant des yeux noirs sur Albus.

- Fait quoi ? demanda Albus, faussement innocent.

- Tu n'es pas allé fouiller dans mon sac lorsque tu as vu que je te cachais quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

Albus frappa dans ses mains.

- Ah, ah ! Je savais que tu les cachais intentionnellement !

- Enfin, Lily, tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais rien montrer lorsqu'Albus est dans la maison ! soupira James.

- Parce que tu étais au courant ?! se récria Albus. Tu étais au courant, et pas moi ? Je suis… vexé n'est pas le mot. Je suis dévasté !

- Au courant de quoi ? s'enquit Jay.

- Lily a reçu trois lettres d'équipes dénicheuses, expliqua Albus. Quoi ? De toute façon, ça n'allait pas rester secret longtemps…

- Trois ?! s'exclama Jay. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? rétorqua Lily.

- Oui, pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ? répliqua Albus. Nous sommes ses frères. Et elle ne me l'a même pas dit.

- J'ai l'impression que tu caches beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de monde, Lily, lui reprocha à moitié James qui, en réalité, s'amusait follement de cette situation qui mettait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans l'embarras.

- Par Morgane, vous allez bien me foutre la paix ?! s'exclama Lily. Je cache ce que je veux, à qui je veux ! C'est compris ?!

Elle darda ses yeux noirs sur Jay, qui déglutit et s'intéressa tout à coup au comptoir. Puis sur James, qui leva les mains en signe de paix. Enfin, sur Albus, qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Merci, dit-elle avec colère. Je voulais simplement boire une Bièraubeurre avec mes frères, et voilà que ça se transforme en… en…

- Inquisition ? lui proposa Jay.

- Oh, toi, la ferme, parce que tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, à être toujours là où je suis.

Frappé par la colère dans le ton de sa petite sœur, elle qui avait toujours entretenu de très bonnes relations avec Jay, James regarda le garçon, qui semblait en vouloir à la rousse, mais pas que pour la méchanceté de ses propos.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda lentement Albus, qui réalisait lui aussi que tout n'était pas normal.

- Le problème, c'est que j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse tranquille. Oui, il y a des choses que je ne dis pas. Est-ce que je peux vous jurer que vous les saurez en temps voulu, pour que vous me laissiez tranquille quelques heures ?

James et Albus se regardèrent, sachant par avance ce qu'ils allaient dire.

- Bien sûr, Lily, tout ce que tu veux, dit tranquillement James.

- Du moment que tu gardes aussi secret ton tatouage, nous, on est d'accord avec tout, enchaîna Albus.

- Trop aimable, grommela leur petite sœur.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux, ajouta Jay. Pour le tatouage, en tout cas.

La tête de Lily s'affaissant douloureusement sur le comptoir camoufla le bruit des cervicales craquant des deux frères alors qu'ils se tournaient violemment vers Jay, qui réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je crois, murmura Jay.

- Ce tatouage est situé sur une zone de notre petite sœur que tu ne devrais pas avoir vue, gronda Albus.

- Ce qui signifie que tu as dix secondes pour commencer des explications qui ont plutôt intérêt à être convaincantes. Sinon, au bout des dix secondes, nous allons être obligés de t'expliquer, à force de gestes très explicites, pourquoi les vengeances des Potter ne sont pas de très bons moments à passer, ajouta James.

La pomme d'Adam de Jay fit quelques rapides va-et-vient avant que le jeune homme ne réussisse à parler.

- Merlin, soupira Jay. Merlin. Écoutez, les gars, je…

- C'est de ma faute, l'interrompit Lily en soupirant. Totalement de ma faute. Je… je venais de quitter Basile, d'accord ? Et je sais que je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, que la décision était facile à prendre, mais en réalité… Je n'étais pas _très_ bien. Je suis allée dans un pub, et, je ne sais pas, j'ai bu un verre, puis Faith m'a rejointe, elle venait encore de se disputer avec toi, Al, alors elle m'a offert quelques verres, et j'aurais dû partir en même temps qu'elle, mais je suis restée… Et puis là, Jay est arrivé, et… j'ai encore bu. Un peu trop. Il y avait toute son équipe, je me sentais bien, j'avais oublié Basile, et ils buvaient tous sans problème, alors forcément… En fin de soirée, j'étais pas en état de rentrer chez papa et maman, ils allaient s'inquiéter, je ne voulais pas, alors du coup, Jay m'a proposé de me laisser son lit, lui dormirait sur le canapé. Mais j'étais dans un tel état qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller avant qu'il ne sorte. Fin de l'histoire.

James prit le temps de réfléchir. L'histoire se tenait. Il fallait simplement que Jay la confirme. Jay dont le visage était crispé, et qui avait des compléments à ajouter à l'histoire. Mais qui préféra se taire.

- Ouais, fin de l'histoire, grinça-t-il en se levant rapidement. Fin de l'histoire… Toujours la même chose.

Il s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers quand Albus releva la tête de sa petite sœur.

- Fin de l'histoire, réellement ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle grimaça.

- Pas tout à fait.

Elle se tut ensuite obstinément.

- Lily, tu es avec tes frères. On ne va pas te juger, lui rappela James.

- Au pire des cas, on ira simplement refaire le portrait de Jay.

Elle étouffa un rire tout sauf joyeux.

- Ce qui n'est pas si grave que ça, finalement, assura James.

- Et puis, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, c'est toujours moins pire que ce qui se passe dans nos vies. Regarde. Ça fait des années que Faith et moi, ça va bien avant de plonger dans un gouffre. Et James, il a réussi à convaincre sa copine de mourir tellement il était horrible à vivre.

- C'est un coup bas, ça, grimaça James.

- C'est pour le bien de notre sœur, lui assura Albus avec un sourire désolé. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je te promets de faire le ménage de ton appartement les cinq prochaines semaines. Même la poussière.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Et tu crois que…

- Est-ce que vous allez me laisser parler ? grommela Lily.

Ils se turent immédiatement.

- Je… je _crois_ qu'après avoir commencé à me déshabiller devant lui, j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, et… je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre de ce que je lui ai dit, mais c'était par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Meredith au cours de l'année, que si je n'étais pas sortie avec Basile, ça aurait été avec Jay, et…

Lily grimaça.

- J'ai dû lui demander si c'était vrai. Mais je ne me souviens pas de sa réponse. Je me rappelle simplement lui avoir dit qu'il était _trop gentil_, et ensuite… Je ne sais pas, il s'est mis en colère. Je crois. Ou peut-être que c'était moi, ça, j'en sais rien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, et pas l'inverse. J'étais tellement mal, aussi ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pas osé lui en parler, je ne voulais pas revenir là-dessus, du pourquoi je l'avais embrassé… Je sais qu'il m'a repoussée, et j'ai préféré, hum… fuir. J'ai réussi à l'éviter presque toutes les vacances, et je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses lettres, mais évidemment, il est venu me trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse à peine y avais-je posé les pieds pour aller à la boutique de Quidditch.

- En même temps, murmura Albus, pas la peine d'être un Serdaigle pour se douter que c'est le premier magasin où tu irais le premier jour de tes vacances…

Lily choisit d'ignorer la pique.

- Il a voulu en reparler, mais moi, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! C'est… Merlin, c'est _Jay _!

Elle paraissait dépitée, et assurée aussi que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tellement mauvais rêve qu'elle ne comprit pas le regard désolé de ses grands frères.

- On lui dit ? demanda Albus à son grand frère.

- On n'a pas le choix, reconnut James.

- Me dire quoi ? demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

- Que Jay le Vif en pince pour toi depuis… la fin de sa sixième année, débita Albus.

- Attends, comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'étonna Lily, pour qui la révélation ne semblait pas être si extraordinaire que ça. Tu n'étais plus à Poudlard…

- Hugo et Louis sont de très bons espions, et ils ont des sœurs, donc forcément, ils ont accepté de me dire tout ce qui te concernait, et concernait des garçons. Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pu être au courant pour toi et Basile moins de vingt-quatre heures après que vous vous soyez mis ensemble ?

- Que ?! Non mais t'es incroyable ! s'exclama-telle, les joues rouges.

- C'est ma principale qualité, assura Albus. Pour en revenir à nos dragons, quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, je pensais que c'était lui.

- C'était légèrement évident, il faut dire, ajouta James. Même en étant à l'autre bout du continent, je m'en doutais, alors…

Lily soupira.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Intéressée ? railla Albus. C'est cela, oui.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! C'est simplement que… Quand j'étais avec Basile, j'ai dû lui jurer des dizaines de fois que Jay ne m'intéressait pas. Et à peine ai-je rompu avec lui que j'en embrasse un autre, qui est Jay ? Ce n'est pas moi, ça !

- T'as raison, reconnut Albus. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est simplement nous. Notre côté Potter. Un peu trop tête brûlée. Ça fait parfois des dégâts. Ceci dit, Lily, je crois que si tu ne veux pas sortir avec Jay, c'est une chose. Lui cacher tout ce que tu retiens depuis cet été, c'en est une autre. Pas vrai, James ?

Lequel hocha la tête, regardant sa petite sœur avec intérêt. Il était certain qu'elle leur cachait autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Tu me connais trop bien, James… Euh, vous savez tous les deux qu'on étudie les potions d'Amortentia en sixième année…

Hochements de tête entendus. L'un comme l'autre s'en rappelait très bien, oui.

- Bon. L'année dernière, je n'avais pas fait ce stupide test, parce que j'étais enrhumée, et Meredith m'avait traînée de force à l'infirmerie après que Misenpot m'ait virée de cours parce que je dérangeais, à renifler toutes les secondes…

- C'était à cause des entraînements à six heures du matin, c'est ça ?

- Ou à cause de ceux de vingt-heures ? enchaîna Albus.

- Les deux, répliqua leur sœur. Je n'ai pas pu la sentir. Cette année, dans l'équipe, il y a un garçon qui est en sixième année. Marcus, tu vois de qui je parle Albus ? Oui ? Bon. Eh bien, il devait la refaire, en guise de punition. Misenpot est une vraie plaie, quand elle s'y met, et il a eu de la chance d'éviter la retenue. Comme on devait absolument s'entraîner, toute l'équipe s'est mise à l'aider, pour que ça aille plus vite dans la préparation des différentes étapes. Et une fois que ça a été terminé, on a tous senti la potion, pour être sûre qu'elle était réussie. Ça ferait un très bon sujet de livre pour Chuck, ça, railla-t-elle. _Ces imbéciles qui découvrent les senteurs de l'Amortentia_.

- Ce n'est pas trop son registre, mais je lui en toucherai un mot, lui promit James.

- Ouais. Bah voilà. Jay porte ce parfum, là, qui te prend à la gorge, c'est horrible. J'ai cru que je m'évanouissais dans les vestiaires, tellement l'odeur m'agressait. Et c'est juste _stupide_ que ce soit une foutue potion qui me dise de qui je suis attirée, d'accord ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tard, et…

- Et ça aurait été trop tard, lui rappela James. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en ignorant ce pauvre Jay, tu vas lui épargner quoi que ce soit ? Merlin, Lily, tu es une Gryffondor et une Potter. Alors tu te secoues un peu, et tu vas le voir.

Sa petite sœur secoua la tête.

- J'ai été plutôt horrible, ces derniers mois, grommela-t-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de me voir. Encore. Même si je lui promets des explications. Peut-être. Lui-même ne m'a pas donné d'explications sur son comportement de l'année dernière, rappela-t-elle à Albus.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lily, tu sortais avec Basile, et tu ne paraissais pas intéressée par Jay. Tu pensais qu'il allait continuer à te coller ? Il avait sa fierté… Et là, je pense qu'il est tout à fait prêt à te parler. Par Merlin, c'est comme si ses yeux te transperçaient le dos…

- Je confirme, reconnut James en se tournant légèrement.

- Tu sais, renchérit Albus, tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler maintenant. Je veux dire, dans l'instant.

- Toi, Albus, tu me conseilles d'aller parler à un garçon ? Tu me jettes dans les bras de Jay ? railla-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa bouteille.

Hors de question qu'elle cède sur ce point-là. Elle avait sa fierté.

Et beaucoup, beaucoup d'appréhension, remarquèrent ses frères.

- Je ne te jette nulle part. Mais tu ne vas pas avoir l'occasion de lui parler avant un moment, et si tu veux que ce soit réglé rapidement, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles ce soir. Et surtout, avant que James et moi y allions. Pas vrai ?

- Affirmatif !

Lily poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, à me donner des conseils ?

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Albus, qui haussa les épaules, s'en moquant presque éperdument. Elle se tourna alors vers James, qui leva un sourcil. Il avait ses problèmes, elle avait les siens. Ils étaient différents, mais il fallait bien les régler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Très bien !

Elle lâcha sa Bièraubeurre, et se leva.

- Mais toi, tu vas voir Faith, et tu arrêtes de la faire pleurer. Et toi, tu vas parler à Astrid, et pas en la regardant avec des yeux de fléreur. Plutôt avec des yeux de dragon. Compris ?

Elle tourna les talons, retenant sûrement quelques paroles bien senties pour ses deux frères. Pour une fois, elle était autant en tort qu'eux, sur un même sujet. Elle ne pouvait rien leur reprocher.

- On s'en sort bien, dit Albus en levant sa bouteille vers son frère.

- Ouais. Mais je pense qu'elle nous le fera payer, à un moment ou à un autre…

Son petit frère acquiesça en silence, se retournant pour observer Lily s'asseoir en face de Jay.

- Tu crois qu'elle va faire partir les autres joueurs ? demanda James.

- Connaissant Lily, elle n'a même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là… Une histoire qui s'est passée entre elle et Jay, après un match, en sixième année, expliqua Albus à son frère. Ce jour-là, elle a dit qu'on était bien mieux fichus que toute l'équipe, d'ailleurs. Lily, quoi. Elle s'en sort toujours par une pirouette improbable.

C'était Lily dans toute sa splendeur. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'agir.

- Elle s'en sort quand même bien mieux que nous, murmura Albus.

James poussa un profond soupir.

- C'est certain. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Faith, cette fois-ci ?

- Comme toujours… Elle parle, elle parle. J'acquiesce, parce que je suis toujours en train de penser à autre chose. Et tout à coup, elle me sort l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Comme ça, sans préambule.

Il se tut quelques secondes.

- Du moins, sans que je n'écoute ce préambule, parce qu'alors, j'aurais compris qu'elle parlait de sa cousine. Suite à cela, j'éclate de rire, je lui fais remarquer qu'on a le temps, qu'elle précipite tout, et elle me reproche de ne pas assez avancer, au contraire. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que si elle trouve que je n'avance pas assez vite, elle n'a qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui aille à son rythme. Généralement, c'est à ce moment que les larmes se mettent à couler, qu'elle me dit qu'elle aurait dû comprendre que cette histoire ne mènerait à rien le jour où je lui ai dit que je prenais un appartement sans elle et qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle emménage dans celui-ci.

James siffla, ébahi.

- Comme tu dis, grimaça Albus. J'ai été un peu plus stupide que d'habitude, alors forcément… Les larmes, et toute l'histoire. Le truc, c'est simplement que je suis incapable de trouver les bons mots avec Faith dès lors qu'il faut que je paraisse mature. Tu sais, ce genre de choses…

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui…

Songeurs, les deux frères se plongèrent dans leurs propres souvenirs, avant qu'Albus ne se secoue.

- Enfin. Comme toujours, la situation finira par s'arranger d'ici quelques semaines, jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Et toi, alors ?

- Moi ? s'étonna James. Tu veux dire, à part le fait que j'ai droit à une revenante dans ma vie ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais à quoi je fais allusion. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai des milliers de questions en tête. C'est tout.

- James…

- Quoi ?

- Je vais reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

James savait ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre à son frère. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se sentait comme le type, à l'autre bout du bar, entouré de ses amis. Il fêtait une bonne nouvelle, et vu les rares exclamations que pouvait percevoir James, cela avait à voir avec sa vie amoureuse. Mariage, emménagement, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il profitait de son bonheur avec des amis. James, depuis trois ans et demi, profitait de son malheur dans lequel il s'embourbait, jour après jour. Il avait parfois des petites étincelles. Il se rappelait d'un moment, il y avait une minute, dans la journée, où il souriait franchement. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il songeait qu'il allait en parler à Astrid, l'horrible vérité revenait lui ôter ses petits instants de bonheur.

Ce qu'il ressentait, depuis trois ans et demi, c'était un vide immense. Un trou, un orifice qui s'élargissait, dont les parois s'effritaient, alors que lui s'acharnait à le remplir de terre, à l'aide de ses mains uniquement. Ça n'avait jamais réussi.

Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la colère. Une immense colère pour l'avoir laissé. Une colère qui l'avait tout d'abord rongé, l'avait empêché de dormir.

Et puis, peu à peu, la colère avait laissé sa place. Elle s'était effacée, restant en arrière-plan, pour laisser la joie s'étaler.

Parce qu'au fond, la seule chose qu'il espérait, tout ce temps, c'était de la revoir. Et c'était chose faite. Même s'il savait qu'elle allait repartir. Même si le vide allait revenir.

Malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vertigineusement heureux.

Et c'était plus douloureux, finalement.

- Toi, t'es toujours amoureux.

C'était une simple constatation, pas même un reproche, certainement pas une critique. C'était le fait que lui exposait Albus.

- Eh bah je crois qu'il va nous falloir plus de Bièraubeurre pour passer au-dessus de toute cette histoire, murmura son frère. Tiens, Lily s'en va.

En effet, leur petite sœur se levait. Elle n'eut aucun geste pour Jay, mais ce dernier était plus apaisé. Et elle aussi.

- Bon, c'est à notre tour ! s'exclama presque joyeusement Albus en adressant un signe d'au revoir à leur petite sœur, qui choisissait la fuite. Tu joues le rôle du méchant ou du gentil frère ?

James se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Y aura pas de gentil frère, ce soir. Il a vu le tatouage de notre petite sœur, à nous de lui faire passer l'envie de le revoir avant très longtemps. Aucune gentillesse. Faut que Jay le Vif sache à quoi s'attendre en s'intéressant à Lily.

- C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler !

…  
>…<p>

Vous pouvez essayer autant que vous voulez. Vous pouvez vous persuader, vous le promettre, vous le jurer. Vous pouvez même y croire, de temps à autre. Mais le moment finit toujours par arriver où la vérité, que vous avez pourtant enfouie au plus profond de vous, resurgit. Elle évite de vous prévenir, pour vous prendre de court, pour que vous n'ayez pas le temps de vous préparer, que vous ne puissiez pas prétendre être prêt à vivre avec. Elle voulait simplement appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Et ça faisait mal. Ça endolorissait chacun de vos muscles, ça empêchait vos neurones de fonctionner normalement, ça vous ôtait toute raison, ça vous donnait des maux de crâne, ça vous empêchait de dormir, ça vous faisait avoir des gestes stupides et, généralement, ça ne vous laissait jamais tranquille.

- Oh, tu vas infiltrer un gang de sorciers dépendants au sport ? demanda son horloge.

Astrid lui adressa un geste peu poli, et se remit à faire ses exercices.

C'était Darren qui lui avait conseillé de s'entretenir. « Tes heures de Quidditch ne seront rien face à nos adversaires. Demande à qui tu veux, dans la pièce. Ils te diront tous qu'ils ont déjà arrêté un type plus imposant que moi. »

Elle ne l'avait pas cru, jusqu'à sa deuxième affaire, et le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu ce jour-là lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle mange ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Ils étaient sorciers, c'était certain. Elle avait plus souvent eu recours à sa baguette magique qu'à ses poings. Mais les fois où elle avait dû les utiliser, elle avait été ravie de constater qu'ils faisaient plus que surprendre ses adversaires.

- Tu sais, t'en es déjà à ta quatrième heure de la journée. Ça fait beaucoup. Enfin, je sais bien que je ne suis pas là pour te donner des conseils, mais tout de même…

En effet. Son horloge n'était pas là pour lui donner des conseils, même si elle ne cessait de le faire depuis le jour où le don de parole lui avait été offert.

C'était un des avantages du sport. Cela lui permettait de vider son esprit de toutes ces ondes qui troublaient sa tranquillité.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à avoir réalisé que le rythme qu'elle s'imposait pour ses différents exercices était calqué sur le temps qu'il lui fallait pour penser à un prénom.

« James Sirius Potter »

Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Définitivement pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong>

Bonjour la compagnie ! Me voici de retour, deux semaines après, comme promis, et comme toujours. Que vous dire, que vous dire... Bon, déjà, merci de continuer à me suivre dans mes inventions un peu (trop) loufoques. Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot **pour ses corrections. En parlant de review...

**Guest : **Il n'y a aucun mal à ne pas être constructif dans une review ! (J'en connais qui devrait l'être moins, ah ah) Effectivement, un petit rappel du Nouvel An fameux des Potter... Cela dit, une fois que l'école est finie pour la plus grande majeure partie d'entre eux, le Nouvel An ne s'est plus fait dans la maison des Black. Bon, c'est un petit détail, mais autant le noter. Et pour finir... merci pour ta review !

Ensuite, pour parler de ce chapitre plus généralement, eh bien... Ils sont pas dans la mouise, tous. Mais ça va s'arranger. Pour certains. Peut-être. J'ai pas encore décidé, en fait, eh eh. (Bon, si, j'ai décidé. Mais je ne vais pas vous mettre sur la piste.)

Allez, courage moussaillons ! Au prochain chapitre, nous retournons à Poudlard. Et nous allons avoir droit à quelques petites aventures mouvementées pour nos protagonistes ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer deux excellentes semaines, et nous nous revoyons très rapidement.


End file.
